Yellowfang's Path
by Moonlight456
Summary: You all know the story; Yellowfang chooses to put her clan first before her son and Brokenstar eventually becomes the murderous leader of Shadowclan. What if Yellowfang had chosen the path of a warrior? Would this influence Brokenstar's future?
1. Chapter 1

Yellowfang's Path

(Hey everyone! Here's my first chapter of my new story! I hope you like it! I've always wondered what Yellowfang's life would have been like if she hadn't become a medicine cat. I like her as a medicine cat, but always wanted to see what her life would've been like if she stayed with Raggedstar and raised Brokenkit/star and if his sisters survived)

Allegiances

Shadowclan-

Leader- Cedarstar- very dark gray tom with a white underbelly.

Deputy- Stonetooth- gray tabby tom with long teeth

Medicine cat- Sagewhisker- white she-cat with long whiskers

Warriors-

Crowtail- black tabby she-cat

Brackenfoot- pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

Archeye- gray tabby tom with black stripes and a thick stripe over one eye

Hollyflower- dark gray and white she-cat

apprentice- Newtpaw

Toadskip- dark brown tabby tom with white splashes and white legs

apprentice- Ashpaw

Nettlespot- white she-cat with ginger spots

apprentice- Frogpaw

Mousewing- thick-furred black tom

Deerleap- gray tabby she-cat with white legs

Amberleaf- dark ginger she-cat with brown legs and ears

Finchflight- black and white tom

Blizzardwing- molted white tom

Lizardstripe- pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Queens-

Featherstorm- dark brown tabby she-cat (Mother to Raggedkit and Scorchkit)

Brightflower- ginger she-cat (Mother to Yellowkit, Rowankit, and Nutkit)

Poolcloud- gray and white she-cat

Elders-

Littlebird- small ginger she-cat

Lizardfang- light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth

Silverflame- ginger and gray she-cat

Thunderclan-

Leader- Pinestar- red-brown tom with green eyes

Deputy- Sunfall- bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat- Goosefeather- speckled gray tom with blue eyes

apprentice- Featherwhisker

Warriors-

Dappletail- tortoiseshell she-cat

Adderfang- mottled brown tom

Tawnyspots- light gray tabby tom

Halftail- big dark brown tom

Smallear- gray tom with small ears

Robinwing- small brown she-cat

apprentice- Leopardpaw

Fuzzypelt- fluffy black tom

apprentice- Patchpaw

Windflight- gray tom

Queens-

Moonflower- silver gray she-cat

Poppydawn- long-furred ginger she-cat

Elders-

Weedwhisker- pale orange tom with yellow eyes

Mumblefoot- slightly clumsy brown tom with amber eyes

Larksong- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Windclan-

Leader- Heatherstar- pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Reedfeather- light brown tom

Medicine cat- Hawkheart- gray tom

Warriors-

Dawnstripe- pale gold she-cat with tabby stripes

apprentice- Tallpaw

Redclaw- dark ginger tom

apprentice- Shrewpaw

Elders-

Whiteberry- small white tom

Riverclan-

Leader- Hailstar- thick-pelted gray tom

Deputy- Shellheart- dappled gray tom

Medicine cat- Milkfur- gray and white tom

apprentice- Brambleberry

Warriors-

Rippleclaw- silver and black tom

Timberfur- brown tom

Owlfur- brown and white tom

Ottersplash- ginger and white she-cat

Queens-

Rainflower- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Fallowtail- light brown she-cat with ginger flecks

Elders- 

Troutclaw- gray tom

Cats Outside the Clans

Snowflake- small white she-cat with small paws

Red- ginger she-cat

Boulder- skinny gray tom

Prologue-

A white she-cat with distinctly long whiskers and a gray tom lead a small procession of cats to the entrance to a cavern. The group of cats were talking among themselves. "After you, Sagewhisker," the gray tom murmured.

The white she-cat twitched her ears at the gray tom who had spoken. "Alright, then, Hawkheart," Sagewhisker replied in amusement and lead the way into the darkness.

"I wonder what Starclan has to say to me," Sagewhisker murmured, her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she lead her companions forward.

Sagewhisker could feel Hawkheart's warm breath on her as they proceeded. Finally, the tunnel widened into a cavern.

Suddenly, moonlight shone into the cavern, lighting up the large stone in the center. "The Moonstone amazes me every time I see it," Brambleberry of Riverclan murmured, her black and white fur shining silver.

Sagewhisker nodded in agreement. Then, along with her fellow medicine cats, crouched on the stone floor and touched her nose to the Moonstone.

Immediately, Sagewhisker felt herself drifting into sleep. After a few moments, Sagewhisker blinked open her eyes.

She was in a moonlit clearing. A ginger she-cat was beckoning to her. With a jolt, Sagewhisker recognized the she-cat. "Redthistle!" Sagewhisker gasped, recognizing her dead mentor.

"It's good to see you, my dear," Redthistle purred.

"And you!" Sagewhisker purred in reply, touching noses with her mentor, "So, do you have a message for me?"

Redthistle's gaze became serious. "Yes, and you must listen closely. The fate of Shadowclan depends on it." she replied.

Sagewhisker leaned closer, ready to listen to the message Redthistle had to say. "On this very night, a kit sleeps in the Shadowclan camp. You will see great medicine cat potential in her, but you must let her choose her own path. You must!" Redthistle said insistently.

Sagewhisker drew back. "O-of course! Why would I force someone to become my apprentice?!" she exclaimed.

"You are getting old, Sagewhisker," Redthistle replied, "And your desperation to secure Shadowclan's future may be its undoing."

"Which kit?" Sagewhisker persisted, "Shadowclan only has two she-kits at the moment, Yellowkit and Rowankit."

Redthistle gazed at Sagewhisker in compassion. "I cannot tell you anymore, but I will be with you, always," she murmured.

Sagewhisker's dream faded and she awoke in the cavern of the Moonstone.

(Hey, everyone! So here's the first chapter! I hope you like it! More to come!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Come on, Yellowkit!" Raggedkit squealed, looking back at her, his amber eyes gleaming with excitement, "We're going to watch Frogpaw, Newtpaw, and Ashpaw's warrior ceremony!"

Yellowkit yawned. "Okay!" she squeaked, jumping out of the moss.

"Shh!" Featherstorm hissed, "Poolcloud needs to rest! Her kits'll be here any day now!"

Yellowkit looked back at the two she-cats and rolled her eyes. She followed her littermates and denmates into the main camp.

Yellowkit sat beside Scorchkit, who gave her a friendly nod. Suddenly, her fur began to prickle. Yellowkit turned and saw Sagewhisker sitting outside her den, watching Yellowkit with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Feeling uncomfortable, Yellowkit attempted to flatten her fur and tried to put Sagewhisker's gaze out of her mind.

"Today we come together to give three apprentices their clan names! Ashpaw, Frogpaw, and Newtpaw, come forward!" Cedarstar called.

Ashpaw, Frogpaw, and Newtpaw come forward, quavering with anticipation.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan, even at the cost of you own lives?" Cedarstar called.

"I do!" Frogpaw, Newtpaw, and Ashpaw called in unison.

"Then I shall give you your warrior names. Ashpaw, you shall be known as Ashheart, Frogpaw, you will be known as Frogtail, and Newtpaw, you will be known as Newtspeck!" Cedarstar called proudly.

"Ashheart! Frogtail! Newtspeck!" the clan called.

"They're so lucky," Nutkit, Yellowkit's brother muttered jealously.

"Hey, it'll be us eventually," Rowankit, their sister, said encouragingly, giving him a nudge.

"We won't even be apprentices for four moons!" Nutkit moaned.

Yellowkit couldn't help but agree. Three moons until they could be apprentices and an even longer stretch of time after that until they could become warriors.

"And we'll be warriors before you!" Scorchkit added smugly.

"Shut up, Scorchkit!" Nutkit yowled, flexing his tiny claws.

Scorchkit rolled his eyes. "Ooooo! Scary!" he laughed, giving Raggedkit a nudge. Raggedkit didn't join in, but instead just looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, frog-brain! You have to wait almost as long as we do!" Yellowkit added.

Scorchkit rolled his eyes again. "Come on Raggedkit," he muttered, stalking away.

Raggedkit gave an apologetic shrug and scampered after his brother. Yellowkit and her littermates watched as the brothers disappeared into the nursery.

"The nerve!" Rowankit exclaimed.

"Oh, well," Yellowkit muttered.

The next day, Yellowkit woke to the sounds of tiny paws in the moss. "What?" Yellowkit grumbled, snuggling closer to her littermates and their mother, Brightflower.

"Shh!" Scorchkit hissed, "Yellowkit, shut up!"

"It's just us," Raggedkit added.

Yellowkit's eyes shot open. "What in Starclan are you doing?!" she hissed, "It's not even dawn yet!"

"Sneaking out, obviously," Scorchkit replied scornfully.

"We're going to the Windclan border!" Raggedkit bragged.

Yellowkit rolled her eyes. The two brothers were always concocting plans to get into mischief, but hardly ever put their plans into action. They were all meow and no claws.

"Sure, and I'm going to join the kittypets in the Twolegplace," Yellowkit replied sarcastically, cranky after being woken up early.

"Just you wait and see!" Scorchkit exclaimed in a whisper.

Yellowkit rolled her eyes and snorted and curled back into the moss. Within moments, the two brothers had left the nursery. "Probably raiding the remains of the fresh-kill pile," she muttered.

A few moments later, Yellowkit fell back to sleep. A startled yowl woke Yellowkit and her littermates and mother.

Yellowkit blinked open blurry eyes and saw Featherstorm looking around the nursery frantically. "Scorchkit! Raggedkit! Where are you?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Brightflower soothed, "We'll find them."

"They went after all," Yellowkit thought, a bit impressed.

As the queens went out into the clearing to check the other dens for Raggedkit and Scorchkit, Yellowkit hissed in undertone to her littermates, "I know where they are!"

"How?" Rowankit questioned.

"Scorchkit accidentally woke me as he and Raggedkit were sneaking out before dawn. They said they were going to the Windclan border," Yellowkit replied.

"Windclan!" Nutkit exclaimed, "They'll be torn to shreds! We have to tell Brightflower and the other queens!"

Then he started to head to the exit of the nursery. "Wait!" Yellowkit called, "We should just go ourselves. They'll be in so much trouble!"

Her brother hesitated and then padded back to his sisters.

"And then we would be," Rowankit pointed out.

"Not if we say we found them in a den," Yellowkit replied, "We could sneak out and in a few frog hops."

Nutkit and Rowankit looked thoughtful. "Yeah, that sounds like it would work," Rowankit said and then she added, "They'd probably do it for us,"

"Probably," Nutkit muttered, "More like Scorchkit would convince Raggedkit to not go after us."

Rowankit and Yellowkit rolled their eyes in unison. "It's worth a try," Yellowkit pointed out.

"And then we'd get it," Nutkit countered.

"We haven't had any fun in ages," Rowankit said, her amber eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Here, let's sneak out the Dirtplace," Yellowkit said.

"They'll expect that," Nutkit responded.

"Oh, so you know a better way?" Yellowkit asked scornfully.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Nutkit said proudly.

"Well, out with it then!" Rowankit snapped, "We don't have all day!"

Nutkit blinked at her. "There's a very narrow gap behind the warriors den we can leave through," he replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Yellowkit asked excitedly, bouncing on her paws.

"Shh!" Rowankit and Nutkit hissed in unison.

Yellowkit flattened her ears. "Oops," she said guiltily.

Then Yellowkit lead the way out of the nursery. The clearing was abuzz with activity. The warriors were surrounding the clan deputy, Stonetooth, who was assigning patrols to search for the missing brothers. They paid no attention to Yellowkit and her littermates.

"They'll never even notice us leave!" Nutkit pointed out gleefully.

"Yeah, if we're quiet," Rowankit muttered, "So, shh!"

Nutkit rolled his eyes and the group proceeded to slip through the narrow gap in the thorn barrier that surrounded the Shadowclan camp. Yellowkit winced as the unraveled thorns scrapped her back as she slide underneath the gap.

"Wow!" Yellowkit gasped, looking around at the tall pine trees that surrounded the camp. "Everything is bigger then I imagined!"

"That's because we're still small!" Rowankit laughed, "Now, come on. We have to find Raggedkit and Scorchkit.

Suddenly, a rustling sounded in the bushes. "A patrol!" Nutkit hissed, his fur bristling and his eyes wide with alarm.

"Hide!" Rowankit hissed, shoving her littermates under the nearest bush and pushing in behind them.

Yellowkit recognized the scents of Ashheart, Frogtail and her father Brackenfoot.

Brackenfoot stopped in front of the bush where Yellowkit and her littermates were hiding under and sniffed the air suspiciously.

"Oh, Starclan!" Yellowkit thought frantically, "He's found us and now we're going to be in as much trouble as Raggedkit and Scorchkit!"

But to Yellowkit's great relief, her father didn't even look their way. He and the patrol continued on.

"Phew!" Nutkit breathed, "That sure was a close one!"

"I'll say!" Rowankit agreed.

"Come on!" Yellowkit urged

Yellowkit and her littermates squirmed out from underneath the bush. "Wait, we don't know what Windclan smells like," Yellowkit pointed out, "How will we find the border?"

"We find an unfamiliar cat scent and follow it," Nutkit said reasonably.

"Yeah, and with our luck we'd run into Thunderclan or rogues. I don't know which is worse," Rowankit sniffed, "Windclan smell like the skinny rabbits they eat. Finding the border won't be too much of a challenge.

"Good point," Yellowkit remarked.

"Hey!" Nutkit exclaimed, tasting the air, "Forget the Windclan smell! I smell Raggedkit and Scorchkit!"

Yellowkit tasted the air and found that her brother was right. But overwhelming the scents of the two brothers was the overpowered by the smell of blood!

"They must be hurt real badly!" Nutkit exclaimed.

Yellowkit and her littermates used their limited tracking abilities to follow the scent of blood. Finally, they reached a clearing near the border.

Yellowkit and her littermates stopped dead. In the center of the clearing, Scorchkit was crouch over the limp form of his brother, shaking him frantically. "Raggedkit! Raggedkit!" Scorchkit wailed.

To Yellowkit's relief, she could still see the faint rise and fall of his chest, despite the deep wound in his side and knew there was still hope. "Get me some cobwebs!" Yellowkit exclaimed to her littermates, thinking of what Sagewhisker would do.

Her littermates nodded in unison and quickly began scouring the nearby bushes for cobwebs. A triumphant meow sounded from the edge of the clearing and Nutkit reemerged from the bushes, his forepaw swathed in sticky white webbing. He tottered over to her as fast as he could, being careful not to brush the ground lest her waste any of the precious cobwebs.

"Quickly!" Yellowkit instructed, taking the web from Nutkit.

As she had seen Sagewhisker do with an injured warrior, Yellowkit gingerly applied the webs to Raggedkit's wounds. She stepped back to inspect her work and held her breath as she waited to see if the bleeding would stop.

It did. A yowl sounded behind Yellowkit and she turned and saw her father, leading Frogtail and Ashheart, hurry over to them. "Yellowkit?!" Brackenfoot exclaimed, his jaws gaping with surprise, "What in Starclan are you doing here?! And what happened to Raggedkit?"

Scorchkit spoke up. "I-I don't know," he whimpered, "We were attacked by some foul smelling rodent and Raggedkit got wounded while we scared it away."

Frogtail exhaled a deep breath. "That was most likely a rat. You two are lucky to be alive." he said.

"Yeah, but Raggedkit might not be for long," Ashheart pointed out, glancing down at Raggedkit's limp tabby form, "We'd better get him back to Sagewhisker quickly."

"One last thing, who put cobwebs on his wounds?" Brackenfoot questioned.

"I did," Yellowkit replied, looking up at her father.

Despite the stern expression on her father's face, Yellowkit could have sworn that she saw a glimmer of pride on his face as well.

Frogtail gently picked up the young tom by his scruff and the group had back to the Shadowclan camp.

In the clearing, Brightflower and Featherstorm were pacing, while Poolcloud stood helplessly between them. The rest of the clan had mostly dispersed.

"There you are!" Brightflower scolded, running to meet them, with Featherstorm on her heels, "You kits are in so much trouble!"

"Brightflower!" Brackenfoot interrupted, "Can't you see this isn't the moment?"

Brightflower stopped back, just noticing Raggedkit's battered form.

"Raggedkit!" Featherstorm wailed, "Oh, save him!"

"I'll do everything I can," Sagewhisker reassured the anxious queen as she emerged from her den and came to them, "Frogtail, come with me so I can start tending to Raggedkit's wounds."

Frogtail nodded, unable to speak through Raggedkit's scruff.

Yellowkit watched as Sagewhisker lead Frogtail, Featherstorm, and Scorchkit into her den. "Uh, oh," Yellowkit thought guiltily, "Now we're going to get it!"

And so they did. "How could you kits be so irresponsible!?" Brightflower exclaimed, her fur bristling in shock and anger.

"You could have gotten yourselves killed," Brackenfoot put in sternly.

Yellowkit flattened her ears. "We only wanted to help," she mumbled, looking down at her paws.

"That's right," Rowankit added, "They would have done the same."

"And if we hadn't, Scorchkit might not have realized to put cobwebs on Raggedkit's wounds and he could have died!" Nutkit put in smugly.

Brightflower and Brackenfoot looked at each other in exasperation. "You have no idea what you've even done wrong," Brightflower said irritably, flicking her ginger tail. Then she sighed. "Your intentions, while good, were foolish. But there will be no playing outside tomorrow."

Yellowkit and her littermates nodded and allowed their mother to herd them into the nursery. "I'm going to see how Featherstorm is holding up," Brightflower said, glancing back at her kits as she padded to the entrance of the nursery.

"Okay," Yellowkit replied.

As soon as their mother left, Nutkit said, "Whew! I thought we were done for!"

"I'll say!" Rowankit agreed.

"I wonder how Raggedkit is doing," Yellowkit remarked.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Rowankit replied, "Don't worry; Sagewhisker'll take good care of him."

Yellowkit nodded. A little while later, Brightflower returned. Her expression revealed nothing, but she said, "Yellowkit, Sagewhisker would like to see you."

Yellowkit looked back in alarm at her littermates who just shrugged. Feeling a bit nervous, Yellowkit padded to the outside of the medicine cat den where Sagewhisker was waiting. "Raggedkit would like to speak to you." she said.

Yellowkit went into the den. Raggedkit was lying in a nest on his side, with herbs plastered to his wounds and a new layer of cobweb on top of that. He raised his head as he saw her approaching.

"Hi," Yellowkit said softly.

"Hi, Yellowkit," Raggedkit purred, "I just wanted to thank you. Sagewhisker told me if you hadn't used the cobwebs, there was a great chance that I could've died."

Yellowkit looked back at him in surprise. Sagewhisker hadn't said that Raggedkit's wounds had been that bad. "Any time," Yellowkit murmured.

"Yellowkit?" It was Sagewhisker, beckoning to her. "Let's let Raggedkit rest."

"Okay," Yellowkit called, "See you," she said to Raggedkit.

Raggedkit set his head back in the moss and closed his eyes and in moments, was asleep.

As Yellowkit passed Sagewhisker, the medicine cat stopped her saying, "Wait."

When Yellowkit looks to the medicine cat to see what she needed, Sagewhisker continued hesitantly, "Yellowkit, I've been thinking. I-I'm not getting any younger and I think it's time for me to take an apprentice. You seem to have the natural ability and quick thinking."

Yellowkit's heart began to pound. "I-I no, I want to be a great warrior and queen. I only knew what to do with cobwebs because I've seen you do it before. I'm flattered, but no. That's not the life I want to live," she replied.

Sagewhisker looked very disappointed but for some reason that only Sagewhisker knew, she did not press her or try to persuade Yellowkit to change her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yellowpaw! Nutpaw! Rowanpaw!" the clan called.

Yellowpaw's heart swelled with pride as she heard her clan call out her apprentice name. It was a few moons later, just before sunhigh.

"Ready?" Deerleap, her mentor purred.

"Oh yes!" Yellowpaw exclaimed, spinning to face Deerleap.

"Well, come on then," she purred, flicking her tail. Deerleap led the way out of camp and Yellowpaw scampered after her.

"I'm assuming that the forest isn't an all new sight for you," Deerleap said, her amber eyes warm with amusement as she glanced back at Yellowpaw.

Yellowpaw felt warmth spreading through her pelt. "No, it's not," she purred, "Though it looked much larger when I was a kit."

"I'm sure it did," Deerleap purred.

"I sure hope Foxkit and Wolfkit don't follow in your example and head into the forest," Deeleap added, referring to Yellowpaw's former denmates back at camp.

Yellowpaw pictured Foxkit's ginger and Wolfkit's black-and-white pelt bristling indigently as Yellowpaw and her littermates were made apprentices and they weren't.

"They might," Yellowpaw purred.

After a few moments, Yellowpaw began to smell a nasty odor. "Yuck!" she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Where are we?"

Deerleap, too, wrinkled her nose in disgust. "We are near the Carrionplace. Twolegs dump rubbish of all sorts here and more rats than you could ever hope to see in a lifetime live in the heaps."

There came a gap in the trees and Yellowpaw saw it. Rubbish of all shapes, sizes, and scents littered the ground. A squeaking noise sounded and a rat poked its head out of a heap. It chittered, its fierce eyes gleaming and its yellow teeth bared in a snarl.

Deerleap unsheathed her claws and let a low growl from the back of her throat. "Come on, Yellowpaw," she growled.

Yellowpaw didn't ask any questions and followed her mentor back in the way they came. After the scent of the Carrionplace faded, Deerleap's fur finally relaxed again on her spine and she became more noticeably calmer.

"The Thunderpath is right ahead," Deerleap said, "And a little ways from the other side is Thunderclan territory

Yellowpaw nodded. Deerleap headed through some more trees until they reached a black stone trail in the road with a yellow stripe in the center.

"That's it?..." Yellowpaw said, her voice trailing off in disappointment.

"Did you expect more?" Deerleap asked in amusement.

"Yes," Yellowpaw admitted, "Brightflower's stories made it sound, I don't know, more interesting!"

A rumbling noise sounded in the distance. Was the ground rumbling? Yellowpaw put a tentative paw forward to prod the stone. "Get back!" Deerleap hissed with ferocity the surprised Yellowpaw.

Yellowpaw flinched back. A creature like she had never seen before rumbled past. "W-was that a monster?" she stammered, looking up at Deerleap, her ears flattened.

"Yes," Deerleap replied, "And you must never do that again. Got it? I never want to see another apprentice die on the Thunderpath."

Yellowpaw's fur bristled with shock. "Y-you've seen a cat die on the Thunderpath!" she exclaimed.

Deerleap bowed her head. "Many seasons ago, I had an apprentice, Brindlepaw. He was a brown tom with energetic green eyes and couldn't wait to learn how to be a true Shadowclan warrior. He was the first apprentice I ever had and I was determined to do a good job. One day, he and I were hunting and he saw a squirrel and began to chase it- right in front of an oncoming monster. He was killed instantly. It made me feel a bit better when Redthistle, who was medicine cat at the time, told me he didn't have time to feel any pain."

Yellowpaw gasped. "Oh, that poor apprentice!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, and that is why you must always be careful near and on the Thunderpath so you don't share the same fate as Brindlepaw," Deerleap replied.

Yellowpaw nodded solemnly. "Come on, let's keep going," Deerleap said, flicking her tail.

"The last place I'm going to show you is the Twolegplace," Deerleap continued.

Deerleap and Yellowpaw continued on until they reached a wooden border. "Wow! What is this?!" Yellowpaw exclaimed, placing her paws on the strange wood.

"I believe it's called a fence," Deerleap replied.

"Yup!" a voice said cheerfully.

Deerleap and Yellowpaw looked up at the sound of a voice. It was a long-furred white she-cat with pretty blue eyes balancing on the fence above them. She was wearing something pink around her neck.

"What's that she's wearing?" Yellowpaw hissed in Deerleap's ear.

"A collar. It symbolizes that she belongs to the Twolegs," Deerleap replied.

"Hey! Twolegs don't control me!" the she-cat protested, leaping off the fence to stand beside them.

Instantly, Deerleap unsheathed her claws. "Get back on that fence if you want to keep that pretty pelt of yours," she growled.

The she-cat looked hurt. "There's no need for that!" she exclaimed, lashing her tail.

"There is when you trespass," Deerleap countered.

The she-cat ignored Deerleap's hostile tone. "Anyway, I'm Snowflake! What's your name?"

Yellowpaw liked this peppy kittypet. "I'm Yellowpaw and this is Deerleap. It's nice to meet you!" she replied, "What brings you to the forest?"

Snowflake's gaze suddenly turned serious. "I saw a white she-cat gathering herbs the other day and I wanted to see if she be coming back. It looked very interesting, what she was doing." she replied.

"That was our medicine cat, Sagewhisker," Deerleap said cautiously, not looking like she trusted Snowflake at all.

"She gathers herbs I tend to sick or injured cats," Yellowpaw added.

"Cool!" Snowflake exclaimed, her jaws gaping and her blue eyes wide. "I wish I could do that!"

"Well, you can't," Deerleap replied shortly, "C'mon, Yellowpaw." She turned to leave.

Snowflake looked so dejected that Yellowpaw said to Deerleap, "And why can't she? Sagewhisker's not really getting any younger."

"She's a kittypet!" Deerleap hissed, "And how do we know Starclan will accept her?"

"And none of my littermates or Wolfkit or Foxkit are interested in becoming a medicine cat," Yellowpaw retorted, "And Sagewhisker herself told me she was getting old. She's almost as old as Cedarstar."

Deerleap hissed again, more out of irritation than anger. "Alright, fine!" Deerleap spat, "But Cedarstar's gonna have our pelts for bringing a kittypet back to camp!"

Snowflake brightened instantly. "Thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed.

"But before we go," Deerleap said firmly, "Do you know what you're proposing? If you join Shadowclan now, you can never go back to your Twolegs. Sagewhisker will eventually die and then you will be our sole medicine cat. You can't ever leave and you can never have kits. Do you still want this?"

Snowflake tipped her head to the side, thinking. "Yes," she replied solemnly, "I feel this is the path I am to follow. I may be a kittypet, but I am willing to learn."

"And just because I look like I'm taken care off, doesn't mean I am," Snowflake murmured.

Yellowpaw noticed for the first time how scrawny Snowflake looked looked. She could count her ribs.

Deerleap noticed too and forgot to be hostile. "Not even Windclan cats are that scrawny!" she exclaimed, "Don't your Twolegs feed you?!"

"My first Twoleg cared for me when I was a kit and named me and gave me my collar. Once she died, other Twolegs came and took me to their nest. I don't even think they know or care what my name is," Snowflake murmured quietly, lost in memories.

"The clan isn't just going to take care of you, you know," Deerleap warned.

"I know," Snowflake responded, "I'm not just looking to be cared for like a kit. I'm sick of Twolegs and the meager slop they feed me."

Deerleap looked satisfied with Snowflake's answer. "You're going to have to take care of that," Deerleap added, looking at. Snowflake's pink collar.

Snowflake looked down sadly at the bright pink fabric around her neck for a moment and walked to a bush and snagged the collar on a branch of a bush. Yellowpaw gasped. Was Snowrflake trying to choke herself?

To Yellowpaw's surprise, the collar neatly slipped off. Seeing the shocked looks on Deerleap and Yellowpaw's faces, Snowflake let out a pure of amusement and said, "Twolegs aren't as stupid as you think; they designed the collar in a way so in case I ever got caught on anything, the collar would slip off instead of choking and potentially killing me."

"Not bad for Twolegs," Deerleap said, looking impressed, "Now, let's go and hope that Cedarstar accepts you."

Once the trio came back to camp, Deerleap turned to them and said, "Stay here."

Then she disappeared into Cedarstar's den. After a moment, she returned from the den and went into Sagewhisker's den. Sagewhisker followed her out and the two she-cats disappeared into Cedarstar's den together.

Yellowpaw could see Snowflake begin to look around at the unfamiliar camp nervously and said reassuringly, "Don't worry; it'll be fine, you'll see."

Snowflake glanced at her. "How do you know?" she asked.

"I don't," Yellowpaw admitted, "But Cedarstar won't just deny you because of where you came from."

Snowflake didn't answer but continued to crane her neck to see the camp. After a few moments, Deerleap returned. "Come with me," she said to Snowflake, "Yellowpaw, go get someone to eat from the fresh-kill pile."

Snowflake followed Deerleap into Cedarstar's den.

Yellowpaw headed to the fresh-kill pile where she could see that her littermates were gathered. "Who was that that came back with you?" Nutpaw asked, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.

"A kittypet named Snowflake," Yellowpaw replied, "She wants to be a medicine cat."

"A medicine cat!" Nutpaw chuckled, "Yeah, like we'd believe that!"

"You never know," Rowanpaw said seriously, "Maybe she'll do a good job."

"If Cedarstar allows her to become part of the clan," Yellowpaw pointed out.

Nutpaw just snorted and returned to tearing apart his mouse.

Yellowpaw selected a sparrow and began to eat, keeping one eye on the entrance to Cedarstar's den.

A little while after that, Cedarstar emerged from his den, followed by Deerleap, Sagewhisker and Snowflake. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Clanrock for a clan meeting!" he yowled, leaping into Clanrock.

"Now we'll see if Snowflake's allowed to join," Yellowpaw thought, sitting beside Rowanpaw.

"Today, Deerleap and her apprentice encountered this kittypet," Cedarstar said, looking down at Snowflake, "And this kittypet wishes to become a medicine cat."

Outraged yowls broke out in the crowd of cats. "But Cedarstar, she's a kittypet!" Blizzardwing yowled, "How do we know Starclan will accept her?"

Cedarstar dipped his head at the molted white tom. "I understand you concerns. That is why tomorrow Sagewhisker will go to the Moonstone and consult Starclan. If they disapprove, however, Snowflake will be free to return to the Twolegplace."

Blizzardwing nodded approvingly. "Cedarstar? Can I speak, if I may?" Snowflake asked timidly.

Cedarstar nodded at her to continue. "I-If Starclan doesn't accept me, can I still be a warrior?" she asked.

Cedarstar exchanged glances with Sagewhisker and Stonetooth, clan deputy, then said, "I don't see why not. I will give you your clan name- whether for as a medicine cat or a warrior. Snowflake, you have chosen to join Shadowclan as an apprentice. You will be known as Snowpaw and your mentor is to be decided."

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" the clan chanted obediently, though Yellowpaw noticed that the clan wasn't as enthusiastic as it should have been. In fact, some of her clanmates were muttering discontentedly among themselves.

"This wouldn't have happened in my day," Lizardfang, a clan elder, muttered.

"True," replied Littlebird, another elder.

"Training kittypets!" Mudclaw exclaimed, "We're turning as soft as Thunderclan!"

"Come on," Yellowpaw muttered to Snowpaw, "Ignore them. I'll find you a nest for the night."

Snowpaw nodded and followed Yellowpaw into the apprentices' den. Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw were settling into their nests. Scorchpaw narrowed his eyes as they entered. "What's that kittypet doing here?!" he growled.

"Yeah," Raggedpaw added.

Yellowpaw flicked her thick tail in annoyance. "She's your clanmate now, if you hadn't forgotten!" she snapped.

"Here's a nest you can use," Yellowpaw said to Snowpaw, prodded a bundle of moss with her forepaw.

"Thanks," Snowpaw murmured, settling into her nest.

"No problem," Yellowpaw replied, settling into her own nest.

A few moments later, Nutpaw and Rowanpaw entered the den and all became quiet.

(Hey everyone! Sorry for being so inactive! I hope you liked this chapter and by the way, Brindlepaw isn't a real character)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few moons passed. Sagewhisker had taken Snowpaw to the Moonstone and happily reported that Starclan had shown their approval. Snowpaw was no longer a kittypet; but an apprentice medicine cat.

Things weren't all carefree, however. Cedarstar wanted to take the moors. "And why shouldn't we have the moors?" Cedarstar challenged, looking down at the clan at a meeting, "They're hardly proper warriors! Shadowclan should rule the moors!"

Yellowpaw's clanmates yowled in approval and agreement. "This isn't right," Yellowpaw whispered.

Beside her, Nutpaw's amber eyes were gleaming with anticipation. "Our first battle!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Yellowpaw looked at Rowanpaw in disbelief. "You don't see anything wrong with this?" she demanded.

Rowanpaw looked back at her. "The warrior code says the clan leader's word is law," she responded.

Yellowpaw let out a furious hiss. Did no cat see that this was wrong? "This can't be right, attacking cats in their own nests," one of Yellowpaw's clanmates said in confusion.

Yellowpaw whirled around. Snowpaw was looking up at Cedarstar with a troubled expression on her face. "What did you say?" Yellowpaw asked her.

"That this is wrong," Snowpaw replied, looking at Yellowpaw defiantly, her blue eyes flashing.

Yellowpaw took a step back, surprised with the ferocity of her reply. Many of Yellowpaw's clanmates had thought that the white apprentice was too, well, nice for Shadowclan. It didn't seem like she had a single fierce bone in her body. Yellowpaw could see that they were wrong.

"I agree l with you," Yellowpaw replied, "But what can two apprentices, one of whom a former kittypet, do?"

Snowpaw tipped her head to the side, looking thoughtful. "I don't know," she admitted, "But I guess we should see what guidance Starclan sends Shadowclan."

"We will attack at dawn!" Cedarstar yowled.

Yellowpaw's clanmates cheered in support of their leader. "Windclan has been a bother for too long," Lizardfang growled.

"It's time we did something about them," Nettlespots agreed.

Yellowpaw stared at them in disbelief. "But do they deserve to be driven out?" she argued. But no cat heard her.

"Every cat get to bed early and have a meal before we go out tomorrow!" Cedarstar yowled, "Meeting dismissed!"

Yellowpaw's clanmates broke off into small groups. "This is so cool! It'll be our first battle!" Scorchpaw was saying excitedly to his brother Raggedpaw.

Yellowpaw felt conflicted. How would her clanmates feel if Windclan attempted to make them leave their home?

The next morning was dark. Gray clouds loomed overhead and there was a rumble of thunder in the distance. Yellowpaw shuddered. If it rained, her fur would take forever to dry. "Nervous?" Raggedpaw, newly Raggedpelt, murmured, slipping up to her side, mistaking Yellowpaw's shudder for fear.

"No, I was just thinking about how much I hate rain," Yellowpaw replied.

"Okay," Raggedpelt purred, giving her a sideways glance. It was clear he didn't believe her.

"Apprentices, stay by your mentors," Stonetooth ordered.

Yellowpaw flicked Raggedpelt's ear with her tail. "See you later," she said, leaving Raggedpelt staring after her.

Yellowpaw went over to stand at Deerleap's side. "Ready?" the gray she-cat asked, looking down at her.

Yellowpaw nodded. Cedarstar flicked his tail and lead the way out of camp. Those being left behind watched silently the procession that left camp, mainly elders, but a few sick or injured warriors remained as well.

A thin trickling rain began to fall as Yellowpaw and her clanmates began to be trek to Windclan's territory. "Comfrey, Horsetail," Snowpaw listed herbs under her breath feverishly.

Finally, they reached the Windclan moor. Yellowpaw looked out at the desolate landscape and wondered how any cat could ever live there.

Cedarstar lead the clan down a well-trodden path until they reached a gap in the gorse. Windclan scent was especially strong here, stronger than it had been anywhere else. This must be the camp. "This isn't right," Yellowpaw thought.

Cedarstar took a deep breath and let out a yowl. "Shadowclan! Attack!"

Out of the gorse den streamed angry Windclan cats, young and old, ready to defend their camp.

A black and white tom leaped at Yellowpaw and furiously battered her belly with his hind legs. Yellowpaw let out an angry hiss and fought him just as ferociously.

A yowl sounded and Yellowpaw saw four of her clanmates emerge from a den that she supposed was the nursery. In their jaws they carried... Kits!

"No!" the black and white tom howled. He turned and glared at Yellowpaw. "This isn't over!"

Then he raced after Yellowpaw's clanmates. But was stopped by Poolcloud, who let out a fierce hiss. "Shadowclan! Retreat!" Cedarstar yowled.

Then he turned tail and fled from the camp. Yellowpaw raced after her retreating clanmates while the Windclan cats spat angrily. "After them!" Heatherstar howled, "They've taken Palebird and Woolytail's kits!"

Outraged yowls echoed in Yellowpaw's ears as she ran, her heart pounding and her paws burning. "The Windclan cats are much faster than us," Yellowpaw realized, "They'll probably catch us!"

At the border between Shadowclan and Windclan, a group of Yellowpaw's clanmates stood waiting. They recognized Yellowpaw and moved aside so she could enter their territory, but stood in the way of the Windclan cats. "You'll go no further if you want to live!" Scorchpaw, newly Scorchfang snarled, baring his teeth.

"You took the kits!" the black and white tom that Yellowpaw had fought before growled.

"Yeah, Talltail, what are you going to do about it?" Frogtail challenged, sliding out his claws.

"We must go back, Talltail," a gray she-cat urged him, "We aren't strong enough to fight a whole patrol!"

Talltail growled deep in his throat. "We will get them back," he growled.

"Sure!" Amberleaf sneered.

With a final snarl, the two Windckan cats disappeared into the gorse. "Let's report back to camp," Amberleaf said, flicking her tail.

Frogtail lead the way back to the Shadowclan camp. "You are the last ones back," Stonetooth reported.

"Clanmates!" Cedarstar cheered, "Today we have triumphed over Windclan. Yes, they stopped us from driving them out, but we managed to abduct the only kits they had!"

Yellowpaw's clanmates cheered, but Yellowpaw felt sick to her stomach. Yellowpaw craned her neck and saw four tiny kits huddled below the Highrock. One was white, another black, another light brown, and another dark brown.

"Brightflower," Cedarstar continued.

Yellowpaw's mother looked up at Cedarstar, startled. "Yes?" she asked.

"You are an experienced queen. You will care for the kits," Cedarstar finished.

"M-me, Cedarstar," Brightflower stammered, "But I don't have milk!"

"You'll just have to chew prey for the kits, then," Cedarstar replied.

Brightflower nodded, and went to the kits huddled at the bottom of the Highrock. She picked the white tom up gently by his scruff. The kit began to squeal in terror. "Shh.." Brightflower crooned, "It's alright."

Brightflower turned and saw Yellowpaw watching her. "Do you mind lending me a paw to help me with these little ones, dear?" she asked.

Yellowpaw nodded and picked up the dark brown she-cat in her jaws and nudged the other two forward towards the nursery.

Inside, the nursery was empty, as no Shadowclan queens were nursing or expecting kits. Brightflower gently deposited the kits she was carrying into one of the mossy nests. Yellowpaw did the same and the other two kits scrambled into the nest besides their siblings. "What are your names, little ones?" Brightflower asked gently.

"I'm Flykit," the white tom squeaked.

"I'm Bristlekit," the black tom said.

"I'm Wrenkit," the dark brown she-cat said

"And I'm Rabbitkit," the final kit, a she-cat, replied.

"Welcome to Shadowclan, Flykit, Bristlekit, Rabbitkit, and Wrenkit," Brightflower purred.

"But why are we here and where's Palebird?!" Wrenkit demanded.

Brightflower looked troubled. "Where's Palebird?!" Wrenkit demanded again.

When the kits received no answer, they began to whimper. "It's alright," Brightflower soothed, "This is your home now."

"I want the moors!" Rabbitkit wailed.

"And Woolytail!" Bristlekit mewled.

"And a wool nest!" Flykit shrieked.

"Shh! Shh!" Brightflower shushed gently, "I'm your mama now."

The kits were quiet for a moment, considering this. "Mama?" Wrenkit asked tentatively.

"Yes, sweetheart," Brightflower purred.

The kits curled up into a drowsily purring heap as they fell asleep for a nap. "You can't be serious!" Yellowpaw hissed, "Stealing kits is completely against the warrior code!"

Brightflower looked troubled. "I know," she replied, "But what else could I tell them? Remember, the clan leader's word is also law."

"That doesn't make it right," Yellowpaw pointed out to her mother.

Brightflower didn't reply, but sighed and settled down in the nest beside the kits she was now to care for.

Yellowpaw left the nursery. As she was heading to the apprentices' den, Snowpaw approached her. "I need to treat your battle wounds," she said briskly.

Yellowpaw glanced at her stinging battle wounds. She had almost forgotten about them. As Snowpaw pressed herbs gently on Yellowpaw's wounds, she remarked, "How's Brightflower doing with those Windclan kits?"

"Fine," Yellowpaw replied, "But we've got to get those kits home."

"Cedarstar would be furious," Snowpaw said, glancing up from her work.

"Well, he wouldn't need to know, would he?" Yellowpaw said.

"Wouldn't need to know what?" a voice asked.

Inwardly, Yellowpaw cursed herself. She shouldn't have been speaking so loudly.

"Wouldn't need to know what?" Raggedpelt repeated, coming to stand beside Snowpaw.

"Nothing," Yellowpaw snapped.

Raggedpelt blinked. "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anyone," he said, whisking his tail over her flank.

Yellowpaw relaxed. "Alright," she relented, "But you have to promise not to tell any cat."

"I promise," Raggedpelt replied solemnly.

"Snowpaw and I want to bring those kits back to Windclan," Yellowpaw said.

Raggedpelt's amber eyes went wide with surprise. "Are you mad?!" he exclaimed.

"You wanted to know!" Yellowpaw protested angrily.

"Yeah, well," Raggedpelt muttered.

"If we're going to bring those kits home, we'd better wait until nightfall some opportune day," Snowpaw said, "And certainly not today."

"Why not today?" Yellowpaw asked.

Snowpaw flicked her ears and continued to place herbs and cobwebs on Yellowpaw. "Because Cedarstar told Stonetooth to post guards tonight in case Windclan decided to try to get back their kits." she explained.

"Course," Yellowpaw muttered, flattening her ears.

"You're all done!" Snowpaw said cheerfully, placing the last bit of herb pulp on Yellowpaw's scratches and bites. "Now, go restr in the apprentices' den and come to the medicine cat den when you wake up so Sagewhisker can assess if you are able to train or not."

Yellowpaw nodded and said to Raggedpelt and Snowpaw, "See you later."

Then she padded to the apprentices' den and curled up in the cozy moss and immediately fell asleep.

(For those of you who know, Scorchpaw in Yellowfang's Secret gets the warrior name of Scorchwind. Isn't "wind" not supposed to be used for a suffix or prefix? I don't know, so I changed his name to Scorchfang and in Tallstar's Revenge, Talltail/star has younger half-siblings, but nothing is ever said about them except for that three died as kits and one became the mother of Onewhisker/star. I always wondered whatever happened to them and I'm sure that many of you have also. So I've decided to write about what could have happened had they lived.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wrenkit!" Yellowpaw hissed. The little brown she-kit had hooked her claws into Yellowpaw's tail, giggling. She wrenched her fluffy gray tail out of Wrenkit's grasp. Wrenkit blinked up at her innocently.

"For a big sister, you're no fun!" Wrenkit pouted. Then she scampered back to her sister and brothers and began to play, roughly attacking them as she had done to Yellowpaw.

Brightflower watched them fondly. Even though it was only a few days after their arrival in Shadowclan, the stolen Windclan kits had warmed up to Brightflower.

Yellowpaw crossly licked her tail, trying to get it back into tidy order. "She was just playing," Brightflower purred in amusement.

"I know," Yellowpaw grumbled, giving her tail one more final, cross lick.

"You'll have to put up with that all the time if you have kits someday," Brightflower continued. Then she added teasingly, "That Raggedpelt sure is handsome!"

"Mother!" Yellowpaw protested, feeling warmth spreading through her pelt.

"Sorry, dear," Brightflower purred, not looking sorry one bit.

"Yellowpaw!" Snowpaw was beckoning to her from across the clearing.

Yellowpaw turned back to Brightflower. "See you later," she said, "I'm going to go over by Snowpaw and then Deerleap's taking me to the training area to practice my fighting moves."

Then she padded over to Snowpaw. "Yes?" Yellowpaw asked her.

"I had a dream last night!" Snowpaw said excitedly to her.

Yellowpaw blinked at her in surprise. "Why aren't you telling Sagewhisker?" Medicine cat apprentices usually shared their prophetic dreams with their mentors, not a warrior apprentice.

"Because it has you in it," Snowpaw replied.

"I-it does!" Yellowpaw stammered. Not all dreams from Starclan were good news.

"Don't worry, you don't die or anything like that," Snowpaw purred in amusement, sensing her friend's concern.

"Well?" Yellowpaw asked, "If I don't die, what does happen?"

"You, me, and Raggedpelt were leading the Windclan kits into the forest and we stopped at the Windclan border, where a shadowy tom that smelled of Windclan took them," Snowpaw said, "The moon was full, which means we do it tonight, when most of our clanmates are at the Gathering."

"How will we take them without Brightflower noticing?" Yellowpaw asked.

"Just be very quiet," Snowpaw replied as if it were obvious.

"I'll go and tell Raggedpelt," Yellowpaw said.

She then turned and crept into the warriors' den. "Raggedpelt?" Yellowpaw called out softly, craning her neck to look for a familiar dark tabby pelt.

A soft mew sounded in reply and Yellowpaw saw Raggedpelt haul himself out of a nest not too far away. He stretched his muscles and let out a faint purr when he saw Yellowpaw. Yellowpaw felt quite pleased with the warmth of his welcome and twined her tail with his. Maybe Brightflower was right about them after all.

"What's up?" Raggedpelt yawned, following her out of the den.

"Snowpaw wants to sneak the kits out. Tonight," Yellowpaw whispered, "Will you help us?"

When she didn't get an answer, Yellowpaw persisted. "What if you had been stolen from Featherstorm as a kit?" she challenged.

Raggedpelt let out an amused purr. "You won't give up, will you?" he laughed.

"No," Yellowpaw purred, giving his ear a lick.

"I guess that's why I like you so much. You never give up and you don't let anyone push you around," Raggedpelt said softly.

Yellowpaw felt a bit startled, but the uncomfortableness faded after a moment and was replaced by a warm feeling.

She didn't reply, but twined her tail with his.

Later on that evening, Yellowpaw watched her chosen clanmates leave for the Gathering and swiftly nodded at Snowpaw and Raggedpelt.

Yellowpaw looked regretfully at her brother and sister, who were going to the apprentices' den. "I would have told you if you hadn't believed Cedarstar was right," Yellowpaw thought, "I promise."

"Coming, Yellowpaw?" Rowanpaw asked, glancing back at Yellowpaw.

"In a little while," Yellowpaw called, "Don't wait for me."

"Okay, goodnight then," Rowanpaw yawned, following Nutpaw.

"Goodnight," Yellowpaw said back.

Then she slunk over to the nursery, Raggedpelt and Snowpaw behind her.

Inside was almost empty. Nettlespots, Crowtail, and Hollyflower, three other queens, were at the Gathering, luckily. That was another thing.

Cedarstar hadn't stolen the Windclan kits to have more warriors; there were already three queens with kits. Cedarstar had done it to antagonize the Windclan cats. Suddenly, Shadowclan's wise leader didn't seem so wise to Yellowpaw.

Yellowpaw surveyed the nests, looking for signs that any of the kits might awaken. All was quiet. Cloudkit, Nightkit, Clawkit, Hollykit, Blackkit, Fernkit, and Flintkit were all curled up in their various nests, sound asleep.

"Wrenkit!" Yellowpaw hissed quietly. The brown she-kit raised her head sleepily and blinked in confusion.

"Y-Yellowpaw?" she asked drowsily, "Snowpaw? Raggedpelt?"

"Yes," Yellowpaw replied.

"Are you here to play?" Wrenkit squeaked, brightening.

"Shh!" Yellowpaw hissed frantically, "You'll wake Brightflower!"

But it was too late. "Yellowpaw?" Brightflower asked sleepily. Then she focused on her daughter and realized why she, Snowpaw, and Raggedpelt were there.

Brightflower settled in the moss. "Go on. I won't stop you," she said.

Yellowpaw eyed her mother suspiciously. "You won't?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course I won't betray you!" Brightflower hissed, "I'm your mother for Starclan sake! These kits need to go home."

Yellowpaw was surprised at the ferocity of her mother's reply. "Bristlekit, Flykit, Rabbitkit," Brightflower said gently, "It's time to wake up."

"Is it dawn already?" Flykit yawned sleepily, blinking open his green eyes.

Rabbitkit and Bristlekit mewled in annoyance and burrowed in the moss.

"Get up," Brightflower said more insistently.

"Why?" Rabbitkit grumbled, looking up at Brightflower, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Because you're going somewhere," Brightflower replied, "And it's a surprise! Yellowpaw, Snowpaw, and Raggedpelt are taking you."

"Surprise?" Bristlekit squeaked.

"Yes, my dear," Brightflower purred, giving his ears a lick, "Run along now!"

Brightflower gave each kit a loving nuzzle and looked away quickly. "Do you want to come with us?" Yellowpaw asked her mother.

"N-no," Brightflower said quickly, "It would be too hard."

Yellowpaw realized that her mother would miss the Windclan kits more than she would ever admit, even to her mate, Brackenfoot.

"Come on," Snowpaw said to the kits, "We have to be very quiet, okay?"

The kits nodded solemnly and Raggedpelt scrapped a small hole under the nursery wall. Yellowpaw hissed in annoyance as the thorns scraped her spine.

"Raggedpelt, take the rear," Snowpaw said, glancing back at him.

Raggedpelt nodded and slipped to the back of their small procession. "Where are we going?" Wrenkit asked Yellowpaw.

"You'll just have to see, won't you?" Yellowpaw responded.

Finally they reached the Windclan border. Rabbitkit inhaled deeply. "Wait a second.." she breathed, recognizing the scent of the moor where she had been born.

"Stop where you are!" an unfamiliar voice growled.

Yellowpaw whirled around, her fur bristling. Snowpaw let out a low growl and Raggedpelt unsheathed his claws. Yellowpaw recognized Talltail, the tom whom she had fought when Shadowclan had attacked his camp.

"Where are you bringing those kits?!" Talltail demanded, his amber eyes narrowing to angry slits.

Bristlekit's ears pricked. "Talltail?"

"It is Talltail! Talltail!" Wrenkit squealed, running to the Windclan tom, with her siblings hot on her heels.

"We were bringing them home," Yellowpaw replied simply.

Talltail's eyes glimmered with relief for a moment, but then hardened in suspicion and anger. "How do I know this isn't an ambush?" he hissed, "How could you have known that I'd be at the border if you didn't have spies lurking around?"

Snowpaw stepped forward. "I am Snowpaw, a medicine cat apprentice and I dreamed this would happen," she said.

Talltail's suspicion faded. Medicine cats, no matter what clan they came from, never lied. "We believed what Cedarstar did was wrong," Raggedpelt said.

"You're Raggedpelt, aren't you," Talltail said, "And you're Yellowpaw, right?"

"Yes and you're Talltail," Yellowpaw said.

Talltail dipped his head. "These are my half-brothers and sisters and I can't thank you enough." he said.

"How's Mama?" Wrenkit asked brightly, "And Papa?"

"Missing you," Talltail replied, giving her a gentle lick. "Now, let's go home."

"Goodbye," Yellowpaw said to the kits that had been her little brothers and sisters, even if for only a couple of days.

"Goodbye!" the kits chorused.

"We'll never forget you!" Wrenkit added.

Talltail whisked his tail around the four kits and they disappeared into the gorse. After a few moments of silence, Raggedpelt said, "We might as well go back now before we're caught."

Yellowpaw and Snowpaw nodded and followed him back into their territory. The trio slunk back into their den right before the clan returned. "What were you doing?" Rowanpaw whispered.

"Talking with Raggedpelt," Yellowpaw lied.

"So you and Raggedpelt, huh?" Rowanpaw asked teasily.

Yellowpaw didn't reply, but rolled her eyes and curled in the moss, waiting for the yowls of outrage that were sure to come soon.

After a few moments of silence, angry yowls sounded from the clearing. "What in Starclan is going on?" Wolfpaw growled crankily.

"Maybe you should go and find out!" his sister Foxpaw snapped back.

Yellowpaw ignored the cranky siblings and padded out of the den. "Windclan cats have stolen their kits back!" Mousewing yowled angrily.

"What happened, Brightflower?" Cedarstar growled.

Brightflower flattened her ears. "I-I was watching all the kits, but then I went to the Dirtplace and when I came back, they were gone."

Cedarstar growled deep in his throat. "We'll never have a chance at getting them now." he growled.

"Cedarstar, if I may," Sagewhisker spoke up, "Do we really need those kits? Nettlespots, Crowtail, and Hollyflower have recently had kits and we have five apprentices, three of whom are almost ready to be warriors."

"No. Not in the way you are thinking, but for leverage over Windclan, yes," Cedarstar replied.

"The clans are at peace. Do we need to start conflict?" Sagewhisker persisted.

Cedarstar didn't answer. "Meeting dismissed!" he called.

"Yellowpaw," a voice said. Yellowpaw turned. Deerleap was beckoning to her with her tail.

"Yes?" Yellowpaw said.

"I just wanted to let you know that we will be going at dawn to the Moonstone," Deerleap continued.

"Yes!" Yellowpaw exclaimed in excitement. After the Moonstone, she would become a warrior! What would her warrior name be? Yellowleaf? Yellowpool? Yellowclaw? Or even Yellowdusk?

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Yellowpaw," Deerleap chided her gently, "You still have to encounter Starclan!"

"I know, I know," Yellowpaw replied impatiently, shaking her head.

"Now, get to bed. We'll be up early tomorrow," Deerleap said, giving her a nudge.

"'Night," Yellowpaw called over her shoulder.

"Goodnight," Deerleap purred.

That night, Yellowpaw could hardly sleep. Tomorrow, she was going to meet Starclan!

(Hey everyone, it was never said who the mother of Clawkit/face and Nightkit/star was so I made Crowtail their mother and invented their sister, Hollykit, who will be important in the future.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yellowpaw felt paws shaking her and opened her eyes to see Deerleap standing over her. She looked past her mentor and saw that there was hardly any light outside. "Awww, Deerleap!" Yellowpaw moaned, "Can't we sleep a little while longer?"

Deerleap's gaze was unsympathetic. "No, we can't," she replied sternly, narrowing her eyes, "You're almost a warrior and you'll have to get used to this. Now get up."

"Fine, fine," Yellowpaw muttered, hauling herself out of her warm nest.

"Ugh," Nutpaw muttered, shaking scraps of moss from his pelt.

"Man, do I envy Windclan," Rowanpaw sighed.

Yellowpaw stared at her sister in disbelief. "What could you envy them for? They're nothing but skinny rabbit munchers!"

"Because they have the Moonstone practically next door to their camp!" Rowanpaw replied.

"Enough chatter!" Finchflight, Rowanpaw's mentor, said poking his head into the den, "Come on!"

Yellowpaw and her littermates scrambled out of the den towards their mentors who were standing impatiently in front of the medicine cat den.

"Eat these. They will help you keep your strength during the journey," Deerleap said, nudging three packets of herbs with a forepaw.

Yellowpaw and her littermates obediently lapped up the herbs. "Ew!" Rowanpaw squealed.

"That was worse then mouse-bile!" Nutpaw exclaimed wrinkling his nose.

When Yellowpaw and Rowanpaw looked quizzically at him, he said defensively, "Yes, I've had the misfortune of accidentally swallowing some as a kit."

"Alright," Deerleap said, "Now that we've all had our herbs, it's time for us to go."

"May Starclan light your paths!" Snowpaw called, coming to stand beside Sagewhisker.

Yellowpaw fell in step beside Deerleap after a while after of the group walking. "Deerleap, what will happen when we get there?" she asked nervously.

Deerleap glanced down at her. "You know what you do when we get there," she replied.

"I mean, what'll I see?" Yellowpaw amended.

"It varies with every cat. No cat has ever had the same dream with their first encounter with Starclan," Deerleap said, "But you have to use the information they give you about your future wisely."

Yellowpaw nodded. "We're here!" Finchflight announced. Yellowpaw looked forward and saw the dark tunnel of the Moonstone yawning ahead. The setting sun blazed blood red behind Highstones, making the crags looked like fearsome teeth. She shuddered.

"From now on, we are not to talk," Amberleaf said, her eyes solemn.

Then she turned and lead the way into the darkness. Yellowpaw followed her, with her littermates and the rest of the mentors following.

Finally, the tunnel opened up to a wide cavern. Suddenly, a brilliant light shone and the large stone shone brightly. The light washing from it turned even Yellowpaw's dark gray pelt silver. "Touch your nose to the stone," Finchflight whispered, settling down next to the stone.

Yellowpaw and her littermates obeyed and Yellowpaw felt herself drifting to sleep almost instantly.

Yellowpaw awoke and found herself in a clearing. There was a line of cats standing before her, each with an herb in their mouth. And the line stretched as far as Yellowpaw could see. And at the end of it, stood Sagewhisker and Snowpaw, who watched her silently.

"Sagewhisker! Snowpaw!" Yellowpaw gasped, "B-but you're not dead."

"Of course not, frog-brain!" a scraggly brown tom snarled, "Don't you know anything?! This is the line of all the medicine cats Shadowclan has ever had!"

Yellowpaw was taken aback by the hostility in his voice. "B-but the line ends! Does that mean Snowpaw will be Shadowclan's last medicine cat?!"

The tom twitched his ears. "No. The future is always in motion. We cannot determine who will be the next one in line. It could have very well been you standing where Snowpaw is now."

"It should have been you instead of that lazy kittypet!" The tom snarled, suddenly hostile again. He unsheathed his claws.

Yellowpaw turned tail and ran. But before she could get far, the vision changed. She was in a soft nest, with three kits beside her. "My children!" Yellowpaw realized.

Names flashed in her mind. Flowerkit. Ivykit. Branchkit.

The scraggly tom suddenly loomed over her. Yellowpaw hissed fiercely, and unsheathed her claws, preparing to lunge at the tom. But the tom made no hostile movements. "Beware of this one," he remarked, giving the tiny brown tom a nudge with his forepaw, "You may have changed your path, but only with careful guidance can you help change his.

Suddenly, the nursery faded into darkness and Yellowpaw woke beside a pond. She sat up and looked around. "Hello," a voice said softly.

Yellowpaw turned. A black she-cat with yellow eyes was watching her. "W-who are you?" Yellowpaw stammered.

"My name is Ravenfur," the she-cat replied.

"Who was that awful tom?!" Yellowpaw exclaimed.

Ravenfur wrinkled her nose. "That was my brother, Hickoryclaw. He was Shadowclan's medicine cat when I was deputy."

"Oh! Sorry!" Yellowpaw said quickly, feeling guilty, "I shouldn't have said that!"

"It's fine," Ravenfur purred, "he is rather prickly. Not many Starclan cats like him."

"Oh..." Yellowpaw trailed off, "Why was he so mad at me?"

"He's always that way when a potential medicine cats become warriors," Ravenfur laughed, "Don't take it personal."

Yellowpaw laughed along with the she-cat. But then Ravenfur's expression became serious. "But he wasn't wrong about what he said earlier about your kit. He will be dangerous if he isn't given the proper love and guidance from someone many cats take for granted. His mother." she said.

"But I don't want to be overbearing!" Yellowpaw protested, "That might make it worse!"

"You must do what you think is right," Ravenfur murmured.

"What about my daughters?" Yellowpaw questioned her, "Are they dangerous too?"

"They have special destinies, just like any kits born in the clans," Ravenfur replied. But the Starclan cat hadn't really answered Yellowpaw's question.

Ravenfur began to fade. "Wait!" Yellowpaw called, "Who will be their father?!"

Ravenfur gave her an amused look. "I think you've figured that one out," she purred.

"Raggedpelt," Yellowpaw realized. Then she awoke in the cavern of the Moonstone.

(Sorry I've taken so long to update! Life's just been crazy, ugh)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Yellowfang! Nutwhisker! Rowanberry!" the clan called.

Yellowfang held her chin high as her clanmates chanted her new warrior name.

"Congratulations!" Brightflower practically squealed.

"I know you'll be great warriors," Brackenfoot purred, his eyes warm with pride.

"Cats of Shadowclan! We have also come together to make a new apprentice. Cloudkit, come forward," Cedarstar called.

The fluffy white tom came forward, looking slightly nervous. Cedarstar looked down at him. "It is very seldom that we make only one apprentice, but let us not forget his sister Littlekit, who should be here with him today."

Yellowfang could see Cloudpaw looking sad at the mention of the littermate he barely knew. Littlekit had been a small brown tabby very much unlike her white-furred brother. But despite how different the two looked, they had both shared the same bright blue eyes.

"Cloudpaw, your mentor will be Raggedpelt. Raggedpelt, teach all that you know to your new apprentice," Cedarstar called.

"Certainly," Raggedpelt said proudly, lifting his chin and going over to touch noses with his apprentice. Yellowfang could see Scorchfang looking furious that his brother had gotten an apprentice and he hadn't.

"Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!" the clan cheered loudly.

"You didn't tell me that you were becoming a mentor!" Yellowfang said to him.

"Well, Cedarstar approached me after you and your littermates went to the Moonstone," Raggedpelt purred, "So I didn't get a chance to."

"Great job, Cloudpaw!" Yellowfang purred to the white apprentice, who stood beside Raggedpelt.

"Thanks!" Cloudpaw purred, "But I can't wait for Flintkit, Hollykit, Clawkit, Blackkit, Fernkit, and Nightkit to become apprentices too! I'll be all by myself once Wolfpaw and Foxpaw become warriors!"

"Ready to see the territory?" Raggedpelt asked his excited apprentice.

"Yes!" Cloudpaw cheered.

"Care to join us?" Raggedpelt asked Yellowfang.

"Sure," Yellowfang replied.

With Cloudpaw bouncing beside them, Yellowfang and Raggedpelt head out into the forest. "Wow!" Cloudpaw breathed, looking up at the trees, his blue eyes wide.

Raggedpelt and Yellowfang let out mrrows of laughter. Raggedpelt lead the way through the forest, showing Cloudpaw the territory. As they were heading to the border between the Twolegplace, a wailing made them top in their tracks.

"What's that?" Cloudpaw asked, his eyes widening in alarm.

"I'll go see," Yellowfang whispered. She gathered her hunches underneath her and leaped onto the wooden border and scanned the other side of the fence.

The wailing came again, this time louder and more insistent. Yellowfang looked towards the sound. Her jaws gaped open in surprise as she saw the source of the sound. It was a kit! The ginger kit was huddled in some sort of shiny Twoleg trap. "Help!" it wailed.

"It's a kit!" Yellowfang called over her shoulder. It's trapped in some sort of trap!"

"Twolegs!" Raggedpelt hissed scrabbling up the barrier to stand beside Yellowfang. He turned and hauled Cloudpaw up by the scruff after he attempted the jump.

"We have to help the kit," Yellowfang said, looking back down to the kit, who looked back up at them, its green eyes pleading.

"Look," Cloudpaw pointed with his tail, "There's some sort of piece blocking it."

"Good observation, Cloudpaw," Raggedpelt praised his apprentice.

"And there's a longer piece. We just have to lift it using our teeth," Yellowfang added.

Raggedpelt nodded thoughtfully. "That could work," he said.

The trio leaped down as quietly as they could from the fence. Yellowfang tasted the air. The smell of Twolegs and kittypets were stale. The scents in the air also reviewed that the kit in the trap was female.

"I'll lift the piece. Yellowfang, grab the kit and Cloudpaw, you keep watch here," Raggedpelt instructed.

Yellowfang and Cloudpaw nodded. Quietly, Raggedpelt and Yellowfang leaped into the bushes below the wooden barrier. They slipped out and headed towards the trap. "Thank goodness!" the ginger kit mewed, her green eyes wide.

She pressed herself towards the front of the trap. "Hold on," Raggedpelt ordered, jumping to the top of the trap.

Raggedpelt grabbed the shiny strip in his teeth and pulled. A small gap appeared at the front of the trap. Yellowfang quickly reached under and grabbed the kit by the scruff and dragged her out. The ginger she-kit let out a squeak of protest.

Raggedpelt let go of the shiny piece. The front part of the trap fell with a clink. "Oh, thank you!" the kit squealed, looking up at Raggedpelt and Yellowfang with adoration in her green eyes.

"What's your name, little one?" Raggedpelt asked her.

"Red," the kit squeaked.

"I'm Raggedpelt, and this is Yellowfang," Raggedpelt replied. "And that," he added looking at Cloudpaw, who was perched on top of the barrier, "is my apprentice, Cloudpaw."

"Where is your family, Red?" Yellowfang asked her.

Red cocked her head to the side. "I never knew my mother, but I have my father," she replied.

"Where is he?" Cloudpaw asked, leaping off the fence.

"I don't know," Red replied sadly, "He leaves me a lot with a kittypet named Peter. Peter would stay out in his yard with me until my father would come back."

"He wasn't too nice to me either," she added, wrinkling her nose in disgust

"Well, where does Peter live?" Raggedpelt questioned, "Even is he's not nice to you, your father may be there."

"I don't know," Red said sadly, looking down at her paws.

Yellowfang looked at Raggedpelt. "What do we do with her?" she asked him.

Raggedpelt sighed in exasperation. "We should probably take her back with us." he replied.

Raggedpelt grabbed Red by the scruff and jumped and scrabbled up the fence. Red squealed as she got bumped against the fence. "Sorry," Raggedpelt mumbled, his voice muffled by Red's scruff.

Yellowfang and Cloudpaw followed, completely unaware of the pair of yellow eyes watching them from the bushes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Thank you to everyone who reviewed! The nice things everyone says always makes me smile and helps me find inspiration and motivation to keep writing. You all are the best!)

"She's where?!" the broad-shouldered tom hissed in disbelieve at the ginger and white kittypet before him.

"Look, Hal, it's not my fault! I took a nap and she wandered off!" the kittypet protested, his fur bristling uneasily.

"You fat, lazy lump!" Hal hissed, "You cost me my daughter!"

"I'm sorry, Hal," Peter murmured, shrinking away from Hal's anger.

"Why do I even put up with you Peter?!" Hal growled angrily, leaping to the top of the wooden barrier and out of Peter's yard.

"I go away for a few moons to find that my daughter is gone!" Hal thought angrily, "Peter has got to be the stupidest creature in the whole forest!"!

Peter twitched his ears. "Maybe because we have the same mother?" he suggested, jumping up beside him.

Hal snorted, rolled his eyes, and leaped down from the barrier. "Where are you going?" Peter called down.

"Where do you think? To get Red!" Hal replied.

"I never knew you cared so much for her," Peter said, his orange eyes glimmering with amusement.

"I don't. I just rather have her following me around than with those mangy, flea-ridden clan cats," Hal hissed.

"Sure," Peter purred, leaping back into his yard.

Hal rolled his eyes one final time and headed into the trees. After a few moments, an unfamiliar scent reached his nose. "Ugh! A clan cat! Just my luck!" Hal hissed softly, "I was hoping to just find Red, take her, and get out of here!"

The undergrowth rustled and a ginger tom stepped out, tasting the air. Then he spotted Hal. "Intruder! Why are you trespassing?!"

"You have my daughter," Hal replied simply.

The ginger tom's eyes went wide with surprise. "Red?" he asked, "We didn't think we'd be seeing you."

"That was an odd thing to say," Hal thought.

"Scorchfang? Who are you talking to?" a voice called. Suddenly, the speaker slipped out of the bushes.

"This tom claims to be Russetkit's father," the ginger tom informed the tom that had just come out of the bushes.

"Who?" Hal growled.

"You're daughter took a clan name when she joined us. Irrelevant," the ginger tom said, shaking his head impatiently, "What's your name?"

"Hal, now, can we go?" Hal asked, equally impatient.

The ginger tom glanced back. "I'm Scorchfang and he's Mousewing."

"Scorchfang and Mousewing," Hal thought scornfully, "What stupid names."

"If Russetkit doesn't recognize you, you're going to be in a load of trouble," Mousewing warned Hal.

"Oh, she'll remember me," Hal said confidently. Then he thought, "She better!"

"This way," Scorchfang said, gesturing ahead with his tail.

The trio headed deeper into Shadowclan's territory.

Back at the Shadowclan camp, Yellowfang and Raggedpelt lay sprawled out in the sunshine. Yellowfang stretched and purred as the warmth from the sun flooded her long gray coat. She yawned contentedly.

"Yellowfang?" a voice said.

Yellowfang opened one yellow eye to see the clan deputy, Stonetooth, looming over her.

"Sorry to bother you, but Cedarstar would like to see you in his den," Stonetooth said.

Yellowfang got to her paws and stretched. "Alright, I'll be there momentarily," she yawned.

Stonetooth nodded and disappeared into Cedarstar's den. "I wonder what that's about," Raggedpelt said.

"I don't know," Yellowfang replied, "But I guess I'm about to find out."

Yellowfang padded to Cedarstar's den. Inside were already several of her clanmates including her littermates. "Good, everyone's here," Cedarstar said, looking around.

"Not everyone, Cedarstar," Stonetooth reminded, "Scorchfang is still out hunting with Mousewing."

"Very well," Cedarstar said, nodding his head, "Stonetooth, just tell him individually."

"Tell him what?" Yellowfang wondered.

"I bet you're all wondering why I've called you in here," Cedarstar purred,

"The confusion is evident on your faces." Stonetooth added in amusement.

"Anyway, all jokes aside. I've called you here today to tell that you six are going to be mentors to one of the many kits in the nursery," Cedarstar said.

"Me a mentor?!" Rowanberry practically squealed with excitement.

"Yes, you," Cedarstar purred, "Rowanberry, you'll mentor Fernkit, Nutwhisker, you'll have Nightkit, Yellowfang, you'll have Hollykit, Featherstorm, you'll have Russetkit, Finchflight, you'll have Blackkit, Crowtail will have Flintkit, and then Scorchfang will have Clawkit."

"Cedarstar, as much as I'm honored that you use chosen me to be a mentor, I don't think that I'll be able to," Yellowfang confessed.

Cedarstar looked surprised. "And was is that?" he questioned.

"Raggedpelt and I are expecting kits in two moons," Yellowfang replied happily.

"Congratulations!" Rowanberry and Nutwhisker purred, while their other clanmates purred their own congratulations.

"This is good news indeed," Cedarstar purred, "Shadowclan has not been this large in many moons. However, Yellowfang, I'd like you to still train Hollykit."

"Wait just a minute Cedarstar!" Rowanberry blurted, "She can't risk injuring herself or her kits. Our mother and most certainly Raggedpelt won't approve of this."

"If you had let me finish, Rowanberry," Cedarstar interjected dryly, "You would have heard me say that Yellowfang could train Hollykit until Sagewhisker and Snowleap deemed her unfit to do the job properly."

Rowanberry looked abashed. "I'm so sorry!" she stammered, looking very embarrassed.

"We'll wait until Scorchfang gets back and hold the ceremony immediately," Cedarstar finished, "Now, go and get yourselves ready."

Yellowfang and her clanmates exited Cedarstar's den. "So, what did Cedarstar want?" Raggedpelt asked.

"He's making me a mentor!" Yellowfang replied.

"He can't do that! What about our kits?!" Raggedpelt exclaimed.

"It'll only be until I'm too close to having the kits," Yellowfang soothed, "And when the kits are old enough to be watched by some cat, I'll continue training Hollykit."

Raggedpelt looked worried. "Well, since I know I can't stop you, I can at least tell you to be careful."

"I will," Yellowfang purred, "I promise."

There was a rustling at the entrance to camp. Scorchfang padded into camp along with Mousewing and an unfamiliar tom. "Great, now we can start-," Yellowfang started, "Who is that?"

"Cedarstar!" Scorchfang called.

"Yes?" Cedarstar asked, "Scorchfang, who is this cat you've brought back with you?"

"This tom claims to be Russetkit's father," Mousewing growled, "We want Russetkit to come out of the nursery and prove it."

"Well, all the kits are in the clearing at the moment because they are about to be made apprentices. You can easily call Russetkit over," Cedarstar replied.

"And by the way," Stonetooth added, "You will be mentor to Clawkit."

Scorchfang's eyes followed with excitement. "Oh thank you Cedarstar!" he said gratefully.

"Hey! Russetkit!" Mousewing called.

Yellowfang saw the she-kit look up from where she was being groomed by her adoptive mother, Crowtail. "Yes?" she questioned.

"Come over here," Mousewing said.

Russetkit scampered over to stand next to Mousewing. The moment she caught sight of Hal, her eyes went wide. "F-father?!" she stammered in disbelief.

"Yes. I've come to take you home," Hal said.

"Wait!" Crowtail protested, storming over to stand next to Russetkit, "How do you know that she even wants to go with you?! From what she's told me, you've haven't been too nice to her."

Hal looked furious. "I have not abused Red in any way!" he yowled.

Russetkit flinched. "Russetkit, don't go!" Clawkit, her adoptive brother wailed.

"Please!" Hollykit pleaded, her amber eyes wide.

"We'll miss you so much!" Nightkit added.

"It's Russetkit's choice, but I will say, I would miss you my dear," Crowtail said.

Russetkit looked determined. "I will stay," she said, "Father, here I have a family and friends who love and care for me very much, more than you ever did."

Hal looked surprised. "But," she added, "You can stay for my apprentice ceremony, if you want."

"No," Hal said shortly. As he turned to leave, he nearly crashed into Featherstorm, who was returning with her patrol. For a moment, a flicker of recognition showed on her face, than horror.

"What in the name of Starclan are you doing here?!" Featherstorm hissed, eyes darting about wildly as she realized her clanmates and more importantly, clan leader, was watching her exchange with Hal.

"Good to see you too, Featherstorm," Hal said in amusement, "How are those kits you told me that I had fathered?"

Beside Yellowfang, Raggedpelt looked thunderstruck.

"Fine," Featherstorm replied shakily.

"Mother," Scorchfang said cautiously, "Is this our father?"

"That's not possible!" Raggedpelt rounded on his brother, "Our father was Oaktooth! He's dead, remember?!"

Featherstorm shook her head sadly. "No, he's not your father, Hal is."

Gasps came from her clanmates. "Did you know about this?" Stonetooth whispered to Cedarstar.

Cedarstar nodded. "I had my suspicions that Featherstorm was visiting the Twolegplace. That is why I decided to have Featherstorm mentor Russetkit. I knew that eventually, somehow, Featherstorm visiting the Twolegplace would come out, and that it would be better for both Russetkit and Featherstorm to have someone who understands what it is like to live or frequent the Twolegplace and the prejudice that comes from it."

Raggedpelt turned tail and, before he stormed away, said, "You're not my father, no matter what. Oaktooth is."

"Poor Raggedpelt and Scorchfang, it probably seems like their whole lives have been lives," Yellowfang thought. She recalled the stories she had been told about Oaktooth. Oaktooth had been clan deputy-many thought the eventual leader- of Shadowclan many moons before Yellowfang had been born. He had died saving three apprentices from the Thunderpath. The whole clan had mourned him and vowed never to forget the brave deputy.

Watching her son disappear into the warriors' den, Featherstorm murmured, "Why does he have such stronger feelings for a tom he never met? Oaktooth died right before he was born."

Scorchfang, however, had a much different attitude. "Wow! So I guess that makes you my younger sister, huh," he said, looking down at Russetkit.

"I have two big brothers!" Russetkit squealed with excitement.

"Father, what will you do now?" Scorchfang asked, turning to face Hal.

"Go back to my life. You, your mother, Red, and Raggedheart mean nothing to me," Hal growled, turning to walk away.

"Raggedpelt!" Scorchfang snarled, correcting Hal.

"Whatever," Hal snorted, disappearin from view.

Cedarstar narrowed his eyes. "Brackenfoot, Frogtail, escort Hal out of our territory." he growled.

Brackenfoot and Frogtail streaked out of the entrance. "Well, we have a ceremony to conduct, don't we?" Cedarstar said.

There was no need to summon the clan as most of the clan was already out of heir dens. "Wait," Yellowfang said, "I'll be right back."

Cedarstar nodded in understanding. "Hurry back," he said.

Yellowfang hurried to to the warriors' den to find Raggedpelt angrily shredding the moss in their nest with his claws. "Hey, I'd like to have a nest to sleep in tonight," Yellowfang purred softly.

Raggedpelt remained unresponsive, but turned to face away from her.

"Well, there's no need to be rude to me about it! You could at least acknowledge the fact that I'm trying!" Yellowfang admonished, flicking her tail.

"I just figured out that everything my mother ever told me is a lie! My clanmates won't ever look at me the same way again!" Raggedpelt bellowed. Yellowfang could feel his breath hot on her face. She flattened her ears and took a step back.

"I won't look at you differently," Yellowfang said softly, "And our kits won't care, either. Does it matter what they think? I love you and so will the kits."

"Does it matter?! I won't even know how to be a proper father anyway!" Raggedpelt growled, "The whole rest of the clan will look down upon me and maybe even the kits!"

Yellowfang tried not to let Raggedpelt see how much that hurt her. "You'll make a great father!" Yellowfang said fiercely, "Or at least, you will if you stop dwelling on the past! What's done is done! You have no power to change it! You'll just have to deal with it!"

Raggedpelt was silent. "Are you going to come to the ceremony?" Yellowfang asked him quietly.

"No. Go without me," Raggedpelt replied softly, turning away from her again.

Trying not to let her sadness show, Yellowfang exited the warriors' den and took her place at the foot of the Clanrock. Upon seeing her, Cedarstar began the ceremony. "Cats of Shadowclan. We have come together to make seven kits apprentices. Flintkit, Nightkit, Hollykit, Blackkit, Russetkit, Fernkit, and Clawkit, come forward."

Yellowfang craned her neck to get a glimpse of her new apprentice. Hollykit's dark fur was groomed until it gleamed and her yellow eyes were darting nervously. She was currently a among the crowd to see if she could get a hint as to who her mentor would be.

"Flintpaw," Cedarstar called, "Your mentor will be Crowtail. Crowtail, you are a fine warrior that Shadowclan is very proud of. Pass all you know onto this apprentice."

"Will do," Crowtail replied. Confidently, she walked over to where Flintpaw stood and touched noses with him. Clearly, she had done this many times before.

"Russetpaw," Cedarstar said, "Your mentor will be Featherstorm. Pass on your courage and determination to this apprentice."

Featherstorm did not look happy as she touched noses with Russetpaw. Though Russetpas probably saw the look of disdain on her mentor's face, to her credit, Russetpaw's enthusiasm for being made an apprentice was not deterred in the very least.

"Blackpaw," Cedarstar called, "Your mentor will be Finchflight. Flinchflight, you did a fine job mentoring Rowanberry and I expect you to do the same quality job with Blackpaw."

"Of course," Finchflight replied, touching noses with his new apprentice, "Welcome, young Blackpaw."

"Ugh!" Yellowfang thought impatiently, "This is taking forever!"

"Clawpaw," Cedarstar said, "Your mentor will be Scorchfang. Scorchfang, your time for an apprentice was well overdue. Make Clawpaw into a warrior Shadowclan can be proud of."

"I will do my very best," Scorchfang vowed, touching noses with Clawpaw.

"Nightpaw, your mentor will be Nutwhisker. Nutwhisker, this is also your first apprentice. Train him as well as you were trained," Cedarstar said.

"He'd better," some cat muttered with an amused tone. Yellowfang turned to see Nutwhisker's former mentor, Amberleaf, looking at him affectionately.

"Fernpaw, your mentor will be Rowanberry. Rowanberry, this is your first apprentice and I expect that you will pass on your enthusiasm to Fernpaw." Cedarstar said.

"I'll do the very best I can," Rowanberry vowed.

"Hollypaw, your mentor will be Yellowfang. Yellowfang, this is your first apprentice. Teach her everything you learned from Deerleap," Cedarstar said.

Yellowfang's heart soared. She was a mentor. Hollypaw looked up at her as they touched noses and whispered, "I'll do my very best."

"So will I," Yellowfang whispered back. Then she thought, "I can't believe that Raggedpelt wouldn't come..."

"Flintpaw! Blackpaw! Fernpaw! Russetpaw! Nightpaw! Clawpaw! Hollypaw!" the clan cheered.

"Ready to see the territory?" Yellowfang asked her excited apprentice.

"Yes!" Hollypaw bounced.

"Come on," Yellowfang purred, looking back at her apprentice.

The pair disappeared out of the camp.

Later on, Yellowfang and Hollypaw returned. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Raggedpelt was watching her, but she didn't acknowledge him. "Go get something to eat and sort out your nest. We'll start at dawn," Yellowfang said to Hollypaw.

"Okay!" Hollypaw replied cheerfully.

Yellowfang gave her a nudge and Hollypaw went scampering to meet her siblings, who were beckoning to her.

"Yellowfang?" Raggedpelt said uncertainly behind her.

Yellowfang suppressed a sigh and turned to face him. "Yes, Raggedpelt?" she asked.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," Raggedpelt stammered.

Yellowfang sat down. "I'm listening," she said cooly.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry. You're right; I shouldn't care what the rest of the clan thinks, as long as I have cats who care for me," Raggedpelt said, "I know that you, our kits, my mother, and my brother will still love me the same. And even though I never had a father, I'll figure it out."

"I'll be there to help you," Yellowfang said softly.

"I know you will," Raggedpelt purred, "How are our little ones?"

"They're not old enough to be moving around much yet, Raggedpelt!" Yellowfang laughed.

"Doesn't hurt to ask," Raggedpelt laughed along with her.

"It's the third time today, dear," Yellowfang reminded him, her eyes warm with amusement.

"Hey, is it a crime to care?!" Raggedpelt protested.

"Of course not. Let's go get something to eat," Yellowfang purred, gesturing towards the fresh-kill pile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jump and claw," Yellowfang instructed to Hollypaw, who copied.

It was two moons later and Yellowfang and Rowanberry had taken their apprentices to the training area. "Alright, now try the move on Fernpaw," Rowanberry instructed.

Hollypaw nodded to show that she understood and crept towards Fernpaw, her belly fur just barely rubbing against the earth. Then she lunged.

Fernpaw let out a yowl of surprise as Hollypaw bowled her over and did as her mentor had instructed her. Soon, Hollypaw had pinned a squirming Fernpaw beneath her. Hollypaw looked down at Fernpaw with a look of triumph glimmering in her eyes.

"Alright! Let me up already, you great big lump!" Fernpaw grunted.

"Great form, Hollypaw," Yellowfang praised her apprentice.

"You need to be quicker next time, Fernpaw," Rowanberry said to her apprentice, flicking Fernpaw's ears with the tip of her tail.

"I know," Fernpaw grumbled, shaking the sand and dust out of her black and brown fur.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Rowanberry purred.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Fernpaw yowled, barreling out of the training clearing, Hollypaw hot on her heels.

"Slow down, you're not kits and it hasn't been moons since you ate!" Yellowfang called. But it was no use, Yellowfang's words had fallen on deaf ears. Fernpaw and Hollypaw kept running.

"How did their mothers ever handle them?" Yellowfang muttered.

"Not sure, especially seeing the nursery was full of kits running every which way. That's enough to make a cat go mad!" Rowanberry laughed, "At least it'll just be you and Lizardstripe in the nursery."

"Not sure how great that'll be. Lizardstripe and I have never really seen things eye-to-eye," Yellowfang replied, "She's kinda stuck up."

"She can't be worse than Foxheart!" Rowanberry purred, "She's more conceited than a Thunderclan cat! How is she the littermate of cool, collected, Wolfstep?"

Yellowfang didn't answer. She was thinking of the dream she had last night. She had been in the Shadowclan camp, and had seen cats drown in blood. All because of a cat that hadn't been born yet..

"Yellowfang?" Rowanberry's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Yellowfang asked, looking up.

"I said I wonder how Foxheart and Wolfstep could be so different. You looked kinda strange. Are you alright?" Rowanberry asked her.

"Yes, I was just thinking and to answer your question, I'm not sure. They're like complete opposites. She's got a thing for Raggedpelt as well," Yellowfang added.

"You have nothing to worry about," Rowanberry replied.

"I know," Yellowfang purred, "Let's go catch up to the two scatterbrains."

Rowanberry laughed and followed her sister back to the camp. Back at camp, every cat was in a buzz. "What in Starclan is going on?" Yellowfang demanded, "A cat can't hear herself think!"

"Lizardstripe kitted! Oh, they're so cute!" Brightflower gushed, "There's two gray and brown kits and one gray and white! She and Mudclaw named them Deerkit, Tanglekit, and Runningkit!"

"Geez, Mother looks like she wants kits now," Yellowfang whispered to Rowanberry.

"I'll say," Rowanberry replied, staring after their mother.

"She's young enough," Yellowfang said.

"It would be so cool to have little brothers and sisters!" Rowanberry continued, "Hey, why don't we go see the new kits our mother is gushing about."

"Pretty sure Lizardstripe wouldn't really appreciate seeing me," Yellowfang said.

"Well, she has nothing against me and you live there now anyway, so she can't stop you from being there," Rowanberry said.

Inside the nursery, Lizardstripe was nursing her newborn kits. Yellowfang had never seen a new mother look so unenthusiastic about taking care of her little ones. Snowleap was there also. From the smell in the air, Snowleap must have just given the queen borage.

"Hi, Yellowfang, hi, Rowanberry," Snowleap said pleasantly.

"Hi, Snowleap," they replied.

"What do you want?" Lizardstripe sniffed, looking at Yellowfang and Rowanberry with a mixture of suspicion and dislike in her yellow eyes.

"I live here, remember?" Yellowfang couldn't resist pointing out irritably.

"I suppose so," Lizardstripe sniffed. And then she turned to Rowanberry, "And you, what reason do you have for being here?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know her name, Lizardstripe," Yellowfang said, rolling her eyes. She was getting thoroughly annoyed with the brown queen.

Rowanberry ignored Yellowfang's barbed reply. "I wanted to see your new little ones, that's all. May I see?" she asked.

Lizardstripe didn't say anything, but shifted to reveal three tiny kits. "Oh, Lizardstripe! They're gorgeous!" Rowanberry squealed, "They like just like you and Mudclaw!"

"Thank you," Lizardstripe replied, not sounding as stiff as before.

"Who's who?" Yellowfang asked, coming to stand beside Snowleap and Rowanberry.

"The gray and white tom is Runningkit, the other tom is Deerkit, and the she-kit is Tanglekit," Lizardstripe replied, her voice lacking the warmth and pride that a new mother's voice usually had. Yellowfang wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Lizardstripe, what's wrong? Aren't you proud?" Rowanberry asked her.

Lizardstripe sighed. "I'd rather be serving my clan than be stuck in here nursing these little brats!" she replied.

"Firstly, they aren't brats, they're your flesh and blood. Secondly, one of the most important jobs of a clan she-cat is to have kits," Snowleap replied.

"I never wanted kits and Mudclaw knew it," Lizardstripe muttered, "And here I am, suckling his kits!"

"Well, I'm sure Yellowfang could help you," Rowanberry suggested.

"While we're on this topic," Snowleap turned to Yellowfang, "Sagewhisker said to tell you that you're time of being a mentor is over. Your kits'll be here in a half-moon and she doesn't want anything to happen to you or them."

"How is she?" Yellowfang asked, remembering how Snowleap had mentioned she wasn't feeling the best.

"She's neither better or worse," Snowleap sighed, "I have a feeling that it'll be time for her to join Starclan soon."

"I'm sorry," Yellowfang said, laying her tail on her friend's shoulder.

"I know that this sounds horrible, but if she has to die, I hope she does after your kits are born," Snowleap murmured.

"That's not horrible," Lizardstripe replied indifferently, "You just don't want to do it alone. You're worried you'll mess up or be lost without your mentor. If I was in your place, I wouldn't want that either."

Snowleap was looked relieved. Despite Lizardstripe's tone, Yellowfang realized that she was right. "Hey, it'll be alright," Yellowfang encouraged her, "If Sagewhisker does die and you're alone, there's no other medicine cat that I'd rather have by my side. I believe in you, Snowleap."

"If I was a clanborn cat, things would be different," Snowleap murmured, looking down at her paws.

"How so?" Rowanberry challenged.

Snowleap's blue eyes looked troubled. "If I make a mistake, or if a cat dies on my watch, even if there's nothing I could've done, our clanmates will accuse me of being a terrible medicine cat because I was born in the Twolegplace!" she exclaimed.

"You'll just have to tough it up, won't you," Lizardstripe scoffed.

"Lizardstripe!" Rowanberry admonished the queen. Then she turned to Snowleap. "Ignore her. If someone gives you grief, ignore them and just keep doing your very best and that's all the clan can ask."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Lizardstripe said, rolling her yellow eyes.

"Sort of," Yellowfang replied, "But Rowanberry made it sound less harsh."

"Don't worry, you'll do great," Rowanberry reassured her.

"Thank you," Snowleap murmured.

"Who are you going to assign as Hollypaw's mentor?" Rowanberry asked Yellowfang.

Yellowfang tilted her head to the side, with a thoughtful look on her face. After a few moments, she decided. "Amberleaf," she replied, "She's experienced and did a great job with our brother."

"Let's let Lizardstripe be and you can go and ask her," Rowanberry suggested.

"Sure," Yellowfang replied.

"I think I saw her last by the fresh-kill pile!" Snowleap called after them.

Yellowfang waved her tail to show that she heard. "Amberleaf, could I talk to you for a moment?" Yellowfang asked the ginger she-cat.

Amberleaf swiped her tail around her lips, cleaning the remains of the prey she had recently eaten. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Yellowfang shuffled her paws on the ground, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to be mentor to Hollypaw," she said.

When Amberleaf didn't reply after a moment, Yellowfang began to think that she was going to say no. Then she said, "Thank you, Yellowfang! I promise that I'll finish Hollypaw's training and make her the best warrior she can be!"

"Thank you, Amberleaf," Yellowfang purred, "You have no idea how big of a favor you're doing me. Fair warning, she can be quite the pawful, that's for sure."

Amberleaf opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a thin wailing. Snowleap!

Yellowfang raced over to the medicine cat den, hoping that what she thought had happened hadn't. But Sagewhisker, lying on her side, her eyes staring at nothing, confirmed her fears. "She's dead!" Snowleap wailed.

"What happened to her?!" Yellowfang demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Snowleap wailed, "We were just sorting herbs, when she collapsed, her breathing harsh and then she just..."

"I'll inform Cedarstar," Amberleaf said. She turned tail and raced out of the den.

"What'll I do without her?" Snowleap whimpered, sounding like a kit that lost her mother.

"You'll do a fine job and someday, you'll pass on all that Sagewhisker taught you onto an apprentice of your own," Yellowfang replied, "Let's get her out into the clearing."

Snowleap nodded and together, the two she-cats brought the late medicine cat's body out of the den. By now, word of Sagewhisker's death had begun to spread around camp and it seemed as though the whole clan was out. The sea of clanmates parted to make room for Yellowfang and Snowleap and they laid her in the center of the clearing, arranging her body as though she was just sleeping.

Cedarstar addressed the clan. "Sagewhisker was a fantastic medicine cat to Shadowclan and will be sorely missed. But Snowleap, her former apprentice, will do a wonderful job as Shadowclan's sole medicine cat. Tonight, we will mourn her while Starclan honors her for her unwavering dedication to her clan. Sagewhisker, you will never be forgotten!"

"Sagewhisker! Sagewhisker!" the clan cheered.

By now, Raggedpelt had made his way over to Yellowfang and laid his tail on her shoulders. "Before we mourn Sagewhisker, I believe Stonetooth has an announcement. Stonetooth?"

Cedarstar nodded at the aging deputy, who stepped forward. "Cats of Shadowclan. As you can very well notice, I'm not very young anymore. Why, the other day, I missed a squirrel simply because I wasn't able to run after it. In light of my recent setbacks, I want it to be known that I am stepping down from my position as deputy and taking my place with the elders," Stonetooth finished.

"Stonetooth, you have served Shadowclan well and deserve many seasons of rest," Cedarstar said, "I say these words before Starclan that they may see and approve my choice. Raggedpelt will be the new deputy of Shadowclan."

Raggedpelt's mouth fell open and his eyes widened with shock. "B-but, Cedarstar, I haven't finished training an apprentice!" he stammered, his tail falling off Yellowfang's shoulder.

"Yes, he's too inexperienced," Mudclaw agreed.

Cedarstar's gaze hardened. "Are you questioning me? The clan leader's word is law." he growled.

"Very well. I accept. Shadowclan, I vow to serve you as best I can," Raggedpelt said.

"Raggedpelt! Raggedpelt!" The clan cheered.

After every cat had congratulated Raggedpelt, Yellowfang confronted him. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Yellowfang exclaimed.

"I had no idea!" Raggedpelt replied.

"Well, either way, you'll still do a great job," Yellowfang said briskly.

"Thanks," Raggedpelt murmured, "I'm surprised he even appointed me seeing I'm half kittypet and Featherstorm lied over who my father is."

"Speaking of family," Yellowfang started tentatively, "You should really get to know Russetpaw more. Russetpaw really likes having Scorchfang as a big brother."

"That's great for him," Raggedpelt muttered mutinously, "She's not my sister."

"You both have the same father, so half-sister, if you'd prefer," Yellowfang reminded him, "It wouldn't hurt."

"But what good would it do?" Raggedpelt challenged.

"She's your family, mouse-brain! That's what!" Yellowfang exclaimed, "Can you at least think about it?"

"Fine," Raggedpelt replied shortly, "Look, I have to arrange patrols. See you later." Yellowfang wasn't convinced that he would even think; most likely he would do everything in his power to forget that Russetpaw even existed.

Raggedpelt left, leaving Yellowfang to stare after him.

"Come on, Yellowfang! One more push!" Snowleap said.

It was half a moon later and Yellowfang's kits were due to be born.

Yellowfang shrieked and looked at Snowleap. She wasn't sure who was more afraid, herself or Snowleap. Yellowfang could tell that Snowleap wished more than anything that she could have Sagewhisker by her side.

"It's a tom!" Snowleap announced.

Yellowfang felt a chill run through her as she gazed upon her son, the kit that was foretold to bring doom upon Shadowclan. She could hear Ravenfur's warning echoing inside her head.

The tiny tom let out a high-pitched mew and Yellowfang felt her heart melt. "I will do everything in my power to change your future, little one. That's a promise," Yellowfang thought fiercely.

"It's a she-cat!" Snowleap declared as the next kit was born, with long gray fur.

"Could you quiet down the shrieking? Some cats are trying to sleep!" Lizardstripe growled crankily, looking up from her nest.

"Shut up, Lizardstripe!" Snowleap hissed in an uncharacteristically sharp voice, "You made just as much noise when you were kitting, maybe even more. So if you have a problem, leave!"

Lizardstripe's eyes went open in surprise at the medicine cat's outburst. She got to her paws and stomped out of her den, leaving Deerkit, Tanglekit, and Runningkit.

"Never thought I'd ever hear someone tell her off," Yellowfang laughed, despite her pain.

"Neither did I. One more kit!" Snowleap said.

Yellowfang felt pain ripple through her as the last kit was born, a tortoiseshell. "Another she-kit!" Snowleap purred.

She laid her paw on Yellowfang's flank. "And she was the last one!" she said.

Yellowfang purred and looked down at her kits. They had stopped whimpering now, and were feeding contentedly. "I'll send Raggedpelt in now," Snowleap said, exiting the den.

After a few moments, Raggedpelt came in. "Oh, Yellowfang, they're beautiful," he said, in a voice that was the most gentle she had ever heard from him, "What'll we name them?"

As Yellowfang thought, Raggedpelt broke in worriedly, "Is there something wrong with the tom? His little tail looks like it's broken."

"Snowleap says he was just born that way. She doesn't know why, just that he is perfectly healthy, just like his sisters," Yellowfang replied, "Can we name him Branchkit? His tail looks just like a broken branch."

"Sure, and how about Flowerkit for the tortoiseshell?" Raggedpelt asked.

"And last, but not least, Ivykit," Yellowfang purred.

"Branchkit, Ivykit, and Flowerkit," Raggedpelt purred.

As Raggedpelt looked down at the kits with love in his eyes, Yellowfang couldn't help but worry about who her newborn son would end up becoming.

(Sorry for the long stretch between updates! My life has just been crazy, but I finally freshman year of high school! I have also been focusing more on a summer class, but it's almost over so I can write more!)


	10. Chapter 10

(It's that chapter again! Time for the updated allegiances! I know I kept the allegiances brief, so this time they'll be longer. Also, I know that Brokenstar's sisters were named Hopekit and Wishkit, but I thought seeing their brother had gotten a name change, so should they. Also, for this of you who have read Tallstar's Revenge, Rystalk is expecting kits, but they never say if they're ever born or what they're named, so in my story, they're going to have names. Also, was not cooperating with me, so this is just the allegiances and the next chapter will actually be the chapter. Enjoy!)

Allegiances-

Shadowclan-

Leader-

Cedarstar- dark gray tom with a white underbelly

Deputy- 

Raggedpelt- broad-shouldered dark brown tom with amber eyes

apprentice- Cloudpaw

Medicine cat-

Snowleap- small white she-cat with

blue eyes

Warriors-

Crowtail- black she-cat

apprentice- Flintpaw

Mousewing- long furred black tom

Brackenfoot- pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs and amber eyes

Brightflower- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Mudclaw- gray tom with brown legs

Toadskip- gray tom with white legs

Nettlespot- white she-cat with ginger flecks

Amberleaf- ginger she-cat with brown legs and ears

apprentice- Hollypaw

Blizzardwing- white tom with yellow eyes

Featherstorm- gray and white she-cat

apprentice- Russetpaw

Poolcloud- gray and white she-cat

Finchflight- black and white tom

apprentice- Blackpaw

Frogtail- dark gray tom

Newtspeck- ginger and black she-cat

Ashheart- pale gray she-cat

Scorchfang- ginger tom with amber eyes

apprentice- Clawpaw

Wolfstep- black and white tom

Foxheart- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Rowanberry- cream and brown she-cat with yellow eyes

apprentice- Fernpaw

Nutwhisker- brown tom with yellow eyes

apprentice- Nightpaw

Apprentices-

Cloudpaw- long furred white tom with blue eyes

Flintpaw- gray tom with yellow eyes

Hollypaw- dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Russetpaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Blackpaw- white tom with black paws and amber eyes

Clawpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Fernpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat amber eyes

Nightpaw- black tom with green eyes

Queens-

Lizardstripe- pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes Mother to Tanglekit, a brown and gray she-cat with green eyes, Deerkit, a gray tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes, and Runningkit, a gray tom with white spots and yellow eyes

Yellowfang- long-furred gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother to Branchkit, a dark brown tom with a bent tail and amber eyes, Flowerkit, a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and Ivykit, a long-furred gray she-kit with blue eyes

Elders-

Littlebird- small ginger she-cat

Stonetooth- skinny gray tom with long teeth

Archeye- gray tom with black stripes

Hollyflower- dark gray she-cat with a white underbelly

Deerleap- gray she-cat with white legs

Thunderclan-

Leader-

Sunstar- bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

Deputy-

Tawnyspots- light gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat-

Featherwhisker- long-furred gray tom with blue eyes and a sweeping tail

Warriors-

Stormtail- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Adderfang- molted brown tom with yellow eyes

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Thrushpelt- gray tom with a flash of white and green eyes

Fuzzypelt- long-furred black tom with yellow eyes

Swiftbreeze- pale tabby and white she-cat

apprentice- Lionpaw

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dappletail- dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice- Goldenpaw

Whiteeye- pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye

Patchpelt- black and white tom

Poppydawn- long-furred dark ginger she-cat

Leopardfoot- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Bluefur- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosetail- pinky orange she-cat

Thistleclaw- gray tom with fierce yellow eyes

apprentice- Tigerpaw

Apprentices-

Lionpaw- golden brown tom with green eyes

Goldenpaw- golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Tigerpaw- broad-shouldered dark brown tom with amber eyes

Queens-

Robinwing- small, light brown she-cat with a flash of ginger and amber eyes. Mother to Brindlekit, light gray she-cat with green eyes, Frostkit, white she-cat with blue eyes, and Whitekit, a long-furred white tom with yellow eyes

Elders-

Smallear- small gray tom with small ears

Windclan-

Leader-

Heatherstar- pinkish gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy-

Talltail- black and white tom with amber eyes and a long tail

apprentice- Deadpaw

Medicine cat-

Hawkheart- molted gray and brown tom with yellow eyes

apprentice- Barkface

Warriors- 

Redclaw- dark ginger tom

Hareflight- light brown tom

apprentice- Flypaw

Aspenfall- gray and white tom

Cloudrunner- pale gray tom

apprentice- Rabbitpaw

Larksplash- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

apprentice- Wrenpaw

Appledawn- rose and cream she-cat

apprentice- Bristlepaw

Hickorynose- brown tom

Plumclaw- dark gray she-cat

Doespring- light brown she-cat

apprentice- Pigeonpaw

Stagleap- dark brown tom

apprentice- Sorrelpaw

Apprentices-

Deadpaw- black tom with a twisted paw

Pigeonpaw- dark gray tom with white patches

Sorrelpaw- gray and brown she-cat

Flypaw- white tom

Rabbitpaw- pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly

Wrenpaw- brown she-cat

Bristlepaw- black tom

Queens-

Ryestalk- gray she-cat. Mother to Haykit, a golden furred she-cat and Shrewkit, a gray tom

Elders-

Palebird- black and white she-cat

Woolytail- gray and white tom

Dawnstripe- cream and golden she-cat

Riverclan-

Leader-

Crookedstar- dark brown tom with a twisted jaw

Deputy

Oakheart- dark brown tom

Medicine cat-

Brambleberry- black and white she-cat

apprentice- Mudfur

Warriors-

Rippleclaw- black and silver tom

Owlfur- brown and white tom

Ottersplash- white and pale ginger she-cat

Lilystem- gray she-cat

Piketooth- brown tom with large teeth

Lakeshine- long-furred gray and white she-cat

Shimmerpelt- black she-cat with a glossy coat

Softwing- white she-cat with tabby patches

Whitefang- white tom with a tabby stripes tail and brown paws

Echomist- long-furred gray she-cat

Voleclaw- gray tom

Beetlenose- black tom

Petaldust- tortoiseshell she-cat

apprentice- Silverpaw

Graypool- gray she-cat

Frogleap- brown tom

apprentice- Vixenpaw

Sunfish- light gray she-cat

apprentice- Grasspaw

Skyheart- light brown she-cat

Blackclaw- smoky gray tom

Loudbelly- dark brown tom

Reedtail- dark gray tom

Sedgecreek- light brown she-cat

Leopardfur- dappled golden she-cat

apprentice- Whitepaw

Apprentices-

Silverpaw- silver she-cat

Vixenpaw- black she-cat

Grasspaw- light brown tom

Whitepaw- black tom with a white forepaw

Elders-

Timberfur- dark brown tom

Cedarpelt- dark brown tom

Marshcloud- dark brown tom with a short tail

Fallowtail- light brown she-cat


	11. Chapter 11

(I'm sorry for the delay, but I have been unable to upload a chapter properly and I'm not sure why. For those of you who read my last update, the chapter somehow turned into code as it was pointed out to me. I have no idea why, as the chapter was looking perfectly fine before I added it. Sorry for the confusion and fingers crossed that this chapter works out properly.)

"I'll be back soon," Raggedpelt purred to Yellowfang.

It was a moon after the kits' births and also the night of the Gathering. Yellowfang could see the anticipation in Raggedpelt's eyes at attending this particular Gathering.

"Looks like someone wants to brag about his new title!" Yellowfang teased him.

"Well, it's not everyday a cat becomes second-in-command of an entire clan!" Raggedpelt replied,"Or becomes the father of the three most beautiful kits in the clans!"

A meow sounded outside the den and Raggedpelt glanced back. "That'd be Cedarstar," he said, "I'd better go. I'll see you when I get back."

"Wait!" Flowerkit squealed.

"Yeah! Can we come? Please?" Ivykit added. The three kits clustered together and looked up at their father with wide, pleading eyes of green and amber.

"Not until you're apprenticed," Raggedpelt purred, amusement lighting up his amber eyes.

"But you're clan deputy!" Branchkit argued, "You have the power to make it a rule that kits could go to Gatherings!

Raggedpelt became more serious, "No, I don't," he replied, "And being deputy doesn't mean you can abuse your powers and do whatever you want. Being deputy means putting your clan first and serving them with all your heart."

"Oh," Branchkit said. The confusion on his round, kit face was evident and proved that he didn't fully understand what his father had just told him.

"You'll understand when you're older," Raggedpelt purred, "Anyway, I have to go now. You three remember to mind your mother."

"We will!" the kits chorused.

Giving Yellowfang's cheek a final affectionate lick, Raggedpelt turned and padded out of the den. "Time for bed now," Yellowfang said briskly, sweeping her tail around her kits and guiding them over to their moss nest.

"That's not fair, we're not tired,' Branchkit murmured drowsily, his tiny jaws gaping in a yawn and his amber eyes beginning to droop, "And Deerkit, Tanglekit, and Runningkit don't have to go to sleep yet."

"Sure you're not tired" Yellowfang purred gently, "And Lizardstripe's kits are a bit older than you."

Branchkit didn't reply; he and his sisters were already curled up at Yellowfang's side in a warm, purring bundle of fur. Shortly after, Lizardstripe and her three kits returned.

"I don't wanna go to sleep!" Tanglekit whined.

"Yeah!" Deerkit added in an equally whiny and pouty loud voice.

"Guys..." Runningkit murmured.

But it was too late. "Would you three just shut up!" Lizardstripe yowled.

Yellowfang let out an angry hiss. "For Starclan's sake!" she whispered harshly, "I just got my three to bed! Don't you dare wake them up or we'll never get to sleep!"

But, to Yellowfang's relief, her kits had hardly stirred.

Lizardstripe flashed her an annoyed look as she settled her kits down. Soon, silence filled the den. Yellowfang sighed in relief. "Hopefully now I'll be able to get some sleep."

Yellowfang was awoken not too long later by a strange smell. The smell of...Blood! There was also many voices speaking at once outside of the den. Without waking her kits, Yellowfang quickly, but carefully, hurried out of the den, Lizardstripe right behind her. There was quite the crowd gathered in the center of camp.

"What happened?!" Yellowfang demanded, seeing the limp bodies of Toadskip, Foxheart, and Cedarstar and the battered patrol from Fourtrees.

"Rats!" Rowanberry spat, shaking out her bloody pelt.

"They ambushed us and we weren't even near the Carrionplace!" Nutwhisker exclaimed.

"They could be anywhere now," Mousewing growled from where Snowleap was attending to his wounds.

Yellowfang craned her neck to find Raggedpelt. He was standing off to the side, looking pensive and worried. "Are you alright?" she asked once she reached his side.

"I'm clan leader now," Raggedpelt murmured, looking down at his paws, "I shouldn't have to be for many seasons more. I should've saved him"

"But now you will be," Yellowfang answered gently, "Cedarstar knew you'd do a good job and that's why he chose you. You, out of all the other warriors in the clan. All of our clanmates know that you'll do a good job a and so do I. And if it was Cedarstar's time to die, then who are we to question Starclan?"

He glanced at her briefly. "Thanks, Yellowfang," he murmured.

"You're welcome; now, come with me so Snowleap can take a look at your wounds," Yellowfang purred.

Yellowfang wrapped her tail gently around his shoulders and guided him to where the snowy medicine cat was already tending to the other wounded. Snowleap glanced at him briefly, "Once I finish tending all the wounds, we'll go to the Moonstone so you can receive your nine lives."

Raggedpelt was silent, but nodded. He was expressionless, even when Snowleap applied herbs to his wounds which were bound to sting. "There," Snowleap said finally, "Now we'll go."

Only then did doubt begin to show on Raggedpelt's face. "What if Starclan doesn't accept me?" he murmured quietly enough for only Yellowfang and Snowleap to hear.

"They have to," Yellowfang replied, "You were deputy and deputy succeeds the leader when the leader dies. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Come on," Snowleap said briskly, "The night will be over before we know it."

"Alright. Goodbye, Yellowfang," Raggedpelt said, "Don't let Branchkit get a big head."

Yellowfang purred as she thought of their tom kit who was proud that his father was deputy and let no cat in Shadowclan forget it. "May Starclan light your paths!" she called as Raggedpelt and Snowleap disappeared into the night.

Yellowfang shook out her pelt and turned to watch the somber scene behind her. The bodies of Toadskip, Foxheart, and Cedarstar had been cleaned up by now; herbs and other fragrant leaves, courtesy of Snowleap's stores were on and surrounding the bodies, covering the battle wounds and making the fallen trio look as though they were asleep. But everycat knew they weren't; the cold stench of death hung in the air.

Watching her clanmates pay their respects, Yellowfang recalled Foxheart's fierce courage, Toadskip's loyalty, and Cedarstar's wisdom. "What a waste," Yellowfang thought regretfully, "They could've gone on serving the clan for many seasons more, but the rats won't get away with this."

Yellowfang joined the silent procession and laid her nose briefly on the pelts of each fallen warrior. "Your clanmates in Starclan will honor you," she thought. Yellowfang then slipped away to go back to the nursery and back to her kits.

That night, Yellowfang's dreams were anything but peaceful. Yellowfang started out in a meadow. But then there was an angry yowl and the scene changed. The sky was red and the ground was covered in blood! There were blood-covered cats also, and to Yellowfang's horror, she recognized many. "Amberleaf! Cloudpelt!" she gasped, "And Poolcloud! The elders! Kits? What are kits doing here?!"

Beyond them, with a sinister look on his face, stood a tabby cat, unharmed, watching the cats writhe in agony. "It's Branchkit!" Yellowfang thought in horror, "But what am I doing wrong? I have been raising him as a normal kit!"

A voice sounded behind her. "But we both know that Branchkit is not a normal kit." Yellowfang spun around. It was Ravenfur. The glossy black she-cat had a regretful look on her face as she watched the dream cats writhe.

"You!" Yellowfang gasped.

The dream abruptly changed and Yellowfang found herself back in the clearing. But this time, Ravenfur was with her. "Me," Ravenfur replied calmly.

"Why have you shone me these awful things? Surely they have come to pass by now?!" Yellowfang exclaimed.

Ravenfur shook her head. "No, they have not," she sighed, "Although I wish with all my heart that they would."

"I thought raising Branchkit with love would change the future!" Yellowfamg exclaimed accusingly, narrowing her eyes.

"It helps, yes," Ravenfur agreed, "But ultimately, Branchkit is the only one that can choose his path. You and his father can only influence him so much."

"I know that!" Yellowfang spat.

"I'm not only coming to reiterate that with you, but as another warning," Ravenfur said, unperturbed by Yellowfang's anger, "Your mother taught you that you had to be good and serve your clan with all your heart to make it into Starclan when you died, right?"

Yellowfang twitched her ears in annoyance. "Of course," she grumbled.

"Well, she meant it. Literally," Ravenfur said.

"Wait, what?" Yellowfang said, confused, "Are you saying there's another place besides Starclan?"

"That's exactly what I am saying," Ravenfur replied, "This place is known as The Place of No Stars, or, the Darkforest. It is reserved for only the most vile of cats."

"And?" Yellowfang asked, a sense of foreboding suddenly coming over her.

"These cats have, in the past several seasons, learned how to walk in the dreams of certain warriors," Ravenfur said, "To manipulate them into committing terrible crimes against their clans."

"Are you saying that one of these warriors will come to Branchkit?" Yellowfang asked, her voice shaking.

Ravenfur nodded, "Not yet, as he is just a kit. But when he becomes an apprentice, they, without a doubt, will come and visit him in his dreams."

"But why him? Why my kit?" Yellowfang asked angrily, "What has he done to anyone to deserve such a fate?"

"You remember your dreams when you first came to the Moonstone, when we first met, Hickorynose and I told you that you could've been a medicine cat. Well, had you become a medicine cat, but stopped being one to raise your son, this would've helped him avoid a terrible fate, the same as he could've faced now. It still could've happened, but it became less likely. Same as now. You've begun raising him with love, but the blood-filled future can still happen," Ravenfur explained, "And he hasn't done anything; Starclan can't control which fate comes to which cat."

Then Ravenfur began to fade until she completely disappeared and Yellowfang woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The dreams Yellowfang had had that night hadn't allowed her to get any more sleep, so, without waking her kits, Yellowfang carefully padded out of the den. It was barely even dawn yet and the clearing wasn't deserted as it normally would be at this time; there were several cats mourning for Cedarstar, Toadskip, and Foxheart and Yellowfang could see the dawn patrol disappearing through the thorn barrier. As usual, the sun began to rise beyond the pines, turning the sky a vibrant shades of red, orange, and yellow.

Yellowfang sat down and tucked her paws underneath her and watched the sun rise. Soon, Snowleap and Raggedpelt, no, Raggedstar would be returning from the Moonstone, assuming all went well with his nine lives ceremony, which it should have. Raggedpelt had been so nervous and fearful; hopefully Snowleap had been able to ease any further fears he had had before meeting with Starclan that Yellowfang hadn't managed to dispel.

After all, Yellowfang had been right in what she had said; Cedarstar had been clan leader and Raggedpelt was his deputy. Cedarstar was killed by rats and the warrior code states that the deputy succeeds the fallen leader unless decreed otherwise by Starclan. No exceptions. Simple.

No cat had any reason to be dissatisfied with Raggedpelt's leadership thus far, Yellowfang reflected. He had been widely praised by the clan and Yellowfang could see no reason for that to change.

Another thought occurred to her. Could Raggedstar have had the same dream as she did? After all, Branchkit was his son too. Well, there was only one way to find out. Raggedstar would be back with Snowleap soon. Until then, she could only wait.

After Yellowfang had sat outside the nursery a while, the thorn barrier rustled and Raggedstar entered the camp, with Snowleap only a few paces behind.

"You're back!" Yellowfang purred, trotting to meet them.

"Yes, and it went as fine as I said it would!" Snowleap purred, looking at Raggedstar teasingly. But Raggedstar's worried expression told another story. When he saw Yellowfang watching him, his face changed expression to be more cheerful.

"So I was nervous!" Raggedstar protested, "It's not everyday that a cat receives nine lives!"

"No, it's not," Yellowfang agreed.

"I'm going to go and nap," Snowleap yawned, "It's been a long night. I'll see you later."

When Snowleap was out of earshot, Raggedstar turned to Yellowfang and said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Yellowfang nodded and followed him to the front of his den. Raggedstar seemed nervous and Yellowfang thought she knew exactly what he wanted to talk to her about. "Snowleap was wrong about the outcome of my nine lives ceremony," Raggedstar said, "It wasn't as pleasant as one would imagine."

"Did you not receive your lives?" Yellowfang asked him, pretty sure that his lives weren't the problem.

Raggedstar's eyes grew troubled. "No, I received my lives and name without a problem; it was what I saw after that bothered me, once Snowleap had left Starclan."

Yellowfang twitched her ears for him to continue and listened to Raggedstar recount details of his dream that matched up exactly with her own. "That's the same dream I had!" Yellowfang said after he had finished.

"But what does it mean?" Raggedstar asked, "And why didn't Starclan share it with Snowleap? Kittypet-born or not, she's still the Shadowclan medicine cat."

"We are his parents; we are the best to guide Branchkit's paws, not a medicine cat that is a virtual stranger," Yellowfang replied, "We will just have to keep a close eye on our son, but in no way treat him like he is different. That would just make things worse, not better."

Raggedstar sighed, "I hope you are right."

By now, their clanmates in mourning had alerted the rest of the clan to Raggedstar's return and they started to pour out of their dens to greet their new leader and to hear his new choice of deputy. Scorchfang approached first, his tail held aloft in greeting. "Welcome back, Raggedstar," he purred.

"Thank you Scorchfang," Raggedstar replied to his brother's warm greetings.

Familiar kit mews reached Yellowfang's ears and saw her and Raggedstar's kits racing from the nursery to meet their father, their pelts still ruffled from where they had slept on them. "Raggedstar!" Branchkit yowled gleefully as he and his sisters skidded to a halt beside them, their paws sending up little clouds of dust, "You're back!"

"Yes, I'm back" Raggedstar replied, looking a bit wary at the sight of his son. Immediately, Yellowfang flashed him an angry look. Thankfully, Branchkit didn't seem to notice the lack of warmth from his father.

"What did it feel like?" Flowerkit asked, looking up at her father with awe in her amber eyes.

"What did what feel like?" Raggedstar asked her.

"Receiving nine lives, of course!" was the reply.

Raggedstar glanced at Yellowfang, amusement warm in his eyes. She knew that he couldn't divulge specifics of the ceremony, but not wanting to crush Flowerkit's spirits, he replied, "Like nothing you've ever experienced before."

"Now you have to appoint the deputy," Yellowfang reminded him.

Raggedstar glanced at her briefly. "Yes, I'd better," he agreed.

Raggedstar wiggled his hunches and made a large leap onto the Clanrock. Without even saying any summons, the clan had already begun to gather beneath him. "Cats of Shadowclan," he began, "I have received my names and lives from Starclan!"

"Raggedstar! Raggedstar!" the clan cheered.

"And now it is time for me to appoint Shadowclan's new deputy," Raggedstar continued once the cheering had died down, " I say these words before the spirits of their ancestors so that they may see and approve my choice. Brackenfoot will be the new deputy of Shadowclan."

Yellowfang looked over to see her father standing beside Brightflower, his amber eyes wide and his jaws open with surprise. After a moment of him being frozen in surprise, Brightflower gave him a nudge and he picked his way through the crowd to stand at the foot of Clanrock. "Raggedstar, cats of Shadowclan, I never expected to receive such a position and I will serve you as very best as I can," Brackenfoot said, his face solemn.

"Brackenfoot! Brackenfoot!" the clan cheered. Yellowfang and her littermates cheered especially loud for their father.

"And now, one more thing; the rats," Raggedstar continued, "I will lead a patrol of cats to the Carrionplace to investigate where the rats are coming in and out of the territory."

"And we'd better do it soon," Mudclaw, the leader of the dawn patrol that day called, "My patrol and I scented more rat scents."

Raggedstar nodded, "I'll take myself, Brackenfoot, Amberleaf, and Nettlespots."

Before Raggedstar could dismiss the meeting, Blizzardwing spoke up proudly, "Before you dismiss the meeting, I have some news to share; Featherstorm and I are expecting kits that will be born in a moon and half."

The clan murmured their congratulations and Raggedstar replied proudly, "This is wonderful news! Shadowclan grows stronger! Meeting dismissed!"

Raggedstar leaped off of the Clanrock. "I want to come with," Yelowfang said simply to him.

Raggedstar narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be staying with the kits?" he asked.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "They'll be fine without me for a while. Besides, Lizardstripe or Featherstorm could watch them."

"Fine, but stay close," Raggedstar replied.

"I'll be fine!" Yellowfang insisted.

"Wait, before we leave, I need to speak to you," Yellowfang added.

Raggedstar turned to face her. "Well," he prompted.

Yellowfang twitched her ears at Russetpaw, who was play-fighting with Blackpaw and Nightpaw on the other side of the clearing. "I recall telling you that you should reach out to Russetpaw. She's your half-sister and you hardly acknowledge her at all."

Raggedstar rolled his eyes. "Not this again," he muttered, "Didn't I tell you I'd think about it?"

"And?" Yellowfang asked.

Raggedstar turned away, "My answer is no."

"For Starclan sake!" Yellowfang hissed, losing her patience with him. Didn't he care at all? The two shared blood! Raggedstar could at least try to get to know her! "What if Featherstorm had been her mother Would you acknowledge her then?'

"Of course," Raggedstar replied, "That would've meant we would've been littermates."

"And what about Featherstorm's newest kits? Will you acknowledge them?" Yellowfang persisted.

Raggedstar thought for a moment. "I hadn't really thought about them, but I suppose so."

"Then you should acknowledge Russetpaw the same way you'd acknowledge these new kits. She's your family whether you like it or not, mouse-brain," Yellowfang said.

Raggedstar sighed, "Fine, but don't expect results overnight," he replied. Then he turned. "Russetpaw!" Raggedstar called.

Russetpaw distangled herself from Nightpaw and Blackpaw, gave her ruffled pelt a few quick licks, then trotted over to stand by Yellowfang. "Yes, Raggedstar?" she asked.

"I'd like you to accompany the patrol to the Carrionplace, but stick by Yellowfang and do exactly as she says, alright?" Raggedstar said.

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" Russetpaw gave an excited little bounce.

By now, the cats Raggedstar had chosen were waiting. "An apprentice?" Nettlespots asked, eyeing Russetpaw skeptically.

"Yes," Raggedstar replied shortly, leading the way out of camp.

(So that's the chapter! I know that in Yellowfang's Secret that Featherstorm's kits are born much later than how I'm having them, but since this is AU, I decided to change things up a bit.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Yellowfang followed Raggedstar and the other chosen cats out of camp, glancing back every once in a while to make sure Russetpaw was staying close by her.

The patrol walked through the territory. Yellowfang could tell that they were close, not just because she knew Shadowclan's territory like she knew her own pelt, but because of the fur-curling stench of rats and carrion mingling together that was the worst in greenleaf. "Yuck!" Russetpaw squealed in disgust, voicing everyone's thoughts, "This place is nasty!"

Before Yellowfang couls say anything, Nettlespots hissed, "Be quiet! Are you trying to give us away?!"

Russetpaw looked abashed and embarrassed. "Don't worry; but just be a bit quieter from now on, okay?" Yellowfang said.

Russetpaw nodded. Raggedstar halted, holding his tail high as a signal for the rest of the patrol to do the same. They had made it. The Carrionplace lay before them, smelly as ever. Luckily for them, the large monsters that normally brought carrion and crow-food here were motionless and all was quiet. There weren't even faint scrabbling noises coming from the smelly heaps from the rats like there normally was, which Yellowfang thought was quite odd.

Raggedstar turned to face them. "Right," he said,"We'll split up to find where the rats have been coming and going into our territory. Call if you find anything."

The group split. "This is disgusting," Yellowfang muttered, sniffing around the base of the shiny barrier, "Why did I say I wanted to come with, again?"

After a couple moments of searching, Yellowfang heard Brackenfoot meow from further away, "Everycat! I think I found something!"

Yellowfang and the rest of the patrol went over to where Brackenfoot was standing. There near his paws was a small hole where the earth had been washed away. Though the hole whouldn't be comfortable for a cat to scramble under, it looked perfect for a rat.

Indeed it was. The rat stench was overpowering in this particular spot. "The filthy little creatures must use this hole very often!" Yellowfang hissed in disgust.

"What'll we plug the hole with?" Russetpaw asked.

"Here are some stones," Nettlespots replied, her voice not as harsh with the young apprentices as before. Nettlespots rolled a few medium sized rocks over to the barrier.

Before any cat could react, the rat smell became stronger than before and with an angry high-pitched squeal, several large rats clawed themselves out from underneath the barrier. The rats let out angry chitters, their eyes shining with malice and their teeth clicking. Within seconds, they were flinging themselves onto the unsuspecting Shadowclan cats.

"They want to attack us? Fine! I haven't been out of the camp in moons!" Yellowfang thought, slashing a rat's throat, feeling satisfied when it let out a squeal and fell still.

Suddenly, a though came to Yellowfang's mind. "Russetpaw!" she thought in horror, "I was supposed to be keeping an eye on her! Oh, she'd better be okay!"

Yellowfang craned her neck around the pandemonium, her heart pounding in her throat. After a few moments, she spotted her. Judging from the bodies of rats nearby, she had managed to kill a few rats, no small feat for an apprentice of her age. But now, tow rats had cornered her in front of the shiny barrier.

Russetpaw spat and hissed with defiance, lashing out with her forepaws as the rats drew closer to her, but Yellowfang could see the fear glittering in her amber eyes.

Before Yellowfang could get to her,a tabby blur leaped in front of Russetpaw, making quick work of killing the rats that were tormenting her. "Raggedstar!" Russetpaw gasped, her amber eyes growing wide with surprise, "You saved me!" Apparently, her half-brother who had hardly ever acknowledged her existence or the fact they were related was very low on the list of clanmates that would be coming to her aid.

"You're my sister and my clanmate," Raggedstar replied simply. Then he turned to face his clanmates and said, "Anyone seriously injured?"

"No, just scratches," Yellowfang replied, quickly assessing her clanmates.

"Good," Raggedstar replied, "We'll plug the hole and then have Snowleap treat our wounds."

Together, the patrol plugged the hole. Satisfied with their work, they started the trek home. "You fought well," Raggedstar said to Russetpaw, his amber eyes warm.

"Yes, not many apprentices could kill rats at your age," Yellowfang agreed.

Russetpaw glowed with pride. "Thank you," she purred.

As they entered camp, the entrance to Snowleap's den rustled. "I smell blood," Snowleap said, poking her head out.

Taking a look at the scratched patrol, she shook her head and sighed, "So you had to fight? Hold on, I'll get some herbs."

Snowleap disappeared into her den. When she emerged she was carrying bundles of herbs that Yellowfang recognized as horsetail, marigold, and burdock root. First she treated Russetpaw, since she was the youngest and could succumb to infection easier than the older cats would. "There. go rest in the apprentices' den and I'll tell your mentor you won't be able to train tomorrow," Snowleap said.

Though she looked disappointed, Russetpaw didn't argue and vanished into the apprentices' den. Yellowfang watched her go. "You did it," Yellowfang said to Raggedstar proudly.

"I did what?" Raggedstar asked, looking a bit confused.

"You acknowledged the truth," Yellowfang purred.

"Well, I saw how close I could've been to losing her so I don't know..." Raggedstar said.

"Well, I'm happy for you and glad you stopped being so hare-brained," Yellowfang purred.

A few moons passed and Featherstorm had four kits named Molekit, Volekit, Mosskit, and Dawnkit with Blizzardwing. The nursery was now an even noisier and crowded place. "I am so glad that my kits'll be apprentices soon," Yellowfang muttered, chasing after the kits with the other queens.

"Yellowfang?" a voice said.

Yellowfang had run out of patience. First she hadn't had a chance to eat yet and it was almost sun-high, secondly she had been woken up early by the youngest kits and now some cat had the nerve to try and talk to her when she was clearly busy. Yellowfang whirled around. "What?!" she snapped.

Raggedstar's eyes were wide with surprise at her outburst. Then his surprise morphed into amusement. "Rough day, huh," he purred, flicking her tail lightly with his tail.

"You have no idea," Yellowfang grumbled, "I haven't been able to eat a thing today!"

"Well, we can't have that!" Raggedstar purred. He left her side and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. Seeing their leader coming, their clanmates gave him some space and Raggedstar grabbed out mouse by its tail and brought it back over.

"Thanks," Yellowfang mumbled, her mouth full of mouse.

"Well, I couldn't have your belly rumbling during our kits' apprentice ceremony," Raggedstar purred.

Yellowfang quickly got to her paws. "Wait! That's now?! Why didn't you tell me?!" she exclaimed.

"You were hungry so.." Raggedstar shrugged, his voice trailing off guiltily.

"Lizardstripe!" she called, her voice urgent sounding.

Lizardstripe looked up from where she was talking to Mudclaw. "Yellowfang? What is it?" she asked, getting to her paws.

"This mouse-brain," Yellowfang replied in annoyance, flicking her tail at Raggedstar who looked sheepish, "Decides to tell us that the ceremony is right now!"

"Now!" yelped Lizardstripe, "Kits!"

"Mooooom!' Branchkit moaned, wriggling and squirming as Yellowfang cleaned his dark tabby pelt with brisk licks, "Enough already!"

Branchkit's sisters were no more cooperative than he was, but after a few moments of rigorious grooming, Yellowfang was satisfied. "There," she said apporvingly, taking a step back, her eyes scanning her kits' pelts, "You look perfect."

Yellowfang and her kits then heard the familiar meeting summons echoing around the clearing. "This is it!" Flowerkit squealed, bouncing excitedly.

"Raggedstar had better chosen good mentors for our kits or he'll be getting an earful from me when this is done," Yellowfang muttered under her breath, taking a seat next to Lizardstripe.

"Today we gather to make six kits apprentices," Raggedstar announced, "Come forward."

Yellowfang could see Flowerkit and Ivykit openly expressing their excitement by their glowing eyes and trembling paws. But Branchkit, on the other paw, was doing his very best to look serious, but he too couldn't keep his eyes from glowing in anticipation.

As Raggedstar announced that Deerpaw's mentor was to be Flintfang, it hit Yellowfang. "He's giving the new warriors apprentices!" Yellowfang realized, internally groaning, "He told me he'd give Branchkit to an experienced warrior!"

While Yellowfang was having a mental rant, she nearly missed her own kits being made apprentices. Beside Yellowfang, Lizardstripe was bursting with pride as Tanglepaw was apprenticed to Blackfoot and Runningpaw to Snowleap.

"Branchpaw," Raggedstar continued, looking down at his son with pride in his eyes, "Your mentor with be Hollytail. Hollytail, share your patience and wisdom with this apprentice."

"Hollytail," Yellowfang thought approvingly. The dark tabby she-cat, also her former apprentice, was level-headed and cool-tempered. She'd be perfect tp teach Branchpaw patience and compassion for a defeated enemy.

"Flowerpaw," Raggedstar said, "Your mentor will be Fernshade. Fernshade, pass on your excellent hunting skills to this apprentice."

Flowerpaw went over and touched noses with the spotted tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Ivypaw," Raggedstar said, "Your mentor will be Russetfur. Russetfur, pass on your fierce courage to this apprentice."

Yellowfang remember how Ivypaw had wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice early in her kihood and one day mentioned that that was no longer her intention. Later she had questioned her daughter about her sudden change in ambition.

"I like Deerkit," Ivykit had replied, blushing, "And medicine cats can't have mates."

"Deerpaw! Tanglepaw! Runningpaw! Branchpaw! Ivypaw! Flowerpaw!" the clan cheered.

The six kits stood in the center of the clearing looking proud as they took in their clanmates' praises.

"We raised fine kits," Raggedstar murmured, coming to stand beside Yellowfang.

"That we did," Yellowfang purred in agreement.

In her mind, she heard a voice she recognized as Ravenfur's. "This is only the beginning of your son's trials..."

(So that's the chapter! School is in full swing again so updates may take a while, but I'll try to update when I can. Please review!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Yellowfang was lying stretched out in the sun one morning a moon later. "I'd better enjoy this while I can, the leaf-bare months are almost here," she thought.

A cool breeze made her shiver, despite her long gray pelt. A rustle grabbed Yellowfang's attention. Branchpaw was sliding out of the apprentices' den, his amber eyes looking from side to side, almost like he was up to something. Yellowfang's son hadn't been himself lately; he had been moody and argumentative. Branchpaw had often been seen sent to clean the elders' den by a very stressed out looking Hollytail. He no longer played with his sisters or his best friend, Deerpaw.

It wasn't the suspicious manner in which Branchpaw moved that bothered Yellowfang. It was the wounds all along his pelt!

"Branchpaw!" Yellowfang gasped, hurrying to his side, "What happened to you?! You've never been injured this much from training so it's not that!"

Branchpaw's eyes widened guiltily. "I-I must've had a thorn in my nest last night," he replied hastily.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Yellowfang said sternly, narrowing her eyes. "These," she said, whisking her tail along the claw marks on his side, "Are claw marks. Claw marks of a cat."

Branchpaw narrowed his eyes angrily. "It's none of your business!" he hissed, "I'm not a kit anymore so leave me alone!"

Then he stomped off, disappearing into the woods. Yellowfang looked after him, her eyes wide with surprise at Branchpaw's outburst.

"If he isn't going to tell me, I'd better ask his denmates," Yellowfang thought.

Yellowfang popped her head into the apprentices' den. All the other apprentices were still sleeping. "What a lazy lot," Yellowfang muttered, "Deerleap had me up at the crack of dawn and here these ones are sleeping the day away!"

Yellowfang gave the nearest apprentice, which happened to be Ivypaw, a prod. "Huh?" Ivypaw asked drowsily, "Hm, wha?"

"Ivypaw," Yellowfang said, "Wake up."

"Alright, alright," Ivypaw grunted, "I'm up."

Ivypaw sat up turned around and shook out her pelt. "Mother? What are you doing in here?" she asked with a yawn.

"What is going on with Branchpaw?" Yellowfang asked her, "When has he become so bad tempered? And where did he get those awful wounds from?"

"Um, well," Ivypaw replied, toying with a piece of moss from her nest, "It's kinda a secret."

"Would you mind telling me?" Yellowfang asked her.

"What's going on?" Flowerpaw asked drowsily, her amber eyes opening slightly.

"Nothing," Ivypaw said quickly.

"It is something," Flowerpaw replied, sitting up, "Or else you and Mom wouldn't seem so agitated."

"She wants to know about Branchpaw," Ivypaw replied.

Flowerpaw's eyes went wide. "Oh," she replied slowly, "What do you want to know?"

"I think you know," Yellowfang replied, "I saw sounds previously and brushed them off as training accidents. What are they really?"

"We'd better go into the forest," Ivypaw said, looking over at the other apprentices.

Side-by-side, Yellowfang and her daughters entered the forest. After a little ways, they stopped. "Well?" Yellowfang said, twitching an ear.

"Please don't think us crazy," Flowerpaw said, her amber eyes pleading.

"I won't," Yellowfang promised.

"Well, Branchpaw has been training in his dreams," Ivypaw confessed.

"With horrible smelling cats," Flowerpaw added, "Yuck!"

Yellowfang felt a chill spread through her pelt. "How do you know this?" she asked, trying to keep calm.

"He showed us," Ivypaw replied.

"Yeah, one night, he and this ginger and white she-cat intercepted our dreams and we all saw each other. We were in a dark, smelly forest,"

Flowerpaw continued, "The she-cat said her name was Mapleshade and that we were destined for great power."

"We were confused, not just by Mapleshade, but by where we were. Isn't Starclan supposed to be beautiful and bright? All the nursery stories you told us said so," Ivypaw questioned.

"Yes, those stories were right," Yellowfang said, "You weren't in Starclan."

"Where were we then?" Flowerpaw asked, beginning to look frightened.

"You were in a place called the Darkforest," Yellowfang replied, her voice hushed, "It's where the most evil cats go."

"Mapleshade offered to train us, to make us the best fighters the clans had ever seen, to make us leaders of all the clans," Ivypaw said, "A-and Branchpaw agreed to be her apprentice."

"He did what?!" Yellowfang gasped. Then she thought, "Ravenfur! What do I do?!"

Trying to keep calm, Yellowfang said, "And what did you two say?"

"Well, were aren't all beat up are we?" Ivypaw replied indigently, "So what do you think we said?!"

"Mom didn't mean it like that," Flowerpaw soothed her, "We told Mapleshade that we were loyal to Shadowclan and would be forever."

"T-then she hissed and jumped at the two of us, claws out," Ivypaw stammered.

"We both then woke up," Flowerpaw finished, "We thought it was a nightmare, but how could both of us have the same dream?"

"The next day, Branchpaw confronted us in the forest," Ivypaw said, "The whole clan came running that day, we were arguing so loudly

"I remember that day," Yellowfang said, "That was only about a dozen sunrises ago, maybe a little less."

 _Flashback_

 _"Yellowfang_! _Yellowfang_!" _a_ _voice_ _called_.

 _Yellowfang_ _turned_. _Deerpaw_ _came_ _running_ , _skidding_ _to_ _a_ _halt_ , _panting_ _with_ _his_ _flanks_ _heaving._

" _Yellowfang_! _Come_ _quickly_! _Ivypaw_ , _Flowerpaw_ , _and_ _Branchpaw_ _are_ _having_ _a_ _row_!" _Deerpaw_ _gasped_ , " _It's_ _really_ _bad!"_

" _For_ _Starclan_ _sake_!" _Yellowfang_ _muttered_. _Then_ _she_ _said_ _to_ _the_ _patrol_ _she_ _was_ _with_ , " _Sorry_ , _I'll_ _hopefully_ _be_ _back_ _soon_."

" _It's_ _fine_ ," _Brightflower_ _purred_ , _her_ _eyes_ _warm_ _with_ _amusement_.

" _No_ _it's_ _not,_ " _Yellowfang_ _argued_.

 _Yellowfang_ _followed_ _Deerpaw_ _through_ _the_ _pines_ _into_ _a clearing_ _where_ _Ivypaw_ , _Flowerpaw_ , _and_ _Branchpaw_ _were_ _facing_ _each_ _other_ , _their_ _tails_ _lashing and their eyes blazing angrily. Their mentors stood around them, trying to break up the fight._

 _"Ivypaw! Branchpaw! Flowerpaw!" Yellowfang hissed, "What is the matter with you three?!"_

 _Ivypaw and Flowerpaw looked ashamed, while Branchpaw just looked defiant._

 _"I want to hear what you're fighting about," Yellowfang hissed, "And why you're giving your mentors so much grief!"_

 _"It's nothing!" Branchpaw argued, his amber eyes blazing with an angry fire as he looked up at Yellowfang. "Just leave us alone!"_

 _End Flashback_

 _"_ Well, we were fighting about what had happened in the Darkforest that night," Flowerpaw said.

"Branchpaw made us swear we wouldn't tell or he'd do something to us," Ivypaw said.

"He threatened you?!" Yellowfang was shocked.

"Yeah," Flowerpaw trailed off, flattening her ears, "We just didn't want to deal with Mapleshade."

"Well, thank you for telling me this. I'm going to talk to our father about all this," Yellowfang said.

"No! No! Please don't!" Flowerpaw and Ivypaw chorused, looking up at Yellowfang pleadingly, "He'll be so angry at us!"

"This isn't right," Yellowfang said firmly, "He is your brother. He shouldn't be your tormentor."

Ignoring her daughters' further protests, Yellowfang marched back to camp. "Raggedstar," she said, dangerously calm, inside his den, "I need to talk to you. Now."

Yellowfang could tell that he was picking up on her anger by the way he stammered, "Y-yes dear."

"We have a problem. Our son." Yellowfang said.

"Um yeah, what about him?" Raggedstar replied nervously.

"He's done it. Joined the Darkforst, I mean," Yellowfang said.

Raggedstar's eyes went wide. "Tell me you're joking!" he exclaimed.

"Believe me, I wish I was," Yellowfang replied quietly.

"Yellowfang, what'll we do?!" Raggedstar exclaimed, "This is madness! Dead cats turning our son into a killer."

"Mapleshade wants him to take over the clan eventually. And do you know who his first target will be? You." Yellowfang said.

"A-are you sure? Our own son..." Raggedstar murmured.

"I already confronted him, asking him where his wounds came from. He was angry as I have ever seen him," Yellowfang said, "I know they weren't from training, because there's no way Hollytail would work him that hard."

"You're right," Raggedstar agreed, "What can we do?"

"Well, as leader, you can walk with Starclan in your dreams. So, tonight, go and ask them what you can do," Yellowfang said.

"Alright, I'll try tonight," Raggedstar agreed again.

Yellowfang turned to leave. "Wait," Raggedstar said.

Yellowfang turned back to face Raggedstar. "Yes?" she asked.

"How would you like to mentor Dawnkit?" Raggedstar asked, "You didn't get to finish training Hollypaw, which uh, was partially my fault."

"Thank you," Yellowfang purred, giving his cheek a lick.

Raggedstar gave her a good-natured nudge. "Now go and see how your future apprentice is faring!"

Yellowfang was grateful for him trying to cheer her up, but her fears for her son were continuing to increase.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

(This chapter will be mostly from Raggedstar's pov)

That night, Raggedstar settled into his nest, determined to speak to his ancestors.

After a while, he fell asleep. Blinking open his eyes, he realized he wasn't in his den anymore. In fact, he wasn't even in the Shadowclan camp. It was Starclan.

"Greetings," a voice said softly behind him.

Raggedstar turned. A black she-cat with amber eyes was watching him. "Who are you?" Raggedstar asked, a bit confused. He had expected hat an ancestor he knew such as Frogskip or Cedarstar would appear to him.

"My name is Ravenfur. I was deputy of Shadowclan many moons ago," Ravenfur said.

"What must I do to save my son?" Raggedstar asked, getting to the point immediately, "My daughters have told me that he has begun training in the Darkforest."

Ravenfur hesitated. "I warned your mate. I told her the consequences of you both failed to change his fate," she said.

"My mate? You visited Yellowfang?" Raggedstar said.

"Yes, I did," Ravenfur sighed in reply, "And I fear that my warnings have been in vain."

"No," Raggedstar said immediately, "I refuse to give up on my son. He hasn't been training there too long. We have to be able to do something."

"Yes, well," Ravenfur replied, "That would require us going over the border, which can only be done by Starclan cats under only the most dire of circumstances. It dangerous, as many cats in the Darkforest would not hesitate to kill any outsiders on site."

"We must get Yellowfang," Raggedstar said, "She's his mother, she should be here."

Ravenfur nodded. "Of course," she replied, "Follow me."

Ravenfur trotted away from Raggedstar, who quickly followed. Suddenly, they were in a different place.

Raggedstar looked around. It was the warriors' den back in the Shadowclan camp. Raggedstar carefully made his way through his sleeping clanmates, taking care that he didn't step on any stray tails.

"Yellowfang," Raggedstar whispered, giving his mate a gentle nudge.

Yellowfang let out an ill-tempered growl and put her nose under her paws, her eyes clamped tightly shut.

"Yellowfang," Raggedstar said more insistently.

"Alright, alright," Yellowfang grumbled, opening her eyes. She blinked for a moment, before getting to her paws.

Then she noticed the black she-cat. "Oh, hi, Ravenfur," Yellowfang said.

Then she turned to Raggedstar. "So you've done it then. What are we going to do about our son?"

"Ravenfur says that we have to cross over to the Darkforest," Raggedstar said.

"If your son is there, which I'm almost positive he is, we'll have to persuade him to come back with us and never return there," Ravenfur said, "We'll have to get him alone so as to not draw too much attention to ourselves."

"Alright," Raggedstar and Yellowfang said in unison.

Ravenfur turned and flicked her tail for them to follow her. As Raggedstar turned to leave, he noticed Yellowfang hadn't moved yet. Her orange eyes seemed troubled. "Hey, we'll get him back," Raggedstar purred gently.

"Will we? He has so changed in a moon!" Yellowfang replied, "What happened to the Branchpaw we knew?"

"He had become lost, but we'll set him right. I'm sure of it," Raggedstar said confidently, brushing her shoulder with his tail tip.

Yellowfang blinked gratefully at him and turned to follow Ravenfur. Raggedstar followed closely behind.

Raggedstar's vision went dark, though he could still feel himself moving. How, he didn't exactly know.

Finally, his vision became blurred and suddenly focused. Yellowfang was on his right, and Ravenfur on his left.

Blinking, Raggedstar took in his surroundings. The clearing was dark, darker than any clearing in Starclan. There was no sunlight; yet the clearing glowed with an eery and unnatural-looking light. There was only one place this could be. "The Darkforest!" Raggedstar realized.

But they weren't alone. They were surrounded. The cats in the clearing were unlike any Raggedstar had ever seen before. They were all battered and scarred more than even the most battle-hungry rogue. Their eyes glittered with a fierce hatred, and their teeth bared angrily.

And Branchpaw had chosen to be one of them. Raggedstar could see him, his eyes already taking on the unnatural look of severe hatred and his body already beginning to become ragged and battle-worn. On seeing his parents, Branchpaw's amber eyes flickered with uncertainty.

But it disappeared so quickly that Raggedstar wasn't sure if he had seen it at all, or if he had just imagined it.

"Ravenfur!" he thought angrily, "What happened to sneaking in?!"

Raggedstar could hear Yellowfang's gasp beside him at what their son was becoming, and he briefly laid his tail on her shoulders.

"Well, well," a ginger-and-white she-cat said silkily, strolling to the center of the clearing, "What have we here?"

By the way the other Darkforest cats gave the she-cat a wide berth, Raggedstar came to the conclusion that she was considered some kind of leader.

Yellowfang gave an angry snarl and Raggedstar could see why. This was the she-cat that corrupted their son.

"We aren't here to fight," Ravenfur said, stepping forward.

"Really," the she-cat replied in the same silky voice, unsheathing her claws, "Why should I believe that? You are trespassing."

"Please just hear us out," Ravenfur pleaded.

"Why should I?" the ginger-and-white she-cat replied almost lazily.

"We're severely outnumbered, for one thing," Yellowfang said tartly, flicking her tail irritably.

The she-cat seemed to consider this for a moment. "Mapleshade," a ragged gray tabby growled, stepping to the she-cat's side, "We should just shred them right now!"

"Quiet, Maggottail!" the she-cat snapped, rounding on the ragged gray tom instantly, "I make the decisions around here!" Maggottail shrank back submissively and slunk back into the throng of Darkforest cats.

"Mapleshade. So that's her name," Raggedstar thought.

Then a light of recognition glimmered in Mapleshade's eyes. She began to laugh a humorless laugh. "Oh, this is just beautiful. You're Raggedstar and Yellowfang, the parents of our newest recruit! And I don't know and don't care who the other one is."

The other Darkforest cats began to laugh almost hissing laughs.

"Aw, you've come to save your son," Mapleshade said mockingly, "We you're too late; he's on his way to becoming a true Darkforest cat."

"That's not true!" Raggedstar hissed, his fur bristling.

"Oh, really," Mapleshade replied in her mocking tone, "Well, Branchpaw, come over here."

Branchpaw padded forward to stand by Mapleshade's side. Raggedstar was certain of it now; there was uncertainty and even a hint of fear in Branchpaw's amber eyes.

"Branchpaw!" Yellowfang pleaded with him, "Can't you see these cats are evil?! Please, come back with us and never return to this place!"

"And why would he do that?!" Mapleshade snarled, "We have offered him power, more power that you could ever hope to give him! He will rule the clans!"

"At what cost?" Raggedstar retorted, "Branchpaw, you will lose everything you hold dear, your friends, your family, and your clan."

"But he will be powerful! He and the other recruit from the clans!" Mapleshade boasted.

Raggedstar gulped. There was another recruit in the clans? This was not good.

"Here's a thought, why don't you actually let my son speak for himself?" Yellowfang said sarcastically, thrashing her tail.

"Branchpaw, don't let those weaklings sway your loyalties," Mapleshade hissed, circling around him, "There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Don't you want people to finally treat you like you matter?"

"What? We never treated you any differently!" Raggedstar exclaimed.

"Yes, you did!" Branchpaw snarled, "You don't think I never noticed you watching me, waiting for me to do something wrong?! You always treated me differently from my sisters! And you know what? Mapleshade was the only one who would tell me why! Not you two, and not Snowleap! You thought that I would turn to the Darkforest, well you got your wish!"

"No, we never wanted you to!" Yellowfang nearly shrieked.

"You were terrible parents!" Branchpaw yowled, while Mapleshade growled with approval.

"That's right, they love your weakling sisters more than you," Mapleshade growled.

"Don't listen to her!" Raggedstar urged his son, "We were afraid!"

"Afraid of your own son, who hadn't done a thing wrong? Do you hear that Branchpaw? Now, why would you want to leave?" Mapleshade asked.

"We weren't afraid of you! We were afraid of what you would become of we failed you," Yellowfang murmured, her head bowed, "And we have. I'm sorry, Branchpaw."

Raggedstar could almost see Branchpaw's gaze soften a bit.

"Enough of this, Mapleshade." Ravenfur finally spoke, "Branchpaw, do you want to know how you become a Darkforest cat?"

"Yes," Branchpaw replied eagerly, leaning forward.

"They kill you," Ravenfur replied bluntly.

Branchpaw's eyes went wide. "Wha?!" he exclaimed, "Mapleshade, you never said anything about me dying!"

Beside Raggedstar, Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "You wanted to join a group of dead cats! How do you think you become a full member, mouse-brain!" Yellowfang said in disbelief.

Raggedstar had to stifle his laughter at Yellowfang's sarcastic reply. Yeah, Branchpaw really hadn't thought this through at all.

"Everything about your personality fades away. You become a shell of yourself, a vessel of pure evil," Ravenfur went on.

Now Branchpaw was really beginning to look uncertain. "Well, dying is a small price to pay for unlimited power, isn't it," Mapleshade purred silkily.

"Pretty sure Branchpaw doesn't agree with you," Yellowfang retorted, pointing out Branchpaw's uncertainty.

Mapleshade suddenly became angry. "Enough!" she snarled, "Branchpaw, you must choose. I think you know what'll happen to you and those mangy fleabags if you make the wrong choice."

All around them, Darkforest cats caterwauled their agreement, drawing closer.

"The mangy fleabag part is hilarious, coming from you," Yellowfang snorted, "Have all you Darkforest cats seen yourselves lately?"

Mapleshade looked as though she was about to explode from anger, but she managed to keep her voice low. "Branchpaw. Choose. Now."

Branchpaw looked her in the eyes. "I'm going home," he said, glancing at his parents, "If they'll have me."

"Of course," Yellowfang purred.

"Traitor!" Mapleshade yowled, launching herself at Branchpaw, her claws extended.

Branchpaw's eyes widened and he leaped out of the way. "Run!" Ravenfur screeched.

Raggedstar barreled his ways past a group of startled Darkforest cats. "After them!" Mapleshade howled.

Raggedstar glanced back to make sure the others were following. Raggedstar ran like he'd never ran before, the snarls and screeches of the Darkforest cats running behind them in his ears.

Suddenly, light was shining ahead. "Thank Starclan!" Raggedstar thought in relief.

"Keep going! We're almost there!" Ravenfur panted in his ear.

Raggedstar burst out of the trees with Yellowfang, Branchpaw, and Ravenfur on his heels. As soon as they crossed into Starclan, they all let out huge sighs of relief, and lay down in the grass to catch their breath.

A thought suddenly occurred to Raggedstar. "Wait! If we can go into the Darkforest, can't the Darkforest cats come here?!" he exclaimed, jumping to his paws.

"No," Ravenfur wheezed, "Not sure why, but only Starclan can cross the border."

The Darkforest cats ran towards them, but were stopped as if blocked by an invisible force. "You won't get away with this!" Mapleshade shrieked, "The clans will fall! And I will kill you, Branchpaw!"

Branchpaw let out a frightened whimper and shrank close to Yellowfang, who wrapped her tail around him and snarled angrily at Mapleshade.

"Come on," Ravenfur murmured, "Let's get away from here."

Raggedstar and Yellowfang nodded and the four cats went deeper into Starclan until the angry yowls from the Darkforest cats faded away.

"M-mom, D-dad," Branchpaw whispered, stopping and facing Raggedstar and Yellowfang.

"Yes?," Raggedstar replied gently, knowing what Branchpaw was about to say.

"I'm so sorry," Branchpaw whispered, his ears flattened, "You aren't terrible parents, I fell for Mapleshade's empty lies and I was a fool. I'm such an idiot... I was going to turn against my own clan..."

"It's alright," Raggedstar replied. Yellowfang purred in agreement, "You are so young; you could easily be taken advantage of, especially by an evil cat like Mapleshade."

"I was plotting to destroy my clan!" Branchpaw argued, "It's not alright!"

"Did you go through with the plans?" Yellowfang asked him.

"Well, no," Branchpaw admitted.

"Did you kill any cat?" Yellowfang continued.

"No!" Branchpaw exclaimed.

"Are you sorry for it?" Raggedstar added.

"Yes," Branchpaw murmured, his ears flattened.

"Then you're forgiven," Raggedstar and Yellowfang purred.

"Thank you!" Branchpaw exclaimed, rushing to them, and wedging himself between them like he had done as a kit, "I promise I'll always stay loyal to my clan and work extra hard!"

Yellowfang was licking Branchpaw like she had done when he was small and Raggedstar was certain he could hear a purr quivering in her throat.

"And I think you owe some other cats apologies," Raggedstar reminded him.

Branchpaw looked up at him. "I think I know who. My sisters, denmates, and Hollytail."

"That's right," Yellowfang replied.

Branchpaw yawned, "Can we go home now?" he murmured.

"I think you have someone to thank first," Yellowfang said, giving him a nudge towards Ravenfur.

"What's your name?" Branchpaw asked Ravenfur.

"My name is Ravenfur, young one," Ravenfur replied, "I was deputy of Shadowclan many moons ago."

"Wow!" Branchpaw said in awe, "Well, thank you for helping my parents save me. I'll be forever in your debt."

"You're welcome," Ravenfur purred.

"So, how do we get home?" Branchpaw asked, looking back at his parents and to Ravenfur.

"You curl up as if you were going to sleep and you'll wake up in your den," Ravenfur replied.

"Ok!" Branchpaw replied cheerfully, "Mom, Dad, I'm going to do that now."

"Alright, son," Raggedstar purred, "We'll be back soon."

Branchpaw curled in the grass and within moments, has disappeared. "Well, we'd better be getting back soon," Raggedstar said.

"I know you're an ancestor of Starclan, but why did you help us in particular?" Yellowfang asked Ravenfur.

"I am the mother of Silverflame," Ravenfur purred, her amber eyes warm.

Before Yellowfang or Raggedstar could say anything, the black she-cat faded away with the last words of "I will watch over you, always."

(So there's the chapter! I'm thinking of maybe writing a story about Bright Stream surviving the eagle attack. Yay or nay?)


	16. Chapter 16

(Hi everyone, I know I said that I was going to end this story, but honestly I don't think I could just end it that way. I ended the story without thinking it through long enough and for that I'm sorry. Anyway, without further ado...)

Chapter 15

Branchpaw woke with a start and looked around wildly. He immediately recognized his surroundings. It was his nest back in the Shadowclan apprentices' den.

The only sound was the sound of Deerpaw snoring, but to Branchpaw, he'd take Deerpaw's loud snores over Darkforest noises any day.

It was still dark, that much Branchpaw could tell from the moonlight filtering into the den. But how late, he wasn't sure. "I might as well get back to sleep," Branchpaw thought. He was looking forward to sleeping without having to train.

Besides draining him physically, getting little to no sleep was causing him to be cranky and irritable, something his denmates had noticed and questioned him about.

Branchpaw curled in his nest, tucking his bent tail over his nose. "I'll make this up to my clan. I'll never be tempted by the darkness again," he vowed.

Morning came all too soon. Branchpaw woke to familiar prodding. He opened his eyes and his blurry vision detected Hollytail standing above him. "Time to get up," Hollytail said, her voice void of any warmth one might convey in a morning greeting.

Not surprised by the lack of warmth in Hollytail's greeting, Branchpaw scrambled to his paws and began to give himself a quick grooming. "I have been a pain in the tail; no wonder Hollytail hates me," Branchpaw thought guiltily between strokes.

All around Branchpaw, his denmates and sisters were awake and giving themselves quick grooms and having idle conversation. Branchpaw wasn't surprised that his denmates, not even his sisters, tried to include him in their conversations.

When they did, Branchpaw would snap at them like a bad-tempered badger. "I'll apologize to them later," Branchpaw promised himself.

Branchpaw slipped out of the den. The clan was just waking up. Fernshade and Brightflower, one expecting kits in a half moon, the other in a moon and a half, were picking their way to the fresh-kill pile. Behind them, Featherstorm was giving her four squirming kits a morning groom.

Branchpaw, too, made his way to the fresh-kill pile. Hollytail glanced up at him and tossed him a mouse. "Thanks," Branchpaw said.

Hollytail didn't reply, but continued to eat her thrush. Branchpaw sat beside her and picked apart his mouse.

Mentor and apprentice sat together in silence. Finally, Branchpaw gulped nervously and said, "Hollytail, I'm sorry for being a pain. I really don't know what my problem has been. You've been so patient with me and I've been nothing but a pain. Do you think there could be a chance to start over?"

Hollytail stared at him in surprise. "I don't see why not," she replied, "You'll have to work extra hard to prove that you mean what you say, though."

Branchpaw nodded eagerly. "I will, I promise," he vowed.

"Right then," Hollytail said, "Come on then. We're going to do some hunting exercises."

Gulping down the remains of his mouse, Branchpaw give his whiskers a quick grooming and followed Hollytail out of camp.

Later, as they returned to camp, Hollytail stopped, put the prey she was carrying on the ground in front of her paws and faced Branchpaw. "You know, I'm very proud of you. You worked extra hard and you really took to heart that actions speak louder than words," she said, her amber eyes glowing with pride, "Take a piece of the prey we caught today."

"Thank you!" Branchpaw said, lifting his tail happily.

"You deserve it," Hollytail replied simply. She picked up the prey she had been carrying and disappeared into camp.

Branchpaw stared after her for a moment, then scooped up his own prey and followed Hollytail into camp.

Branchpaw deposited the frog, squirrel and mouse on the fresh-kill pile. Keeping one mouse he caught for himself, Branchpaw carried the mouse towards the front of the apprentices' den where the other apprentices were eating.

The other apprentices glanced at him, but continued pulling apart their prey. The silence continued until Branchpaw broke it. "Um, guys," he started nervously, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk the past moon. I guess I took our friendship for granted. I'm so sorry. Can we be friends again?"

The other apprentices stared at him in surprise for a moment and exchanged glances. Then Deerpaw spoke up. "Of course we forgive you, mouse-brain," he purred, coming over to flick Branchpaw affectionately with his tail.

Glorious relief soared in Branchpaw's chest. "Thank you!" he exclaimed.

"Of course. We've all been close since kithood, we're best friends," Deerpaw said, "All of us."

"Now, brother mine," Ivypaw said, "Come and sit by us."

Blinking gratefully at her Branchpaw scooped up the remains of the prey he had and sat down beside Deerpaw.

After a few moments, the apprentices plus Branchpaw were chattering away just like old times. "Branchpaw," Amberleaf said, coming over to where the apprentices were eating, "Raggedstar wants to speak to you."

Immediately the other apprentices laughed. "Oh! You're in trouble!" Flowerpaw teased.

Seeing Branchpaw's worried expression, Amberleaf added, "Don't worry; he didn't look angry."

Branchpaw relaxed a bit and followed the Shadowclan deputy to Raggedstar's den. "He probably wants to talk about the fact I was training in the Darkforest," Branchpaw thought, nervously twitching his bent tail.

Branchpaw entered Raggedstar's den. Raggedstar was lying in his moss nest, but sat up upon his son's entry. "Hi, Branchpaw," Raggedstar said, "Make yourself comfortable."

As Branchpaw was sitting down, he noticed something was off with his father. Raggedstar's eyes looked dull and tired. "Uh, Raggedstar," Branchpaw said, peering into his eyes, "Are you feeling alright? You don't look too good..."

"I'm fine," Raggedstar replied shortly his face in a grimace, "I wanted to say how proud I am of you. You were able to resist darkness and return to the light."

Branchpaw shuffled his paws in embarrassment. "I wouldn't have had you and Mom not come," he murmured, his gaze trained at his paws and his ears flattened.

Raggedstar gazed at him sympathetically. "We all sometimes need a reminde-" he broke off and collapsed on his side.

"Raggedstar!" Branchpaw exclaimed. He raced out of the den and into the center of the clearing. "Snowleap!" he called.

Branchpaw's cries drew both Yellowfang and Snowleap to him. "What's wrong?" Yellowfang asked worriedly, her eyes scanning her son.

"Raggedstar and I were talking and he just collapsed!" Branchpaw quickly explained, "He had been experiencing pain, but Raggedstar said it was nothing."

Snowleap nodded grimly. "I've already had the same problem with Archeye," she replied.

She turned to Yellowfang. "Go quickly and sit with him," Snowleap said hurriedly.

Then she turned and raced back into her den to get the necessary herbs. Yellowfang nodded and quickly disappeared into Raggedstar's den.

Hearing the commotion, Branchpaw's sisters came over to him. "What's wrong with Dad?" Flowerpaw asked.

"He collapsed in his den," Branchpaw replied.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ivypaw asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Branchpaw admitted.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"We'll stay out here until we find out how Raggedstar is," Flowerpaw decided.

Together, the three siblings scrapped away the snow outside Raggedstar's den for them to sit. "I hope he's alright," Ivypaw fretted, voicing all three of their thoughts.

"He will," Flowerpaw said confidently, "He has nine lives!"

"Now anymore, Raggedstar has lost lives before," Branchpaw reminded them.

"And I hope Archeye will be alright. We should ask Runningpaw how he's doing," Flowerpaw said.

As if their thoughts had summoned him, Runningpaw emerged from the medicine cat den. When he saw them, he came their way.

As Runningpaw drew closer, Branchpaw noticed his eyes were downcast and he was visibly upset. "Runningpaw! What's wrong?" Ivypaw asked.

"Archeye is dead," Runningpaw murmured, "And it's my fault."

"No it's not! You did your best! If Starclan wanted him, there was nothing you could do!" Flowerpaw argued.

Then it hit Branchpaw. This was the first patient that Runningpaw had ever lost. No wonder why the gray-and-white tom looked devastated.

Before Runningpaw could say more, the brambles behind them rustled and Snowleap stepped out. "Runningpaw? What are you doing here?" Snowleap asked curiously.

Runningpaw didn't answer, but kept his eyes trained on his paws. Snowleap'a blue eyes softened. She seemed to understand what Runningpaw couldn't put into words. "Come on," Snowleap said gently, placing her tail on his shoulders, "Lets go and prepare him for vigil."

Snowleap lead him away. "Lets go and see how Raggedstar is," Ivypaw said, pushing her way through the branches.

Inside, the den was warmer then the air outside. But the stale stench of vomit hung in the air and Branchpaw wrinkled his nose with disgust at the smell, and the pile of soiled bedding nearby.

Raggedstar was lying on his side in his nest with Yellowfang grooming his ears gently, putting softly.

"We were so worried!" Flowerpaw exclaimed.

"Yeah well, sorry," Raggedstar purred, "How's Archeye?"

Branchpaw and his sisters looked at each other and back to Raggedstar. "He's dead," Branchpaw whispered.

Raggedstar closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again. "He will be sorely missed," Raggedstar said quietly.

"Yes, he will," Yellowfang agreed.

Out of the blue, Ivypaw asked quietly, "Raggedstar, how many lives do you have now?"

Raggedstar's face was serious. "You have to promise not to tell any cat. Not your denmates and Starclan forbid, a cat from another clan. I'm telling you this because you are my family and I trust you above anyone else."

Branchpaw looked at his paws. "I don't deserve that level of trust at all..." he thought miserably.

"I have seven lives left," Raggedstar continued quietly, "Now, you have to promise not to tell any cat. You understand?"

"Of course they do," Yellowfang chided him.

"I know," Raggedstar said, "But it doesn't hurt."

"He means me..." Branchpaw realized miserably.

As if hearing what his son was thinking, Raggedstar added, "And no, I don't mean you, Branchpaw. Every cat has moments where they don't think before they speak."

Branchpaw looked up quickly in astonishment. "How don't you?" he exclaimed.

"You are young, and if you don't mind my saying, young cats are easily manipulated," Raggedstar replied.

"Thanks," Branchpaw murmured, "But it doesn't excuse what I was going to become."

"No it doesn't," Raggedstar agreed, "But now you can prove that this mistake doesn't define you by working as hard I as you can."

Branchpaw nodded, "I will," he promised.

By this point, Raggedstar's eyes were beginning to droop. Yellowfang, noticing this, said to her kits, "Alright, you three had better scat so you rather can get some rest."

"Feel better," Flowerpaw said, touching her nose to his fur briefly.

"I will," Raggedstar purred.

Branchpaw and his sisters exited the den. "Brrr!" Ivypaw exclaimed, "It was much warmer in Raggedstar's den then it is out here even if it did smell!"

Branchpaw and Flowerpaw looked at her in disbelief. "You did not just literally complain about it being cold," Flowerpaw said disapprovingly, "You have the longest fur out of us!"

Ivypaw shrugged, "Yeah, well," she muttered, "I can't exactly help it, can I?"

"Yeah you can, by shutting up," Branchpaw teased, giving her a playful swipe, which she ducked.

"Ooh! That's it!" Ivypaw growled playfully.

All Branchpaw saw was a blur of gray as Ivypaw launched herself at him. With a joyful mew, Flowerpaw joined in.

The three scuffled together, kicking up pawfuls of snow until they became tired, laying on their sides with their breath coming in visible puffs.

"Look," Flowerpaw said suddenly, looking at a point over Branchpaw's shoulder.

Branchpaw turned. Archeye's body had just been laid in a spot in the center of the clearing. Snowleap and Runningpaw were adorning his body in fragrant herbs that Branchpaw recognized as slightly shriveled lavender and mint.

Apparently news had spread of Archeye's death and their clanmates had begun to approach him. Snowleap and Runningpaw, satisfied with their work, stepped back.

Seeing that Snowleap and Runningpaw were done, the other Shadowclan cats took that as a sign of all clear and came forward to pay their respects.

Branchpaw and his sisters stood not too far away, in silence. "Goodbye, Archeye," Branchpaw whispered.

A moon passed by with Branchpaw working as hard as he could with his training to make up for his insubordination and rudeness. He made sure he was always on time and paid attention to everything Hollytail said like he should've don't before.

One day, Hollytail halted their mock skirmish. Panting, she said, "Alright, you've proved that you are remorseful for precious actions and I'm convinced. You can go to the Gathering tonight with Flowerpaw and Ivypaw."

"Yes!" Branchpaw yowled, giving a leap into the air excitedly.

When he landed with a crunch in the snow, he felt warmth spreading through his pelt in embarrassment when he saw Hollytail's eyes warm with amusement.

"Lets go back to camp and get something to eat before we go," Hollytail purred.

Branchpaw followed Hollytail through the forest and back to camp.

Approaching the fresh-kill pile, Branchpaw noticed there wasn't much prey left. He sighed quietly, then turned to where Tanglepaw had just hooked a thrush and said, "Can we share that."

Tanglepaw nodded and the two went over to the front of the apprentices' den to eat the prey. He shook his head in defeat as he and Tanglepaw discovered the thrush hardly had any meat on it.

Chewing on his bit, Branchpaw recalled the stories that his mother and the elders had told him of the snow. "They certainly never mentioned this," he thought wryly.

Of course they wouldn't have. Why frighten little kits? Branchpaw couldn't help be disappointed with snow. Yes, it had been magical when he awoke to find it covering the ground, but once it had lingered and caused so much hunger, it wasn't.

"Hungry clans mean hostile clans," Hollytail had always said, Branchpaw thought.

"There's Raggedstar!" Ivypaw's excited squeal broke him from his thoughts.

Branchpaw looked at the Clanrock where Raggedstar had just leaped and given the familiar summons. There was no trace of the sick cat from a moon ago in Raggedstar's confident stance as he gazed down upon his clan.

Once the clan was gathered, Raggedstar said, "I'm sure many of you have been wondering to the Gathering."

Excited murmurs came from those assembled. "I'll take that as a yes," Raggedstar purred, "Anyway; the cats who are going are Hollytail, Russetfur, Flintfang, and their apprentices, Blizzardwing, Mousewing, Ashheart, Newtspeck, and Poolcloud. If you were chosen, meet me by the entrance. Meeting dismissed!"

Then he leaped off the Clanrock and went to stand by the entrance to camp. "Bye guys," Branchpaw said to Deerpaw and Tanglepaw, who looked slightly disappointed that they weren't attending.

Raggedstar lead the way into the pines. "Brr..." Flowerpaw shivered, "In almost glad that Gatherings in leaf-bare are shorter, even if it's our first."

"Yeah, I'm freezing," Branchpaw agreed.

The Shadowclan cats made the trek to Fourtrees. "Wow, they're even larger than I imagined!" Ivypaw gasped, her green eyes wide.

Branchpaw tasted the air. Riverclan and Windclan, he could smell, were already there, while Thunderclan wasn't too far behind.

Raggedstar flicked his tail as a signal to follow. Branchpaw looks all around and saw that they clearing was full of life. Cats of all different sizes and pelt colors were milling around, the only thing distinguishing them from each other was their clan scent. "Maybe we aren't all so different after all," Branchpaw thought.

"Let's find a spot to sit," Flowerpaw's voice broke into his thoughts.

A moment later, Branchpaw and his sisters found a space large enough for the three of them. Then the Gathering began.

While Tallstar of Windclan gave his news, Branchpaw got the unpleasant sensation that he was being watched. And whoever it was wasn't friendly.

Slowly, Branchpaw turned. A familiar gray tom and a familiar dark brown tom were watching him, their eyes full of malice. Branchpaw's fur bristled as he recognized the two. "Tigerclaw and Thistleclaw!" Branchpaw thought in horror, "They know of my betrayal!"

"And we have three new apprentices," Raggedstar added proudly, "Branchpaw, Flowerpaw, and Ivypaw!"

Branchpaw hardly noticed his names being called; his attention was on the dark Thunderclan toms. They gazed at him mockingly as the clans called out Branchpaw's name.

Then Tigerclaw turned and whispered something in Thistleclaw's ear. Branchpaw couldn't make out what it was, but only knew that it couldn't be anything good.

"Meeting dismissed!" Crookedstar called.

"I've got to hurry," Branchpaw thought, "I don't want any confrontation with them."

Branchpaw hurried after Flowerpaw and Ivypaw. Unfortunately, he got separated from them. As he craned his neck go looked for them, he suddenly heard a familiar voice growl, "Going somewhere?"

"Oh Starclan," Branchpaw internally groaned.

Branchpaw flattened his ears and slowly turned to face Tigerclaw and Thistleclaw.

"Did you really think you could leave without saying hello to your clanmates?" Tigerclaw asked mockingly.

"You're no clanmates of mine!" Branchpaw tried to sound brave.

"Did you hear that, Thistleclaw?" Tigerclaw asked him.

"Did you really think you'd get away with betraying us?" Thistleclaw asked quietly.

"Leave him alone!" another familiar voice growled. Flowerpaw and Ivypaw slipped up to either side of him.

"Thank Starclan," Branchpaw thought in relief.

Apparently, his relief showed, because Tigerclaw continued to mock him further. "He's relieved! The brave warrior has to be defended by a couple of she-cats!" Tigerclaw mocked.

Flowerpaw stepped forward until she was nose-to-nose with the fierce tom. Flowerpaw's angry amber eyes met Tigerclaw's fierce ones. "Leave. Him. Alone." she growled dangerously, "Or I'll show you just how dangerous a she-cat can be."

Tigerclaw stepped back, taken slightly aback at Flowerpaw's boldness. Surprise gleamed in his eyes.

"Thistleclaw! Tigerclaw! Come on or you'll be left behind!" a blue-gray she-cat called, narrowing her eyes.

"Bluefur," Thistleclaw cursed. Branchpaw could see how much he hated her.

"We'll be seeing _you_ again," Tigerclaw threatened.

With a final snarl. The two toms disappeared into the crowd. After they left, the blue-gray she-cat approached them.

"I'm Bluefur, Thunderclan's deputy," the blue-gray she-cat introduced, "And you're Shadowclan's newest apprentices, right?"

"Yeah," Branchpaw said, "And I'm Branchpaw, and these are my sisters Ivypaw and Flowerpaw."

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful around those two," Bluefur warned, "You don't want to make them your enemy."

"We already are their enemies," Flowerpaw pointed out, "We're from different clans."

"I know, I mean, don't make them remember you, or you'll regret it," Bluefur replied.

Then she turned and disappeared without so much as a goodbye. "Well, that was odd," Ivypaw murmured, looking to where Bluefur had disappeared.

"Is Bluefur training in the Darkforest too?!" Flowerpaw exclaimed.

"Shh!" Branchpaw hissed, "But no, she isn't."

"She's hardly warn us if she was," Ivypaw added.

"I wonder how she knows then," Flowerpaw said, "And why she hasn't told Sunstar."

"Well, these are serious charges, even if he'd actually believe her," Branchpaw said, "They always boasted about how they were the most respected in their clan, so if Bluefur did brings these charges forwards, most cats would probably back Tigerclaw and Thistleclaw, even if she is clan deputy. Besides, what proof would she have?"

"You're right, then," Ivypaw said, "C'mon, we'd better go before _we_ get left behind. It's also freezing cold."

"Still, I wonder what Tigerclaw meant when he said he'd be seeing us soon..."

(So there's the chapter! Sorry for not reviewing for a while, I've been having computer problems, as well as the whole thing with the code. I'm sorry about this, but I hope you liked it!)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Branchpaw snuggled into the warmth of his nest back in the Shadowclan camp. He let out a drowsy purr as he felt his eyes begin to droop shut. The next morning Branchpaw was woken abruptly.

"Wake up!" Ivypaw yowled in his ear, "We're under attack!"

Branchpaw sat up quickly. He wasn't sure if he had heard Ivypaw correctly. "Wha?" he slurred.

Ivypaw rolled her eyes. "For Starclan's sake, just come on!"

Branchpaw staggered out of the den after Ivypaw. In the clearing, pandemonium reigned. He could see the dawn rays reflecting on the fighting cats. Branchpaw leaped towards the nearest Thunderclan warrior, a brown tom whom he didn't recognized and began clawing his stomach with his hind paws. The brown tom wrenched himself from Branchpaw's grasp and ran with a howl, straight through the thorn barrier. "Shoot, we're probably gonna have to fix that at some point," Branchpaw muttered.

A familiar cry sounded and Branchpaw turned to see Tanglepaw pinned down by Tigerclaw. Tanglepaw squirmed desperately, but couldn't get free. "Tigerclaw!" Branchpaw roared in anger.

Branchpaw lunged for Tigerclaw. Despite Branchpaw being larger for his age, Tigerclaw still outsized him considerably so Branchpaw had a bit of a tough time peeling him off of Tanglepaw. Tigerclaw snarled angrily and turned on Branchpaw, battling him with more ferocity than he had with Tanglepaw. "He wants me dead," Branchpaw thought, starting to become afraid.

Seeing her opponent was distracted, Tanglepaw turned on Tigerclaw from behind. Soon, Tigerclaw was caught between two angry apprentices, but brushed Tanglepaw off like she was nothing. His attention was on Branchpaw. "Enough!" a yowl sounded.

Surprised, Branchpaw and Tanglepaw fell back. Tigerclaw too stopped, but gazed at the Shadowclan apprentices with unmasked hatred in his smoldering amber eyes and his flanks heaving. He might've failed now, but Branchpaw knew that Tigerclaw wasn't going to be stopped so easily.

Branchpaw could see Raggedstar crouched over Sunstar's still form, blood oozing out of claws out of his neck. Sunstar was worse, with bites and scratches on his shoulders and throat. The Thunderclan leader was very still, and Branchpaw could tell he was losing a life. "What have you done?!" Bluefur yowled, rushing to Sunstar's side.

"He's losing a life," Snowleap told her.

"You don't think I know that?!" Bluefur snarled, her blue eyes blazing.

Raggedstar staggered. "Raggedstar, are you alright?" Snowleap asked in alarm, "Oh! Those wounds need to be looked at!"

"No, I'm fine," Raggedstar rasped, "I just need to sit down."

"No you don't! Just listen to me for once. You're coming to my den," Snowleap snapped, "Your throat is bleeding; no wonder you're so weak!"

"I'm not going anywhere until they leave our camp," Raggedstar growled, looking at the Thunderclan cats with undisguised hostility in his eyes.

"I'm sure they'll leave once Sunstar comes to, won't you Bluefur?" Snowleap's tone left no room for argument. Bluefur blinked in surprise.

Looking at Sunstar, who was beginning to stir, she nodded. Branchpaw could see that Tigerclaw and Thistleclaw looked furious. "They caused this," Branchpaw realized, his fur bristling with renewed hostility.

Snowleap lead Raggedstar away, who kept casting glancing over his shoulder. Raggedstar didn't trust the Thunderclan cats and Branchpaw couldn't blame him. Sunstar opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. "What?" he murmured. Then he staggered to his paws and realized where he was.

"Leave," Amberleaf snarled, her ginger fur bristling. She seemed to be stepping in for Raggedstar, "You've been beaten."

"Never!" Sunstar retorted, "Shadowclan needs to know that they don't get off so easily for prey stealing!"

For a moment, Amberleaf looked taken off guard. "We've done nothing of the sort!" Amberleaf growled, affronted.

"Oh really!" Sunstar challenged, "Tell me this; why did two of my warriors see a Shadowclan patrol hunting in our territory."

"I think I can guess which two warriors are the ones who made this load of foxdung up," Branchpaw thought irritably, flicking his tail.

"Maybe your warriors should get their eyes checked because we went straight to our nests after the Gathering," Amberleaf retorted, lashing had tail.

"No we haven't," Raggedstar rasped, looking awful, coming back, "I sent out no patrols last night."

"Are you calling my warriors dishonest!" Sunstar growled.

"If they've brought such a claim forward, then yes," Raggedstar retorted.

Yellowfang padded to Raggedstar's other side. "Now, Sunstar, I've never taken you for a fool, but did you actually check for scents or did you just throw common sense to the wind and coming charging here?" she asked dryly.

Now the Thunderclan tom looked uncertain for the first time. "W-well when a trusted warrior tells you some cat has been stealing prey, you believe them! It's leaf-bare!" Sunstar blustered.

"That's just it!" Raggedstar argued, "Now leave, before we make you." The Shadowclan cats snarled with agreement, flexing their claws.

"Thunderclan! Retreat!" Sunstar yowled. The Thunderclan cats fled. Raggedstar let out a hoarse yowl of victory, which Branchpaw and his clanmates took up.

"Right," Snowleap called, getting every cat's attention, "Whoever has wounds, come form a group by my den! Raggedstar, you first, since I only did I quick job."

Raggedstar turned to his deputy. "Amberleaf, organize cats who have minor wounds to hunt and to gather materials to repair the torn whole in the wall. Apprentices aren't to go out without their mentor or another warrior, as there could be Thunderclan cats lurking about," he said.

"Branchpaw, I'll take you and Tanglepaw into the forest to go and get some brambles," Hollytail said. Branchpaw glanced at the scratch marks on his pelt. They stung, but they could wait until later.

"Even with the snow blotting out scents, our territory reeks of Thunderclan," Tanglepaw sniffed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, how can they live with this stench?" Branchpaw added.

"Bear in mind, they probably think we smell far worse," Hollytail purred.

"What smells strange about pine needles?" Tanglepaw asked, genuinely confused.

"They're probably wondering the same about oak leaves and squirrels," Branchpaw pointed out.

Hollytail stopped and turned to face the two apprentices. "You know, I'm proud of you two," she said, "You used teamwork to defeat Tigerclaw, one of the most feared warriors in Thunderclan."

"And one of the most evil," Branchpaw added grimly in his mind.

"If you still didn't have your trip to the Moonstone to have, I'd tell Raggedstar to make you warriors right away," she continued.

Branchpaw and Tanglepaw exchanged excited glances. "Don't get too excited, you still have your final assessments and your trip to the Moonstone," Hollytail warned.

Branchpaw and Tanglepaw looked at each other again. "And? We'll be there soon enough," Tanglepaw piped up.

"Yes, you will, and your littermates too," Hollytail purred, "Now, here's some brambles." Hollytail carefully snipped a several long strands of bramble with her teeth.

"Here, both of you take and end and be careful not try not get any caught in your pelt or pads," she said. Branchpaw grabbed an end of the bramble while Tanglepaw grabbed another. Together, the three carried the sharp strands back to camp. Around the camp, Shadowclan cats were making repairs and getting their wounds treated.

"Here's the spot that the brown tom I found before burst through," Branchpaw said, flicking his tail at the large gap. Tanglepaw examined the gap.

"I think we have enough brambles to fix it," she said at last, "You take that end and I'll take this one." Branchpaw worked side-by-side with Tanglepaw, their pelts brushing every so often.

When they were almost done, Tanglepaw let out a yelp and gave a little hop. "What's wrong?" Branchpaw asked. She held up a gray forepaw that had a bramble stuck in it.

"Here, I'll get it out," Branchpaw said. "That's a big one," Branchpaw murmured as he gazed at the thorn. Carefully, Branchpaw used his teeth and pulled the thorn out with one pull.

"Ouch!" Tanglepaw yelped, her pad beginning to bleed.

"Give it a lick," Branchpaw said, spitting the thorn into the brambles, well out of the way. Tanglepaw did.

Then she looked at him and said, "Thank you and not just for the thorn," she said, her eyes warm.

"Uh, n-no problem," Branchpaw stammered, growing warm. Tanglepaw let out a small purr and walked away towards the cluster of cats getting their wounds treated by Snowleap. Branchpaw watched her go, confused that he felt slightly disappointed that she had left.

"I saw that," Ivypaw teased, coming up to him with her green eyes sparkling.

"What?" Branchpaw asked her.

"Don't play dumb! You like her!" Ivypaw replied.

"Well, if I like Tanglepaw, then you like Deerpaw!" Branchpaw countered.

"I never did deny it, did I, brother dear?" Ivypaw retorted, eyes flashing.

"Really? Then why is he still completely and utterly oblivious?!" Branchpaw couldn't resist asking. Ivypaw's gaze dropped to her paws. Seeing her sudden change of mood, Branchpaw immediately felt guilty for teasing her.

"Look, I'm sorry," Branchpaw started, but Ivypaw cut him off.

"No, it's not you," she murmured, "I've been watching him, not in a creepy way, and I-I think he likes Flowerpaw."

"Flowerpaw?" Branchpaw echoed, "But she doesn't like him at all!"

"That's why I haven't told him how I feel," Ivypaw confessed, "If he likes Flowerpaw, who am I to stop him? If she makes him happy, then how could I interfer?"

Branchpaw took a step back, taken aback. "Um, I'm not really experienced with this kind of thing, but maybe talk to Flowerpaw? See if she likes him," he said.

When Ivypaw didn't reply, Branchpaw added, "Look, maybe you should talk to Mother. She'd know what to do."

"No, you're right," Ivypaw said unexpectedly, "I'll only talk to Yellowfang if this doesn't work out."

"Thanks," she added, giving him a flick around the ears softly with her tail.

"No problem," Branchpaw purred.

"And now I say the same to you!" Ivypaw added, "Don't wait until it's too late!"

Then Ivypaw trotted away to find Flowerpaw. "She's right," Branchpaw thought, "But we are still apprentices, so it would probably be strange if I said something now..."

A moon passed and finally it was time for the eldest apprentices to go to the Moonstone. "Aww," Dawnpaw grumbled, "Why can't we go?"

"Because you're too young, that's why," Yellowfang, Dawnpaw's mentor, replied briskly. Yellowfang, like many of the Shadowclan cats, came to see off the five apprentices.

"Branchpaw," Yellowfang called. Branchpaw left his sisters and Tanglepaw and Deerpaw and went over to his mother. He was surprised to see fear sparkling in her orange eyes.

"What's wrong?" Branchpaw asked.

"Use what information Starclan gives you wisely," Yellowfang whispered urgently.

Branchpaw drew back, his eyes narrowed angrily, "What? So you think I'm gonna turn evil again?! How many times can I say and show I'm sorry!" he demanded.

"No, no, it's not like that at all!" Yellowfang said quickly, "I've known that you have a special destiny, even long before you were even born. I just want to warn you to use the information Starclan gives you wisely. The fate of Shadowclan may rest on it."

Branchpaw nodded, his anger fading. He glanced back. "I'd better go," he said.

Yellowfang watched his retreating form. Raggedstar came up to her side. "I'm worried about him," Yellowfang murmured, leaning against him.

"He'll be fine," Raggedstar reassured.

"How do you know that?!" Yellowfang exclaimed, "Starclan had given him a special destiny before he was even born! What if they expect something difficult of him? Or even punish him for nearly becoming a Darkforest cat?"

"Ravenfur said nothing of that, remember?" Raggedstar reminded her.

"Yes," Yellowfang fretted, "But what can one cat do against the power of the rest of Starclan?" Raggedstar looked lost for words as he looked for words to comfort his mate.

Standing with the other apprentices, Branchpaw could see Raggedstar and Yellowfang murmuring together out of the corner of his eye and knew they were talking about him. "They're just worried," Branchpaw thought, "And honestly, can I blame them?"

"Time to go," Hollytail's voice broke into Branchpaw's thoughts. Branchpaw went to stand by Flowerpaw and Ivypaw. And then the group was off. They traveled through the Shadowclan territory until they reached Windclan territory.

"Now, if we run into a dawn patrol, don't say anything mouse-brained," Flintfang said irritably. Clearly he wasn't a morning tom.

"Well geez," Ivypaw whispered in Branchpaw's ear.

"Trespassers, what are you doing here?" a voice growled. Branchpaw turned.

A patrol had just come through the brush consisting of a dark brown tom, a yellow she-cat and an apprentice. It was the yellow she-cat that had spoken. "Greetings, Hayfur," Russetfur said, dipping her head and greeting.

"Why have you come here?" the she-cat repeated, ignoring Russetfur

"We're taking our apprentices to the Moonstone," Flintfang replied.

"Like we're going to believe that," Hayfur scoffed, unsheathing her claws. Branchpaw looked at his companions and could see why the Windclan patrol thought they were a battle patrol; there were five full-fledged apprentices and their mentors.

"Shove off, Hayfur," the brown tom purred, "Sister dearest, you know we'd be able to see them anywhere. We'll know if they mean us harm."

"You're right, Shrewfang," Hayfur admitted, taking a step back.

"You can pass, but know we are watching you," Shrewfang warned, narrowing his yellow eyes.

"Thank you, may Starclan light your paths," Russetfur said.

"And yours," Hayfur replied, nodding. Branchpaw could feel the gazes of all three Windclan cats on him as he and his clanmates disappeared over a hill.

"Right, here's the Thunderpath," Russetfur said, "Now, watch what I do. Thunderpaths are perfectly safe if you know how to cross." Russetfur crouched at the verge, and once a monster zoomed by, listened. Silence. Then, without looking back, Russetfur hurtled herself across the Thunderpath.

At the other side, she called, "Now, you apprentices are up." No cat stepped forward. "C'mon guys, someone go," Deerpaw laughed nervously, "Ladies first."

"Smooth, Deerpaw," Flowerpaw rolled her eyes in disgust. Branchpaw recalled what Ivypaw had said. "Maybe she spoke to Flowerpaw and Flowerpaw is trying to be subtle." Deerpaw looked a bit surprised, but didn't say anything.

"I'll go," Branchpaw said, rolling his eyes. Branchpaw stepped forward to the verge, his tail twitching nervously. A green monster zoomed by and then a blue one shortly after. Branchpaw listened for a moment. All was quiet. Branchpaw ran across the Thunderpath not looking back once.

Soon after, the rest of the mentors and apprentices joined them. They walked a short distance more until the reached a tunnel ahead of them. "Welcome to the Moonstone," Russetfur said, her face solemn.

(Virtual cookie for whoever gets what Shrewfang is saying when he says "we'd be able to see them anywhere." :) Anyways, review!)


	19. Chapter 19

(To answer questions in the reviews: Yes, Ivypaw/Branchpaw called Yellowfang "Mother", but that's just the way I wrote it. For those who have read Mapleshade's Chance will get what I mean. My reasoning was this: I just kind of find it strange that kittens are calling their parents by their names. It was done purposely on my part. To the second question, yes, Windclan's territory is high elevated, but I didn't write in that Branchpaw and everyone else were going into a hilly terrain. I apologize for any confusion this may have caused and I thank those who brought this to my attention. As always, enjoy!)

Chapter 18

The tunnel yawned ahead of the group. Nothing but darkness could be seen ahead. The sun was beginning to set, causing shadows to dance among the stones of Highstones. "Wow," Flowerpaw breathed.

"When we get in there, lay beside the stone, and close your eyes," Flintfang said, "And, from this point forward, we must be silent."

Russetfur flicked her tail and lead the way into the darkness. "What will I see?" Branchpaw thought, "What will Starclan say to me?"

Branchpaw followed his clanmates into the darkness. He only made his way by Flowerpaw's scent, right in front of his nose.

Finally, the narrow tunnel opened into a cavern. The only light came from the stars whose light shone through a hole in the ceiling. Suddenly, a light shown and lit up the Moonstone. "Whoa!" Branchpaw thought, hardly able to keep his jaws shut.

Every cat's pelt was turned silver from the moon's light, even Branchpaw's and Hollytail's dark tabby pelts shone silver.

Hollytail flicked her tail to signal to the apprentices to lay beside the stone. Branchpaw felt fur brush his flank and looked in Tanglepaw's worried green eyes. He let out a reassuring purr and she blinked gratefully at him.

Branchpaw laid down by the stone, besides all the other apprentices and closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Branchpaw woke in moonlit forest, not unlike the pines in Shadowclan's territory. Moonlight filtered through the branches of the pines and all was quiet. "Starclan?" Branchpaw called, "Where are you?"

"I am here," a quiet voice said.

Branchpaw turned. Ravenfur was standing not too far away. "Greetings, Branchpaw," the Starclan she-cat purred.

"Hi Ravenfur," Branchpaw replied, "How are things? What do you have to show me?"

Ravenfur avoided Branchpaw's first question and said, "Follow me."

Ravenfur brushed past him, not looking back to see if Branchpaw was following.

Ravenfur and Branchpaw passed through the luminous pines until they reached a small pool. Ravenfur stopped and turned to him. "Touch your nose to the pool," she instructed, flicking her tail.

Glancing at her, Branchpaw crouched at the shore beside the pool and tentatively touched his nose to the water. Surprisingly, the crystal clear water wasn't cold. It was rather warm, which unsettled Branchpaw a bit.

Images flew by Branchpaw's gaze. One was just darkness, but he could hear the cries of his clanmates, but was unable to do anything. "Raggedstar! Yellowfang! Ivypaw! Flowerpaw!" he thought frantically. Then the image disappeared. Another was himself drowning in red liquid... _Blood_.

Another was of Thistleclaw, standing on what Branchpaw supposed was where Thunderclan leaders addressed their clanmates. The sky was dark and his eyes were filled with an unnatural light, with Tigerclaw standing next to him with his amber eyes gleaming with satisfaction. Below them, cats of darkness with glowing eyes chanted, "Thistlestar! Thistlestar!"

Then the image changed once more. It was of Shadowclan and Thunderclan fighting a ferocious battle with every cat in the two clans fighting even the kits, doing far more damage then they should have been able to do with their tiny claws and teeth. Ravenfur stood just beyond the fighting cats on a stone, gazing on the fighting cats sorrowfully. Looking closer, it seemed like Branchpaw was leading them...

Then she turned and looked straight at him. But when her mouth opened, it wasn't Ravenfur's voice that spoke; it was a voice that Branchpaw didn't recognize, but one that had an echoing quality.

 _"The one with a paw in the light_

 _And the darkness shall destroy_

 _The poison that threatens to bring_

 _About the downfall of the four clans."_

"Wait, what?!" Branchpaw yelped.

Then Branchpaw's vision faded to black.

Branchpaw jolted awake and looked wildly around, his fur on and end and his flanks heaving. "What was that?!" he gasped.

Ravenfur's gaze still remained sad. "The future. And there's no way to stop it," she replied heavily, "I can only warn you."

"I am I the one the prophecy refers to?" Branchpaw asked in a hushed tone.

Ravenfur nodded. "Yes," she said solemnly.

"B-but I'm an apprentice!" Branchpaw exclaimed.

"Not for long," Ravenfur purred, "Branchtail."

"T-that's my name?" Branchpaw stammered.

"Yeah, but not officially yet," Ravenfur said, "Much better then Brokentail."

"What?" Branchpaw asked her.

"Never mind," she said quickly.

Then she turned. "I must go. Be very careful Branchpaw, and I will watch over you always..."

Then, for the second time, Branchpaw's vision faded to black.

"Branchtail! Ivyshine! Flowerdapple! Tangleburr! Deerfoot!" the clan cheered.

Branchtail lifted his chin proudly. He had come a long way from the hot-headed apprentice he had once been.

"And tonight, these new warriors will sit vigil," Raggedstar said proudly.

"Thank goodness it's newleaf, we'd freeze our tails off if it was still leaf-bare," Tangleburr purred.

"I'll say!" Ivyshine said, "I can believe we finally made it!"

"Yeah, I thought we'd never make it!" Deerfoot said dramatically.

"Dramatic furball," Ivyshine muttered, flicking his ear with her tail.

"Hey!" he protested, ducking.

"Guys," Branchtail said, glancing up at the sky, "The sun is going down; we'd better take up our positions."

"W-would you like to sit with me?" Tangleburr asked Branchtail shyly.

"Sure," Branchtail purred in reply, ignoring Ivyshine's look of glee.

The five newly made warriors took up positions in the center of the clearing, ready to sit through the night. Branchtail and Tangleburr sat together, their pelts brushing.

The next day came quickly. The first ones up, were, of course, the remaining kits. Mintkit, Marigoldkit, and Badgerkit tumbled and played while their slightly tired-looking mothers followed.

The mentors of the newest apprentices were herding said blurry-eyed apprentices out of the apprentices' den.

Branchtail called out a greeting to his mother Yellowfang who flicked her tail in greeting.

"Now what do we do?" Deerfoot yawned.

"Probably sleep," Tangleburr replied, rubbing her eyes with a paw.

"C'mon, lets go and get nests," Flowerdapple said.

The group meowed in agreement and followed Flowerdapple. "It'll be weird sleeping in the warriors' den," Branchtail remarked.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna walk in there one day and be like 'Oops, I don't sleep here anymore'," Ivyshine agreed.

The warriors' den was quiet. Most were getting up out of their nests, but their were a few still sleeping. "Make sure not to trod on any tails," Deerfoot whispered, stifling a laugh.

"Ugh, why is it that the youngest warriors get the nests by the walls? I swear I'm gonna be rolling in brambles," Ivyshine complained, twitching her whiskers.

"It's be worse in leaf-bare," Tangleburr pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Ivyshine replied, shivering.

"Do we have to go through this every time?! You have the thickest pelt!" Branchtail hissed.

"Shh!" Flowerdapple hissed to her squabbling siblings.

Flowerdapple was then on the receiving end of two identical glares. "Whoa! Cranky much?" Deerfoot said.

"Shut up!" Branchtail and Ivyshine hissed in unison.

"Just lets all go to sleep," Tangleburr sighed tiredly.

Branchtail didn't say anything, but nodded and curled into the nearest vacant mossy nest and smelled Tangleburr take the nest next to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Branchtail crept closer to the unsuspecting vole that would soon be his prey. The vole, oblivious to the Shadowclan warrior's presence, continued to nibble on its seed.

Glancing at his paws to make sure he wouldn't step on any twigs to startle to vole, Branchtail gathered his hunches under him and sprang on the vole.

The vole was unable to even make a sound before Branchtail ended it. Branchtail picked up the vole in his jaws and let out a purr of satisfaction.

"Great catch!" a she-cat's voice called behind him.

Behind him, Crowtail, Fernshade, and Scorchfang, the other members of the hunting patrol were coming over to him, each carrying their own catches.

"I think we've been out long enough," Crowtail continued.

"Alright, just let me go and get my prey," Branchtail replied, laying the cold on the ground.

He went just past the other members of the patrol to a shallow hole in the ground where he had buried his prey to come back for. Branchtail brushed the dirt aside and uncovered his thrush, mouse, and frog.

Branchtail carefully picked up the prey in his mouth and brought them over to where the vole lay. "Right, let's go the-" Crowtail stopped, her fur on end.

"I smell Thunderclan!" she hissed, dropping her prey to the ground.

"Well, I'd be concerned if you didn't," a familiar voice sneered.

"Oh dear Starclan!" Branchtail inwardly groaned, "Not this guy again!"

And whoa and behold, Thistleclaw was entering the clearing where the four Shadowclan warriors were. And he wasn't alone.

Branchtail could see Tigerclaw, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Goldenflower, and the medicine cat, Spottedleaf. Of course, upon seeing him, both Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw let out sneers and flexed their claws. One thing was odd though, Sunstar nor Bluefur where anywhere to be seen.

"What do you want?" Crowtail growled, unsheathing her claws.

"We've come to speak to Raggedstar," Thistleclaw replied smoothly, "And, we've brought our medicine cat so we don't mean any harm."

"Oh? And where's Sunstar? Or Bluefur?" Fernshade challenged, narrowing her eyes.

"That is something we must tell Raggedstar. Whether he tells you or not is not my problem. Now, take me to him," Thistleclaw growled, impatiently thrashing his tail from side to side.

Branchtail could see Crowtail weighing their options. Could they risk bringing enemy warriors into their camp? Do they really mean no harm?

Crowtail turned to Branchtail. "Warn Raggedstar," she growled, "And we'll escort our _visitors_."

Branchtail nodded and hurried from the clearing, not even bothering to stop and grab the prey he had caught. Branchtail hurried through the pines until he saw the familiar gap in the brambles that led into camp.

Tangleburr met him inside. "There you are!" she purred happily.

"Sorry, I'll explain later," Branchtail said hurriedly.

"Wait! Where's the rest of your patrol?!" she called after him.

Branchtail didn't answer, but instead hurried into Raggedstar's den. "Raggedstar!" he gasped, his breath lost.

"Branchtail?" Raggedstar stared, "What is it? Aren't you supposed to be on a hunting patrol?"

"Yeah, but we met some Thunderclan warriors and they want to talk to you," Branchtail explained.

"And they're coming here, then?" Raggedstar asked.

"Yes," Branchtail nodded. Then he added grimly, "We figured it would be safer since Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw are leading them."

"What?!" Raggedstar exclaimed, "But where are Sunstar and Bluefur?"

"We don't know," Branchtail replied, "But they'll be here soon. Crowtail, Scorchfang, and Fernshade stayed behind to escort them here."

"Alright," Raggedstar sighed, "We'd better go and greet them and find out exactly what in Starclan they want."

Raggedstar and Branchtail came out of the den just in time. Crowtail had just led the way into camp, followed by the Shadowclan warriors, who pushed past the Thunderclan cats and placed their prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"Branchtail!" Tangleburr called, coming over to his side, "What exactly are those fleabags doing here?"

"They said they wanted to talk to Raggedstar," Branchtail reported.

"Thistleclaw, what do you want?" Raggedstar asked calmly.

"That is no longer my name," Thistleclaw sneered, "It's Thistle _star_."

"What?!" Tangleburr gasped. She wasn't the only one. Murmurs of surprise came from the crowd.

"I went into the forest a couple of sunrises ago and found Sunstar dead!" Thistlestar announced dramatically.

Shocked meows came from the crowd. "But," Thistlestar continued in a dramatic voice, "I looked between his claws and I found the blue-gray fur of Bluefur!" Bluefur killed Sunstar!"

Horrified yowls came from the Shadowclan cats assembled. "No! It can't be true! Bluefur is a good cat!" The elder Hollyflower argued.

"And can you deny the evidence that has been put before you?!" Thistlestar growled.

"Are you calling Thunderclan's leader a liar?!" Tigerclaw growled, unsheathing his claws.

"N-no!" Hollyflower stammered, "I w-was just-"

"Bluefur killed Sunstar!" Thistlestar continued, "And Starclan chose me to be his successor as Bluefur clearly was incapable."

"Sure they chose you," Branchtail thought sarcastically, "I'm sure they'd rather have a dog lead Thunderclan you murderous fox!"

"We banished her!" Thistlestar called dramatically, "We wanted her alive to see her failures!"

"Where is she now?!" Rowanberry called over the buzz, "How do you know that she isn't roaming Shadowclan's territory as we speak?"

"Well, we don't know where she is and we don't frankly care if she's in your territory. Are you saying Shadowclan can't drive out a simple rogue?" Tigerclaw growled.

"That was out-of-line," Raggedstar growled angrily, "She can't obviously be simple! She murdered your leader for Starclan's sake! That is, if you're telling the truth! Oh, and Tigerclaw, I believe Rowanberry was talking to your leader, not you."

Tigerclaw took a step back glaring at Raggedstar with an unmasked hatred that Branchtail had often seen projected at him.

"Alright, alright," Thistlestar sneered, "Tigerclaw stand down."

"I think you can leave now," Ragged growled, "Get put before we make you."

Yowls of agreement came from the assembled cats. Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Goldenflower unsheathed their claws and looked around uneasily.

"One last thing," Thistlestar said, "We'd like an alliance."

"What?" This caught Raggedstar off guard.

Raggedstar composed himself and replied, "Now why would we want an alliance with you?"

"We'd be invincible," Thistlestar replied, his amber eyes gleaming, "Thunderclan and Shadowclan, ruling the forest together!"

"And what about the other clans?" Amberleaf, Shadowclan's deputy spoke for the first time.

Thistlestar gave a shake of his head as if dismissing them. "Oh, if they don't join us, we'd simply wipe them out," Thistlestar replied as if it was no big deal.

"You can't do that!" Amberleaf exclaimed, "There's always been four clans!"

Thistlestar ignored her and turned to Raggedstar. "But I can see how this would be a momentous decision. Meet us at the border tomorrow to give us your answer," Thistlestar said.

"You can have your answer now," Raggedstar growled, "No."'

"No?" Thistlestar repeated dangerously, "You dare-"

"Yes I dare," Raggedstar growled, "You strut right in here as if you own it and then have the audacity to propose a mass murder if the other clans don't compile with your wishes!"

"Very well then," Thistlestar growled, "I shall take my offer elsewhere."

"You do that," Raggedstar retorted, "See if they don't have the same reply as Shadowclan does."

Thistlestar shot one last furious glare at Raggedstar

before leaving camp. "Escort them back to their territory," Raggedstar said to the first Shadowclan warriors he made eye contact with.

Nettlespots nodded and followed the Shadowclan cats with Nutwhisker, Blizzardwing, and Poolcloud behind her.

"Well, that was interesting," Yellowfang said wryly, coming to stand beside Raggedstar.

"That's one way of putting it," Branchtail replied, "Raggedstar, you didn't believe that, did you? Thistleclaw, sorry, Thistlestar killed Sunstar, I'm sure of it."

"I know," Raggedstar sighed wearily.

Branchtail realized that he'd have to tell Raggedstar about the prophecy. "Raggedstar, we need to talk, it's very urgent," Branchtail said.

Raggedstar glanced at Yellowfang. "Is it something so urgent that involved the medicine cats?" Yellowfang asked.

"I figured as much," Yellowfang sighed, "I'll go and get them, Amberleaf too."

Branchtail looked guiltily at Tangleburr. "Sorry, but can I tell you later?" he said.

Understanding glimmered in Tangleburr's eyes. "It's something big, I can tell as much," she replied, "I understand. This is not something for my ears."

"Thanks for understanding," Branchtail purred, pressing his muzzle against hers briefly.

Tangleburr gave his ear a lick and then went over to where her brother Deerfoot and a few other younger warriors were standing.

"So," Raggedstar teased, his amber eyes warm, "You and Tangleburr, huh."

Embarrassment spread through Branchtail. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he protested.

"Sure you don't," Raggedstar purred, "I behaved the same way around your mother when she and I were new warriors."

"Raggedstar!" Branchtail complained.

Raggedstar's teasing face became serious. "You'd better tell her how you feel, before someone else captures her heart," he said, angling his ears.

Branchtail turned to see Blackfoot watching Tangleburr as she spoke with Deerfoot. "Back off, Blackfoot," Branchtail thought angrily.

"See I told you!" Raggedstar purred.

"What?" Branchtail looked at him confused.

"When I told you that Blackfoot looked as though he fancied her, you were looking at him and growling," Raggedstar explained.

"Alright, can we just go into your den and talk," Branchtail pleaded, eager to change the subject.

Raggedstar nodded and Branchtail followed him into the gloom. Moments later, Yellowfang returned, followed by Amberleaf, Snowleap, and Runningnose.

"Alright," Raggedstar said, "What is it?"

Five pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly. Branchtail took a deep breath and began to speak. "It's about when I had my apprentice trip to the Moonstone," Branchtail said, "I received a prophecy."

"What? Why not Snowleap or Runningnose?" Amberleaf said in surprise.

"Because I'm pretty sure it's about me..." Branchtail trailed off.

"Oh boy," Yellowfang muttered.

"It goes like this," Branchtail said,

 _"The one with a paw in the light_

 _And the darkness shall destroy_

 _The poison that threatens to bring_

 _About the downfall of the four clans."_

Every cat was silent, until Yellowfang broke the silence and said dryly, "Well, that sounded promising."

"How is it about you? How would you be the one with the paw in the light and dark?" Amberleaf asked.

"Um, well," Branchtail said, shuffling his paws in front of him.

"Here, I'll explain," Raggedstar cut in. Then he explained everything to Amberleaf and the medicine cats.

"You expect me to believe that!" Amberleaf said once Raggedstar had finished.

"Starclan, a clan of good dead cats is real, so why not a clan of evil dead ones?" Snowleap asked bluntly.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Amberleaf admitted.

"And I think after today, we figured out who the poison is," Yellowfang added darkly.

"No kidding," Runningnose put in.

Yellowfang closed her eyes and took a long, shuddering breath. "I knew this would happen," she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"What?" Branchtail asked, tilting his head, "You already knew about the prophecy?"

Yellowfang opened her eyes. "No, I knew you'd have a special destiny, prophecy or not," she replied.

"How?" Branchtail asked.

"My Moonstone dream told me about you," Yellowfang purred, "Ravenfur told me about you, out of my three kits, would be special."

"So what do I do?" Branchtail asked nervously, "I'm just an ordinary cat!"

"No, you're not," Yellowfang countered wryly, "You made sure of that moons ago."

"Thanks," Branchtail replied sarcastically.

"We can only stand together as a can and not give in to Thunderclan," Amberleaf sighed, "And hope that the Thunderclan cats will come to their senses."

"If only it were that easy," Snowleap said.

"Seriously," Raggedstar agreed, "Thistlestar only wanted to ally himself with Shadowclan because we have the largest fighting force in forest."

"Starclan has blessed our nursery this newleaf," Snowleap agreed.

"We will have to keep an eye on the border and have the mentors battle train their apprentices more frequently. Amberleaf, please set up a training schedule for the warriors," Raggedstar said, "This meeting is adjourned."

Branchtail followed the others out. "Oh, Branchtail," Raggedstar called.

Branchtail turned. "You can tell your sisters and Tangleburr," Raggedstar called, "And Deerfoot, if you wish."

"Alright," Branchtail replied, "Thank you."

Branchtail left the den. In the clearing, Tangleburr was sitting with Ivyshine, Flowerdapple, and Deerfoot. Branchtail could see them watching him out of the corners of their eyes.

"Hey guys!" Branchtail said casually, coming over to them, "Wanna go hunting."

"Sure," Ivyshine answered. She and the others knew what this was about. Branchtail couldn't come out right and tell them the real reason they were going hunting because there were other Shadowclan warriors around. They might be told eventually about the prophecy, but that time was not now.

Once a little further from the camp, Branchtail stopped and turned to face his sisters and closest friends. "Spill," Tangleburr said.

"Well, at the Moonstone, I received a prophecy," Branchtail said, "About me."

Audible gasps came from the group. "Oh, Branchtail," Flowerdapple mewed in distress.

Branchtail then proceeded to tell them all that had happened. Tangleburr gazed at him. "What'll you do?" she asked.

"What can I do?" Branchtail asked.

"Promise us you'll be careful," Ivyshine said, her green eyes worried.

"No promises," Branchtail laughed briefly. Then he became somber. "I think I'll be the one to face Thistlestar."

(Long time no see! Sorry for the wait, life's been crazy!)


	21. Chapter 21

(Who's with my that computer problems are the worst? Anyways, I couldn't publish both the chapter and allegiances, so, once again, they are separate. I added some OCs because why not? The chapter will follow shortly)

Allegiances-

Shadowclan-

Leader-

Raggedstar- dark brown tom with patchy fur and amber eyes

Deputy- 

Amberleaf- ginger she-cat with brown ears

Medicine cat-

Snowleap- small snowy white she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice- Runningnose

Warriors-

Crowtail- black she-cat

Mousewing- long furred black tom

Mudclaw- gray tom with brown legs

Toadskip- gray tom with white legs

Nettlespot- white she-cat with ginger flecks

Blizzardwing- white tom with yellow eyes

Poolcloud- gray and white she-cat

Finchflight- black and white tom

Lizardstripe- pale brown she-cat

Ashheart- pale gray she-cat

Scorchfang- ginger tom with amber eyes

Wolfstep- black and white tom

apprentice- Mosspaw

Nutwhisker- brown tom with yellow eyes

apprentice- Molepaw

Yellowfang- long-furred gray she-cat with yellow eyes

apprentice- Dawnpaw

Cloudpelt- long-furred white tom

apprentice- Volepaw

Flintfang- gray tom

apprentice- Badgerpaw

Russetfur- ginger she-cat

apprentice- Marigoldpaw

Blackfoot- white tom with black paws

apprentice- Mintpaw

Clawface- dark brown tom

Fernshade- tortoiseshell she-cat

Deerfoot- gray and brown tom

Tangleburr- gray and brown she-cat with green eyes

Branchtail- dark brown tom with a bent tail and amber eyes

Ivyshine- long-furred gray she-cat with green eyes

Flowerdapple- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Mosspaw- light brown tom with green eyes

Dawnpaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Volepaw- brown tom with yellow eyes

Molepaw- brown tom with amber eyes

Badgerpaw- black and white tom with amber eyes

Marigoldpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyed

Mintpaw- light gray tom with green eyes

Queens-

Newtspeck- black and ginger she-cat, Mother to Littlekit- a striped light brown tom with blue eyes, Brownkit- a brown tom with amber eyes, and Wetkit- a light gray tom with amber eyes

Hollytail- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Flintfang's kits)- Darkkit- black she-kit with dark blue eyes, Applekit- light brown she-cat with green eyes, Tallkit- light brown she-cat with amber eyes, and Whitekit- a black tom with a white chest and paws and blue eyes

Rowanberry- cream and brown she-cat (Mother of Clawface's kits)- Stumpykit- light brown tom with amber eyes, and Cinderkit- light gray tom with amber eyes

Elders-

Brackenfoot- pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

Brightflower- ginger she-cat

Featherstorm- dark brown she-cat

Nightpelt- black tom, retired early

Hollyflower- dark gray she-cat with a white underbelly

Deerleap- gray she-cat with white legs

Thunderclan-

Leader-

Thistlestar- large gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Deputy-

Tigerclaw- broad-shouldered dark brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat-

Spottedleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors-

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Thrushpelt- gray tom with a flash of white and green eyes

Fuzzypelt- long-furred black tom with yellow eyes

Robinwing- light brown she-cat with a flash of ginger on her chest

Swiftbreeze- pale tabby and white she-cat

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dappletail- dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Whiteeye- pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye

Patchpelt- black and white tom

Poppydawn- long-furred dark ginger she-cat

Leopardfoot- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Rosetail- pinky orange she-cat

Lionheart- golden tom

apprentice- Cricketpaw

Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat

apprentice- Chestnutpaw

Brindleface- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Frostfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Whitestorm- white tom with yellow eyes

apprentice- Cherrypaw

Darkstripe- dark gray tom with silver stripes

Longtail- light brown tom

Redtail- tortoiseshell tom with a ginger bushy tail

Willowpelt- light gray she-cat

Apprentices-

Cricketpaw- dapple brown she-cat with a white hind paw and orange eyes

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Chestnutpaw- light brown tom with ginger patches and green eyes

Elders-

Stormtail- blue gray tom with blue eyes

Adderfang- brown tom with yellow eyes

Windclan-

Leader-

Tallstar- black and white took with amber eyes and a long tail

Deputy-

Deadfoot- black tom with a limp forepaw

Medicine cat-

Barkface- dark brown tom

Warriors- 

Hareflight- light brown tom

Aspenfall- gray and white tom

Cloudrunner- pale gray tom

Larksplash- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Appledawn- rose and cream she-cat

Plumclaw- dark gray she-cat

Doespring- light brown she-cat

Stagleap- dark brown tom

Ryestalk- gray she-cat

Pigeonfeather- dark gray tom with white patches

Sorrelpetal- gray and brown she-cat

Flytail- white tom

Rabbitleap- pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly

Wrenflight- brown she-cat

Bristlefur- black tom

Hayfur- long-furred golden she-cat

Shrewfang- brown tom

Tornear- brown tom

Webfoot- gray tom

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat

Onewhisker- brown tom

apprentice- Daypaw

Breezefall- light gray tom with darker gray stripes

apprentice- Lightpaw

Oaksplinter- dark brown tom

Apprentices-

Daypaw- bright gold she-cat with dark ginger patches and yellow eyes

Lightpaw- white and golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders-

Redclaw- ginger tom

Riverclan-

Leader-

Crookedstar- dark brown tom with a twisted jaw

Deputy

Oakheart- dark brown tom

Medicine cat-

Mudfur- long-furred brown tom

Warriors-

Owlfur- brown and white tom

Softwing- white she-cat with tabby patches

Whitefang- white tom with a tabby stripes tail and brown paws

Voleclaw- gray tom

Beetlenose- black tom

Petaldust- tortoiseshell she-cat

Graypool- gray she-cat

Frogleap- brown tom

Sunfish- light gray she-cat

Skyheart- light brown she-cat

Blackclaw- smoky gray tom

Loudbelly- dark brown tom

Sedgecreek- light brown she-cat

Leopardfur- dappled golden she-cat

apprentice- Wavepaw

Mallowtail- light brown she-cat

Dawnbright- ginger she-cat

Splashfur- dark gray tom with silver dapples

Morningheart- light gray she-cat

Silverstream- silver she-cat

Vixenheart- black she-cat

Grassbelly- light brown tom

Whiteclaw- black tom with a white forepaw

Stonefur- gray tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices-

Wavepaw- silver tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Queens-

Mistyfoot- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes- Mother to Reedkit- black tom with amber eyes, Perchkit- a black tom with green eyes, Primrosekit- cream she-kit with yellow eyes and Pikekit- dark gray tom with green eyes

Swanfeather- silver and black she-cat- Mother to Brookkit- silver and black she-cat with dark blue eyes, and Rainkit- dark gray tom

Elders-

Timberfur- dark brown tom

Fallowtail- light brown she-cat

Ottersplash- ginger and white she-cat

Echomist- long-furred gray she-cat

Lilystem- gray she-cat

Piketooth- brown tom with large teeth

Lakeshine- long-furred gray and white she-cat

Shimmerpelt- black she-cat with a glossy coat


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20

Sleep had not come easily to Raggedstar, leader of Shadowclan. It was the day after Branchtail's revelation and Starclan had visited him in his dreams. But these dreams were not ones of hope as Raggedstar hoped.

On the contrary, the dreams were troubling. As Raggedstar stretched and clambered out of his warm mossy nest, he recalled his dreams from that night.

He dreamed of Branchtail leading Shadowclan into a battle with Thunderclan. Raggedstar also saw the two leaders, Thistlestar and Branchtail, no _Branchstar_ , locked in in a fierce battle.

It pained Raggedstar to see such terrible wounds bleeding from the pelt of his son. But before Raggedstar could see the outcome of the fight to the death, his vision faded to darkness and he woke abruptly.

Of course, Raggedstar couldn't get back to sleep. He instead spent the rest of the night tossing and turning hoping to fall asleep.

"I'll have to choose who will go to the Gathering tonight," Raggedstar thought, "Needless to say, it will be a very eventful one."

"Amberleaf has also made it known that she wishes to retire," Raggedstar added in an afterthought, "But for Branchtail to be eligible to even be a choice for deputy, he needs to mentor an apprentice. It's a good thing the nursery is so full; I have a feeling we're going to need the extra numbers."

The faces of the current Shadowclan kits flitted through his mind until he settled on one. "There," Raggedstar thought, twitching his whiskers in satisfaction, "The apprentice has been taken care of. It'll only be a couple of moons."

But Raggedstar had his doubts. What if Branchtail was tempted by darkness again? The results could be catastrophic if he became leader and turned back down the dark path he had taken during his apprenticeship. "Starclan believes that he will be my successor. I must trust that they are doing what is best for Shadowclan," Raggedstar said aloud.

A frightening thought made its presence known in Raggedstar's mind. "Thistlestar has just become leader and made his intentions of war very clear and I doubt he'll wait. Does that mean I am to die in the near future?" Raggedstar thought in dismay.

With this cheerful thought in mind, Raggedstar stepped out of his den to face the day.

Branchtail faced his opponent. Mousewing was looking at him with a challenge in his eyes to spur his younger opponent to attack first.

It was almost sunhigh and Branchtail and a few of his clanmates were taking their turn in the training schedule that Amberleaf had made.

Taking care not to show the black tom where he was aiming, Branchtail lunged at the larger tom.

His aim was true and Branchtail landed on Mousewing's back, causing the tom to fall to the ground with a thump.

"Oof," Mousewing grunted as Branchtail tried to pin him.

But Branchtail's weight was unevenly distributed on top of Mousewing and within moments was flung off. Both toms quickly scrambled to their paws, their flanks heaving as they faced each other.

"That's enough!" Amberleaf called. She was standing by Russetfur, Blackfoot, and their apprentices, who happened to be Branchtail's kin Marigoldpaw and Mintpaw. "Time to go back."

"Good match," Mousewing said to Branchtail, dipping his head in approval.

"Likewise," Branchtail agreed. Inside he felt pleased. Mousewing was one of the clan's senior warriors.

"That was awesome Branchtail!" Mintpaw exclaimed, bouncing over to him with Marigoldpaw behind him

"Thanks," Branchtail purred, "Your fight was pretty awesome too."

Mintpaw's green eyes shone. "I know!" he replied happily, "I beat Marigoldpaw!"

"Next time I won't be so lenient," Marigoldpaw muttered.

"Sure," Mintpaw replied, rolling his eyes, "Whatever you say, sis."

"Come on you three!" Russetfur called, glancing over her shoulder at the trio.

"Do you think we'll be chosen for the Gathering tonight?" Marigoldpaw asked.

"Oh right, there's one tonight," Branchtail said. It had completely slipped his mind.

"I hope so!" Mintpaw replied.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Marigoldpaw added.

Then they followed the others back to camp.

Later on, the sun began to set and the skies began to darken. It was this time that Branchtail saw Raggedstar leap onto the Clanrock and called a meeting. "As you know, tonight is the Gathering," Raggedstar called, "The cats who will be going are Blizzardwing, Poolcloud, Tangleburr, Branchtail, Russetfur, Blackfoot, Nutwhisker, and their apprentices."

Branchtail noticed that Raggedstar did not look himself. He looked worried and strained. "He's probably worried about Thunderclan," Branchtail thought.

Raggedstar leaped off of the Clanrock. "Those who were chosen meet by the entrance!" Raggedstar called.

"Alright, let's go," Tangleburr said from beside him.

Branchtail recalled what Raggedstar had said about talking to Tangleburr and resolved to speak to her later after what was sure to be an eventful Gathering.

Branchtail followed the group of his clanmates into the woods. The summer air was warm and humid and the forest was alive with the sound of crickets and other nocturnal noises.

Soon after, Shadowclan's patrol reached Fourtrees. Branchtail let out a low growl at the scent of Thunderclan. "It'll be fine," Tangleburr soothed, laying her tail on his shoulders at the sound of his angry growl, "They wouldn't dare to try anything at Fourtrees at the night of the Gathering."

"I sure hope you're right," Branchtail muttered.

"Let's go and find a spot to sit," Tangleburr said, flicking her tail towards a spot in the grass.

Branchtail sat down and Tangleburr did the same. Finally, Riverclan and Windclan arrived in the clearing. "It's good to see you," Tangleburr said warmly to Swanfeather and Morningheart of Riverclan.

"It's nice to see you too," Swanfeather replied in a friendly voice.

"How are things in Shadowclan?" Morningheart asked.

"Good. The nursery is full. Starclan has blessed the nursery this greenleaf," Tangleburr replied, "How are things in Riverclan?"

But before Morningheart or Swanfeather could reply, the yowl came for the Gathering to begin.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Tallstar yowled.

"Here we go," Branchtail thought.

Branchtail didn't pay any attention to the announcements of any the other leader, not even Raggedstar's. He was too busy watching Thistlestar.

The large gray tom was watching the crowd with an arrogant expression. There was triumph in that gaze of his too. "That slimy fox-heart," Branchtail thought.

Finally, it was Thistlestar's turn. "Cats of all clans!" he yowled, "I have become leader of Thunderclan with Starclan's blessing and I have made Tigerclaw my deputy!"

Murmurs of confusion came from the crowd. "Where is Bluefur?! And Sunstar?!" Stagleap, a Windclan tom called.

"That, my friend is a sad story," Thistlestar inclined his head, "But I'll say it quickly. Bluefur murdered Sunstar!"

Outraged yowls came from the crowd. "That's impossible! She'd never do that!" Oakheart yowled, getting to his paws

"And how would you know?" Tigerclaw challenged him, "Do you know personally."

"No!" Oakheart growled. But then he sat down.

"And now, I come before you go propose an alliance of the clans! Together, there will be peace and prosperity!" Thistlestar yowled.

There were yowls of protest and anger from the crowd. "This is outrageous!" Tallstar argued, "There are four clans and that is how it should remain."

"I have already given you my answer," Raggedstar growled, flicking his tail.

"We will make you pay for this," Thistlestar growled, "Thunderclan will pick you off one-by-one."

"We will not be intimidated by Thunderclan," Crookedstar growled.

Thistlestar's eyes flashed angrily. As he opened his mouth to retaliate, the clearing suddenly was bathed in darkness.

"Starclan is angry!" Barkface yowled.

"This Gathering is over!" Raggedstar added.

The leaders leaped off of the Great Rock. Branchtail turned to follow his clanmates. But before he could get very far, a voice hissed his name. "I'll catch up with you," Branchtail promised Tangleburr, who nodded.

Branchtail slunk into the undergrowth. "Tigerclaw," Branchtail growled, "What do you want?!"

"To make you an offer that would benefit you and your clan," Tigerclaw replied smoothly.

Branchtail narrowed his eyes suspiciously. This didn't sound like it would lead anywhere good.

"Thistlestar and I were just thinking that oh, if you were to, let's say, take power in Shadowclan, you would receive Thunderclan's full support," Tigerclaw said slyly.

Branchtail's eyes widened. "Never!" he growled, "I would never kill my own father."

"Then we have nothing else to say to each other," Tigerclaw growled, "The next time we see each other, we will be enemies on the battlefield."

Branchtail said nothing, but slipped out of the undergrowth. He hurried to catch up to Tangleburr, who glanced at him and didn't say anything.

The night was still dark as the clouds hadn't uncovered the moon yet. "Can we talk outside of camp?" Branchtail asked nervously.

"Sure," Tangleburr replied.

Finally, the camp came into view and Tangleburr and Branchtail hung back. The rest of the clan disappeared into camp.

Tangleburr turned to face Branchtail, her eyes curious. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Branchtail suddenly became nervous. "I j-just wanted to tell you that I-I like you a lot," he stammered.

Tangleburr almost looked disappointed for a moment. Then her gaze cleared and she purred, "I know, mouse-brain. I really like you too."

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to be my mate," Branchtail said quickly.

"Of course!" Tangleburr purred happily.

"Let's go back," Branchtail purred.

By now the moon was shining bright through the pines. Tangleburr and Branchtail walked side-by-side with their tails woven together back to Shadowclan's camp. By now, Thistlestar's threat was the last thing on the young cats' happy minds.

(Hello everybody, here's the latest chapter! I hope you like it!)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21

Voices murmured just beyond Branchtail's ear. He let out an ill-tempered growl at being awoken and buried his face into Tangleburr's neck fur. Then he remembered. He was due for dawn patrol.

Stifling a groan, Branchtail hauled himself out of his nest, trying his very best not to wake Tangleburr, who was laying in his nest. Slipping past the other warriors, Branchtail left the warriors' den and cast one more longing look back at his nest.

"Ah, Branchtail," Scorchfang, the leader of the patrol said briskly, "You're awake. As I was just saying, we're going to head over and patrol Thunderclan's border. Starclan only knows that they'll no doubt try something."

Branchtail nodded in agreement. There was no doubt in his mind that Thistlestar and Thunderclan would be acting up.

"Right, let's go then," Scorchfang said to Branchtail, Russetfur, and Marigoldpaw.

He led the way out of the thorn barrier, his ginger tail held high. Branchtail followed and Russetfur and Marigoldpaw followed in the rear.

The pines were quiet, the only sounds coming were from occasional shuffling of prey and a breeze rustling through the trees. Soon enough they were coming close.

Scorchfang halted and sniffed the air. Branchtail and the other members of the patrol noticed it too. "Um, guys, isn't the Thunderclan border beyond the burnt sycamore?" Marigoldpaw asked nervously, "And not virtually right in front of us?"

"You're right," Russetfur replied in a low voice, "Now keep quiet."

Marigoldpaw fell silent and the patrol cautiously came to the scent markings. "These are supposed to be by the Thunderpath," Scorchfang growled.

"Yes, they were, but not anymore," an unfamiliar voice said.

A tom Branchtail supposed must be from Thunderclan was making his ear over with some Thunderclan warriors Branchtail recognized and some he didn't. But there was something odd; some of the cats didn't smell like they came from Thunderclan. As a matter of fact, Branchtail was certain the tattered light gray tom, the dark striped gray tom, and the ginger she-cat weren't from Thunderclan. They smelled of the Thunderpath and stale water.

"What did you say?" Scorchfang challenged him.

The striped tom sniffed, "This land is now Thunderclan's and we'll continue to take as much as we want."

"How are you to decide this?!" Russetfur growled, "From the smell of you and some of your companions, half of you aren't even clanborn!"

"Thistlestar has been kind enough to allow us into clan life in return for the defeat of his enemies," the strange tom growled, "Now leave or we'll make you."

"Wait!" a familiar golden tom said, pushing his way to the front.

"Lionheart," Branchtail growled, recognizing the tom, "I hope you have an explanation for this intrusion."

"These are some cats from the Twolegplace," Lionheart replied, "These are Webclaw, Jumpberry, and Dewscar."

"How many of you are there?" Branchtail asked carefully, trying not to betray his unease.

"How's that any of your business?" Webclaw, the tom who had spoken before growled.

"Is Thunderclan so desperate they had to recruit _kittypets_?" Russetfur taunted.

"We're not kittypets!" Dewscar growled, unsheathing his claws.

Branchtail agreed; these were no soft kittypets. Each of Thunderclan's new recruits had at least a few scars a piece.

"You're hardly one to talk," Mousefur snorted, "Russetfur, you were once a kittypet yourself. And now look at you, you have a warrior name and an apprentice."

"Rogue," Russetfur replied curtly, "I was _not_ a kittypet."

"And at least Russetfur's the only one," Marigoldpaw added, defending her mentor.

Mousefur just snorted again. "Enough talking," Scorchfang growled, "Get off of our land."

"Make us," Dewscar invited, narrowing his amber eyes.

Branchtail sized up their opponents. Besides the rogues, Mousefur, and Lionheart, there were also the apprentices Cherrypaw and Chestnutpaw, who were obviously itching for a fight.

Branchtail turned to Marigoldpaw. "Fetch help," he ordered his young kin, who nodded, her amber eyes wide.

Soon, Marigoldpaw was streaking away through the pines. "Was that really necessary? You could've just let us have the land," Jumpberry said, rolling her yellow eyes.

"No we couldn't," Russetfur growled, "What type of mouse-hearts do you take us to be?l

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Cherrypaw piped up.

"Quiet Cherrypaw," Lionheart growled. Cherrypaw shut her jaws, but sent a mutinous glare his way.

"You just sent away a fighter and you're outnumbered. Please, reconsider and back down," Lionheart said calmly.

"Never," Scorchfang growled, "We're willing to die to protect what's ours."

"We'll take you up on that," Dewscar said with a twisted sneer.

Lionheart flicked his tail. With a sinking heart, Branchtail realized it was a signal to attack. "Marigoldpaw, hurry," he thought.

With a yowl, Webclaw hurled himself at Branchtail who faced him claws on. Branchtail sank his teeth into the tom's shoulder. Webclaw howled and tore himself away.

Narrowing his eyes with renewed hostility and anger, Webclaw hurled himself onto Branchtail's back and began clawing the younger tom. Branchtail yowled in pain and attempted to dislodge the tom from his back.

During this, Branchtail could hear Lionheart yowl. "Cherrypaw, fetch reinforcements!"

As Branchtail squirmed, he realized with horror that Webclaw was aiming for his neck with a blow that would kill.

"What are you doing?!" Branchtail howled, fear alighting his eyes. "You'll kill me!"

Webclaw, not loosening his grip, said with a maniacal laugh, "That's the intention!"

"Have you no honor?! What of the code?" Branchtail yowled, wrenching free and losing a couple of tufts of fur in the process. He scrambled to his paws and faced Webclaw, the battle still in full fury.

"The warrior code is for the weak!" Webclaw sneered.

Before Branchtail could reply, a yowl sounded. Patrols of both warriors were streaming into the clearing. Branchtail could tell by the mingling smell of rogue and Thunderclan scents that there were more rogues than Jumpberry, Webclaw, and Dewscar.

Webclaw disappeared into the heaving mass. With a jolt, Branchtail realized that Shadowclan was losing. The rogues were fighting in an all new style and it was clear that they were confusion the Shadowclan cats greatly. Branchtail even spied a few Thunderclan cats following the same style.

Branchtail leapt onto the back of a gray tom who snarled and clawed at Branchtail's side, but Branchtail held on and clawed the tom's ears.

"Retreat!" Raggedstar howled, blood trickling down his face.

"No!" Branchtail thought, releasing his opponent. He gave the tom one final scratch that sent him scrambling away.

Branchtail narrowed his eyes angrily at the cheering Thunderclan cats, but ran after his retreating clanmates. "You might've one now, but Shadowclan _will_ take back this land. You can count on it," Branchtail vowed.

Camp was in a buzz. Cats were crowding around Snowleap and Runningnose, waiting to get their wounds tended to. If Branchtail was honest, the two medicine cats looked a bit overwhelmed.

Branchtail, his sisters, Tangleburr, and Deerfoot hung back, not wanting to crowd the medicine cats anymore than they already were.

"I can't believe we lost," Tangleburr murmured.

"And that Thunderclan has begun recruiting _kittypets_ ," Deerfoot added.

Branchtail shuddered. "Those definitely were not kittypets," he replied, "One even made clear that he wanted to kill me. And did you see the way they fought? Thunderclan didn't teach them that."

"Definitely not," Ivyshine agreed, "Or else they wouldn't have beaten us the way they did."

"But it does make you wonder why they felt the need to recruit rogues in the first place," Flowerdapple remarked.

"To take revenge on Shadowclan, that's why," Ivyshine snorted, "And any other clan that gets in Thistlestar's way."

"Branchtail!" Snowleap was beckoning, "I need to treat your wounds! Bring your friends and sisters too!"

"Guess it's our turn," Ivyshine said. Branchtail, followed by the others, went over to Snowleap.

Branchtail waited patiently until it was his turn.

"You guys can go back to the den; you don't have to wait for me," Branchtail called over his shoulder.

"You sure?" Tangleburr called.

"Positive. Go ahead," Branchtail replied.

While Snowleap was placing herbs on his bites and scratches, he struggled to muster up the courage to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue. "Hey Snowleap," Branchtail said.

"Yeah, Branchtail?" Snowleap asked, glancing up at him.

"D-did you, um, know any of those cats?" Branchtail asked hesitantly.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do," Snowleap replied. Then she gave a chuckle. "Funny, it was some of those cats who had told me I was crazy for taking an interest in clan life.

"Why is that?" Branchtail asked.

Snowleap looked up at him, her blue eyes warm with amusement. "They said it was unfulfilling and a waste of time," she replied, "I think they and I realized they were wrong, each of us for our own reasons. I get to serve the clan I love with all my heart, and they get to use clan life as a way to meet their selfish ends."

"One of whom was my father. He never really understood my fascination with the clans," Snowleap continued, her gaze distant.

"Your father?" Branchtail echoed.

"Keep that under wraps Branchtail. I don't want it to be common knowledge that my father may very well be working with Shadowclan's greatest enemy," Snowleap said quietly.

Silence stretches on for a few moments, until Branchtail spoke again.

"Do you ever miss living as a kittypet?" he asked.

Snowleap paused and tilted her head to the side. "I miss my Twoleg, from time to time," she replied, "But she died and if she hadn't, I probably wouldn't have ever set paw into the forest. So, in a way, I guess her death was meant to be."

"Do you know any other cats that are still in the Twolegplace?" Branchtail asked.

"A few, why?" Snowleap questioned, placing the last of the cobwebs on Branchtail.

"Do you think they could help us? Spy, I mean," Branchtail asked.

Snowleap's blue eyes were bright with interest. "Then they could learn all about Thunderclan and the way they fight! Brilliant, Branchtail!" Snowleap praised, "Raggedstar must hear of this!"

She quickly got to her paws and padded across the clearing and disappeared into Raggedstar's den. "So strange," Branchtail thought, "That Starclan used a Twoleg in a cat's fate."

As Branchtail was about to get to his paws and go into the warriors' den, Raggedstar, followed by Snowleap, emerged from his bramble den. Upon seeing Branchtail, Raggedstar hurried over. "Snowleap was telling me about your idea, of finding cats that she knew during her kithood. I think it's a good idea," Raggedstar said, "Since it was your idea, you, along with Snowleap, and a couple of warriors that I'll pick later, should journey into the Twolegplace to find such a cat."

"I won't let you down," Branchtail promised.

"I know you won't," Raggedstar replied, "I'll call a clan meeting now to

discuss this idea with the clan."

Branchtail nodded and watched as Raggedstar leaped onto the Clanrock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Clanrock for a clan meeting!"

Moments later, the Shadowclan cats came trickling out of the dens, including Branchtail's sisters, as well as Tangleburr, and Deerfoot. "What's going on?" Tangleburr asked Branchtail.

"I had an idea and Raggedstar liked it," Branchtail replied. Before Tangleburr could ask any more questions, Raggedstar started to speak.

"Cats of Shadowclan. As you know, we just suffered a defeat and lost a good portion of our land," Raggedstar said.

Discontented mutters and growls came from the crowd. "And recently, Branchtail came forward with an idea to get that land back," Raggedstar continued.

The tone of the mutters changed, now to ones of interest and hope. "Branchtail's idea was to recruit a rogue or kittypet from the Twolegplace and send him or her into Thunderclan as a spy, so we can learn these new ways of fighting," Raggedstar said, "So, Snowleap says she knows a cat that might help us. I've decided that she, Branchtail and a couple of others will go into the Twokegplace."

"But what about Snowleap? We need both our medicine cats!" Brightflower called.

"Runningnose will be alright. Besides, I highly doubt that Thunderclan would attack us so soon. Today's victory will placate them for a little while," Raggedstar replied.

After this statement, the Shadowclan cats all started meowing at once, clamoring for a spot to go. Raggedstar waved his tail for silence and the noise died down.

"Alright, alright," he said, "I've chosen who will go. They are Mousewing and Lizardstripe. Meeting dismissed!"

Branchtail felt a trill of excitement course through him. He was actually going on this mission! Branchtail never thought he would actually go beyond the clan borders, but now he was actually going into the unknown. Or, at least partially unknown; hopefully Snowleap would remember where to go after leaving a few seasons ago.

The meeting began to disperse, with some cats going back into the dens and others lingering in clusters. "Wow, you actually get to go!" Ivyshine said enviously.

"Please be careful," Tangleburr said, her green eyes troubled, "You don't know what could be out there."

"I will, I promise," Branchtail replied, "I'll see you in a few sunrises, max."

Then he turned and went over to where Mousewing, Lizardstripe, and Snowleap were. Lizardstripe sniffed and gave him a disdainful look. Branchtail didn't know what he had done to make her dislike him, but he didn't take it personally. According to Yellowfang, she behaved this way towards almost everyone. "Right, Snowleap said, "To avoid Thunderclan territory, we're going to head to the border- the _original_ one, mind you, and continue along it the opposite way to Windclan and cross there. Got it?"

"Only a _teeny_ _tiny_ problem with that _brilliant_ plan. They'll smell us," Lizardstripe retorted sarcastically.

Snowleap rolled her eyes. "There was a battle there; hopefully our scents will blend in," she said.

"Hopefully," Lizardstripe snorted.

"Can we just go?" Mousewing asked, looking rather bored.

"Finally someone has a good idea," Lizardstripe rolled her eyes again.

"Let's just go," Branchtail said hastily, not wanting to get involved. "Why did Raggedstar choose her anyway?" he thought.

"Probably because she's a senior warrior," Branchtail thought, answering his own question, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Soon, Shadowclan's camp had disappeared behind them. "So, which cat are we going to find?" Mousewing puffed.

Snowleap took a deep breath and turned to face them. "The cat we are going to find is my sister,"

(Hello everybody, long time no see! Sorry I haven't updated, final exams are rough! Oh and early Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it!)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22

"Your sister?" Branchtail echoed, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well, I don't exactly make a habit of making my past public," Snowleap replied dryly. She flashed him a look to remind him not to share any details of her past she had shared with him.

"So, your sister," Mousewing said, swerving around a pine, "How do you know where she is still?"

"Well, she never really liked to roam far," Snowleap replied, "And before you ask, no, she's not a kittypet."

"Good," Lizardstripe snorted.

"We're almost there," Snowleap announced.

After a few moments, she stopped. "Right," Snowleap said briskly, "We should cross here. We'll cross in pairs."

The group crouched in the undergrowth beside the Thunderpath. A red monster roared past, causing Branchtail to flinch. There was silence for a few moments. Without saying anything, Snowleap and Lizardstripe darted onto the Thunderpath and raced to the other side without looking back. They gazed at Mousewing and Branchtail with expecting looks.

"Guess it's our turn, then," Mousewing grunted.

Branchtail nodded. As soon as another monster roared past, Branchtail waited for a period of silence before he and Mousewing raced across. They had just raced across when another monster passed by. "Stupid Twolegs!" Lizardstripe hissed angrily.

"They aren't all bad," Snowleap replied, "The one that took care of me was quite kind."

Branchtail silently hoped that Lizardstripe wouldn't make another snide remark. The pale brown she-cat just snorted and rolled her eyes in disgust.

Snowleap led the way until they reached a wooden barrier. "This is called a fence. It separates the Twoleg yards from each other, as well as from the forest," Snowleap said.

Yard? Fence? All these strange new words were flooding Branchtail's mind. Twolegs sure had strange names for things. Branchtail looked up. The wooden barrier- or fence, as Snowleap had called it- looked in front of them.

"That's all great," Mousewing meowed, "But how are we supposed to get over it?"

"How do you think? We climb," Snowleap purred.

"We're not Thunderclan flea-bags! We're Shadowclan! And we don't climb!" Lizardstripe hissed, flattening her ears.

Branchtail rolled his eyes. "Lizardstripe, we don't have a choice," he said carefully, trying not to lose his patience.

"And I suppose you know how to climb then, Branchtail," Lizardstripe scoffed.

"Oh, for Starclan sake! I'm the one who knows! Just watch me," Snowleap growled.

She wiggled her snowy hunches and leaped, claws extended, onto the barrier. Snowleap scrabbled up the fence and hauled herself on top. She looked down at her clanmates with a look of triumph in her blue eyes. "Now, you try! It's easy!" she called down.

Exchanging an uneasy look with Mousewing, Branchtail warily approached the barrier. He wiggled his hunches as he had just seen Snowleap do and leapt onto the fence.

"That's good! Now come on!" Snowleap called.

Branchtail made the mistake of looking down. Though it wasn't a far drop, it seemed like much worse than it was. "Just keep climbing!" Snowleap called.

Branchtail took a deep breath and clawed his way up the fence. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Snowleap laughed.

"Sure, whatever you say," Branchtail panted, "I'm glad I'm not Thunderclan."

Soon enough, Lizardstripe and Mousewing had joined them. "I know somewhere to stay since it is almost dark," Snowleap said.

Branchtail looked up. Though the Twoleg nests had blocked the setting sun, he could still see the sky changing to its usual ensemble of vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows. "Mouse-brained Twolegs," Lizardstripe said, "You can't even see the setting sun!"

"I have a friend that lives nearby. We can stay there for the night," Snowleap said.

"Let me guess; this friend is a kittypet," Lizardstripe snorted.

"Yes," Snowleap replied.

"We can't sleep in a Twoleg nest! Are you mad?!" Lizardstripe exclaimed.

As much as Branchtail didn't like Lizardstripe, he couldn't help but privately agree. Twoleg nests were no places for warriors.

Snowleap rolled her eyes. "Obviously we won't sleep in her den!" she scoffed, "Honestly, Lizardstripe, don't be more mouse-brained than you can help!"

Lizardstripe glared at Snowleap, but didn't say anything.

Snowleap turned and lead the way across the top of the fence. As they walked, Branchtail peered into the various yards. They were filled with the strangest assortment of rubbish imaginable. Although, Branchtail reflected, what could seem like rubbish to cats could be important to Twolegs.

All of a sudden, a medium-sized dog began barking and pawing it the fence, its claws making a scraping noise. Despite dogs being stupid, Branchtail prayed to Starclan that dogs couldn't climb.

Lizardstripe let out an angry hiss while Mousewing unsheathed his claws. Amidst all this, Snowleap merely looked down calmly at the brown, curly-furred dog.

"Don't worry; it's just Max," Snowleap said, almost bored sounding, "He's all bark and no bite."

"Good to know!" Lizardstripe spat, clinging to the shaking fence.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Snowleap said, continuing along.

The group continued until the sun was nearly gone. Or, at least Branchtail thought it was nearly gone. He still couldn't see it because of the Twoleg nests.

"Here we are," Snowleap said, stopping at last.

Branchtail took in this yard. It had a small den that reeked of monster on one side and strange grass on the other. Right beneath them were dense bushes.

"Who exactly lives here?" Mousewing asked Snowleap suspiciously.

"An old friend of mine. Her name is Charlotte," Snowleap replied. Then she leapt off the fence and into the bushes. Branchtail, Lizardstripe, and Mousewing followed.

Snowleap weaves her way through the bushes and started to pad across the lawn towards the flap on the entrance to the Twoleg nest. "What are you doing?!" Lizardstripe hissed, blocking her way.

"We can't just stay in her yard without asking. What's wrong?" Snowleap asked, puzzled.

Lizardstripe just rolled her eyes, but let Snowleap pass by. The rest of the Shadowclan cats padded behind her warily, ready to run at the sight of a Twoleg.

Snowleap reached the flap. She slipped her head through the flap and called quietly, "Charlotte? Are you there?"

Snowleap took a step back and Branchtail suddenly smelled the scent of another cat, a she-cat if he wasn't mistaken.

A plump, striped brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes slide out of the flap. Branchtail noticed, oddly enough, that this particular kittypet wasn't wearing a collar. She froze at the sight of Snowleap. "Snowflake? Is that you?" the kittypet asked, "I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been?"

"Actually, it's Snowleap," Snowleap purred, "But it's great to see you just the same, Charlotte."

"Snowleap," Charlotte murmured, tilting her head to the side, "So, you went and joined the clans, huh."

"Yes, and these are my clanmates, Mousewing, Lizardstripe, and Branchtail," Snowleap replied.

"Nice to meet you," Charlotte mewed, "What brings you here? I thought clan cats don't generally venture into the Twolegplace."

"We don't; but we're looking for my sister," Snowleap explained, "And we were wondering if we could camp in your yard for the night."

"Oh," Charlotte said, her his darkening for a moment at the mention of Snowleap's sister. Then her gaze changed, "Sure you can stay for the night."

A Twoleg's voice sounded somewhere from in the nest. All the Shadowclan cats were immediately alert and on edge. Charlotte glanced back at the house. "Sorry," she said apologetically, "My Twoleg is calling me. I'd better go. Goodnight."

Then she turned and slid back through the cat flap. "We'd better rest," Snowleap said, although Branchtail noticed she didn't look tired at all.

The group headed into the dense bushes and made themselves makeshift nests out of leaves. They were nowhere near as comfortable as their nests back in Shadowclan's camp, Branchtail reflected, as he tried to get comfortable. Soon, Lizardstripe and Mousewing we asleep, with Mousewing snoring slightly.

Branchtail, however, couldn't get to sleep, and he sensed that Snowleap couldn't either. "Can't sleep either?" Snowleap's voice sounded quietly in the darkness.

"No," Branchtail admitted.

Snowleap shifted slightly in her nest until she sat up. "Your mother brought me into the clan, you know," she said.

"Really?" Branchtail said, pricking his ears. Yellowfang had never told him that.

Snowleap's eyes were distant, as if reliving memories of a past long gone. "She convinced her mentor, Deerleap, to give me a chance," she murmured, "I'll never repay be able to replay her for that incredible kindness."

Branchtail shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure she doesn't want that," he murmured.

Snowleap looked at him and said, "Oh, I know that."

Silence fell on the pair as the moments ticked past. Branchtail broke the silence. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and your sister? Charlotte seemed a bit on edge at the mention of her," he said.

Snowleap's eyes burned with a cold blue fire and Branchtail wondered if he had gone too far. Then she relaxed. "No, it's fine," she said, "I've needed to get the story off my chest for ages anyway."

Snowleap took a deep breath and began her story. "My mother was a kittypet called Bella and my father a rogue called Harley. They had fallen in love and for a while, everything was good. But then he left. He would never stick around for more than a little while, no matter how much my mother pleaded. That just wasn't in his nature. He couldn't stay anchored to one place forever.

But he always came back. During one of these periods, my sister Aspen, and I were born. My father had insisted on naming my sister; my mother could never say no to him, not even when he wanted to train us to hunt and fight. She thought it was pointless to learn, that we'd be kittypets for our entire lives.

My sister and I were young, and eager to learn, no matter what our mother said. At first, he taught us to hunt, and it seemed like we were spending time together, like a real family. But then he began training us to fight. It was brutal, and wed often come home with scrapes. My father told Aspen and I not to tell. Aspen promised, but I finally told my mother and she put a stop to it. We were just kittens and he had fought us like we were grown cats. It seemed like my father just compiled with her wishes and forgot, but her never did. He looked at me with undisguised hatred, while favoring Aspen because she kept her promise."

Snowleap took a deep breath and continued, "Then he went away again and I felt so relieved. But I knew he'd be back, and he was. This time, with a request. He wanted my mother, sister, and I to give up our 'soft' lives and become rogues, like him. Aspen said yes immediately. My mother, who I only saw stand up to Harley's brutality once, said no. I felt so proud of her, and said no myself. I could see something just snap in Harley at that moment. H-he turned on my mother and slit her throat open while my sister and I just watched in horror.

Aspen didn't think twice and ran, not even looking back to make sure I was alright. Harley advanced on me and slit my throat and left me to bleed out beside my mother."

Branchtail gasped. Poor, poor, Snowleap had been just a kit, younger than an apprentice, and she had seen her mother slaughtered in front of her.

"Luckily, my Twoleg found me and nursed me back to health," Snowleap finished.

"Oh..." Branchtail trailed off, not sure what he could really say.

"And that's my dysfunctional family," Snowleap sighed, settling down in the leaves.

Silence fell over them again and Branchtail could see she had fallen asleep. As he tried to sleep, he thought of Tangleburr and how much he missed her already.

(So there's the chapter! Happy late New Years!)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23

Dawn the next day seemed to come all too soon. Branchtail hadn't slept well in his nest of leaves and a chill came up from the cold, hard ground. The chill of last night made clear that new-leaf would be coming to a close soon enough.

"I'm starving!" Lizardstripe declared and the group clambered out from underneath the bushes.

"We can see if we can pick something up on the way," Mousewing replied.

"Snowleap, how far away is your sister from here?" Branchtail asked.

"Well, I've heard rumors she settled not too far away from here," Snowleap replied, giving her chest fur a lick.

"You heard _rumors_?! We're doomed!" Lizardstripe groaned dramatically.

Branchtail had had it. "Will you knock off he complaining?! You sound like a whiny kit!" Branchtail hissed.

Lizardstripe didn't answer, but looked at him wide-eyed. Branchtail didn't care though. An uncomfortable nest and a lack of sleep made him irritated and prone to outbursts.

His stomach growled. "Great, on top of being tired, I'm hungry now," he thought irritably, thrashing his tail.

As if hearing Branchtail's thoughts, Snowleap said, "You know, to cut down on time hunting, we could always eat some of Charlotte's food. Her Twolegs usually leave early,"

"Eat kittypet food?! Are you crazy?!" Lizardstripe exclaimed.

"No, she's being practical," Mousewing said, "The less time we waste, the better."

"But it's against the warrior code!" Lizardstripe protested.

"Embracing the life of a kittypet is," Branchtail reminded her, "Not just stopping in for a quick bite to eat."

"That stuff'll taste horrible!" Lizardstripe growled.

"Fine, don't have any," Mousewing retorted, "Be hungry until we reach Shadowclan's camp."

"Fine," Lizardstripe grumbled.

Snowleap headed over to the flap and popped her head in. "Charlotte? Are you awake?"

A grouchy mew answered her and Charlotte slid out of the flap. "What?" Charlotte grumbled.

"Why so grumpy? It's past dawn?" Snowleap purred.

"I think you've forgotten, dear friend, kittypets sleep until sunhigh," Charlotte yawned.

"Oops, sorry," Snowleap said, not looking very sorry at all.

"Yeah well, it can't be helped now," Charlotte muttered, giving her ear a scratch with a hind leg, "Now, what is it?"

"We were wondering if we might have a little to eat in your nest before we leave," Snowleap said.

Charlotte looked at them quizzically. "Um, aren't you guys not supposed to, like, go into housefolk's dens," she asked.

"Special circumstances," Branchtail replied.

Charlotte shrugged. "Fine by me. My Twolegs always leave out extra in case they don't come home until late at night," she replied, "Follow me."

Charlotte slipped through the flap with Snowleap right behind her. Branchtail approached the flap cautiously. It appeared to be made out of a thin, shiny material. He pawed it warily. "Come on! It's easy!" Snowleap called from beyond it.

Branchtail took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stepped forward. He felt the thin material brush against his back and Branchtail shivered. He opened his eyes to find he was in a strange room. There were tall structures and a large object surrounded by what Branchtail supposed Twolegs used for seating.

"This way!" Charlotte said cheerfully.

Charlotte led the Shadowclan cats to a strange object that held dark pebbles that almost looked like rabbit droppings. Beside it was another of the strange objects, only this one was filled with water. Seeing Lizardstripe's repulsed look, Charlotte said reassuringly, "Don't worry; they taste much better than they look. This is a food dish and that's my water bowel."

Before taking a bite of the food, Branchtail sniffed the air. Despite there being no sign of food besides Charlotte's the smell of foods lingered strongly here. Branchtail supposed that this was where the Twolegs prepared their prey.

He cautiously took a bite of the food. Like Charlotte had said, the food did taste much better than it looked. It had a crunchy outside, but the inside was a bit softer. Soon enough, Branchtail was full. Then he took a couple of laps of water out of the "bowl."

Branchtail found that the water tasted strange and he wrinkled his nose. He much preferred drinking from a stream or even a puddle. "Why does the water taste funny?" Lizardstripe growled, warily taking a step back.

"That's because it's tap water," Charlotte replied. She elaborated on seeing the confused faces of every cat but Snowleap. "Tap water is water that the Twolegs clean so it's safe to drink. It doesn't taste all that great; I prefer puddles- but sometimes it's just easier this way."

"Has every cat had enough to eat?" Snowleap asked. She was met with mews of confirmation. "Alright then, we should get moving."

Then she turned to Charlotte. "Thanks for everything, I hope I'll see you again."

The older she-cat gave Snowleap a nuzzle, her green eyes warm. "Goodbye, old friend," Charlotte purred, "I hope you find your sister."

"So do I," Snowleap murmured, stepping back.

Then the group went out the way they came. Branchtail still shivered when he came in contact with the cat flap, but at least he didn't close his eyes, an improvement from the last time around.

"Not climbing again," Lizardstripe muttered.

Branchtail rolled his eyes but hauled himself onto the fence. He looked up. The sun was beginning its slow ascension into the sky. "She shouldn't be too far now," Snowleap said.

The group traveled a small distance until they reached the end of the fences. Snowleap leapt down and the other Shadowclan cats followed in suit. "This is called an alleyway," Snowleap said, keeping her voice low, "We must be cautious."

Snowleap led the way down the alleyway. The alleyway was surrounded by Twolegs and smelled strongly of monsters. Branchtail looked around and saw containers that smelled of crowfood and other rubbish. He could see eyes gleaming behind some of them, eyes he knew belonged to cats.

Finally, a small striped tabby padded out from behind a container. "Intruders, what do you want?" she growled angrily.

Snowleap dipped her head. "Dolores," she replied, "We mean no harm; we are looking for my sister."

Dolores gave a curt nod. "She's further down that way," she said, gesturing further down the alleyway with her tail.

"Thanks," Snowleap replied, glancing back at the group.

Snowleap took a deep breath and led the way onward. Soon, the alley reached a dead end. A cat's voice sounded. "Sister, it has been too long."

A yellow she-cat appeared from behind from a box that seemed to have been fashioned into a nest. "Snowflake," the she-cat said.

"Actually, it's Snowleap," Snowleap relied coldly, "Aspen."

"Snowleap!" Aspen laughed mockingly, "What kind of name is that?"

"My name!" Snowleap snarled, unsheathing her claws.

Aspen seemed taken aback by Snowleap's anger. "Yeesh, what's up with you?" Aspen yawned.

"What's up with me?! What's up with me?!" Snowleap reiterated, "You abandoned me and left me for dead! I would've died if it wasn't for our Twoleg!"

"Well, I'm sorry," Aspen murmured, looking at her paws, "I was just a kit, you know."

"So was I," Snowleap reminded her.

"Who are your friends?" Aspen asked, glancing past Snowleap warily.

"They're my clanmates," Snowleap replied, "These are Mousewing, Lizardstripe, and Branchtail."

Aspen's blue eyes shone with understanding. "So that's why you changed your name. You joined the clans," she said, "Why have you come here? Shouldn't you be with your clan? All of you?"

"We need your help," Snowleap replied.

Aspen looked strangely at Snowleap. "What? What could you possibly need my help for?" she asked.

"We need you to go into a neighboring clan that we have become enemies with and report back on their new fighting style. Thunderclan has begun recruiting rogues from here," Snowleap said, "Some of them might even be familiar to you."

Aspen's interested look was slowly replaced by one of fury. "You only want me to spy because it's so dangerous! You're hoping that I get killed and you'll have your revenge!" Aspen hissed, rounding on Snowleap.

Snowleap's eyes went wide. "No!" she exclaimed, "I want you to help us because I trust you'll follow through!"

Aspen took a step back. "W-what?" she asked.

"We were so close as kits. I always knew I could trust you and, despite you leaving me, I understand why you did it," Snowleap murmured.

Aspen looked relieved, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them again. "I'll do it," she said determinably.

"There's one thing though," Snowleap said quietly, "Our father is with them and I don't know what name he is using."

"I'll be fine," Aspen said firmly, "I will no doubt still have him wrapped around my paw."

"But what if you don't?" Snowleap asked anxiously, her eyes troubled.

Aspen met her sister's gaze. "Then I'll find another way."

Snowleap just looked at her for a moment, and nodded. "Come with us then," she said.

The group then traveled back to Shadowclan's territory. Soon, the group reached the Shadowclan camp. Aspen suddenly began to look very nervous and Branchtail knew that his clanmates would soon be able to smell her fear-scent. "Don't worry," Branchtail said, "Shadowclan will be grateful for your presence. You are doing us a great service."

Aspen just glanced at him, but didn't answer. Snowleap lead the way into camp.

"You're back!" a familiar voice said happily. Tangleburr was sprinting across the camp to meet them. She gave Branchtail a happy lick on his ear, while he purred gratefully.

"Who's this?" Aspen asked.

"This is my mate, Tangleburr," Branchtail introduced, "Tangleburr, this is Aspen, Snowleap's sister."

"Nice to meet you," Tangleburr said politely.

"Likewise," Aspen replied, nodding her head.

"I'll go and get Raggedstar and Amberleaf," Tangleburr said. Then she walked across the clearing and disappeared into Raggedstar's den.

"Who are Raggedstar and Amberleaf?" Aspen asked.

"Oh, they're the leader and deputy and I'm medicine cat..." Snowleap said. Then she began to explain all of clan life to her sister. Personally, Branchtail thought that poor Aspen looked a bit overwhelmed at so much new information of a life that was so much different from the one she had led before.

Moments later, Tangleburr emerged from the den, Raggedstar and Amberleaf behind her. "So, you're Snowleap's sister," Raggedstar said.

Aspen dipped her head. "That I am," she replied.

"You've agreed to undertake a mission that could alter the destiny of Shadowclan at a great personal risk," Raggedstar continued, "Do you acknowledge this?"

"Yes," Aspen replied, "I do. And I'm willing to risk it."

Raggedstar nodded. "Alright. I'm going to announce your arrival with a clan meeting."

Then he leapt onto the Clanrock and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Clanrock for a clan meeting!"

Branchtail's clanmates began trickling out of their dens, a few sniffing the air suspiciously at the smell of a newcomer.

"Cats of Shadowclan!" Raggedstar called, "I have brought you here today to announce the arrival of Snowleap's sister, Aspen. She will be taking a great risk to spy on Thunderclan for us!"

Happy calls came from the crowd. "But how do we know we can trust her?" an elder croaked.

Snowleap spoke up. "I can vouch for her trustworthiness," she reassured.

"Aspen will go to Thunderclan's camp and become a member," Raggedstar continued, "And in, say, three moons, she will report back to us the day before the full moon. And she will continue to report back at these intervals."

Then he looked down to speak to Aspen personally. "Aspen, you will leave camp and, making sure to dispel all traces of Shadowclan from you, cross the Thunderpath and enter into Thunderclan's territory. After that, it's up to you," Raggedstar said, "May Starclan light your path!

Then Aspen said her goodbyes to Snowleap and disappeared through the thorn barrier.

"Next thing," Raggedstar said, "Since we lost a portion of our land to Thunderclan, Amberleaf and I agreed, we should send patrols into the forest beyond our territory to hunt. Leaf-fall will be upon us before you know it, and Shadowclan cannot afford to look weak before the other clans, and most especially, Thunderclan. Thistlestar will take advantage of any weakness that he can and exploit it for his own gain.

And since we do not know what lies in the forest beyond our territory, the hunting patrol will be a bit larger than what is the norm. The cats that will go are Finchflight, Nutwhisker, Molepaw, Russetfur, Marigoldpaw, and Branchtail."

Branchtail felt a little uneasy at being chosen. "What could be in the forest beyond?" he thought, "And also, why has Raggedstar chosen me again?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24

The patrol left the camp and headed towards the unknown part of the pines. "This is so exciting!" Marigoldpaw said, bouncing around.

"Yes, it is, but can you stop acting like a kit on its first trip out of the nursery?" Russetfur said irritably, swishing her tail.

Marigoldpaw stopped bouncing. "We're nearly there," Finchflight commented, "From this point forward, we must be cautious. It will no longer be the territory we know like the back of our paws."

Moments later, the patrol passed the scent marks and left Shadowclan's territory. "We should fan out a little," Finchflight said in a low voice, "But not too far since this is unknown territory."

Finchflight went with Russetfur and Marigoldpaw, while Branchtail went with Nutwhisker and Molepaw. Branchtail sniffed the air, and found that he could smell several varieties of prey.

Apparently Nutwhisker smelled it too. "This is a good place," Nutwhisker said, swiping his tongue across his jaws, "It's teeming with prey!"

All of a sudden, a another, more sour and unpleasant smell reached Branchtail's and caused his fur to stand on end. "Badger!" he hissed.

"Should we warn the others?" Molepaw asked, his amber eyes wide with fright.

Before Branchtail could answer his kin, an unusually large badger suddenly raced towards them from further beyond. "We probably are trespassing on its territory," he realized.

The badger swung its striped head from side-to-side, taking in the three cats. Finally, it chose one and attacked.

It chose the smallest one, Molepaw. The badge came barreling straight towards the young apprentice, who was frozen in fear. "Molepaw!" Nutwhisker howled.

The sound of his mentor's voice awoke something in Molepaw, and the young tom let out a snarl of defiance and attacked and grabbed the badger's snout with his front paws. The badger let out a pained cry and tried shaking the young tom off. But Molepaw held on with all his might, his claws digging into the badger's muzzle.

Not wasting another moment. Nutwhisker and Branchtail sprang into action. Branchtail leapt onto the badger's back and dug his claws into the badger's back and began gouging pawfuls of fur off of it, while Nutwhisker began snapping at its heels.

Branchtail hoped that the sounds of fighting would bring Finchflight, Russetfur, and Marigoldpaw running since he didn't think they had gotten very far yet.

Branchtail raised a paw to strike the badger again, but the badger suddenly reared and threw Branchtail into the air where he landed with a _thump!_ not too far away where he got the breath knocked out of him. Branchtail couldn't move.

As Branchtail struggled to breathe, the badger suddenly stopped gave a huge shake of his head and Molepaw, too, went flying off the badger and hit the ground.

As the badger advanced towards the stunned apprentice, Nutwhisker tried to stop it, but was swiped out of the way. He immediately got to his paws and raced to help his apprentice. But he was too late. The badger loomed over Molepaw and bit into the apprentices' neck.

Molepaw let out a gurgling cry and Branchtail watched in horror as the apprentice fell still, blood still pouring from the wound in his neck. Branchtail found he could breath easily now so he got to his paws and, with Nutwhisker, attacked the badger with renewed fury. "You killed my apprentice!" Nutwhisker snarled, his eyes full of anger.

Though the badger couldn't understand what Nutwhisker had said, it obviously understood the gist of it, because it backed away, its mouth stained with Molepaw's blood.

All too late, the other members of the patrol raced through the pines and stopped, hackles raised. At the sight of three more fighters, the badger turned and ran. "Run like the mangy flea-bag that you are!" Russetfur spat after the badger.

"Molepaw!" Marigoldpaw wailed, rushing to his side. Molepaw had been a friend of Marigoldpaw's since kithood.

Molepaw's body looked so small in death; blood was still pouring from the wound from his neck. Branchtail felt sick looking at the apprentice. He was too young; had he stayed behind, perhaps he would have lived long enough to receive his warrior name, whatever it might have been. The patrol stood in silence. After a few moments, Russetfur broke the silence.

"We must get back to camp," Russetfur said grimly.

She went over to Molepaw and grabbed the tom gently by the scruff and, with Marigoldpaw's help, hauled him up onto Finchflight's and Branchtail's shoulders. Branchtail tried not to shudder as the small tom's blood fell upon his shoulders.

"Such a waste," Branchtail thought sadly, shaking his head.

The patrol headed silently back to camp, with Marigoldpaw carrying a couple pieces of prey that her group had managed to catch before the badger attack.

Th group entered the camp with several cats looking up in alarm at the smell of blood. Amberleaf rushed over to them. "What happened?" Amberleaf demanded, eyeing the dead apprentice.

"Badger," Finchflight replied grimly, "We never should have let apprentices come with us."

"Molepaw!" Featherstorm wailed, rushing to her son's side, as Branchtail and Finchflight laid the little tom on the ground.

"What killed him?" Blizzardwing, Molepaw's father growled, from where he was crouched beside Featherstorm, his eyes full of cold fury.

"Badger," Branchtail replied grimly.

"We chased it away though," Russetfur added, "It should be long gone by now."

"We should have never have ventured into that land!" Featherstorm wailed.

"We need the prey there, though," Amberleaf reminded her, "Shadowclan has many mouths to feed and leaf-bare will be here before we know it."

"Then we take back the land we lost!" Blizzardwing snarled, "It's simple!"

"No, it's not simple," Amberleaf retorted, "Remember how we lost it in the first place?"

"Well, Aspen will help us change that," Featherstorm retaliated angrily. Then her voice broke. "My poor, poor son."

Branchtail's heart twisted in grief at the sight of the family grieving for a son that had been taken from them far too soon.

Dawnpaw and Volepaw came raced out of the elders' den, where they had been searching the elders for ticks. "What happened?!" Volepaw exclaimed, seeing his brother's body.

"Badger," Amberleaf replied gently, "He's with Starclan now."

"I'm going to find that badger and _flay_ it!" Dawnpaw snarled, her blue eyes flashing.

"No you won't!" Yellowfang, her mentor retorted.

Raggedstar pushed his way through the surrounding group and stared in shock at the body of his little half-brother. Then he looked up. "From now on," he said firmly, "Apprentices are not to venture into the unknown territory. Only warriors are to venture there. And not today."

No cat argued, not even the apprentices who would have under different circumstances. The young cats were clustered together looking grief-stricken.

"We will sit vigil for young Molepaw tonight," Raggedstar announced, "May Starclan light his path. I am certain, as I'm sure all of you are, that Molepaw could have become a wonderful warrior, a valuable asset to the clan."

Tangleburr pressed against Branchtail's side and gently began grooming Molepaw's blood from his pelt. Branchtail barely noticed however. "I should've saved him," Branchtail thought miserably, "I should have saved him."

Snowleap came forward and arranged him to look as though he was asleep. While Runningnose groomed the blood off of his torn fur, Snowleap arranged mint and lavender around him to mask the sickly smell of blood.

That night as Branchtail sat vigil for Molepaw with his clanmates, that same thought was ringing in his mind. "I should've done more..."

At sunrise, the vigil was over. The elders shuffled forward to collect the young tom's body for burial. "Wait," Mosspaw said suddenly, "Can I dig the hole? He was my brother."

"Of course," Brightflower replied kindly.

Mosspaw followed the elders as they bore Molepaw's body to his final resting place. Featherstorm stood beside Blizzardwing, both looking overcome with grief at the loss of their son, Dawnpaw and Volepaw with them.

"We should get some sleep," Ivyshine murmured. She, along with Flowerdapple, Raggedstar, and the rest of the apprentices, had also sat vigil. Branchtail suspected none of the apprentices would be training today.

Branchtail just nodded and followed her to the warriors' den. He sank into the nest he and Tangleburr shared. Her scent was stale; she had probably gone out on the dawn patrol. After a little while, Branchtail fell into a troubled sleep.

He awoke in a forest lit by an unnatural light. Branchtail knew exactly where he was. The Dark Forest. A familiar laugh made Branchtail turn. Mapleshade was standing behind him. "Miss me?" Mapleshade cackled, her eyes gleaming.

"You wish," Branchtail snorted, "What do you want? If you're trying to trick me into joining you with your empty promises, I'm not interested."

"Oh no," Mapleshade sneered, "On the contrary, I'm telling you that you will pay for turning from the Dark Forest."

"Oh yeah, I'm totally afraid of Thistlestar and Tigerclaw," Branchtail said sarcastically.

"And that's where you're wrong," Mapleshade said silkily, "We both know that you fear Thistlestar and what he could do to the ones you love."

Branchtail swallowed the fear that began creeping up on him. "See! I told you!" Mapleshade cackled with glee, "But no. I haven't come to rub that in your face. I've come to tell you that you've been warned. Thistlestar has a new ally, one that will cause your downfall."

"And I'm sure that you're warning me out of the kindness of your heart," Branchtail snorted again, "I don't fear you, Mapleshade. You have no control over me. Thistlestar's 'allies' that you speak of are a bunch of rogues. Nothing is special about them."

"And that's where you're wrong, Mapleshade hissed, "One of them is not ordinary at all..."

(So there's the chapter! Did you really think I could resist being Mapleshade back? Also, I have been reading _Thunder and Shadow_ and I must say, I'm disappointed in the portrayal of Shadowclan. It is a regular clan like the rest of them, so why are they all portrayed as disloyal? I won't say anything more so as to not spoil the book, but those who have read it will know what I mean.)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25

Branchtail woke suddenly, his fur on end and his dream of Mapleshade still fresh in his mind. How can a rogue be special? Which cat is it and does Thistlestar know about him or her? All of these questions ran through his mind like running prey and left him feeling uneasy."I should tell Raggedstar about this latest dream," Branchtail mused, sitting up in his nest.

A quick assessment of the light filtering through the brambles of the warriors' den and that most of the nests in the den were empty told Branchtail that it was near sunhigh. Most of the other warriors would be patrolling, eating, or sharing tongues by now, as was custom.

Stretching, he hauled himself out of his nest and washed his dark fur. A little while after, Branchtail emerged from the warriors' den, blinking as his eyes made contact with the bright sunlight. His clanmates mingled around the clearing, eating and sharing tongues. "Raggedstar is probably awake by now," Branchtail thought, making his way towards his father's den.

The branches of the den rustled slightly as Branchtail entered. Raggedstar sat up from where he was in his mossy nest, evidently having just woken up after resting from being up all night sitting vigil. "Oh, hello, Branchtail," Raggedstar said, sounding a bit drowsy, "What can I do for you?"

Branchtail shuffled his paws in front of him. "Well, I had another dream last night," he admitted.

Immediately, Raggedstar leaned forward, all traces of previous drowsiness gone. "What was it?" he demanded.

"I saw Mapleshade," Branchtail admitted, feeling a bit ashamed. He had promised his parents he would never return to the Darkforest, but he had. Although, this time, he hadn't had a choice. Despite this, Branchtail wasn't sure how his father would respond, and was feeling apprehensive as a result.

"And she warned me that one of Thistlestar's new 'friends' was no ordinary rogue," Branchtail continued.

"Did she give any indication of who this cat might be?" Raggedstar asked.

Branchtail shook his head. "No, she didn't," he replied.

"Why has Starclan not warned us?" Raggedstar growled frustratedly, digging his claws into the moss, "Why have they left it to one of our greatest enemies?"

"Has Starclan been silent?" Branchtail asked.

"They have been unusually quiet. My last dream was of, well..." Raggedstar trailed off.

"So I'm assuming your dream was not of good tidings for Shadowclan?" Branchtail said dryly. Then he added quickly, "Not that you need to tell me; it's none of my business."

"I need to keep my trap shut!" Branchtail thought, embarrassment spreading through him.

"Actually, I do, as it pertains to you," Raggedstar replied.

"Me?" Branchtail asked in surprise, "Why would it be about me?"

"Because you're special, that's why," Raggedstar purred.

"Well, isn't every cat? That's what Yellowfang says," Branchtail countered.

"Are they? How many cats do you know have gone to the Darkforest without being dead?" Raggedstar replied.

"Two, actually," Branchtail thought. But he he didn't voice this thought out loud. Raggedstar's already knew anyway.

"I saw you, fighting Thistlestar, surrounded by our clanmates and the Shadowclan cats. But there was one thing, I didn't see myself," Raggedstar continued, "And a name appeared in my mind without my willing it. Branchstar."

"What?!" Branchtail yelped,"There's no way in future leader?"

"And why is that?" Raggedstar asked calmly.

"Maybe because, oh, I don't know, I trained in the _Darkforest_ ," Branchtail replied sarcastically.

"But you fought against the darkness and that shows strength. Shadowclan will need a strong leader," Raggedstar replied.

"Well, firstly, you're not dying on the clan and me any time soon," Branchtail said, "Secondly, I-"

Raggedstar interrupted, "You don't know that," he said softly.

"Is there something I should know? Are you ill or something?" Branchtail asked, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he began to panic."

"No," Raggedstar snorted with a flick of his tail, "I'm just saying, just in case something were to happen."

Branchtail let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think he could handle losing his father just yet. Branchtail knew eventually Raggedstar would die, but he didn't want it to be any time soon.

"Well, then Amberleaf would be leader," Branchtail replied. But he wasn't quite convinced. If Amberleaf was to be leader, she may not last very long because of her age.

"You see, as well as the rest of the clan and I see, that Amberleaf is getting older. She only has about a season left in her before she retires to the elders' den," Raggedstar said, voicing Branchtail's unsaid concerns.

"So I'm to be the next deputy?" Branchtail said in a hushed voice.

"And the eventual leader. You will be the one to bring an end to Thistlestar's reign," Raggedstar said.

All of everything hit Branchtail at once, and he found it to be a bit overwhelming. "Oh..." he murmured, not knowing what to say.

"You will need an apprentice. How would you like to train one of the next apprentices?" Raggedstar asked.

"Oh yes, I'd like that very much!" Branchtail replied eagerly. Which kit would he get? Shadowclan had many kits, most of whom were close to the same age. Branchtail would particularly like to train either Applekit or Whitekit, who both seemed eager to learn.

"I think Whitekit would be a good match for you," Raggedstar said, "He's eager, but not so over eager."

"Thank you!" Branchtail replied gratefully.

"Now, off you go! Go and see how your new apprentice is faring!" Raggedstar purred light-heartedly.

Branchtail gave a purr of agreement. As he turned to leave, he glanced back and saw that despite Raggedstar's cheerful facade, he was deeply troubled by what Branchtail had told him.

Branchtail pushed his way out into the sun, blinking as his eyes again adjusted to the brightness. The sun shown warm on his dark tabby pelt and he purred gratefully.

Across the clearing, the current Shadowclan kits were tumbling and playing, letting out high pitches squeals. Their mothers were talking not too far away, always making sure to keep one eye on her kits.

Branchtail gave a mrrow of laughter and went began to walk in the direction of where the kits were playing. Wetkit was the first to notice him. "Branchtail!" the gray tom kit called happily.

Wetkit scampered to meet Branchtail, soon followed by the rest of the kits. "How are you all doing today?" Branchtail purred.

He was met with a chorus of "good!" from the kits. "Wanna play with us?!" Tallkit asked excitedly.

"Sure," Branchtail replied, "What shall we play?"

"Mossball!" Cinderkit yowled gleefully.

"Alright, one of you go and get one," Branchtail purred.

The whole group of kits scampered away, arguing over who would get the moss ball. Finally, Whitekit came trotting back, the mossball proudly in his teeth. "I found one!" he said excitedly.

"So you did," Branchtail purred to his future apprentice.

"Alright, since there's so many of you, we're going to play differently. I'm going to whack the ball, and you have to try and be the one to ring it back, Branchtail said, "Oh, and no claws. We don't want any injuries. Your mothers would have my pelt."

Giggles sounded from the kits as they stood at ready. Branchtail placed the ball at his paws, and, just to keep the kits in anticipation, kept it in front of him for a few moments, then batted the mossball as hard as he could.

The ball soared through the air and landed not too far away. Immediately, it was anarchy as the kits clamored to get the ball. "You certainly have a way with them," Hollytail purred, coming to stand beside Branchtail, "They'll sleep well tonight."

"I sure hope so," Branchtail replied, "I don't think you or the other queens would want them up all night!"

"No, we definitely don't," his former mentor agreed, "You'll make a great father one day."

Warmth spread through Branchtail as he felt embarrassment and stammered, "W-well there's plenty of time for that!"

"Of course," Hollytail laughed, "But Tangleburr sure is pretty!"

"Hollytail!" Branchtail protested, "We haven't even spoke of that! I don't even know if she wants kits!"

"Oh, I'm sure she does," Hollytail said dismissively, "She just hasn't spoken to you about it yet. You should see her with this rowdy lot. She knows how to keep them in line."

"I'm sure she does," Branchtail agreed.

"Branchtail! I got it!" Darkkit proclaimed. The black she-kit looked immensely proud of herself, as she returned with the mossball.

"Great job!" Branchtail praised, "You'll be a great hunter one day."

Darkkit beamed and gave Branchtail the mossball, who promptly sent it flying again. "Branchtail!" Blizzardwing called, "Could you come join the hunting patrol?"

"Sure!" Branchtail called. Then he said to Hollytail, "I'll see you."

With a final thoughtful glance at the kits, Branchtail went to join the patrol.

"And Branchtail, you will be mentor to Whitepaw," Raggedstar announced.

"Whitepaw! Applepaw! Darkpaw! Tallpaw!" the clan cheered.

Whitepaw stood with his sisters, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Not too far away, Flintfang and Hollytail stood together, their tails entwined as they looked proudly on their litter.

Branchtail couldn't believe it; he was a mentor. The couple of moons between Raggedstar's revelation that he would indeed be a mentor were the hardest, but that day finally had come. As the cheers died down, Branchtail remembered that that very night was the night that Raggedstar and a few of the Shadowclan warriors would go to meet Aspen at the border. "She'd better not get followed," Branchtail thought darkly.

Tangleburr's voice brought Branchtail from his thoughts. "That'll be our kits someday," she purred shyly, brushing her pelt with his.

Branchtail turned to face her, his heart pounding. Was Tangleburr saying what he thought she was saying? "Tangleburr," Branchtail said slowly, "A-are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes, you mouse-brain," Tangleburr purred happily, "I'm expecting kits. You're going to be a father in two moons time."

"I-I will?" Branchtail stuttered, "Oh, Tangleburr, thank you!"

Branchtail gave her face several joyful licks. "I've never been so happy!"

"Branchtail?" Whitepaw's voice sounded behind them. The black-and-white tom had stepped away from where he was talking to his parents and sisters.

Branchtail glanced at Whitepaw and back to Tangleburr. "I'll be back soon," Branchtail purred.

Tangleburr's green eyes were warm with affection. "I know you will," she purred.

Branchtail's heart soared. He was going to be a father! Would they have sons with tabby pelts like him? Or daughters as beautiful as their mother? Or would they be a mixture of them both? Branchtail couldn't wait to find out. "They'll be the best warriors Shadowclan has ever seen," he thought. Then he added as an afterthought, "Or medicine cat, whatever path they want to walk."

"Are we going to see the territory now?" Whitepaw asked eagerly.

Branchtail glanced up at the sky. It was a little past sunhigh, but he thought they would be able to make it around and back by nightfall. Especially seeing as though they had lost a part of their territory to Thunderclan. Thankfully, Thunderclan hadn't made any more moves against Shadowclan, but were still unwilling to give Shadowclan the land back. And until Aspen shared Thunderclan's new fighting moves, they wouldn't try to get the land back.

"Yes," Branchtail purred in reply.

"Awesome!" Whitepaw crowed with an excited bounce.

Whitepaw, to his credit, was able to keep up with Branchtail the whole way around the territory. They did, however, avoid the Thunderclan border, so the tour was considerably shorter than what it should normally have been.

But Whitepaw's spirits weren't dampened, nevertheless. When arriving back at camp, Branchtail told him that he could get some prey and sort out his new nest. The young tom happily went on his way, and Branchtail spotted Tangleburr tucking into a mouse. He grabbed a chaffinch and trotted over and sat down beside her.

As soon as they were done eating, Branchtail leaned over and began grooming her fur, and she did the same moments later. As the two sat sharing tongues in the crisp leaf-fall evening, Branchtail sighed contentedly and realized that he couldn't be happier.

(So here's the chapter! Branchtail and Tangleburr are having kits!)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 26

The whole of Shadowclan was tense. It was night time of the same day, and Raggedstar had sent a patrol to meet Aspen at the border. The patrol consisting of the senior warriors Blizzardwing, Mousewing, Lizardstripe, Mudclaw, and of course, Snowleap had left a little while ago and were due to be back soon. Branchtail felt like he could explode from waiting.

He was sitting with his sisters, Tangleburr, and Deerfoot in the clearing. "I almost wish I could go to my nest and sleep," Ivyshine yawned, "But there's no way I'd fall asleep."

"Brrr..." Flowerdapple shivered, "The nights are getting colder."

"Really?" Ivyshine blinked. Then she looked at her thick gray coat that she had inherited from Yellowfang. "Oh..."

"Yes, smart one," Branchtail snorted, "Can't you see our breath is coming out in puffs?"

"Well, I," Ivyshine shuffled her paws in front of her in embarrassment.

"Yes, not all of us were blessed by Starclan with thick pelts," Tangleburr chimed in, shifting slightly, "Although that pelt must be just awful in the height of greenleaf.

"Alright, enough of Ivyshine's pelt," Deerfoot interrupted, "You two, have you picked names yet?"

"No," Tangleburr answered, "We're going to wait to see them before we give them a name."

The group sat in silence before Flowerdapple looked past Branchtail and said suddenly, "They're back."

Branchtail turned to see the patrol entering the camp. He wasn't the only one to see them; his clanmates who had also been sitting outside waiting had quickly gotten to their paws. Soon, they were clustered around the returning patrol. Raggedstar emerged from his den, and immediately the crowd parted to let their leader through. "Well?" he demanded, "How did it go?"

Snowleap met her leader's gaze. "We'd better go into your den and discuss this," she said quietly.

"Alright," Raggedstar nodded in reply. Then he turned to the crowd and said, "We'll discuss this in the morning! For now, every cat back to their nests."

No cat argued, as it was currently moonhigh and dawn would be approaching soon. Branchtail followed the steady stream of warriors into their den as each cat made their way to their respective nests. Branchtail curled in the moss with Tangleburr beside him.

Dawn was there before Shadowclan knew it and time for the senior warriors to teach them how to fighting like the rogues of Thunderclan did. "Right," Raggedstar said, once the clan was assembled, "I want all of you to listen carefully. These fighting tactics are rather savage and should be only used against the rogues or as a last resort if you should ever find yourself in a fight for your life. Amberleaf has set up a training schedule."

Then he took a step back and Amberleaf stepped forward. "For the first set, I have chosen only warriors to start," she said, "The cats mentoring the newly made apprentices should start teaching them the basics before letting them learn these advanced moves."

Branchtail gazed at Whitepaw, who looked slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to take part in learning the new moves. "You haven't even learned to hunt yet," he whispered to his disgruntled apprentice, "No offense, but what makes you think you'd be able to keep up with these moves yet?"

"I guess you're right," Whitepaw sighed.

"Hey, your sisters and denmates won't be learning these either," Branchtail gave him a playful nudge, "And we can all go and learn to hunt while the others train."

Whitepaw brightened at this and blinked up at Branchtail. "Really?" he said excitedly.

"Yes, really," Branchtail purred.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Whitepaw exclaimed with a bounce.

"Not so fast, we have to eat, and I have to talk to the other mentors," Branchtail reminded him, "Go pick something to eat."

"Ok," Whitepaw said cheerfully. The black-and-white tom went over to the fresh-kill pile where his denmates were. While Whitepaw was having himself some prey, Branchtail spoke to the mentors and they agreed that they would meet to teach the youngest apprentices the hunting crouch.

"How come Mintpaw and Marigoldpaw get to go and learn the moves?" Applepaw whined.

"Because they're nearly warriors," Ashheart, her mentor, retorted, "Their denmates were made warriors not too long ago and it's nearly their turn."

Applepaw just gave a huff and went to stand by her sister, Tallpaw. "Wait! Wait!" Stumpykit called, racing over to the group, Cinderkit right behind him. "Can we come with you?"

"Please?" Cinderkit begged, his amber eyes wide and pleading, "There's nothing for us to do!"

"You're not six moons yet," Tallpaw reminded him gently, "You still have half a moon to wait."

" _So_?" Stumpykit scoffed, "We're old enough."

"No, you're not," Rowanberry said sternly, coming up behind her sons.

"Mouse-dung," Cinderkit whispered quietly so his mother wouldn't hear him.

Apparently she did. "Mouse-dung indeed," Rowanberry said, "You really thought I wouldn't notice you trying to plead your way out of camp? Now, go play."

The two toms slunk off, clearly disappointed that their plans had been foiled. "Sorry about that," Rowanberry said apologetically, "They're getting restless."

"It's fine," Nettlespots, Darkpaw's mentor purred, "Cloudpelt was the same way when he was that age."

Rowanberry gave a purr of amusement and, saying heir goodbyes, the group headed into the forest. "Brr," Wetpaw shivered, "Looks like the days are getting cold too."

"Prey will be going underground soon," Clawface, who was Wetpaw's mentor, added.

Branchtail's thoughts went to Tangleburr back at camp. Would there be enough for her and their kits to eat come the snows? Shadowclan was getting larger and with that size meant more mouths to take up the precious little prey of leaf-bare.

After a few moments, the group arrived in a large clearing. "Right," Nettlespots said, "All of you, line up. We're going to teach you a basic hunting crouch."

Clamoring for spots, the five apprentices lined up across the clearing. Once they got their spots, the apprentices watched them expectantly. "Here it is," Branchtail said, his muscles falling into the position.

The apprentices tried to copy, with varying levels of success. Branchtail walked around his apprentice, inspecting his stance. "Good start, but you have more of your weight on your left side. Your weight has to be distributed evenly in order to have an effective leap," Branchtail said.

Whitepaw adjusted his hunches. "Good," Branchtail said approvingly, "But now you have your tail in the air."

Whitepaw smacked his tail to the earth. "Not all the way, just so it's right above the ground," Branchtail purred.

He lifted his tail slightly. "There!" Branchtail said, "You've got it."

Whitepaw beamed. "Now, let's work on stalking," Ashheart called.

"Now that you have gotten the crouch down, the next step is stalking," Crowtail said. Then she demonstrated.

"You don't want to move too quickly because your prey might hear you. And you always want to be sure of where you're putting your paws," Crowtail called, stalking forward. Then she sat up. "There, you try."

Branchtail watched as the apprentices had their first attempts. "Slow down a bit," Branchtail instructed.

Whitepaw slowed himself down a bit. "Now we'll practice leaps," Crowtail continued.

One of the mentors demonstrated and then it was the apprentices' turns. It wasn't long until the leaping turned into a competition of who could jump the furthest, and then escalated to jump on top of each other instead of the forest floor. Good-natured play-fighting ensued amid happy mews. The young cats looked like they were having such a fun time that Branchtail was almost sorry it would have to stop. "Hey, you five, cut that out," Crowtail said sternly, "We're trying to teach you unruly lot how to hunt properly."

Applepaw, Tallpaw, Darkpaw, Whitepaw, and Wetpaw broke apart, looking sheepish. "I think that's enough for now," Clawface said, trying not to laugh.

Crowtail was not as amused. "Seriously, you are apprentices now, not kits. I expect you to act more mature than this," she sniffed, "But I agree with Clawface. We'll head back to camp and have a break."

The group traveled back, where they met Snowleap. "Amberleaf says that you're part of the next group, Branchtail," she said.

Branchtail glanced at Crowtail, who said, "Go ahead, I'll take Whitepaw."

Crowtail was one of Shadowclan's senior warriors and Branchtail knew Whitepaw would fare well with her. "Thanks," Branchtail said gratefully.

Branchtail followed Snowleap to the training hollow where his training was to begin.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27

Branchtail looked around the training clearing. Besides the senior warriors who would be teaching them the moves, Mintpelt, Finchflight, and Newtspeck were also there. "Right, this group's here, so I'm off," Amberleaf meowed.

"As you know, the rogues fight dirty," Blizzardwing said grimly, "Now, the first move we are going to demonstrate is a belly swipe. You go onto your back, and give your enemy the allusion that they have you pinned, but ferociously swipe at their belly until they let go. Lizardstripe and I will demonstrate."

Blizzardwing narrowed his eyes in challenged and lunged towards Lizardstripe. The brown queen reared, and Blizzardwing slithered under her and gripped her with her hind paws. The two broke apart. "That's how it's done," Lizardstripe announced, getting to her paws.

"Branchtail and Finchflight, you try it first," Mudclaw said.

Branchtail turned to face Mintpelt. The young gray tom's green eyes were bright at the prospect of learning new moves. "Ready?" Branchtail asked, his breath coming out in a cloud.

"Definitely," Mintpelt replied, his green eyes gleaming.

Without further ado, Branchtail struck. As Mintpelt reared to attack him, he slithered underneath Mintpelt and grabbed him tightly with his paws. "Nice work, Branchtail," Lizardstripe said approvingly, though not with any warmth. The pale brown queen still harbored a disliking for him.

"Switch," Blizzardwing said.

Then it was Mintpelt's turn. Branchtail faced the young tom. With a yowl of challenge, Mintpelt ran at him and slithered under him and gripped him with his paws.

"Very good," Blizzardwing said, "You've picked it up quickly. Now onto the next one. You have to be on top of the opponent and you take your forepaws and bang your paws quickly and hard on the side of their head, on the ears. This will daze them and you will quickly have the upper hand."

This time, Mudclaw and Lizardstripe demonstrated, and Mudclaw clapped his paws gently around Lizardstripe's ears. "You'd do it like this, but _much_ harder," Blizzardwing instructed.

"You can go first," Branchtail said to Mintpelt.

"Okay," Mintpelt said, flexing his claws.

Mintpelt again leaped at him and landed on his back. And banged Branchtail's ears _hard_. Branchtail let out a yelp and Mintpelt immediately let go. As Branchtail lay dazed on the ground, his ears ringing and his head pounding, he faintly heard Mudclaw scold, "You weren't actually supposed to hit him, Mintpelt!"

"Sorry!" the young tom said, standing over Branchtail, his green eyes aghast. He turned to the other warriors, who were also standing over Branchtail's dazed form.

"Will he be alright?" Mintpelt asked worriedly.

"Of course," Lizardstripe said briskly, "He'll be alright in a few moments. Branchtail, can you get up?"

The ringing in Branchtail's ears began to subside and his head wasn't hurting as much. He got to his paws, and gave his head a little shake. "I'm sorry!" Mintpelt said immediately, looking guilty.

Branchtail laid his tail tip on his kin's shoulder. "Hey it's fine!" he purred, "At least you know the move works!"

Mintpelt brightened. "That's true," he admitted.

"Alright, Branchtail," Blizzardwing said, "Are you able to continue?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Branchtail replied.

Then Blizzardwing moved on to the next move, describing it in detail.

Later on, the sun began to dip below the horizon and the air began to carry a colder chill. Branchtail's muscles felt sorer than they had felt for several moons. He couldn't believe how savage the rogue fighting moved were. Branchtail was also hungry and fervently hoped that the hunting patrol had brought back some prey. He also felt very nervous as some of the fighting moves resembled those he was taught in the Darkforest.

"These are some moves!" Mintpelt exclaimed, falling in stride with Branchtail.

Branchtail glanced at him. "Yeah, you can say that," he said.

Mintpelt noticed his lack of enthusiasm. "Aw, come on! I get that these moves Aspen taught the clan are slightly unorthodox since they're deadly in the wrong paws," he said.

"I just don't like them. Or their savagery," Branchtail said.

Mintpelt's gaze was serious. "I get it what you mean," he said.

"Oh, you have no idea," Branchtail thought.

The sun was almost completely gone by the time the group returned to the Shadowclan camp. "How did it go?" Tangleburr purred, coming to meet him.

Branchtail gave her a nuzzle. "Surprising," he replied, "I'll be right back, I have to speak with Raggedstar."

Then he headed towards Raggedstar's den, leaving a puzzled Tangleburr behind him. "Raggedstar," Branchtail said, stepping forward.

"Oh, hello, Branchtail," Raggedstar said good-naturedly, "How did your training go?"

"Raggedstar, you can't teach anymore of our clanmates those moves," Branchtail said urgently.

"Why is that?" Raggedstar asked.

Branchtail hesitated. "Well, some of those moves I recognize as Darkforest moves."

"You're positive?" Raggedstar asked.

"Quite," Branchtail replied.

"Well, I can't tell the cats that already know the moves to not use them, but I can prevent the senior warriors from teaching them," Raggedstar said, "Which ones are they?"

Branchtail listed a few of the moves that he recalled seeing during his time in the Darkforest. Raggedstar nodded. "Alright," he said, "I'll tell the senior warriors."

Branchtail respectfully dipped his head and left the den. "I'd better tell Tangleburr exactly what I meant earlier," he thought.

After a few moments, he spied her nibbling on a thrush near the warriors' den. Remembering how hungry he was, Branchtail went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed himself a sparrow and a vole and went over to sit near Tangleburr. "Hi," he said, depositing his prey near her.

"Want any?" Tangleburr asked, flicking her tail at the half-eaten thrush.

"No, thank you," Branchtail said, "You need all you can eat. Leaf-bare's almost here. Plus you're eating for more than one."

Tangleburr rolled her eyes. "I'm not helpless," she retorted, "I can still hunt for our clan, you know."

"I know," Branchtail replied.

"What did you mean earlier by it was interesting?" Tangleburr asked, leaning forward curiously.

"Some of the moves Aspen taught us were from the Darkforest," Branchtail replied quietly.

Tangleburr's green eyes widened. "How could they have learned those?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know," Branchtail admitted, "I know that Thistlestar and Tigerclaw know them, but Aspen wouldn't have said the rogues taught the clan the moves then."

"Interesting," Tangleburr murmured pensively.

As she was speaking, a snowflake fluttered through the air and landed on Tangleburr's nose. She recoiled in surprise at the sudden coldness. "Oh!" Tangleburr said in surprise.

"I think I'll rephrase that," Branchtail said dryly, "Leaf-bare is most definitely here."

That snowflake hadn't come alone, however, and soon the air was thick with falling snowflakes. Branchtail looked regrettably at the prey he had yet to eat. Tangleburr followed his gaze and said, "Well, don't just stand there! Hurry up and eat!"

Branchtail didn't argue and gulped the prey in a few swift bites. "Come on!" Tangleburr said.

Branchtail and Tangleburr followed the stream of warriors hurrying to get to their nests. Weaving around the den, Branchtail and Tangleburr made it to their nest. Soon the den was humming with cat voices, both exited and voicing their complaints about the snow. "You know," Tangleburr grumbled, "I think I'd rather of had the snow come a tad bit later. Then the young cats would shut their mouthed and go to sleep!"

Branchtail looked down at her in amusement. "You realize we fall into the 'young cats' category," he purred.

Tangleburr's grumpy face looked back at him. "You know what I mean, mouse-brain," she said in a huff, "But seriously, the sun went down ages ago and these mouse-brains are still talking. Now, I don't mind if they talk, but right when they're right next to us, I mind."

"Give them a bit longer," Branchtail murmured, "This is their first snow for some of them."

"Oi! Voleclaw!" Tangleburr said irritably, ignoring Branchtail, "Do us all a favor and shut up!"

The young tom jumped from where he was talking to Flowerdapple, glanced at Tangleburr, and quickly shut his mouth.

"That's better," Tangleburr grumbled, "He's got to be the loudest of this lot."

"Goodnight," Branchtail purred, giving her ear a lick.

All he received with a slight grunt and within moments, she was asleep. "What am I going to do with you?" Branchtail purred softly.

The next day, Branchtail remembered it was the night of the Gathering and it was going to be interesting. Thistlestar would have to attempt to justify the reasons for taking a piece of Shadowclan's land. "And causing us to go to the unknown forest," Branchtail thought darkly.

A few days after Molepaw's death, patrols had been sent again, with no apprentices, and were relieved to find that the badger that had killed the apprentice was the only one. They had found decent hunting, but every cat agreed that they needed that land.

Later on that evening, Raggedstar announced who would be attending the Gathering. Branchtail was relived to hear he would be attending, and after consulting with Tangleburr, both agreed that it would be better not to announce the news of their kits to the clans. There was no telling what Thistlestar and Tigerclaw would do with this information.

Branchtail had gone to his father soon after and explained the situation. "I understand," Raggedstar had said, "You just want to protect your kits."

Now, Branchtail was trooping through the snow after his clanmates, almost wishing he was warm in his nest. After passing though the tunnel, Shadowclan had reached the Gathering. Branchtail tasted the air, and the scents that reached him told him that Riverclan and Thunderclan had already arrived.

Thistlestar and Crookedstar were already atop the Great Rock. Thistlestar looked down at the clan cats that were already there with an arrogant smirk on his visage. That arrogant smirk turned to one of hatred and disgust when he realized Shadowclan had arrived.

"Wonder what's got Thistlestar with such a sour look," Ivyshine muttered in Branchtail's ear.

Branchtail chuckled. "Knowing him, probably us," he replied, "Oh, look, here comes Windclan."

Windclan, with Tallstar at the head, poured into the clearing. "How's the prey running?" Branchtail asked Onewhisker, a young tabby Windclan tom.

Onewhisker dipped his head. "It's been fine, but as always with leaf-bare, the rabbits will be a bit more scarce," he replied.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Tallstar yowled.

" _I_ will go first," Thistlestar interjected, cutting off the Windclan leader before he could speak. Behind him, Crookedstar rolled his eyes irritably.

"Thunderclan has three new warriors: Cricketleap, Chestnutfall, and Cherrystorm," Thistlestar said smugly.

"Cricketleap! Chestnutfall! Cherrystorm!" the clans called, but Shadowclan's cheers were subdued. Branchtail was pretty sure Thistlestar had noticed because he narrowed his eyes.

"Rosetail and Thrushpelt are the proud parents to Sweetkit and Owlkit," Thistlestar continued. Then he took a step back as if to let the next clan leader go, but a cat from Shadowclan (Branchtail couldn't tell who) yowled, "Not so fast, fleabag! Aren't you going to tell the clans about those filthy rogues you recruited?"

"Point whoever that was," Ivyshine muttered.

Thistlestar's eyes flashed with rage. Realizing he was in front of the four clans, he said smoothly, "Very well. I have recruited loyal cats from the Twolegplace into our ranks."

"But Thistlestar, letting in outsiders is against the warrior code," Tallstar pointed out.

"They are loyal, I assure you," Thistlestar said, "They are cats just like us. Why shouldn't they get a chance to be warriors."

Tallstar sat back, but still looking unconvinced.

"Don't forget our land you stole!" the mystery cat, who Branchtail could tell was Scorchfang, growled.

"We didn't steal it!" Tigerclaw growled, "You lost it to us fair and square!"

Protests broke out among the crowd. "That's mouse-dung and you both know it!" Branchtail yowled.

"Silence!" Crookedstar hissed, "This is a Gathering!"

Then he turned to Thistlestar. "Why have you done this?" Crookedstar meowed.

Thistlestar dipped his head. "My clan needed the lands to feed ourselves because of the new recruits," he said.

"Don't you dare use the rogues as an excuse," Branchtail growled softly. Ivyshine growled deeply in her throat in agreement.

"That's ridiculous," Raggedstar growled, "Shadowclan has more cats than you do!"

"Hey, can you two take this up outside the Gathering?" Tallstar said uneasily, "We don't need a fight breaking out."

Raggedstar sat back down, but narrowed his eyes dangerously at Thistlestar who silently challenged him with blazing eyes and a ferocious hiss. "I will go next," Crookedstar said, "Riverclan has a new warrior, Waveheart!"

"Waveheart! Waveheart!" the clans cheered. Branchtail noticed that the cheering for the young Riverclan warrior was louder than it had been for the newly made Thunderclan warriors.

"And Riverclan has made several new apprentices: Reedpaw, Pikepaw, Primerosepaw, Perchpaw, Brookpaw, and Rainpaw!"

The clans cheered for the young apprentices and Crookedstar took a step back, gesturing for Tallstar to say his report. "Lightpaw and Daypaw are warriors known as Lightear and Daylight," he announced.

"Lightear! Daylight!" the clans cheered.

"Appledawn has given birth to Whitekit," Tallstar announced, "That's all of Windclan's news."

Raggedstar stepped forward. "Shadowclan has made several new warriors. Please welcome Mintpelt, Marigoldheart, Badgerfang, Voleclaw, Mossfur, and Dawncloud!"

The clans cheered for the new warriors. Branchtail especially cheered loudly to make up for Thunderclan's lack of enthusiasm.

Raggedstar continued as if he hadn't noticed Thunderclan's rudeness. "We've also made several apprentices: Applepaw, Tallpaw, Darkpaw, Whitepaw, and Wetpaw, while Littlepaw is training to be a medicine cat."

Surprised murmurs came from the crowd. "But Raggedstar," Deadfoot, Windclan's deputy, called, "Three medicine cats?"

"Littlepaw expressed interest in the role, so who was I to stop him?" Raggedstar replied.

Thistlestar snorted. "Clan leader, that's who you'd be," he growled.

"No one asked you," Raggedstar said pointedly, "If I wanted your input, I would have asked. I can run my clan the way I see fit. If a young cat wants to walk the path of a medicine cat, then good for him. It's better to have three than no medicine cat at all."

"That's true," Tallstar admitted.

Branchtail tensed. Would Raggedstar remember not to share the fact that Tangleburr was expecting? He let out a sigh of relief as Raggedstar said no more. "This Gathering is over!" Crookedstar called.

(So there's the chapter! You saw that I made Littlecloud a medicine cat from the beginning of his apprenticeship. I did this deliberately, as I think there could be three medicine cats in a clan (as exhibited by Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Alderheart) , but no more than that.)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28

As soon as the patrol returned to camp, Raggedstar called a clan meeting. "For those who weren't just at the Gathering, Thistlestar attempted to justify Thunderclan's taking of our lands!" he yowled, "And I say, no more! We need the lands to support our ever growing clan! Thunderclan brought hunger on themselves when they recruited the blood-thirsty rogues!"

Yowls of agreement came from the crowd. "Tomorrow, I will send a patrol before dawn. to mark the new border, with an apprentice waiting to run and fetch help if there is a confrontation. Although, since it will be before dawn, there is less of a chance. Soon after, we'll send another patrol to patrol the border to make sure those flea-bags don't get to retake our territory," Raggedstar continued, "We need this land to feed ourselves!"

Branchtail glanced over at Tangleburr, who was just emerging from the warriors' den at this statement.

"I will send Branchtail, Whitepaw, Scorchfang, Crowtail, and Fernshade," Raggedstar announced, "Meeting dismissed!"

The crowd began to disperse, going to their respective dens. "So, what happened?" Tangleburr asked softly.

"It's as Raggedstar said," Branchtail replied, "Thistlestar tried justifying what he did."

"Be careful," she murmured, giving his ear a lick.

"I will," he purred.

A little while later, Branchtail and the other members of the patrol woke before dawn. The sky was still dark, and the air was cold. Snow crunched under their paws as they left the camp. The air was still, and the stars glittered in the sky above them. The light from the full moon filtered through the branches of the tall pines, causing beams of moonlight to light up patches of snow to make them a brilliant white.

"We're almost there," Fernshade whispered.

Soon, they were at the new border that Thunderclan had made. Branchtail eyes the border with disgust. "At least the snow caused their stench to lessen," Whitepaw growled.

Branchtail turned to him. "Alright, you're going to stay behind the trees here."

Whitepaw nodded and went to stand behind one of the towering pines. The remaining cats, Branchtail, Scorchfang, and Fernshade, cautiously crossed the faint scent marks. "Come on!" Scorchfang hissed.

The trio crept towards the Thunderpath. No Thunderclan cats were in sight. "It's a good thing Shadowclan's the only clan crazy enough to be up this early in the cold," Fernshade grumbled, "Or else we might be in trouble."

They quickly set their scent marks at the border and hurried back into the pines. "So that's that I guess," Scorchfang said, glancing back.

"Yeah, until the Thunderclan cats come for dawn patrol," Branchtail pointed out.

"Then our dawn patrol will fight them and send them squealing back to camp," Fernshade said determinably.

Scorchfang growled in agreement. The group made it back to camp just as the sky began to brighten slightly. It wouldn't be long before the dawn patrol would be sent out.

Soon, the dawn patrol had left the camp to go and patrol the newly established border with Thunderclan. Branchtail dug his claws into the soil. Would Thunderclan fight back?

"Branchtail?" Tangleburr called, "Would you mind weaving more brambles into the nursery wall? You can feel a slight chill inside."

"Of course I don't mind, just let me go and get some," Branchtail said with a purr.

Branchtail headed into the forest to where he would find brambles to weave into the nursery wall. Suddenly several loud crunches sounded as pawsteps drummed on the forest floor. Branchtail, startled, quickly turned to face the cat. It was Applepaw. The young she-cat's mottled brown flanks were heaving and traced with scratches the had begun to bleed.

"Applepaw!" Branchtail gasped, dropping the ends of the brambles he had been carrying in his mouth. "What happened to you?!"

"Thunderclan!" she gasped, "I was send back for reinforcements!"

"Let's go then," Branchtail said determinably.

Branchtail and Applepaw hurried back to camp. "Raggedstar, we need to send reinforcements to the Thunderclan border!" Branchtail announced.

Raggedstar's head shot up immediately from where he was eating a piece of prey. "Branchtail, Toadskip, Poolcloud, Amberleaf, Wolfstep, Yellowfang,

Flowerdapple, Fernshade, Marigoldheart, and Mossfur!" he yowled.

The cats he had chosen charged after Raggedstar. Branchtail felt a rush of adrenaline rush through him as he charged beside Ivyshine. The snow crunched madly under their paws as they raced towards the border.

Yowls and angry shrieks reached Branchtail's ears as the border came closer. Fighting cats were tumbling in the snow. Specks of red flew through the air staining parts of the snow red. "Shadowclan! Attack!" Raggedstar howled.

Raggedstar didn't need to tell the patrol twice, for seeing the sight of their fighting clanmates was enough. Branchtail recognized the striped gray pelt of Webclaw, the cat who had tried to murder him the last time they encountered each other. Branchtail leapt onto the toms back and immediately clapped his paws around the tom's ears. _Hard_.

Webclaw let out a yelp of pain and fell on his side, stunned. Branchtail didn't stop, but mercilessly sank his teeth into the tom's scruff.

Webclaw's shriek became louder as he tried to shake Branchtail off. Branchtail ignored the tom's yowls and clawed the tom's flanks. Webclaw tore himself away, leaving tufts of his striped fur in Branchtail's claws.

Webclaw raced from the clearing. "You'll pay for that!" A massive black tom snarled, his fierce yellow eyes full of hate.

He bowled Branchtail over and used a massive black paw to pin Branchtail's neck to the ground. "Who are you?!" Branchtail exclaimed, gasping for air.

The tom leaned in very close to Branchtail's ear. "Harley. And don't you forget it," he growled, raising a paw to land a killing blow on Branchtail's neck.

Branchtail had to hold in a gasp of surprise. This was Snowleap's and Aspen's father! The one who had killed his mate in cold blood when she refused to leave her kittypet life and go with him.

"Get off my brother!" Flowerdapple yowled, hurtling himself onto Harley's back.

Harley, surprised at the sight of the tortoiseshell she-cat, reared. Branchtail got free, and together, the two siblings fought Harley, their blows forcing him backwards until they were nearly on the Thunderpath. Harley noticed this too, for he glanced backward, before narrowing his eyes dangerously and saying, "This isn't the end. I _will_ be back."

"And we'll be ready!" Flowerdapple spat, her amber eyes blazing and her tail bushed. Branchtail growled in agreement and dug his claws into the snow.

"Thunderclan! Retreat!" a voice yowled.

Moments later, Thunderclan cats, both clanborn and rogueborn streamed past Flowerdapple and Branchtail and across the Thunderpath. Raggedstar threw his head back and yowled in victory, that his clanmates quickly echoed.

The clan remarked the border to make their intentions clear to Thunderclan if they hadn't already realized it yet.

Then the Shadowclan cats returned to camp. "Branchtail!" Tangleburr cried, racing to meet him.

"Hi," Branchtail purred, nuzzling her. Then he remembered. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to get you brambles," he said apologetically.

"I don't care about that," Tangleburr purred, "I only care that you're alright."

"I only wish that we could say the same about Toadskip," Branchtail said mournfully, looking at the brown and white shape in the clearing.

"He's with Starclan now," Tangleburr murmured, "He died protecting the clan and Starclan will honor him for that."

Branchtail was silent. Tangleburr broke the silence and said gently, "Hey, go and get your wounds treated. Then, come find me and we'll go and get those brambles."

"Alright," Branchtail agreed, "But maybe after I take a little nap?"

"And I though I was supposed to be the one with less energy," Tangleburr teased.

"Hey!" Branchtail protested, "I was up before daw-" he broke off, realizing that Tangleburr was teasing him.

"Go," Tangleburr purred, giving him a nudge.

Branchtail obliged, going over to where Snowleap, Runningnose, and Littlepaw where treating the clan's wounds. He went over to stand beside Snowleap. Branchtail really needed to talk to her. "Snowleap, I met Harley," he murmured as she rubbed marigold on his wounds.

Snowleap tensed. "You did?" she said in a low voice.

"Yes," Branchtail affirmed, "Flowerdapple and I fought him."

"You were lucky to escape alive," she murmured, laying cobwebs on his wounds.

"He was about to kill me," Branchtail continued, "But Flowerdapple saved me."

"He didn't take a clan name, I presume," Snowleap prompted.

"No, he didn't," Branchtail replied.

Snowleap sighed. "No, I didn't think he would have," she said distantly.

"You're all done," Snowleap announced, placing the last of the cobwebs on Branchtail's flank.

"Thanks," Branchtail said.

"That's what medicine cats do," Snowleap said, dipping her head.

Branchtail headed to the warriors' den so he could get some well-deserved rest before going out into the forest with Tangleburr.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 29

It was two moons later and Branchtail was pacing. Pacing because it was the day of one of the most life-altering events of his entire life. The day that his kits were to be born. Branchtail paced outside the nursery while Tangleburr shrieked. He wished with all his heart that he could be in there with her, but the medicine cats had thrown him out saying that all he was doing was getting in the way. "Hey, relax," Raggedstar said, sitting not too far away.

"You're telling me to relax while my mate is shrieking bloody murder?!" Branchtail burst out.

"Yes," Raggedstar replied, "All this pacing won't help you or her and it won't cause these kits to come any sooner. Although I get it, I did the same thing."

"You did?" Branchtail asked, coming to sit by Raggedstar.

"I did," Raggedstar replied, "And oh, it had to be the worst period of waiting in my entire life. I was so nervous to finally come see you and your sisters.

"Why?" Branchtail asked.

"I guess I didn't really know what to say," Raggedstar replied, "I was afraid that I wasn't going to be a good father. But once I saw you and your sisters, curled by your mother's belly, I knew we were going to be alright."

"I was the eldest," Branchtail recalled.

"Oh yes and you also were the loudest," Raggedstar purred, "Quite the squealer!"

"Was I really that loud?" Branchtail purred.

"Yup," Raggedstar confirmed. "Your mother and I were so worried when we saw your bent tail, we thought it might've become broken during delivery, and that's why you were squeaking so much. But Sagewhisker, the medicine cat at the time, said you were just fine."

Branchtail reached a forepaw and touched the bend of his tail. "That's why your mother and I named you Branchkit, for your tail," Raggedstar added.

"Father," Branchtail asked quietly, "Do you think I'll be able to be a good parent? I mean, I've never done this before, and here I am..."

Raggedstar looked surprised. "Well, every tom that was ever a father had to begin somewhere. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be a great father," he purred.

Suddenly, a small wail pierced the air and soon it was joined by two others. "I think that's them," Raggedstar said softly, "And it sounds like there's three, like you, Ivyshine, and Flowerdapple."

Branchtail swallowed nervously. There was a rustling at the entrance to the nursery and Runningnose poked his head out. Branchtail immediately got to his paws. "You have three daughters," Runningnose said happily.

"Three daughters," Branchtail breathed, his eyes wide, "Are they all alright?"

"Yes," Runningnose replied, "Ready to see them?"

"Yes!" Branchtail replied.

"Be very quiet," Runningnose cautioned.

Runningnose lead the way into the gloom. Though it was mid-morning, the nursery was darkened and the air was warm and smelled of milk. Tangleburr lay on her side, three tiny kits by her side. She looked exhausted, and her gray and brown fur slightly damp, but Branchtail thought that she had never looked more beautiful. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," Tangleburr purred softly, "Come and meet your daughters."

Branchtail crept carefully forward and settled himself near Branchtail's head, with his paws tucked underneath him. It was there that he got his first good look at his kits.

The closest to him was a fluffy, tan kitten, next was a silver kit with black stripes, and finally, a dark brown tabby that looked just like Branchtail. And he was instantly in love. He knew that these little she-kits, like their mother, would have him wrapped around their paws for the rest of Branchtail's life.

"They're perfect," Branchtail breathed, giving Tangleburr's ear a lick. She purred, and laid her head against his.

"What should we call them?" Tangleburr asked drowsily.

"Well, I like Pricklekit for the little tan kit," Branchtail replied, laying his tail briefly on the head of the fluffy kit, "Because her fur looks like prickles."

"Yes, and thankfully her fur is much softer than that," Tangleburr purred, "How about Stormkit for the silver and black she-kit?"

"I like it," Branchtail purred, placing his tail gently on Stormkit, who let out a little squeak.

"What about your lookalike?" Tangleburr purred, "Any ideas?"

"How about Oakkit?" Branchtail suggested, "Or Sparrowkit?"

Tangleburr looked skeptical. She tilted her head and looked thoughtfully at the brown tabby kit. "I don't really think she looks like an Oakkit or Sparrowkit. How about Rosekit?"

Branchtail looked back down at the tiny, unnamed kit. "Rosekit," he said finally, "I like it. Pricklekit, Stormkit, and Rosekit. Welcome to Shadowclan, my little ones."

With that last statement, he gave each kit a tender lick between their tiny, flattened ears. A rustle sounded at the entrance to the den, and Tangleburr instinctively wrapped her tail tighter around her kits, but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Oh, they're so sweet!" Yellowfang crooned, stroking each kit gently with the tip of her fluffy gray tail.

"Have you given them names yet?" Raggedstar asked.

"Yes," Branchtail said proudly, "The tan kit is called Pricklekit, the silver and black kit is called Stormkit, and my lookalike is called Rosekit."

"Pricklekit, Stormkit, and Rosekit," Yellowfang purred, "Those are great names."

"Be prepared for a lot of visitors," Raggedstar warned jokingly, "There hasn't been any kits since Cinderpaw and Stumpypaw were made apprentices."

"True, and we do have a rather large extended family," Yellowfang added.

"That means plenty of kit-sitters," Branchtail purred.

Tangleburr looked at him in alarm. "I'm not ready to let them out of my sight just yet!" she protested.

"I know you're not," Branchtail soothed, "They're far too small for that."

"But when they are," Yellowfang interjected, "I'm first in line."

"Alright," Branchtail purred, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

At this point, Tangleburr was trying not to yawn, but with little success. "We'll leave you to rest," Branchtail whispered.

Tangleburr gave a nod, laid her head on her paws, and closed her eyes. Within moments, Branchtail could tell she was asleep.

The trio consisting of Branchtail, Yellowfang, and Raggedstar crept quietly from the den. "They're beautiful, Branchtail," Yellowfang purred, "They really are."

"Thanks," Branchtail purred.

"Oh, and Branchtail," Raggedstar said seriously, "You should keep them inside for a while, even when they're old enough."

"Why?" Branchtail asked in confusion.

"Because Snowleap reported that there's whitecough in camp," Raggedstar said gravely, "Lizardstripe is ill, as well as Hollyflower."

That was worrying. Whitecough could easily turn into greencough, which could be fatal, especially to newborn kits. "I'll do that," Branchtail promised.

"Here come your sisters and Deerfoot," Yellowfang purred.

"Branchtail!" Flowerdapple panted, "So?"

"Three she-kits," Branchtail replied proudly.

"What are their names?" Ivyshine asked.

"Pricklekit, Stormkit, and Rosekit," Branchtail said happily.

"Congrats," Flowerdapple replied, laying the tip of her tail on Branchtail's shoulder.

"Thank you," Branchtail purred.

A loud cough sounded from the medicine cat den. "That'll be Lizardstripe," Deerfoot murmured, looking down at his paws.

Branchtail laid his tail tip on his friend's shoulders. "Hey, she'll be alright, you'll see. Snowleap and Runningnose know what they're doing, Littlepaw too. Your mother will be just fine," Branchtail said encouragingly.

"And it hasn't turned into greencough, either," Ivyshine added.

"And that's where you're wrong," a familiar voice said softly.

Snowleap was coming back into camp looking tired, carrying herbs carefully in her jaws. "Wrong?!" Deerfoot exclaimed in alarm.

"She has greencough now," Snowleap said, bowing her head, "We're doing all that we can for her and our other sick clanmates."

"Do you have catmint?" Flowerdapple questioned.

"Not very much," Snowleap admitted, "It's a bit shriveled, as it's mid-leaf-bare, but it's all that we have."

"Will it be enough?" Ivyshine asked.

Snowleap met her gaze steadily. "I don't know," she replied quietly, "I can also use feverfew and lavender, but it may not be as effective."

"What can be done?" Deerfoot asked, beginning to look desperate, "She's my mother; there's got to be something!"

"There's nothing we can do besides treat her the very best we can and pray to Starclan to spare her," Snowleap murmured, looking down at her paws.

But it wasn't enough and Lizardstripe died the very next day, so soon after she had been sick. She hadn't even gotten the chance to meet her daughter's kits. Branchtail went to the nursery the next day to break the news to Tangleburr.

Quietly, he slipped through the gap that made up the entrance to Shadowclan's nursery. As usual, the air was warm, and smelled of milk and softness. Tangleburr was curled in her nest, their three daughters curled into her side. Her green eyes opened and she raised her head slightly as Branchtail approached. "Hi Branchtail," she purred drowsily, "Come to see the kits?"

"Well, that," Branchtail admitted, "But there's something else."

The nervous tone in Branchtail's voice caught her attention and she lifted her head up all the way, her green eyes alert and her weariness dissipated. "Branchtail?" she asked, eyeing him uncertainly, "What is it?"

"It's Lizardstripe," Branchtail said softly, "She's dead."

For a moment, Tangleburr just stared at him. But then, he could tell by the growing look of horror and realization on her face that his words were sinking in. She threw her head back, "No!" Tangleburr wailed, "She can't be dead, she just can't!"

The kits let out tiny wails of fear and protest as their mother writhed in the mossy nest. Branchtail was immediately at her side. "I'm so sorry," he murmured as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"She never even got to meet our kits!" Tangleburr wailed.

"But she's watching them from Starclan," Branchtail soothed, "Of that, I'm certain."

"That's not good enough!" Tangleburr exclaimed.

Branchtail didn't know what to say. He just laid behind Tangleburr and wrapped his tail around her.

(Long time no see! So there's the chapter! The kits are finally here!)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 30

(Hello everyone, sorry for my inactivity, but high school has thrown me into a loop lately because softball has begun! I'll try my very best to post more often, but I apologize in advance if it doesn't work out)

Allegiances-

Shadowclan-

Leader-

Raggedstar- dark brown tom with patchy fur and amber eyes

Deputy- 

Amberleaf- ginger she-cat with brown ears

Medicine cat-

Snowleap- small snowy white she-cat with blue eyes

Runningnose- small, gray and white tom

apprentice- Littlepaw

Warriors-

Crowtail- black she-cat

Mousewing- long furred black tom

apprentice- Cinderpaw

Mudclaw- gray tom with brown legs

apprentice- Wetpaw

Nettlespot- white she-cat with ginger flecks

Blizzardwing- white tom with yellow eyes

Newtspeck- black and ginger she-cat

Poolcloud- gray and white she-cat

Finchflight- black and white tom

Ashheart- pale gray she-cat

Scorchfang- ginger tom with amber eyes

Wolfstep- black and white tom

Nutwhisker- brown tom with yellow eyes

Yellowfang- long-furred gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Rowanberry- brown and cream she-cat

Cloudpelt- long-furred white tom

Flintfang- gray tom

Russetfur- ginger she-cat

Blackfoot- white tom with black paws

apprentice- Tallpaw

Hollytail- dark brown she-cat

Clawface- dark brown tom

Fernshade- tortoiseshell she-cat

Deerfoot- gray and brown tom

apprentice- Darkpaw

Tangleburr- gray and brown she-cat with green eyes

Branchtail- dark brown tom with a bent tail and amber eyes

apprentice- Whitepaw

Ivyshine- long-furred gray she-cat with green eyes

apprentice- Applepaw

Flowerdapple- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice- Stumpypaw

Mossfur- light brown tom with green eyes

Dawncloud- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Volefoot- brown tom with yellow eyes

Moleclaw- brown tom with amber eyes

Badgerfang- black and white tom with amber eyes

Marigoldheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Mintpelt- light gray tom with green eyes

Wetfoot- light gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Littlepaw- striped light brown tom with blue eyes, apprenticed to be a medicine cat

Darkpaw- black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Applepaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Tallpaw- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Whitepaw- black tom with a white chest and paws and blue eyes

Stumpypaw- light brown tom with amber eyes

Cinderpaw- light gray tom with amber eyes

Queens-

Tangleburr- gray and brown she-cat with green eyed (Mother of Branchtail's kits)- Pricklekit- fluffy light brown she-kit with green eyes, Stormkit- silver she-kit with black stripes and blue eyes, Rosekit- dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders-

Brackenfoot- pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

Brightflower- ginger she-cat

Featherstorm- dark brown she-cat

Nightpelt- black tom, retired early

Hollyflower- dark gray she-cat with a white underbelly

Deerleap- gray she-cat with white legs

Thunderclan-

Leader-

Thistlestar- large gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Deputy-

Tigerclaw- broad-shouldered dark brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat-

Spottedleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors-

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Thrushpelt- gray tom with a flash of white and green eyes

Fuzzypelt- long-furred black tom with yellow eyes

Robinwing- light brown she-cat with a flash of ginger on her chest

Swiftbreeze- pale tabby and white she-cat

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dappletail- dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Whiteeye- pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye

Patchpelt- black and white tom

Poppydawn- long-furred dark ginger she-cat

Leopardfoot- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Rosetail- pinky orange she-cat

Lionheart- golden tom

Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat

Brindleface- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Frostfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Whitestorm- white tom with yellow eyes

Darkstripe- dark gray tom with silver stripes

Longtail- light brown tom

Redtail- tortoiseshell tom with a ginger bushy tail

Willowpelt- light gray she-cat

Cricketleap- dappled brown she-cat with a white hind paw and orange eyes

Cherrystorm- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Chestnutfall- light brown tom with green eyes and ginger patches

Harley- huge black tom with fierce yellow eyes (formerly a rogue)

Webclaw- striped gray tom with blue eyes (formerly a rogue)

Jumpberry- small ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (formerly a rogue)

Nightmist- black she-cat with tattered ears and green eyes (formerly a rogue)

Dewscar- skinny, tattered, light gray tom (formerly a rogue)

Aspenleap- golden she-cat (formerly a rogue)

Apprentices-

Houndpaw- brown tom with yellow eyes

Queens-

Rosetail- pinky orange she-cat- (Mother of Thrushpelt's kits) Sweetkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, and Owlkit- a brown and white tom with green eyes

Milkclaw- white she-cat with half a tail- Mother to Foxkit- a striped light gray tom with blue eyes and Mistkit- slight gray she-kit with blue eyes

Elders-

Stormtail- blue gray tom with blue eyes

Adderfang- brown tom with yellow eyes

Windclan-

Leader-

Tallstar- black and white took with amber eyes and a long tail

Deputy-

Deadfoot- black tom with a limp forepaw

Medicine cat-

Barkface- dark brown tom

Warriors- 

Hareflight- light brown tom

Aspenfall- gray and white tom

Crowfur- black tom

Cloudrunner- pale gray tom

Larksplash- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Appledawn- rose and cream she-cat

Plumclaw- dark gray she-cat

Doespring- light brown she-cat

Stagleap- dark brown tom

Ryestalk- gray she-cat

Pigeonfeather- dark gray tom with white patches

Sorrelpetal- gray and brown she-cat

Flytail- white tom

Rabbitleap- pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly

Wrenflight- brown she-cat

Bristlefur- black tom

Hayfur- long-furred golden she-cat

Shrewfang- brown tom

Tornear- brown tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- brown tom

Whitetail- white she-cat

Webfoot- gray tom

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat

Onewhisker- brown tom

Breezefall- light gray tom with darker gray stripes

Oaksplinter- dark brown tom

Lightear- white and golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Daylight- bright golden she-cat with dark ginger patches and yellow eye

Apprentices-

Queens- 

Sorrelpetal- brown and gray she-cat (Mother of Flytail's kits) Meadowkit- gray and white tom, Sandkit- a brown and ginger tom

Hayfur- long-furred golden she-cat (Mother of Webfoot's kits) Berrykit- pale ginger tom, Sagekit- brown and black tom, and Lilykit- a ginger she-kit with brown ears and paws

Elders-

Redclaw- ginger tom

Riverclan-

Leader-

Crookedstar- dark brown tom with a twisted jaw

Deputy

Oakheart- dark brown tom

Medicine cat-

Mudfur- long-furred brown tom

Warriors-

Owlfur- brown and white tom

Softwing- white she-cat with tabby patches

Whitefang- white tom with a tabby stripes tail and brown paws

Voleclaw- gray tom

Beetlenose- black tom

Petaldust- tortoiseshell she-cat

Graypool- gray she-cat

Frogleap- brown tom

Sunfish- light gray she-cat

Skyheart- light brown she-cat

Blackclaw- smoky gray tom

Loudbelly- dark brown tom

Sedgecreek- light brown she-cat

Leopardfur- dappled golden she-cat

Mallowtail- light brown she-cat

Dawnbright- ginger she-cat

apprentice- Pikepaw

Splashfur- dark gray tom with silver dapples

apprentice- Brookpaw

Morningheart- light gray she-cat

apprentice- Rainpaw

Swanfeather- silver and black she-cat

Silverstream- silver she-cat

Vixenheart- black she-cat

apprentice- Primrosepaw

Grassbelly- light brown tom

apprentice- Perchpaw

Whiteclaw- black tom with a white forepaw

Stonefur- gray tom

apprentice- Reedpaw

Mistyfoot- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Waveheart- silver tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Bluefur- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices-

Reedpaw- black tom with amber

Perchpaw- black tom with green eyes

Primrosepaw- cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Pikepaw- dark gray tom with green eyes

Brookpaw- silver and black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Rainpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Elders-

Timberfur- dark brown tom

Fallowtail- light brown she-cat

Ottersplash- ginger and white she-cat

Echomist- long-furred gray she-cat

Lilystem- gray she-cat

Lakeshine- long-furred gray and white she-cat

Shimmerpelt- black she-cat with a glossy coat

* * *

Chapter 31

Branchtail crept quietly through the pines, following a familiar black pelt. It was Whitepaw's last assessment- hunting.

So far, the young tom had done a fair job, bringing down a thrush and two mice despite being leaf-bare. Now, he was currently creeping carefully through the snow towards an unsuspecting vole. The vole, oblivious, was nibbling on a seed.

Once he was close enough, Whitepaw wiggles his hunches as he was about to pounce. "Do it," Branchtail whispered, not taking his eyes off the apprentice.

As if on cue, Whitepaw leaped, claws out towards the vole. He quickly ended it before the vole could make a sound. With a purr of satisfaction, Whitepaw scrapped some snow over his newly-caught prey.

Branchtail glanced up at the sun filtering through the pines. It would soon be time to head back to the clearing where Whitepaw had begun his assessment.

Though he still had a bit of time, Branchtail decided that he had seen enough. He was confident that his apprentice was ready to become a full warrior of Shadowclan.

Paws crunching in the snow, Branchtail made his way back to the decided clearing. There, he sat and wait. Not too soon after, Whitepaw returned, his mouth full of prey. "There's a bit more that I buried back there," he mumbled.

"Show me where it is and I'll carry it back," Branchtail replied, getting to his paws.

Whitepaw led Branchtail to the small heap of snow where he had stashed his prey. Branchtail leaned his head down and picked up the thrush and mouse in his jaws.

The two toms silently walked back to camp, no way of talking because of the prey in their mouthes. As soon as they got back to camp, mentor and apprentice laid their prey on the small fresh-kill pile. "So, how did I do?" Whitepaw asked nervously, his eyes flicking up to his mentor's briefly.

"You passed," Branchtail purred.

A sudden squeal sounded from the other side of the clearing and three blurs came tearing across the clearing at high speed. Branchtail had to suppress a _mrrow_ of laughter at the sight.

Within moments, Branchtail had been barreled over and was flat on the ground. "Do you surrender, Thunderclan scum?!" Rosekit squeaked.

"I do! You Shadowclan warriors are much too powerful!" Branchtail groaned dramatically.

"Yes!" Stormkit cheered.

"We got you!" Pricklekit cheered.

"Now kits," a voice said reproachfully, "Let your poor father up off the ground!"

Branchtail glanced up to see the amused face of Tangleburr. "Oh, alright," Rosekit said reluctantly.

The kits clambered off of Branchtail. He looked at them fondly. At three moons, his daughters were energetic balls of fur. "How was Whitepaw's final assessment?" Tangleburr asked, glancing over at the young tom who was conversing with the other apprentices.

"He'll be a warrior by tonight," Branchtail replied proudly, "Along with his littermates."

"That's great," Tangleburr purred.

A rustle sounded at the entrance to camp and Hollytail hurried over to where Raggedstar was reclining outside of his den and whispered in his ear. Immediately, he sat up and leaped onto the Clanrock.

"Shadowclan! Hollytail has reported that Thunderclan has massed at the border! I will be leading all able warriors and apprentices to the border to confront them!" Raggedstar yowled.

"We'll show them," Tangleburr growled, flexing her claws.

"Oh no," Branchtail said quickly, "You need to stay here with the kits! What'll they do if you are injured, or Starclan forbid, killed?"

"I will be fine!" Tangleburr insisted, "You cannot stop me from going."

"I know that!" Branchtail retorted, "I just am worried, that's all."

"I know you are, mouse-brain," Tangleburr said affectionately, licking his ear, "But I can take care of myself."

Then she added, "Kits. Nursery, now."

For once, they didn't argue and turned tail and scampered into the nursery.

Tangleburr turned to Branchtail. "Now come on. We have a battle to fight."

Branchtail and Tangleburr thundered across the forest floor, flanked by their battle-ready clanmates. "I can't believe Thunderclan would dare," Branchtail growled, "Can't Thistlestar just quit?"

"Apparently not," Tangleburr replied.

Within moments, the angry Shadowclan cats were at the border were the patrols was currently engaged in a fierce battle. "Attack!" Raggedstar yowled.

Branchtail let out a challenging yowl, and leapt onto the back of the nearest cat, who happened to to be Jumpberry. The ginger she-cat's eyes were filled with hatred as she let out a fearsome hiss of rage. Branchtail clawed her on her flank and she let out a howl.

Jumpberry retaliated almost immediately by delivering a swift bite to Branchtail shoulder. Branchtail yowled in pain and shook the ginger she-cat off. Branchtail sank his teeth into Jumpberry's tail. She shrieked and ripped her tail away, leaving ginger fur in Branchtail's mouth, which he spat out in disgust. "You may carry a clan name and the smell of Thunderclan, but you'll always be a rogue!" Branchtail snarled in her face.

She looked at him for a moment and turned tail and ran deeper into Thunderclan territory. A familiar shriek sounded in Branchtail's ears and he quickly whipped his head around to see Tangleburr pinned down by Harley. She was barely holding him off as he snapped at her neck.

"No!" Branchtail roared, leaping onto Harley's back and peeling him away.

"You!" Harley spat, baring his blood-stained teeth.

"Me," Branchtail growled, lashing his tail.

Just as the two were about to engage, a yowl rang out, "Thunderclan! Retreat!"

"This isn't over," Harley growled to Branchtail, "I smelled _milk_ on your she-cat and I believe that Thistlestar would be very interested in this information. Because we both know that milk means _kits_."

It took all of Branchtail's willpower not to glance in dismay at Tangleburr. "Nothing to say in reply, eh?" Harley cackled, "That's what I thought."

Then he turned and chased after Thunderclan. Tangleburr and Branchtail finally exchanged a dismayed glance. "What have I done?" Tangleburr whispered, "Oh, Branchtail, what have I done?"

"You wouldn't have known that this would happen," Branchtail murmured, letting Tangleburr lean into him.

She just sighed and the two headed back into the pines.

Branchtail grunted as Snowleap rubbed herbs on his bites and scratches. "Branchtail," Raggedstar said, coming over to them, "We'll hold Whitepaw's apprentice ceremony as soon as Snowleap, Runningnose, and Littlepaw finish treating the wounded."

Branchtail nodded in agreement. "Raggedstar," he said gravely, "Harley has discovered Tangleburr and I have kits and plans to tell Thistlestar."

Raggedstar's eyes grew wide in alarm. "Great Starclan, how?!" he exclaimed.

"He claimed he smelled the milk on Tangleburr," Branchtail replied, "Which is quite strange since we were in the middle of battle."

Raggedstar swore under his breath. "We'll post extra guards tonight," he promised, "No harm will come to Tangleburr, or your daughters."

"Thank you," Branchtail meowed.

"You'd better go and rest," Raggedstar said, "The ceremony will be soon."

As Branchtail tried to protest, Snowleap gave him a nudge and said, "No arguments. Listen to your father."

Branchtail went into the warriors' den and curled in his nest, his aching muscles shrieking in protest. But moments later, he was asleep.

A gentle prod woke Branchtail from his sleep after what felt like moments. He let out a tiny groan and opened his eyes to see the blurry form of his mother standing above him. "Time to get up," Yellowfang whispered, "It's time for the ceremony."

"Thanks," he murmured. Yellowfang didn't say anything, but gently whisked her tail on his cheek before turning and leaving the den.

Branchtail sat up in his nest and hastily groomed his dark tabby fur. Then he stepped out into the growing crowd in gone clearing. It was dark now, and a chill hung in the air as the moon rose steadily into the sky.

"Ready?" Branchtail asked, going to stand beside his apprentice.

"Yes!" Whitepaw replied, quivering from head to tail.

Soon, Raggedstar had leaped up onto the Clanrock. "We come here today to make five apprentices warriors!" he said proudly, "Please step forward!"

Whitepaw stepped forward with his sisters, each displaying varying levels of excitement. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan, even at the cost of your own lives?" Raggedstar asked.

"I do!" each apprentice declared.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names," Raggedstar said, "Whitepaw, you will be known as Whitethroat, Applepaw, you will be known as Applefur, Darkpaw, you will be known as Darkflower, and Tallpaw, you will be known as Tallpoppy!"

"Whitethroat! Applefur! Darkflower! Tallpoppy!" the clan cheered.

"Now, you will sit your vigil," Raggedstar announced.

"Brrr! I don't envy you new warriors!" Nutwhisker called, "What a night for a vigil."

Mrrows of laughter came from the crowd as the young warriors took their spots beneath the Clanrock. Branchtail watched as Whitethroat sat in between his sisters, his eyes gleaming with unspoken pride.

"Nothing will get past them," Tangleburr murmured.

"For the sake of our daughters," Branchtail said, glancing at her, "I do hope not."

"Would you stay with us tonight?" Tangleburr asked, "I know it mchale sound silly, but I think I'd feel better."

"Not silly at all," Branchtail promised, "And of course."

Tangleburr led the way to the nursery with Branchtail right behind her. Inside, their three kits were in their nest, looking as though they were about to drift off to sleep. All three immediately brightened at the sight of Branchtail. "Father? What are you doing here?" Stormkit asked curiously hauling herself with her front paws to the top of the nest.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, if that's alright with you," Branchtail responded.

"Alright!" Rosekit cheered.

"Okay, now scoot over," Branchtail chuckled, climbing into the nest.

Branchtail curled into the moss and Tangleburr climbed in beside him. Moments later, arguments ensued.

"I want to be closest to Branchtail!"

"No, I do!"

"Mother!"

"Enough fighting," Tangleburr said drowsily, "Just pick a spot and go to sleep."

Grumbles came as the kits settled into the moss beside their parents. Within moments, the kits were asleep, and Branchtail was pretty sure Tangleburr was as well. But he himself wasn't asleep yet. "You won't take my family from me Thistlestar," Branchtail growled in an undertone.

Then he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, thoughts running through his head like scampering mice.

Branchtail opened his eyes to see a familiar forest. "For the love of Starclan!" he yowled, "This place again."

"Of course," a familiar voice purred silkily, "You really think I was done with you?"

Suppressing an exasperated groan, Branchtail turned to face the ever-familiar form of Mapleshade. "And what do I owe this _pleasure_?" Branchtail asked sarcastically.

"I wanted to check up on you, of course!" Mapleshade cackled wickedly.

"Yeah," Branchtail sneered, "Sure you did."

"Beautiful kits you have there," Mapleshade said casually, giving her paw a lick, "What was it? Three daughters if I'm not mistaken? How delightful!"

Branchtail could feel his blood begin to boil. "Don't you dare torment my daughters!" he snarled, ready to tear this arrogant she-cat, "Don't you lay a claw on them!"he

"Oh, I don't have to," Mapleshade sneered, "Someone else will still do it for me."

Branchtail felt cold horror wash over him. "You," he said, "You told Harley that Tangleburr had kits and that I was their father."

"Of course," Mapleshade purred silkily, "I relished the evil glint that Thistlestar got in his eyes when Harley told him. His expression was priceless!"

"And you're the one who taught Harley the Darkforest moves," Branchtail said accusingly, "It was you all along!"

"Yes! Yes!" Mapleshade shrieked gleefully, madness in her eyes.

"You cold-hearted monster," Branchtail said quietly, "You unimaginable fox."

"Oh, Branchtail, my plans have just begun," Mapleshade sneered.

Then she tilted her head slightly to the dark sky as if hearing a faint, far off sound. "Oh, and Branchtail? You're about to have a rude awakening in three...two...one-"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 31

Before Branchtail could discern what Mapleshade had meant, a heavy weight slammed into his neck and he awoke with a startled yelp. As he frantically squirmed, his eyes adjusted to the darkness to see Tangleburr pinned down by who he could recognize as Tigerclaw, while he himself was pinned with one paw to the neck by Thistlestar. Yowls and shrieks could be heard from outside the nursery.

Tangleburr squirmed and hissed and spat but could get herself loose. "Feisty one, isn't she?" Tigerclaw commented, sounding almost bored.

Harley stood off to the side, a look of triumph in his yellow eyes. "Hello, Branchtail," Thistlestar sneered, "Did you really think you could keep the fact that you had kits hidden from me for long?"

"Let-us-go," Branchtail gasped, the pressure on his neck beginning to become unbearable.

Thistlestar rolled his eyes. "Now, did you really think that my warriors and I would make the trek across your territory just to leave empty-pawed?" he asked. Then he jerked his head towards his warriors, and they approached the nest, their eyes gleaming in the darkness. By now, the kits were squealing in confusion and fear. "No!" Tangleburr pleaded, twisting to look at her kits, "Please, leave them alone! They're innocent kits!"

"Please, any kit of Branchtail's is born a traitor," Thistlestar snorted.

"What?" Confusion battled against the fear and anger in Tangleburr's eyes. "Branchtail, what is he talking about?"

"Oh, so you didn't tell your precious mate?" Thistlestar sneered.

"Branchtail? Tell me what?" Tangleburr's voice sounded scared.

"No, no, no," Branchtail thought numbly.

"That he plotted against his own clanmates in the Darkforest, a place where only the most evil cats go after death!" Thistlestar was enjoying this, Branchtail could tell.

Branchtail's secret was out, the only he had only told his parents, siblings, and his father's most trusted advisors. It was the one secret that Branchtail had ever kept from Tangleburr- that he had trained in the Darkforest. He didn't want mistakes of his past to haunt him or even worse, make Tangleburr look at him differently. But now, it was too late. The damage had been done.

"What?!" Tangleburr's eyes widened with shock.

"Uh-oh! Trouble in paradise!" Thistlestar chuckled. Snickers came from Tigerclaw, Harley, and the other three Thunderclan warriors.

Thistlestar, keeping an unsheathed forepaw on Branchtail's neck, leaned over the kits. As he sniffed them, Stormkit swatted at him with unsheathed claws and a little hiss. Her little paw connected with his nose. Thistlestar jerked back in surprise, before narrowing his eyes in rage. "Cut that out, little brat," he growled, showing his teeth.

"That's my daughter!" Branchtail thought, warmth spreading through him.

Then Thistlestar swiftly grabbed her by the scruff and swung her into the air. "Let her go!" Tangleburr snarled from where she was pinned, distracted from her anger of Branchtail.

"Mama! Help!" Stormkit wailed, screwing her blue eyes tightly shut.

"No!" Tangleburr desperately writhed, sending moss flying into the air. Seeing his mate's struggle renewed Branchtail's strength, and he too began squirming with all his might against the two Thunderclan warriors that held him down.

"You two," Thistlestar said to Harley and Tigerclaw, "Grab the other two brats and lets go."

Not needing to be told twice, Harley and Tigerclaw lunged for the kits, and turned tail and ran through the large gap they had made in the brambles. "Help!" the kits wailed as the brambles caught on their kit soft fur, "Don't let them take us!"

The three Thunderclan warriors let Branchtail and Tangleburr free and tore after the others. Not even thinking, Branchtail dashed after them, his paws drumming on the forest floor as he raced through the pines after the Thunderclan cats who had taken his daughters.

Adrenaline coursed through him as he ran, not stopping, even after his vision began to blur. The Thunderclan cats raced across the Thunderpath. Several others leaped out of the undergrowth to stop him. "Don't even try," Dewscar snarled, showing his yellow teeth.

Branchtail reared, ready to claw the Thunderclan warriors, despite being outnumbered. "Branchtail, no!" Branchtail quickly glanced behind him to see Amberleaf and a few Shadowclan warriors.

"Branchtail, please come back to camp," Amberleaf pleaded, "We _will_ get your kits back, but we need time to regroup and come up with a plan of action."

Branchtail could see that she was right, as much as it pained him to admit it. He sheathed his claws. "You've won this round," Branchtail growled, "But if you hurt one hair on my daughters' heads, it'll mean your life."

"I'd love to see you try," Dewscar chuckled, before turning to trot across the Thunderpath. The other Thunderclan cats were right behind him.

Branchtail took a step back. His kits were gone and in the paws of his greatest enemies. "It should have been me," he choked, "They shouldn't have to be the ones to pay for my mistakes."

Only Amberleaf knew what he spoke of and her eyes glowed with understanding. "They aren't dead," she said, "I'm sure of it."

"Thunderclan no doubt wishes to use them as hostages, or even new recruits," Mousewing added.

"But one thing is certain," Amberleaf said, "Shadowclan will fight for these kits."

Branchtail didn't answer, but looked where the Thunderclan cats had gone. "Branchtail," Amberleaf said gently, "There's nothing more you can do tonight. Let's go back to camp."

Branchtail didn't reply but followed Amberleaf, Mousewing, and Rowanberry into the pines. "It's not your fault," Rowanberry whispered, laying the tip of her tail on his shoulder for a moment.

"But it is," Branchtail thought miserably, "It is my fault."

Tangleburr pacing the clearing when they returned. Her eyes brightened for a moment at the sight of them, but seeing that they didn't have the kits with them, her eyes dulled again.

"We'll go," Amberleaf said softly.

The group hurried away seeing Tangleburr's angry expression. "So, when exactly were you going to tell me what the Darkforest was?!" she demanded, her green eyes blazing angrily, "And why you were associating with them!"

"I admit, I should have told you," Branchtail admitted guiltily, "But I didn't want you to look at me differently."

"Well, mission accomplished!" Tangleburr snarled, "Now, what is the Darkforest and so help me, you'd better give me an honest answer."

Branchtail took a deep breath before replying in a low voice. "The Darkforest is where the most vile cats go after death," he said, "And I was very angry as a young apprentice. My parents treated me differently from my sisters and I never knew why. This made it very easy for the Darkforest cats to visit me in my dreams and train me to take over the clans.

Finally, my mother got wind of what I was doing, and she and my father confronted me in my dreams and explained everything. I have never been back since."

"Oh, really," Tangleburr said in disbelief, "Then how do Thistlestar and Tigerclaw have anything to do with this?!"

"I wasn't the only one Mapleshade visited," Branchtail replied quietly.

"How could you be so mouse-brained?!" Tangleburr demanded, "Did your _family_ or your _clan_ mean anything to you?!"

"That is a question that resounds in my mind all the time," Branchtail replied, "And yes! My clan and my family are the center of my life. I just didn't see it for a while."

"And now your terrible choices could have cost us the lives of our kits," Tangleburr said, her voice cracking.

"Tangleburr.." Branchtail started, taking a step towards her.

She turned away. "No," she said wretchedly, "Stay away from me. You're an evil cat who has betrayed his clan."

Each of Tangleburr's words cut into Branchtail like the claws of an enemy warrior. Before he could say a thing, she ran into the nursery.

Branchtail felt numb. He lost his kits- and potentially the she-cat he loved- in less than a day. But he wouldn't give up, he told himself. He would get his daughters back, or die trying.

He closed his eyes and saw the faces of his daughters swimming in his mind, their faces frozen with unspoken terror. Stormkit, with her cool, collected nature, Pricklekit, with her cheerful optimism, and finally Rosekit. She might've looked just like her father, but her temper was all Tangleburr's.

Branchtail tried to put these thoughts from his mind and he staggered towards the warriors' den. His sisters were sitting together outside the den. They looked at him sympathetically. "She knows," he gasped.

They didn't need to ask what he meant. "You didn't tell her before now? Oh Branchtail," Flowerdapple mewed in distress.

"Then you've brought this on yourself," Ivyshine said.

"Ivyshine!" Flowerdapple admonished, giving her a swat.

"I don't take back what I said," Ivyshine replied firmly, "You really should have told her."

"You don't think I didn't realize that already!?" Branchtail burst out angrily.

Then he stalked into the warriors' den leaving Flowerdapple and Ivyshine shocked behind him.

Ignoring the exchanges looks between the other warriors in the den, Branchtail buried his face into the moss of his nest. "Starclan, what have I done..." he thought in despair.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 32

Branchtail did not sleep. And what little sleep he did get, the faces of his kits and Tangleburr haunted his dreams. After a while of trying to rest, he had had enough. When he awoke, it was about sunhigh, not long after Thunderclan had raided the camp.

Determination flooded him as he stretched. Branchtail was not going to allow Thunderclan to keep his kits. Not if he had any say in it. He had to go to his father.

But first... Branchtail swung his head around the clearing, looking to see if Tangleburr was awake. He did not see her, but suspected she had gotten the same amount, or even less, rest than he had. Sadness overcame the determination that had flooded Branchtail only moments before. Would he ever be able to earn Tangleburr's forgiveness?

Branchtail gave himself a shake and headed over to where Raggedstar was talking with some of Shadowclan's senior warriors. "Raggedstar, may I have a word?" he called, halting in front of them.

Raggedstar didn't look at all surprised to see him. Raggedstar dipped his head as dismissal to the senior warriors he had been conferencing with. They nodded and left the two alone. "I know what this is about," Raggedstar said.

"You really thought it would have been anything else?" Branchtail said.

Raggedstar shook his head. "No," he said, "I didn't. But as much as you want to attack Thunderclan and get your kits back, it simply cannot be done at this time."

Shock overcame Branchtail. "We can't just leave my daughters with Thistlestar!" he argued.

"I know," Raggedstar said, "But the Clan needs time to heal if any attack is to be attempted."

"Time to heal, my paw!" Branchtail exclaimed, "We need to strike back while they think we are defeated."

"Well, we are," Raggedstar pointed out.

"No, we aren't!" Branchtail argued, "If we had, do you really think we'd still remain in this territory? Thistlestar would have driven us out."

"But that was not his intention," Raggedstar objected, "He wanted your kits, not for us to be gone."

"Do you care at all?!" Branchtail exclaimed, "These kits, my kits, are your kin!"

Raggedstar looked troubled. "Of course I care," he retorted, "Don't you dare say that I don't."

Branchtail realized he may have overstepped his bounds. Yes, Raggedstar was his father, but he was also his clan leader. "So you won't do anything to help?" Branchtail said quietly, his voice breaking.

Raggedstar shook his head sadly. "I can't at this moment," he replied, "I cannot risk losing any lives."

"But my kits are expendable," Branchtail growled.

Raggedstar drew himself up to full height. "They are not!" he snarled, "Will you stop saying that! I never said I wouldn't rescue them! We just need more time! Now, go make yourself useful!"

Branchtail took a step back, his eyes wide with shock. He didn't say a word, but turned tail and ran into the pines. As he disappeared out of the camp, he didn't see the regret in Raggedstar's eyes.

Branchtail kept running until it became hard for him to breathe. He abruptly halted, inhaling lungfuls of the cold, leaf-bare air. "I hope my daughters are warm," Branchtail murmured.

He angrily swiped a pawful of snow into the air and watched it shower around him. "Aw, who am I kidding? I have to do _something_!" Branchtail growled, "I can't just sit by and wait!"

"Ah," a little voice said in his head, "But you have to. Raggedstar's your clan leader."

Branchtail shook his head in frustration. He knew that he had to have faith that his father would come up with a plan to save Branchtail's kits. But, on the other paw, he knew that this waiting would only bring him more agony. And then there was Tangleburr. What must she think of him that he hadn't even tried to get their kits back?

Branchtail made up his mind. He was going to talk to Amberleaf, see if she could talk to his father. She was his deputy, after all, that had to amount to something. If not, well... he'd have to think about what he'd do next.

Branchtail turned and made his way back to camp. Swallowing nervously, he made his way over to where Amberleaf was overseeing Stumpypaw and Cinderpaw weaving branches carefully into the thorn walls of the camp. "Be careful, Cinderpaw!" Amberleaf was chiding the apprentice as he came over, "You're going to take some cat's eyes out!"

"Amberleaf, a word?" Branchtail asked.

Amberleaf nodded, but before she left, she looked sternly at the two apprentice and said, "There had better be now funny business while I'm gone, or you'll be picking ticks off the elders for the next moon. Got it?"

The two brothers nodded their heads vigorously, a picture of innocence, though Branchtail knew better. As soon as the clan deputy turned her attention back to him, Branchtail watched in amusement as they began swatting at each other, their ears folded playfully. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Amberleaf asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if Raggedstar had said more about when he was going to allow a patrol to go and retrieve my daughters," Branchtail said.

Amberleaf sighed and shook her head. "Look," Amberleaf said, "Your father is right; the clan really does need to recover."

Branchtail opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Amberleaf held up a brown forepaw to stop him. "Don't even," she said, "Raggedstar says that in a couple of sunrises, we should have enough warriors rested and healed."

Relief soared through Branchtail. "R-really? Thank you Amberleaf!" he stammered.

Amberleaf's eyes were warm with amusement. "Don't thank me," she purred. Then she turned her attention back to the two apprentices, who immediately stopped their shenanigans as soon as they realized Amberleaf was done talking. Branchtail shook his head in amusement.

"Branchtail," came Amberleaf's voice hesitantly.

Branchtail looked back at her. "I know you and Tangleburr haven't been on the best of terms. I don't pretend to know why and it's not my business why, but don't you think you should speak to her and tell her that we're going to find them."

Branchtail didn't say anything, but have a brief nod before turning to walk away. "May as well go to the nursery now," he thought, "I've got to try and apologize again, and to let her now that we're going to get the kits back."

Nervously, Branchtail began padding towards the narrow gap in the brambles where the nursery was and where Tangleburr was sure to be. He paused before entering, took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly, before opening them and pushing his way through.

Tangleburr was curled in her nest, but she lifted her head at the sound of someone entering. Then she narrowed her eyes angrily at the sight of him. "What do you want?" she spat, "Haven't you done enough?!"

Branchtail took a deep breath. "Look, Tangleburr, I'm really sorry," he said, "I should have told you everything."

"Oh, so you think an apology is going to do a thing?" Tangleburr gave a humorless laugh, "Because it's not!"

"I'm well aware of that," Branchtail replied, "But you interrupted me."

"Oh really," Tangleburr said coldly.

Branchtail tried not to wince at the coldness in her voice and the hardness of her eyes. "We're attacking Thunderclan in a few days time." he informed her.

Tangleburr sat up, hope glimmering in her eyes, but they turned hard again. "If anything happened to them," Tangleburr growled, "I will blame you forever."

Branchtail gave a small nod, before turning and leaving the nursery. Now, it was all about waiting...

(Sorry for the wait, and to answer a review, yes, the Bluefur from the allegiances is the Bluefur from Thunderclan. After being exiled, she wen to Riverclan to be with her kits)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 33

Branchtail was sitting beside Ivyshine, enjoying a sunhigh meal. As he was swallowing his last morsel of prey, he saw Raggedstar haul himself onto the Clanrock.

His amber eyes surveying the clearing, Raggedstar gave the familiar summons. Ivyshine looked sideways at Branchtail. "I bet I know what this is about," she said, looking ruefully at the remains of the mouse she wasn't going to be able to finish now.

Branchtail didn't answer. Together, the two siblings found a place to sit in the gathering crowd. Once they were settled, Branchtail scanned the throng of his clanmates, searching for Tangleburr.

Then he saw her. She was just emerging from the nursery. Tangleburr glanced around, and made eye contact with Branchtail. He eagerly made room for her beside him and Ivyshine. Her eyes hardened and she abruptly swerved to sit next to her brother Deerfoot. Deerfoot looked at Branchtail with confusion.

Ivyshine looked at him sympathetically. Branchtail gave a sigh of disappointment and turned his attention back to the Clanrock.

"As all of you know," Raggedstar began, "When Thunderclan raided our camp, they took the kits of Tangleburr and Branchtail. Now, we have had a little time to recover and I will lead an attack to retrieve them."

"Raggedstar, is that wise? To have a battle so soon after the last, I mean. What if we aren't fully recovered?" Mudclaw called.

Raggedstar acknowledged the question with a nod of his head. "And that is why they will least expect us. They will believe that it is too soon for us to retaliate. But we are Shadowclan and we are strong!"

Yowls of agreement came from the crowd.

"And now," Raggedstar continued, "I will lead an attack at dusk. We will have the element of surprise on our side tonight. For victory!"

"For victory!" The cheer was taken up by the clan.

"For victory," Branchtail murmured, "I hope this works.."

Not too long after, the sun began its long descend downwards. Raggedstar gathered the clan at the exit of the camp. After saying a few words of encouragement, he led the way out of camp.

Branchtail slipped up to where Tangleburr was at the front of the group and began walking beside her. She glanced at him for a moment, her face expressionless, before turning away. The two walked in silence. Branchtail was fidgeting, wanting to say something to her, but her didn't know what to say.

The pine forest at dusk was a sight to behold. The branches of the pines caused twisted shadows to be cast on the slushy snow. Leaf-bare was coming to an end, but the air still had a bit of a chill.

Before long, the silent procession had come to the very edge of their territory. Silently, the crossed the scent marks and made their way to the Thunderclan camp.

The ground came to an abrupt drop; the Thunderclan camp was a ravine. Not a deep one, mind, but the Shadowclan cats would have to be careful on their descent.

Raggedstar took a deep breath and yowled, "Shadowclan, attack!"

The clearing became chaos in an instant as angry Thunderclan cats flooded from their dens like bees from a hive. "Let's get to the nursery," Branchtail said in Tangleburr's ear.

She gave a quick nod, and soon the two of them were dodging the claws of Thunderclan cats and rogues alike. Guessing their intentions, Deerfoot and Ivyshine hurtled themselves after Branchtail and Tangleburr.

Branchtail made it to the nursery, Tangleburr right behind him. He quickly surveyed the scene inside. Rosetail of Thunderclan was crouched over her two kits, her fur bristling in fear. The other queen, a former rogue, was advancing on him angrily. Behind them both were his own kits, huddled in a mossy nest.

"Get out!" the white rogue queen hissed.

"Never," Branchtail shot back, "Get out of my way."

The white rogue queen hissed furiously. Moments later, Deerfoot and Ivyshine pushed their way in. Only now did the white queen show a hint of fear.

But she pushed it aside and bared her teeth at the new intruders while her own kits watched with wide blue eyes.

"Milkclaw," Rosetail spoke up hesitantly, "Maybe we should let them take their kits back."

The queen, Milkclaw rounded on Rosetail. "Are you mad?!" she hissed.

"You're outnumbered," Tangleburr pointed out tersely, "Give me my kits back."

By now, Branchtail and Tangleburr's kits had leaned up out of their nest and were squeaking excitedly among themselves.

Milkclaw swished the stump of her tail. "Alright," she grumbled, "But only because I'm outnumbered. But law a paw on my kits and you're dead."

"Point taken," Deerfoot said sarcastically, backing away.

Tangleburr pushed past Branchtail and made her way into the nest. Joyous mews came from the kits as Tangleburr licked them all over.

"You found us!" Stormkit squeaked.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Tangleburr purred.

"Truthfully, the big bad Thunderclan warriors gave me hesitation," Rosekit admitted.

Tangleburr looked at Branchtail. "And your father is here too," she said.

Branchtail met her gaze and there wasn't any anger there. "Hello my dears," he purred as he made it to the nest.

"We missed you!" Pricklekit said.

"And I, you," Branchtail purred, giving them each a tender lick on the head.

"I'd hate to break up this little reunion, but let's get out of here," Ivyshine said quickly.

Branchtail and Tangleburr each grabbed a kit by the scruff and Ivyshine grabbed the last kit and the group raced out as if their lives depended on it, which they did.

Shouts followed them as Thunderclan cats became aware of what they had done.

"Hey, they're stealing the kits!"

"After them!"

"Don't let them get away, kill them if you have too!"

That last yowl came from Thistlestar. "No one is going to die tonight," Branchtail thought angrily, adrenaline rushing through him.

The group raced as fast as they could towards the border. In the distance, they heard, "Shadowclan, retreat!"

"Thank Starclan," Deerfoot huffed.

Branchtail could no longer hear any cats behind them. It seemed that the Thunderclan cats had turned back and given up. They stopped running. "Phew!" Tangleburr sighed, placing Rosekit at her paws, "I need a breather!"

Branchtail and Ivyshine gently lowered the kit they were carrying to the ground.

Soon after, the Shadowclan camp came into view. "We're home!" Stormkit meowed joyously.

The three kits scampered ahead of the group, eager to be home. "Funny," Branchtail chuckled, "It's after dark and they're still full of energy."

"The excitement, I suppose," Ivyshine quipped.

The group entered the camp, to find that the three kits were surrounded by the elders, and being fussed over. "I'm so glad that you are safe and sound," Brightflower purred, giving Rosekit a fond lick on the check.

"Aww, Brightflower," Rosekit grumbled, rubbing her cheek with a paw.

"Did those Thunderclan fleabags harm you?" Hollyflower fretted.

"No," Branchtail replied, catching up with his kits, "They are just fine."

"And now, these kits have to go to sleep," Tangleburr added.

A chorus of complaints reached Branchtail's ears and he had to suppress a groan. "No buts," Tangleburr said firmly.

"But we're not tired!" Pricklekit argued.

"Can't we wait for the rest of the clan to get back?" Stormkit whined.

"No," Tangleburr replied, "You'll see them all in the morning."

Then without another word, she began herding the unruly kits to the nursery. Branchtail could only shake his head. He said quick goodbyes to the elders and followed Tangleburr and the kits into the nursery.

The sight of their nest must have aroused the fatigue that the kits were trying to suppress and Branchtail could hear yawns as soon as he entered the bramble den. "Not tired indeed," Branchtail murmured.

The three kits clambered into their nest and, after a goodnight lick from each parent, proceeded to curl up in a warm, purring heap. Within a few moments, Branchtail could tell that they were asleep. He also noted that their mother made no move to join them. So for a couple moments, Branchtail and Tangleburr sat apart in silence, just watching their kits sleep.

"We could have lost them," Tangleburr murmured, her eyes not leaving the nest and the kits in it.

"Yes, we could have," Branchtail said in a low voice.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Tangleburr said, finally looking at him.

Branchtail's heart rate sped up. Could this mean?...

"I meant every word of it," Branchtail said. And he did. He really did.

"I know," Tangleburr murmured, "I could see it in your eyes. But why, why didn't you tell me? Did you doubt that I could keep it a secret?"

"No, no," Branchtail replied quickly, "That wasn't it at all, I swear."

Tangleburr tilted her head and looked at him. "Why then?"

There was no anger in her words, just genuine curiosity. Branchtail shuffled his front paws. "In all honesty, I don't really know. I know it said that it was because I didn't want you to look at me differently, like I was some sort of monster. But it could be a multitude of reasons. My time in the Darkforest was just a time in my past I would have rather forgotten. I didn't think it could haunt me in such a way. I was a fool, plain and simple."

"How exactly did you get to the Darkforest?" Tangleburr asked.

"A cat called Mapleshade visited me in my dreams," Branchtail replied.

"Why, though, would you ever join her? Your clan is your life. I can see how much you love it," Tangleburr said.

"Well, for much of my kithood, though they didn't mean to I learned, treated me differently than my sisters. They were hesitant with me, would look at me when they thought I wouldn't see. I was confused, and that confusion eventually turned into resentment," Branchtail said, "And that is what lured Mapleshade to me and how she was able to manipulate me so easily."

"Why would Raggedstar and Yellowfang treat you differently in the first place though?" Tangleburr asked.

"Because of a prophecy made about me before I was born," Branchtail replied.

 _"The one with a paw in the light_

 _And the darkness shall destroy_

 _The poison that threatens to bring_

 _About the downfall of the four clans."_

"So it's about you then," Tangleburr said.

Branchtail nodded, "Yes," he said, "It is."

"Branchtail, tell me the honest to Starclan truth," Tangleburr said carefully, "Are you still in contact with this Mapleshade?"

As Branchtail looked into her leaf green eyes, he realized how easy it could be to lie to her, saying he hadn't seen Mapleshade for moons. But he had to trust her. She'd resent him forever if he didn't.

"Yes," he admitted, bracing himself for her reaction.

"What?!" Tangleburr exclaimed, "Branchtail, how could you still be in contact with such a cat?!"

Branchtail was quick to defend himself. "I don't have a choice," he said, "She seeks me out in my dreams. I have no control over whether or not I awake in the Darkforest."

Tangleburr visibly relaxed.

"I have not willingly been to the Darkforest since I was an apprentice," Branchtail added.

"But what does she want with you?" Tangleburr asked, "You've already told her you weren't interested."

"What she wants," Branchtail said grimly, "Is to torment me. And I have no doubt she will continue to do so for the rest of my life. She'd rather see me suffer than kill me."

"Oh, Branchtail," Tangleburr murmured, drawing closer, "Is there anything you can do to keep her from invading your dreams?"

Branchtail hid his surprise at her sudden closeness. "No way that I know of," he replied.

Tangleburr sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Tentatively, Branchtail tried again. "Does this mean you'll forgive me?" he asked carefully.

She looked back up at him. "Yes," she said quietly, "I do. You did some mouse-brained things when you were younger. But I see how much you love your clan, how you'd never do anything to harm it. Yes, Branchtail, I forgive you for not sharing secrets with me. But please, if you truly love me and care for me at all, share things with me. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Relief spread through Branchtail as Tangleburr snuggled into his shoulder as they sat. He gave her a fond lick on her head and she let out a soft purr. They sat like this for a long while, until Tangleburr stirred. She removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him apologetically.

"As much as I'd like to still sit here," Tangleburr said, "I'd better get to the kits. No matter what, they're still going to be up bright and early tomorrow."

Branchtail gave a small snicker. That they would be. "Goodnight," he purred.

"Goodnight," Tangleburr purred, giving him a lick on the cheek.

Branchtail watched as Tangleburr made her way to the mossy nest that held their beloved kits, and eased her way in. Carefully, so as to not disturb them, she curled herself around them and closed her eyes.

Quietly, Branchtail turned to make his way out of the den. As he glanced back one more time, he gave one more fond look at his family. He made his way out of the den. All was right in Shadowclan.

(Sorry for the wait, but here's a longer-than-usual chapter)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 34

A few moons passed and Thunderclan had seemed to learn their lesson about kit thievery. It was a good thing too because Ivyshine was expecting and Dawncloud had recently given birth to Blossomkit and Swampkit. The two were energetic balls of fluff that never seemed to stop moving. Blossomkit was white with yellow eyes, while Swampkit was ginger and white, with leaf-green eyes. They were disappointed that Branchtail's kits were going to be made apprentices today, but they would soon have new companions in the form of Deerfoot's and Ivyshine's kits.

Branchtail and Tangleburr stood before their kits as they stood side-by-side in their last moments in the nursery. Their daughters' pelts were freshly groomed and their eyes were gleaming with excitement and they shifted restlessly. Branchtail had thought this day had come far too soon and by the glistening in Tangleburr's eyes, Branchtail could tell that she thought the same thing.

Today was the day that their daughters shed their status as kits and took their place as apprentices in the clan. It wouldn't be too long before Raggedstar called the clan meeting. He and Yellowfang were just as proud of their son's kits.

"We're so proud of you," Tangleburr purred.

"Thanks," Stormkit purred.

"Try not to give your mentors too much trouble," Branchtail teased.

"What?!" Pricklekit exclaimed, her green eyes wide with mock surprise, "Us? Never!"

"Yeah sure," Branchtail purred, flicking her ear with his tail.

The familiar yowl reached the ears of the family. There was silence for a moment. "Well this is it," Branchtail said finally.

Tangleburr gave Branchtail a brief, significant look. Their daughters' apprentice ceremonies weren't the only important event today.

Their daughters lead the way out of the nursery, their chins held high as they tried to hide the nervousness they were surely feeling. Rosekit gave the nursery a quick glance over her shoulder. She ducked her head in embarrassment as she met her parents' gazes.

"I don't know why she feels embarrassed," Tangleburr murmured, "It's quite natural for her to be missing the nursery."

Branchtail was saved from answering by the gathering of their clanmates in the clearing. As soon as every cat had settled, Raggedstar began to speak.

"Today," Raggedstar said proudly, "We come together to make three kits apprentices."

He paused for a moment to look fondly on his son's kits. "Come forward," he said.

Branchtail watched proudly as his three daughters stepped forward to be at the bottom of the rock. He scanned he crowd, wondering which warriors were picked to mentor his kits.

"Rosepaw," Rosepaw's amber eyes widen at the sound of her new name, "Your mentor will be Newtspeck."

Rosepaw nervously turned to see the ginger and black she-cat approaching her. The two touched noses.

"Pricklepaw," Raggedstar continued, "Your mentor will be Nutwhisker."

Pricklepaw didn't look as nervous as Rosepaw had, because Nutwhisker was their kin. His eyes were warm as he approached her. She happily touched noses with him.

And last but not least... "Stormpaw," Raggedstar said, "Rowanberry will be your mentor."

Stormpaw trotted over to where Rowanberry was approaching and touched noses with her.

"Rosepaw! Pricklepaw! Stormpaw!" the clan cheered.

"They'll be a pawful, for sure," Ivyshine puffed. Her stomach was so round now that even speaking was taking a significant effort. She was due any day now.

"Definitely," Tangleburr purred.

"And one last thing," Raggedstar said, not dismissing the meeting as would be customary. Amberleaf got to her paws and looked at him expectantly. Branchtail and Tangleburr glanced at each other.

"Amberleaf," Raggedstar said, giving the ginger she-cat a nod of acknowledgement, "You have served the clan well for several moons. Is it your wish to retire and take your place with the elders?"

Amberleaf nodded. "Yes, Raggedstar," she said, "It is."

"Then I grant you many seasons of rest. Starclan honors you for your many moons of dedicated service to Shadowclan," Raggedstar said.

Amberleaf drew back to stand with the throng of elders. Branchtail took a deep breath, bracing himself for Raggedstar's next words.

"Now, Shadowclan needs a new deputy," Raggedstar announced, "Before Amberleaf and the spirits of our ancestors, I name Shadowclan's new deputy. Branchtail, will you do me the honor of being my deputy?"

The crowd parted around him as he came forward. "I will, Raggedstar," he said. Then he turned to face Shadowclan. "I will serve Shadowclan the very best that I can," he vowed.

"Branchtail! Branchtail!" the clan called.

"Did you know?" Rosepaw exclaimed as she and her sisters swarmed him.

"Yes," Branchtail purred.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Stormpaw demanded.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Branchtail replied.

"Well it certainly was!" Pricklepaw said indignantly.

"Well, he couldn't very well tell you, now could he?" Tangleburr added, whisking her tail over Pricklepaw's ear.

"No, he couldn't," Rosepaw said.

A call came from the other side of the clearing, and Branchtail could see his daughters' mentors waiting. He gave Stormpaw a nudge. "You three better go, your mentors are waiting," he said.

"We finally get to see the territory!" Rosepaw squealed.

"Well, technically that's not tr-" Branchtail stopped as Tangleburr swept her tail across his mouth. He spat out her tail and gave a her a resentful look through narrowed eyes.

"We'll see you later!" Stormpaw said, over her shoulder as the three scampered to their mentors.

"And there they go," Branchtail said, as he watched them and their mentors disappear through the brambles.

"It seemed like yesterday they were newborns, huh," Tangleburr murmured.

"Yeah," Branchtail agreed, picturing them in his mind.

"Makes me feel old!" Tangleburr joked.

"Nah," Branchtail scoffed, "You're not old. You've got plenty of seasons left in you yet."

"Although, I do see some gray furs," Branchtail added, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Tangleburr gave him a swat with her forepaw. "That's because my pelt has gray, mouse-brain," she rolled her eyes.

They sat in silence, enjoying the weak rays of early newleaf. "Do you think we'll have more?" Tangleburr asked, turning to look at him.

Branchtail was abruptly jerked from his revere. "More what?" he asked.

"Kits," Tangleburr replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I mean, I don't see why we wouldn't," Branchtail replied, kind of at a loss at what to say.

"Good," Tangleburr said. And that was the end of that.

The next day was the regularly scheduled meeting with Aspen, or rather, Aspenleap as she was now called. She had chosen her name for her sister Snowleap, and their father Harley had no idea. Harley had no idea that his other daughter was alive and well in Shadowclan. For all he knew, she had bled out that day he had killed her mother.

And hopefully, it would stay that way, Branchtail mused as he followed his father and Snowleap into the night. He didn't want to imagine what Harley would do if he ever discovered that Snowleap was still alive.

Soon after, the trio made their way to the border and settled themselves near the Thunderpath to wait. Branchtail tried not to wince as monsters roared past. Raggedstar and Snowleap seem unperturbed and sat in silence.

After a few moments, there was a rustling beyond the Thunderpath. All three cats got to their paws, on high alert. A familiar shape emerged from the bracken, and stepped into the moonlight and looked around nervously. Branchtail could see her heave a sigh of relief as she saw them.

After the next monster passed by, Aspenleap hurled herself across the Thunderpath. She skidded to a halt, her flanks heaving as she panted. "It's so good to see you!" Snowleap purred. She bounded over to her sister and fondly touched noses with her.

"Aspenleap, I trust you are well?" Raggedstar asked.

"I am," Aspenleap's eyes were troubled, "But I don't think you'll like what I have to say."

Branchtail felt a feeling of foreboding wash over him. "And that is?" he asked.

"I know it has something to do with Windclan," she mewed, "But I don't know more than that. Thistlestar has only confided in Tigerclaw and Harley about it. Harley won't even tell me; that's how I know it has to be serious."

"Could they be planning an attack?" Raggedstar asked seriously.

Aspenleap shook her head. "No," she said, "I think it must be much more than that. After all, I don't think they'll try to just attack another clan again. We were defeated by Riverclan a half-moon ago we we tried to invade them."

For the first time, Branchtail noticed the fresh scar that parted the fur on her shoulders.

"Have they mentioned anything about Shadowclan?" Raggedstar asked.

Aspenleap looked amused. "Only to gripe and complain about you," she purred, "But other than that, no."

Raggedstar relaxed. "Thank you, Aspenleap," he said, "We'll see you in a moon. And we'll be sure to keep a close eye on Windclan. May Starclan light your path."

"And yours," Aspenleap replied.

She touched noses fondly one last time with her sister before turning to sprint across the Thunderpath. The Shadowclan cats watched as she disappeared into the undergrowth.

"We'll have to patrol the border with Windclan very closely from now on," Raggedstar said as they began walking back.

"Shouldn't we warn them?" Snowleap asked.

"No, because how would we explain ourselves?" Raggedstar replied.

"I see where you are coming from, but I still don't like it," Snowleap said.

"I know you don't," Raggedstar replied, "But it's for the good of the clan."

Snowleap dipped her head in defeat. "I know," she sighed.

"Cheer up Snowleap," Branchtail encouraged, "We know now that they're planning something so we can be one step ahead."

"I suppose you're right," Snowleap conceded.

The three slipped into camp silently. Most of the clan were in their den, with the exception of the returning moonhigh patrol and Deerfoot, who was standing watch near the entrance. He nodded respectfully at them. "Goodnight," Raggedstar said to Branchtail and Snowleap.

"Goodnight," they replied.

"Ugh, I forgot that I promised to patrol with Yellowfang towards Windclan tomorrow morning," Raggedstar yawned, "I'm going to be functioning on very little sleep."

Each turned and went to their respective dens. Branchtail first went to the apprentices' den and looked in on his sleeping daughters. Moonlight filtered into the den as Branchtail peered in, making their fur appear almost silver, especially Stormpaw's. Each of them were curled in their nests fast asleep. Carefully, Branchtail went in and gave each of them a gentle lick between the ears, trying not to wake them.

He slipped out of their den and made his way back to his own den. He carefully made his way past his slumbering clanmates to the nest he shared with Tangleburr. His beloved was currently fast asleep, her tail tucked over her nose. Branchtail stepped into the mossy nest and curled beside her. Within moments, he was asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 34

Branchtail was stalking the plump mouse. It was oblivious to his presence, continuing to nibble on a seed. He stalked closer...closer...

His eyes sprang open. He looked up to see that it had been Flowerdapple that had roughly shaken him awake.

"What's going on?" Tangleburr muttered groggily, having too been just woken up.

"Branchtail, have you seen Raggedstar?" Flowerdapple asked, her amber eyes anxious.

"No," Branchtail grunted, "But I remember saying that he was going hunting over by the Windclan border this morning."

"Ooh," Flowerdapple fretted, "It'll be too late by then!"

Branchtail hauled himself up. "What is it?" he asked.

"A Thunderclan apprentice is at the border, and says Harley wishes to speak with Raggedstar," Flowerdapple replied.

Branchtail narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Well," he said, "Trap or not, I'd better go and take a look."

"I'm coming with you," Tangleburr said, her drowsiness immediately disappearing.

Branchtail glanced at her, knowing that there was no point in him protesting and that she would just come anyway.

"Come on," he said.

Coming out into the clearing, Branchtail called the names of the first warriors he saw. "Cinderfur, Newtspeck, and Scorchfang, to me! Flowerdapple, go to Raggedstar and tell him what's going on."

The three warriors looked confused for a moment, but raced after Branchtail, and Tangleburr. Flowerdapple took off in the opposite direction to find Raggedstar and his patrol. As they were running, they passed Snowleap, who was collecting herbs. "What in Starclan is going on?!" she exclaimed, dropping her herbs in surprise.

"Harley's at the border," Branchtail said quickly, coming to a halt.

Determination shone in her blue eyes. "I'm coming with you," Snowleap declared.

"No you're not," Branchtail retorted.

"And how are you or any cat going to stop me?" she snorted, rolling her eyes.

Branchtail's amber eyes flashed. "I'm deputy, so I can order you back to camp," he growled.

"Don't you dare! This is my fight too!" Snowleap hissed.

Branchtail rolled his eyes. "Come on then," he muttered.

The group took off in haste, hurrying towards the border. Soon after, they reached the Thunderpath. A young gray tom was on their side of the Thunderpath. He looked nervous for a moment, but his cocky expression returned in moments. "It's about time you showed," the apprentice sneered.

"You want to say that again, furball?" Newtspeck snarled, looming over the young tom, "You have a lot of nerve, trespassing like this!"

He shrank back for a moment, but then drew himself back up to his full height. "You don't scare me!" he declared, "I'm an apprentice warrior of Thunderclan!"

"Yeah and I'm a hedgehog," Cinderfur rolled his eyes, "You're one of the rogues."

"Yeah, so what if I am?" the tom retorted defiantly.

"Then that means you won't be a true warrior," Cinderfur taunted.

The gray tom's blue eyes were blazing with anger and his fur bristled. But before he could make a retort, a voice silkily drifted from the other side of the Thunderpath. "Thank you, Foxpaw, for keeping them distracted.

Branchtail and his clanmates tended as they recognized the voice. Thistlestar slipped out of the bracken on the other side of the Thunderpath followed by Tigerclaw, Harley and... Aspenleap!

Tigerclaw and Harley pushed the terrified golden she-cat forward until she was trembling before Thistlestar.

"Aspenleap!" Snowleap choked out.

Harley swung his head around from sister to sister, realization beginning to dawn in his yellow eyes. "Oh mouse-dung!" Branchtail inwardly groaned.

"You really thought you could get away with this forever, did you?" Thistlestar sneered.

"I'm surprise it took you this long to notice," Cinderfur snorted.

"Shh!" his companions hissed in unison.

Thistlestar narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Now, as a demonstration of what happens when you cross me, she dies," he growled. He looked over Aspenleap, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"No!" Snowleap wailed, ready to surge forward. Branchtail and his patrol tensed.

Then Harley stepped before Aspenleap. "Thistlestar, if I may," he said calmly.

Thistlestar's eyes were widening with surprise, but he grunted, "Alright, get on with it. What do you have to say?"

Branchtail inhaled sharply. Was Harley interfering to save Aspenleap's life.

"Snowflake," Harley sneered, "I thought I killed you moons ago."

Snowleap widened at the mention of her kittypet name. "So it is true," Harley said, baring his teeth in a grin, "I had had my suspicions from the very beginning, but now I know.."

Then he rounded on Aspenleap. "So, you betrayed your father for your sister! You're just like your mother, weak and pathetic, both of you!" he snarled.

Aspenleap flattened her ears, this time out of rage. "Don't say a word against my mother!" she shrieked.

Then she bowled him over, amide shocked yowls. Branchtail moved to pull the the brawling kin apart. The two rolled onto the Thunderpath, with Harley clearly gaining the upper paw. "Monster!" Tangleburr shrieked, "Get away!"

Branchtail looked up, amber eyes wide as he saw the blue monster bearing down on the clan cats. Branchtail scrambled to the Shadowclan side of the Thunderpath while the other Thunderclan cats scrambled away. That left just Harley and Aspenleap. Harley was the last one to scramble away, but Aspenleap was too slow.

She scrambled after Harley, but with a sickening _Crunch!_ She was thrown through the air and landed with a _Thump!_ on the other side of the Thunderpath. Aspenleap lay still on the verge of the Thunderpath, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

Snowleap let out a shocked yowl and raced to her sister's side. Aspenleap's blue eyes were staring at nothing. She was dead.

"No!" Snowleap wailed, burying her face in Aspenleap's neck. The Shadowclan cats ran to her side. Branchtail looked back to see Harley looking cold and emotionless and Thistlestar looked triumphant and pleased. Tigerclaw and Foxpaw, however, looked horrified. This, Branchtail thought, was not something an apprentice should have seen.

"You!" Snowleap screamed, sprinting to her paws, her eyes full of blue fire, "You did this!"

This was directed towards Harley. "Me?" he snorted, "The stupid she-cat wasn't quick enough. She attacked _me_ , not the other way around."

"You cold-hearted, son of a-," Snowleap snarled. Then she tried lunging at Harley, but both Branchtail and Cinderfur held her back.

"You don't even care that she was her daughter!" Snowleap shrieked, struggling against Cinderfur and Branchtail.

"I have no daughters," Harley said coldly, swishing his tail.

"Alright," Tigerclaw interrupted, stepping in front of Harley, "Enough blood has been shed here today. Every cat go home."

"You dare tell your clan leader what to do?" Thistlestar laughed.

Tigerclaw fixed him with a steely look. "Yes, I dare," he retorted, "A cat just _died_ here, Thistlestar."

Thistlestar seemed to consider his deputy's words. "Alright," he conceded, "Back to camp."

"This isn't over," Harley growled at Snowleap.

"No it isn't," Snowleap agreed angrily.

Harley flashed the Shadowclan cats one more vicious look before slinking off after his clanmates into the undergrowth.

Branchtail turned to his clanmates. Snowleap was crouched beside the unmoving body of Aspenleap "Come on," he said gently, "We better move before another monster comes."

Snowleap looked blankly up at him. Branchtail sank his teeth into Aspenleap's scruff and carefully dragged the fallen warrior from the Thunderpath.

Branchtail laid the she-cat in the grass. Her legs were bent at awkward angles and her tail was snapped. Tangleburr gently groomed the blood from the she-cat's face as she would clean off dirt of one of her and Branchtail's kits.

"She'll be given a warriors' burial," Tangleburr said gently, laying her tail on the medicine cat's shoulder.

Snowleap looked at her beseechingly, like a kit would look to its mother. "But how will I see her again? She wasn't warrior born."

"Well, neither are you and yet you are still able to communicate with Starclan," Cinderfur pointed out.

Snowleap did looked slightly less upset at this. "She'll watch over us, always," Tangleburr whispered.

Snowleap sat up and took a deep breath. "Yes, she will," she agreed.

Carefully, Tangleburr and Cinderfur laid Aspenleap's body across Branchtail and Snowleap's shoulders.

They silently returned to camp. Raggedstar immediately came to meet them, his eyes widening with shock. "What happened?!" he demanded.

"A monster killed her," Branchtail replied, gently lying Aspenleap on the ground, "She and Harley were fighting near the Thunderpath and..."

"Then we will sit vigil for her," Raggedstar said grimly, "Starclan will honor her, though rogue born she was."

And that was exactly what happened. Not many cats in the clan had exactly met her before, but they knew what Aspenleap had done for the clan. And each cat came forward to pay their respects. As was custom, Aspenleap laid in the center of the clearing, her golden fur arranged with sweet-smelling herbs to mask the scent of death.

Branchtail carefully approached his father. "I failed you," he said, bowing his head.

"How?" Raggedstar asked simply.

"A cat died on my watch," Branchtail replied miserably, "A very important one."

"You did not tell Aspenleap to attack Harley. She did that on her own. And, she was not your clanmate. No doubt she would not have listened, especially provoked," Raggedstar explained.

"But that doesn't change the fact that she died and now we lost our spy," Branchtail pointed out.

Raggedstar gazed at him compassionately. "Death is a part of life," he murmured, "I am not angry with you. It was an accident. A terrible, tragic accident. Do not blame yourself."

Branchtail glanced at Aspenleap. "Kinda hard not too," he retorted, lashing his tail.

"It will come easier with time," Raggedstar replied, "Now, come on, lets go and sit vigil."

Branchtail just nodded and followed his father.

A few moons had passed since Aspenleap's unfortunate demise. Life in Shadowclan went on. Ivyshine gave birth to a gray and white she-kit with blue eyes that she and Deerfoot named Featherkit. Her brother and sister, unfortunately, were stillborn. Ivyshine and Deerfoot named them Larkkit and Breezekit, not wanting to send the kits to Starclan nameless.

Branchtail was leading patrol one warm day towards the Windclan border. "Sure is a hot day!" Stormpaw yawned.

Branchtail looked at his daughter affectionately. "Yeah, but imagine how much worse Windclan has it. There's no trees to block the sun!""

"Speaking of Windclan, we're nearing the border and I don't smell any fresh scents," Mousewing remarked.

"Actually, I think I smell... Thunderclan!" Finchflight growled, sniffing deeply, "The whole border reeks of them!"

"Great Starclan! Have they invaded Windclan?!" Mousewing exclaimed

"Only one way to find out," Branchtail said. He glanced in concern at Stormpaw. His daughter hadn't ever been in battle before. And Thunderclan would be keen to see her dead since she was his daughter.

"Branchtail, I can see you looking at me. I'm _fine_!" Stormpaw rolled her eyes, reminding Branchtail of her mother.

"If there's a fight, I'm sending you back to camp for reinforcements," Branchtail warned.

Stormpaw narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. A rustle in the long grass immediately drew Branchtail's attention. The grasses parted to reveal a young golden she-cat with dark ginger patches and a ginger and brown apprentice. Branchtail realized she smelled not of Thunderclan, but of Windclan. The she-cat was a Windclan warrior. When she saw them, she froze, the fur on her spine rose. "What do you want?" she asked carefully.

"What is your name?" Branchtail asked her.

"Daylight," she replied, "And this is my apprentice, Sandpaw. And again, what is it that you want?"

"Well, Daylight, Sandpaw, I'm Branchtail, deputy of Shadowclan, and these are Mousewing, Finchflight, and Stormpaw," Branchtail replied, "My clanmates and I were on patrol when we smelled Thunderclan. Is everything alright in your clan?"

Sandpaw eyed the Shadowclan cats suspiciously. Daylight hesitated, before sighing. "We have been taken over by Thunderclan. No Windclan cat has been allowed to leave camp."

"You're here," Stormpaw pointed out.

"That's only because one of those rogues, how can I say it 'has a thing for me' as creepy enough," Daylight shuddered.

Sandpaw growled deep in his throat. "He will never get near you!" the apprentice growled, "I will never let him!"

Daylight looked at her apprentice affectionately "I thank you for your loyalty, Sandpaw," she purred, "But I can take care of myself."

"This is awful!" Stormpaw exclaimed, "Thunderclan is basically absorbing Windclan!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Stormpaw asked before Branchtail could stop her.

Daylight shook her head regretfully. "No, I don't think so," she replied.

"There must be something," Branchtail insisted, "Let me and my clanmates come up with a plan. Meet us at the border at the same time tomorrow. Will that work?"

"I should be able to slip away. If I ask Dewscar, that is," Daylight shuddered again, "I will try to let Tallstar know of Shadowclan's efforts to help us. He is currently under an all day and all night guard, with no cats from Windclan being allowed to see him."

"Alright, may Starclan light your path," Branchtail replied.

"And yours," Daylight said. Sandpaw dipped his head respectfully. Branchtail couldn't help but notice how Stormpaw's gaze lingered on the Windclan apprentice. Branchtail shook his head. He had to be mistaken.

Branchtail led the way away from the border. Now he had to talk to Raggedstar. Thunderclan had to be stopped.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 35

Branchtail led the way back to Shadowclan's camp. "We have to convince Raggedstar to help Windclan," Stormpaw said.

"I don't think it will take much," Branchtail remarked, glancing back at her.

Soon after, they were in the camp. Saying his goodbyes to the other members of his patrol, Branchtail made his way towards Raggedstar's den. His father was just stepping out of his den, evidently having just conferenced with Dawncloud, who was no doubt discussing her preferences with who should mentor her kits. "Branchtail," Raggedstar said, upon seeing him, "What can I do for you?"

"My patrol and I received some disturbing news today," Branchtail said.

"Oh?" Raggedstar replied, sitting back.

"Thunderclan has taken over Windclan," Branchtail announced.

Raggedstar looked astonished. "They what?!" he yowled, his patchy fur bristling in shock.

"Yes," he confirmed, "I spoke to one of their warriors at the border. She said that Thunderclan is keeping the whole clan inside the camp."

"We have to help them," Raggedstar said determinably.

"And that's what I was going to ask you," Branchtail said.

"Any suggestions before I involve the clan?" Raggedstar asked.

"Riverclan," Branchtail replied, "They could help us."

"I suppose that would work," Raggedstar agreed, "We would have to convince them first."

"Wouldn't the reason that a clan has taken over another be reason enough?" Branchtail asked dryly.

"Perhaps," Raggedstar said, "But they may not be keen in fighting for another clan."

"I told Daylight I'd meet her by the border," Branchtail said, "To discuss our plan of action."

Raggedstar nodded, "Good," he said, "You'll go to the Windclan border, and I will go to Riverclan. But I'll go when you've come back and confirmed this plan with Daylight."

"Alright," Branchtail agreed.

"And now to announce this to the clan," Raggedstar said.

Then he turned and leaped onto the Clanrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Clanrock for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

Slowly but surely the clan began to gather under the Clanrock to see what their leader needed to discuss.

"Could this be our apprentice ceremony?" Swampkit was saying beside Blossomkit.

The white she-kit gave her brother a shove. "We don't get to be apprentices for another moon, mouse-brain!"

"Mouse-brain yourself!" Swampkit retorted, giving his sister a swipe with a forepaw. Blossomkit ducked

While the older kits squabbled, little Featherkit tottered out of the nursery, with Ivyshine close behind. His sister hardly ever let her single surviving kit out of her sight. Ashheart padded out behind the pair.

Branchtail made his way over to sit by Tangleburr. "You know what this is about, don't you," she whispered.

"Yeah," Branchtail replied. He didn't try to elaborate.

"Cats of Shadowclan," Raggedstar announced, "I have some grave news. Thunderclan has taken over Windclan.

Shocked yowls came from the crowd. "How can this be?!" Hollyflower yowled.

"They must have more recruits that we originally imagined," Raggedstar said, dipping his head.

"So? What are we going to do?" Nutwhisker called.

"I have decided that we will try and persuade Riverclan to help us. Then it will be three clans versus one. I don't like it because of all the bloodshed that will likely accompany it, but I don't see what other choice we have," Raggedstar continued.

"Our first battle!" Stormpaw whispered loudly. She and her sisters exchanged thrilled glances.

"Shh!" Branchtail hissed with a stern look. Speaking of, he didn't even think he would allow his daughters to come to the battle. Firstly, they had begun their apprenticeship only a few short moons ago, and second, the moment that Harley learned who they were, he'd be out to kill them. Branchtail knew that without a doubt that his daughters would be unhappy with him. But they'd have to see that he was doing it for their own good.

"Branchtail spoke to a Windclan warrior at the border. This warrior has agreed to meet with Branchtail tomorrow and he will tell her what we have proposed. Once she agrees, I will take some warriors and go to Riverclan. Understood?" Raggedstar said.

There were nods and murmurs of confirmation from the crowd.

"Mentors, I would like a word with you," Raggedstar called, "Meeting dismissed!"

Raggedstar leapt off the Clanrock. With a brief goodbye to Tangleburr, Branchtail made his way over to where Newtspeck, Nutwhisker, and Rowanberry were.

"I know that your apprentices are no doubt excited for the prospect of their first battle," Raggedstar said, "But I have decided that they are not to accompany us. Harley and his rogues will fight to kill. They will be more useful watching the kits and guarding the camp.

All three mentors nodded. "Yes, they've only been training for three moons," Rowanberry agreed.

"They can teach Swampkit, Blossomkit, and Featherkit those fighting moves they've been dying to learn," Newtspeck purred.

"Ashheart and the elders will make sure things don't get too out of paw," Nutwhisker added, thinking of the pregnant queen and elders.

"Good," Raggedstar nodded, "Then it's a plan."

The group dispersed. Now Branchtail had to think how he was going to tell his daughters that they wouldn't be accompanying them...

The next day, Branchtail made his way to the border. He made extra sure he was quiet, exhibiting the stealth that Shadowclan was most famous for as he slipped through the pines. Then he made it to the spot where he was supposed to meet Daylight. There was a rustling. "Starclan, please have it be Daylight, and not a Thunderclan warrior!" Branchtail silently pleaded.

His pleas seemed to be answered. Daylight, followed by her apprentice Sandpaw, slipped out of the bracken. She glanced around nervously, her whiskers twitching. Branchtail moved to reveal himself, inwardly cursing when he brushed against a bush.

Daylight jumped, unsheathing her claws, baring her teeth in a snarl. Sandpaw was quick to follow in suit. "Whoa! Whoa! It's me!" Branchtail quickly said, stepping away from the bushes.

Mentor and apprentice visibly relaxed. "Branchtail," Daylight greeted with a nod.

"Daylight," Branchtail replied with the same respectful nod, "Sandpaw. How are you?"

"As well as we can be," Daylight replied, "This is day two of the clan being fed hardly anything. Those rogue mongrels eat whatever we hunt."

"That will not be the case for very long," Branchtail said, "We-"

"Actually," Daylight interrupted, "I spoke to Tallstar and he came up with an alternative plan."

Branchtail twitches his ears and leaned forward. "Well?" he said expectantly.

Daylight lowered her head and scuffed the ground with her front paws in embarrassment. "You're not going to like to hear this, but Windclan has tunnels; tunnels that reach everywhere, even under Shadowclan territory," she admitted, glancing up guiltily.

Branchtail knew he should be mad. Who knew how long these tunnels had been in existence. Moons, seasons, even. But now was not the time for hostilities. He settled for a sigh.

"Tallstar was thinking," Daylight continued, "That we could smuggle the queens, kits, elders, and any sick out, and Shadowclan and Riverclan warriors in."

Branchtail nodded. "That could work," he replied, "I would have to inform Raggedstar of this change in plans."

"Alright," Daylight said, glancing at her apprentice, "Be prepared for a fight tomorrow."

Then she turned back to Branchtail. "I really can't thank you enough for helping Windclan?" Daylight said.

Branchtail was a bit taken aback. "Why wouldn't we help?" he asked.

Daylight turned away. "In Windclan, kits are taught from birth never to trust a Shadowclan cat, that it would only bring about misery," she murmured.

"Well, in Shadowclan, _we're_ taught that Windclan is nothing but a group of skinny, rabbit-munchers," Branchtail challenged.

Daylight's eyes flashed and Sandpaw growled. Then she relaxed, "I guess there's more to your clan," she conceded.

"And more to yours," Branchtail replied.

Daylight nodded. "Bring your leader, in say, two days," she said, "I can't come a third day in a row. Those rogues aren't _that_ stupid."

"Alright," Branchtail replied.

"Starclan be with you," Daylight said.

"And you," Branchtail replied.

Daylight turned and disappeared into the bracken. Sandpaw glanced at him briefly, before doing the same. Branchtail turned and made the trek home.

Once he got back, he explained Tallstar's alternative plan. Raggedstar let out an ill-tempered growl upon learning about the tunnels. "We'll address that particular problem later," Raggedstar growled, "But in the mean time, yes, we'll use that plan. For now, I will round up some other warriors and we'll go to Riverclan."

"Alright," Branchtail replied with a respectful nod.

Soon after, Raggedstar and Branchtail left the camp, with Mousewing and Russetfur with them. They used their tunnel that went under the Thunderpath to Fourtrees. It was ironic, Branchtail thought, that they too had a secret tunnel.

They passed by Fourtrees and were soon in Riverclan territory. "Remember," Raggedstar murmured, "We're only here to talk."

The Shadowclan cats walked beside the river. A rustling sounded from the reeds. A patrol stepped from the reeds, with its members being Swanfeather, Rainspeckle. and Dawnbright. "Shadowclan!" hissed Swanfeather, her silver and black fur bristling.

"We need to speak with Crookedstar," Raggedstar said, stepping forward.

The three Riverclan cats glanced at each other. "Why then, have you brought warriors with you?" Rainspeckle challenged, taking a step forward.

"Would _you_ let your clan leader go into enemy territory alone?" Russetfur challenged.

"No," Rainspeckle admitted, stepping back to stand next to the other members of his patrol.

"Fine," Swanfeather growled, "But no funny business."

Swanfeather led the way, her tail held high. Rainspeckle and Dawnbright fell into step on both sides.

Soon, they reached the Riverclan camp. All around, Riverclan cats were emerging from their dens to get a look at the intruders. "Why are they here?" a heavy-looking apprentice asked Blackclaw, his green eyes wide.

"If you listen, Heavypaw, you might just find out," Blackclaw replied, his voice betraying the tension he felt at the sight of the visitors.

"Swanfeather, why have you brought these Shadowclan cats here?" Crookedstar demanded.

Branchtail tried not to stare. It was one thing to see Crookedstar's jaw from afar, but quite another to see it up close. He knew that the Riverclan leader had had some accident when he was young that left him like this, but nothing beyond that.

"Have you kept any tabs on your Windclan neighbors lately?" Raggedstar asked.

Crookedstar was immediately suspicious. "Why?" he asked, his voice full of distrust.

"Because Thunderclan has invaded and taken over the clan," Branchtail replied.

"You lie!" Leopardfur snarled.

Crookedstar laid the tip of his tail on her shoulder. "Take a patrol to the border," he said, "You'll be able to smell if it's true."

Leopardfur nodded and flicked her tail. Three warriors followed her out of the camp. "In the mean time," Crookedstar said, "Make yourselves comfortable."

Branchtail sat down and his clanmates and leader copied. Crookedstar settled down. "How are things in Shadowclan?" the Riverclan leader asked.

"Good," Raggedstar replied, "My daughter Ivyshine has recently kitted. She and Deerfoot are proud parents to a she-kit named Featherkit."

Branchtail noticed that he did not mention Featherkit's dead littermates, Larkkit and Breezekit.

"Congratulations," Crookedstar replied with a nod.

"Thank you," Raggedstar replied, "And how are things in Riverclan?"

"We have a new apprentice," Crookedstar said, "You saw him earlier, Heavypaw."

Just then, Leopardfur and her patrol returned to camp. "They're telling the truth," she confirmed, "Thunderclan's stench was everywhere."

"Great Starclan!" Crookedstar exclaimed, getting to his paws.

Raggedstar and the Shadowclan cats also got to their paws. "That is why we came," Raggedstar said, "There is a network of tunnels stretching from Windclan's territory outward, including some that lead from their camp into our territories."

"What?!" Leopardfur snarled, "How long have you known this?!"

"Only since recently," Branchtail said quickly.

Leopardfur narrowed her eyes in disbelief, but didn't say anything.

"We were hoping you'd help us," Raggedstar continued, "Shadowclan was planning on using the tunnels to get the Windclan kits, queens, elders, and sick out, and our warriors in."

Crookedstar was nodding. "This could work," he replied, "Riverclan will help free Windclan."

"Thank you," Raggedstar replied, bowing his head.

"The Windclan warrior we spoke to said to come back to the border in two days time," Branchtail added.

Raggedstar glanced at Branchtail. "She said she would then go into the tunnel and dig out the entrance on our side," Branchtail continued.

"Would you like to send a representative when we talk to Daylight tomorrow?" Raggedstar asked.

"That is a generous offer, and one we will accept," Crookedstar replied, "Leopardfur, you will accompany the Shadowclan cats to the border."

Leopardfur nodded. "Alright, Crookedstar," she agreed.

"Then that is all we have to say," Raggedstar said, "Thank you."

"There should always be four clans," Crookedstar replied, with a respectful nod that Raggedstar reciprocated.

Then Raggedstar turned to Branchtail, Russetfur, and Mousewing. "Be prepared for what may be the battle of your lives," he said grimly.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 36

Two days later at exactly the time hey had met before, Branchtail led Raggedstar to the place where they were to meet Daylight. On their way they met Leopardfur.

"Greetings," Leopardfur said, dipping her head.

She surveyed them. "Wow, up close, I can totally tell you are father and son," Leopardfur said.

Raggedstar and Branchtail looked at each other. Raggedstar's eyes were shining with pride. "Thank you," he replied.

Moments later, Daylight emerged from the long grass, just as she had done before. Only this time, she was without Sandpaw.

"My name is Daylight," Daylight said, "And you're Raggedstar, leader of Shadowclan, and Leopardfur, Riverclan's deputy if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, I am," Leopardfur replied.

"I will return to camp, and go into the tunnel that leads to Shadowclan. The tunnel, I believe, is a dead end. I will tunnel an exit," Daylight explained, "I'll come and get you from here so you know where it is. I'll then come through with my elders, kits, and queens."

"Alright," Raggedstar replied, "It's a plan. The Riverclan warriors will be coming to the Shadowclan camp soon."

"Alright," Daylight said. Then she took off running across the moor.

"Wow, this is probably the first time I've ever seen a Windclan cat run. Now wonder they have the reputation of being so fast," Branchtail said, watching Daylight disappear.

"We'd better conceal ourselves," Raggedstar said, "We don't need to be caught by any rogues."

The trio walked a bit deeper into the pines. "How do you live here?" Leopardfur said bluntly. Immediately after she said it, she realized how rude she came across. "I don't mean it in a bad way," she amended quickly, "I just couldn't imagine living among the shadows."

"We just do," Branchtail replied, "Just like you live near the river. I couldn't imagine having to swim."

"Well, you get wet sometimes, you have marshes everywhere," Leopardfur pointed out.

"It's much different than being fully submerged," Raggedstar put in.

"I suppose," Leopardfur replied stiffly.

They sat in silence, not getting too comfortable in case they had to spring into action. A Windclan scent reached Branchtail's nose and he turned to see Daylight racing towards them from the pines.

"Follow me!" Daylight called. Then she turned and began heading back into the trees.

Raggedstar, Branchtail, and Leopardfur quickly followed her into the pines. Daylight would glance back every once in a while.

Soon she stopped and called, "This is the place!"

The entrance wasn't all that remarkable; it was just a roughly dug hole in the ground that led to darkness. It was not very big, and likely not to be noticed by a passing patrol. "I'm going to go now. May Starclan be with you," she said.

"And you," the others chorused.

Daylight slipped into the darkness. After a few moments, Leopardfur said snootily, "She better not get herself caught."

"Pretty sure she wasn't planning on it," Branchtail retorted. Leopardfur only snorted.

Again, they sat in silence. It must be quite a trek, Branchtail reflected all the way from Windclan's camp to here. To add to that, Daylight still had to sneak the queens, kits, and elders out. It seemed that they may be there for a while. And they couldn't even go in and help Daylight, all they could do was wait.

"I will go and see if the Riverclan warriors have arrived yet, and inform Crookedstar of our progress," Leopardfur said finally.

Then she disappeared into the pines. "Thank Starclan she's gone!" Branchtail burst out.

Raggedstar let out a mrrow of laughter. "Yes, she's rather prickly," Raggedstar purred.

"I hope Daylight is alright," Branchtail said, "If Harley's there, he will kill her."

"Hopefully it will not come to that and Daylight will be able to get them out," Raggedstar replied.

"Yes, hopefully," Branchtail echoed.

After a little while, pawsteps echoed from in the tunnel. Raggedstar and Branchtail braced themselves and unsheathed her claws, but it was just Daylight. "Thank Starclan," Branchtail sighed.

Daylight shook out her ginger and white fur. Then she stepped aside and let her clanmates streak out of the darkness.

For the first time, Branchtail got a look at the refugees. A black elder had come out first and he had a tiny kit in his jaws, so young that it's eyes hadn't even opened yet. There was a queen carrying another infant kit in her jaws. There were three other elders with them, and three young apprentices, about as young as Branchtail's daughters. He noticed that Sandpaw wasn't among them. He must be one of Windclan's eldest apprentices. Lastly, stepped Barkface, Windclan's medicine cat.

"Time for introductions," Daylight said, "The black tom is Crowfur, the brown tom is Hareflight, and the last is Aspenfall."

The three toms meowed their greetings, Crowfur's being muffled due to the kit he was carrying.

"I'm Appledawn," the queen added, setting her newborn gently on the ground, "Finchkit is the kit being held by Crowfur and I've got Streamkit. Tallstar is their father."

Branchtail was surprised. He had no idea that the Windclan leader had even had kits, let alone a mate.

"And I'm Berrypaw!" a pale ginger tom apprentice said cheerfully, "And these are my brother and sister Sagepaw and Lilypaw."

Sagepaw, a black-and-brown tom, and Lilypaw, a ginger she-cat with brown ears and paws meowed their greetings, looking a bit nervous to be this deep inside enemy territory.

"As you know, I am Raggedstar and this is my deputy and son, Branchtail," Raggedstar said.

"Starclan thanks you for what you are doing for Windclan," Barkface said gratefully.

"Thunderclan needs to be stopped," Raggedstar replied, "Now this way to Shadowclan's camp."

Raggedstar and Branchtail led the way back into the camp. By the smell that reached Branchtail's nose, he came to the conclusion that Riverclan was already in camp. A battle was on the horizon.

Inside the camp was a flurry of activity with Shadowclan and Riverclan warriors alike. Snowleap, Runningnose, and Littlecloud came forward to the Windclan cats and take them to respective dens.

Raggedstar leaped onto the Clanrock. Upon seeing him, Crookedstar did the same. Branchtail and Leopardfur took their places below it.

"Cats of Shadowclan and Riverclan!" Raggedstar yowled, "Today we put an end to Thistlestar's tyranny by taking back Windclan!"

Cheers came from the Shadowclan and Riverclan cats.

"Now, the tunnel leads directly into Windclan's camp. As far as we know, they do not know that we are coming," Crookedstar continued, "So we have the element of surprise. The tunnel, according to Daylight, walks two across."

"We need to be quick and efficient to get across the territory," Raggedstar said.

"Another thing," Crookedstar said, "Do not fight to kill. The Thunderclan cats are only fighting because they're loyal to their leader and have no choice. The rogues, however..."

Crookedstar's growl was the answer to that.

"That is a good point," Raggedstar said, dipping his head, "The rogues and Thistlestar are out real enemies."

"Do you have anything else?" Crookedstar asked.

"No, you?" Raggedstar asked, looking at him.

"Nope," Crookedstar replied.

In unison, they said, "Meeting dismissed!"

Raggedstar and Crookedstar leaped off of the Clanrock and began to discuss battle tactics. Branchtail went over to where his daughters were. "You told us to stay behind?!" Stormpaw demanded angrily.

Branchtail had been expecting their anger. "Yes," he replied, "I did."

"Why?!" Rosepaw exclaimed, lashing her tail. "Why don't you think we're ready?!"

"Listen to me," Branchtail said seriously, "You have only been training for three moons. And, Harley will target you. He has since your kithood. He will _kill_ all three of you if he gets the chance. I will _not_ let him have the chance. Understood?"

The three nodded. "Good," Branchtail said affectionately. He gave each of them a fond lick between the ears. "I will see you when the battle is over. I love all three of you."

"Good luck," Pricklepaw whispered, "We love you too."

"And be safe," Stormpaw added, "You and Mother both."

"We will do our best," Branchtail replied, "But you know that we can't always guarantee we'll be safe."

"We know," Rosepaw murmured.

Branchtail gave them one last, affectionate look before going to find Tangleburr. He weaved his way through the crowd of his own clanmates and Riverclan cats. Branchtail found her by Deerfoot, Ivyshine, and Featherkit. Deerfoot was trying to convince his mate to stay behind.

"Ivyshine," Deerfoot pleaded, "You need to stay behind! Featherkit needs you! What will she do if both of us were to die?"

Ivyshine lifted her chin defiantly. "She'd have Ashheart then," she retorted.

"Please don't let it come to that!" Deerfoot begged, "Just stay!"

Ivyshine sighed. "Alright, fine," she grumbled, reminded Branchtail of Yellowfang.

"Yay!" Featherkit squeaked, not fully understanding the situation, "Mama's staying!"

"Yes, your mother is staying," Deerfoot said, wrapping his tail around his tiny daughter.

Tangleburr turned her attention to Branchtail. "You were looking for me?" Tangleburr said.

Somehow she knew before he even opened his mouth. "Yeah, could I have a word?" Branchtail asked.

"Of course," she said, stepping away from where the little family stood.

"I already spoke to the kits, I just wanted to say, that I love you no matter what," Branchtail said.

Tangleburr stared back lovingly. "And I, you," she purred, "We'll be fine."

Branchtail wished he shared her confidence. "Harley will never see it coming," she continued.

A call came. Raggedstar and Crookedstar had finished speaking. The leaders were ready. And now they had to be too. Raggedstar and Crookedstar went to stand near the exit.

Seeing that their leaders were ready, the steady stream of Riverclan and Shadowclan warriors made their way towards them. Branchtail weaves his way through the crowd to stand by Leopardfur who was behind the two leaders. Daylight was right behind them.

"Ready?" Raggedstar called.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Branchtail replied.

Raggedstar gave a nod. Then he and Crookedstar lead the way out of camp. Making their way through the pines, they arrived at the hole Daylgiht had dug.

"This is it, then," Crookedstar said.

"Yes," Raggedstar replied.

The two clan leaders glanced at each other, and led the way into the darkness. Branchtail took a deep breath and followed.

(Wow! 2 chapters in one day! Also just wanted to clear up, Ravenfur is a character of my own invention and that I do not think that the whole of Thunderclan is evil in this story. Just that they are clan cats following a bad leader, and as for if they will stop following him... well you'll have to read on!)


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 37

The smell of dirt bombarded Branchtail's senses as he padded into the darkness. In his opinion, worms, not cats, should live underground. He could tell his clanmates and the Riverclan cats felt the same. He listened to their mutterings.

"Ugh. I'm going to have dirt in my pelt for days."

"How can Windclan live like this?"

"Yuck..."

"Shhh!" Raggedstar hissed, whipping his head around for a moment.

The mutterings fell silent. All Branchtail could now hear was the sound of pawsteps. Occasionally, the tunnel because brighter from occasional small holes in the top of the tunnel that lead to the sun above. Branchtail was pretty sure they were still in Shadowclan. The earth smelled like pine.

After walking in silence for a bit, the scent of the air changed. Yes, it still smelled like dirt, but a bit sweeter. Branchtail identified the scent as that of the sweet smell of moor heather and other grasses. They were now in Windclan's territory.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," Crookedstar murmured.

Soon another new scent reached Branchtail. It was the smell of cats, many cats. He recognized it as a combination of Windclan and rogue cats. They were getting very close to the camp. Up ahead, sunlight shone in from the end of the tunnel. There was the Windclan camp.

"Shadowclan! Attack!" Raggedstar yowled right as Crookedstar yowled, "Riverclan, attack!"

Branchtail raced towards the daylight and burst into the clearing, blinking his eyes in the sunlight. Startled yowls came from around the clearing. Rogues, many more than before, were around the clearing. "Attack fools!" Harley screeched to his cats.

Windclan cats, upon seeing who invaded, immediately turned on their tormentors. It was soon evident that the rogue cats were outnumbered. As Branchtail fought a ginger she-cat, a black rogue tom burst into the clearing. "Harley! The Thunderclan flea-bags have revolted!" he yowled.

"Yes!" Branchtail silently cheered. The rogues would have no chance.

Branchtail sank his teeth into the ginger she-cat's shoulder. She let out a squeal and raced out of the camp, leaving Branchtail to spit out ginger fur.

A yowl sounded behind him to see a huge gray tom leaping at him, his claws extended and his teeth bared in a snarl. Branchtail dodged and sank his teeth into the tom's tail as he flew by. The tom howled in pain and rage and ripped his tail free. The two toms fought until the gray tom conceded, and raced from the camp.

A familiar screech reached Branchtail's ears. He turned quickly to see Raggedstar fighting Harley. And it seemed like Raggedstar was losing. Branchtail began to run to help, but was stopped by two white identical rogues. "Let me go, flea-bags!" Branchtail snarled.

"And let you stop Harley from finishing his work? I don't think so," one of them laughed.

Branchtail hissed and spat in their face. He glanced past them and widened his eyes in fear as if he had seen something truly horrifying. The two toms whipped around to see what Branchtail was talking about. As soon as they were distracted, Branchtail rammed past them and took off running. Behind them, the two toms let out identical yowls of shock.

Branchtail was a moment too late. It seemed as though time had stopped. Harley dug his claws into Raggedstar's neck and tore out his throat. Raggedstar's eyes were wide as he fell to the ground with a horrible gurgling sound. Harley's eyes were full of an evil satisfaction as the Shadowclan leader bled out. Raggedstar fell into the healing trance before dying again. The wound was too deep for Starclan to fix.

Branchtail let out an angry snarl and leapt onto the back of his father's killer. "Harley!" he roared.

"Aw! How touching! The little kit has come to avenge his father's death!" Harley spat.

Branchtail saw red. He took Harley's neck in his jaw and snapped it. The loud _Crack!_ echoed in the clearing.

Branchtail jumped back as Harley fell, his jaws parted in what almost looked as surprise, his eyes staring at nothing. The cat who had tormented the clans for moons was dead. And at Branchtail's paw. And to add to it, Branchtail had used a fighting move from the Darkforest. Only in the Darkforest would they teach how to snap necks in such a manner. Somewhere, Mapleshade was cackling gleefully.

Disregarding Harley for a moment, Branchtail ran to his father's side. Raggedstar's amber eyes stared at nothing. He, too, was dead. "I am so, so sorry," Branchtail whispered, "I was too late."

All around him, cats were still fighting. For a moment, a brown and black she-cat stopped fighting. "Harley's dead!" she yowled.

The rogues released their opponents and looked as though they were about to run. "No!" yowled a chillingly familiar voice.

Thistlestar had made it to camp, followed by a whole group of Thunderclan's warriors. "For Starclan's sake!" he screeched, "Keep fighting them!"

Some rogues looked a bit hesitant about obeying these orders and the Thunderclan cats ignored them all together, but the fighting continued. All that kept echoing in Branchtail's mind was, "He's dead, he's dead, and it's all my fault."

He felt almost as though he was in a daze. But he shook his head vigorously. Branchtail could grieve later. Now onto Thistlestar...

Branchtail frantically looked around the clearing, looking for the familiar gray tom. There he was! The Thunderclan leader was locked in battle with Deerfoot.

The gray and brown Shadowclan warrior was evenly matched with Thistlestar. Branchtail knew that he would need help eventually. Thistlestar was a clan leader with nine lives, wasn't he?

Branchtail wasn't too late to save another clanmate. Deerfoot acknowledged Branchtail's presence with a tiny nod and the two began fighting with all their strength. "Branchtail!" Thistlestar sneered, "Too late to save your precious father, eh?"

Branchtail let out a yowl of frustration. Thistlestar was a formidable fighter. Deerfoot reared back and scored his claws across the leader's throat.

Thistlestar fell back with blood pouring from his neck from the long, thing claw marks Deerfoot made.

Deerfoot and Branchtail jumped backwards in surprise. Thistlestar's eyes were full of rage, but turned to panic. Why?

"Why does he look so afraid?" Branchtail thought, feeling confused, "He may not have nine lives, but he must have _some_ left at least."

Or maybe not. Thistlestar's spasms were getting weaker and weaker, until abruptly, they stopped. Blood continued to flow from his neck.

"Oh my, he's dead," Deerfoot said quickly, his eyes wide, "I just killed a cat, and a clan leader!"

"You did what you had to," Branchtail panted, his flanks heaving from the effort.

"Now Thistlestar's dead!" the same black tom wailed. Seriously? What was with this cat, always being the barer of bad news.

Yet again, the rogues broke from their enemies. But this time the fighting stopped. Tigerclaw, who was also present, stepped forward. "I am the leader of Thunderclan now," he rumbled, "And any rogue who doesn't have a single bit of loyalty towards Thunderclan in them, get out."

Branchtail noted his blunt words and how he didn't seem to be very upset that Thistlestar, who was once his mentor and now his former leader, was dead.

Rogue cats began fleeing from the camp. Branchtail watched, as two rogue apprentices refused to leave. "Mist, Fox," their mother Milkclaw said carefully, trying to control her anger, "Let's. Go. _Now_!"

The two apprentices hesitated. Branchtail had heard that they came to Thunderclan with their parents when they were only kits. It was the only home they had ever known. " _Now_ ," their father, Webclaw growled, "Fox, Mist, I swear..."

"It's Foxpaw," the larger gray tom interrupted, "And Mistpaw. We're not going anywhere with you. We're loyal Thunderclan apprentices!"

"Then you're no kits of mine!" Webclaw retorted "Milk, let's get out of here.

"Fine by me, Web," Milk said, shedding her clan name.

The two parents followe the rest of the streak of rogues. Branchtail found that it was very pathetic that only two young cats, barely out of their kithood, were the only rogues loyal to Thunderclan.

"Hey," Deerfoot gave Branchtail a gentle nudge, "You're clan leader, remember?"

Then it all came flooding back. He turned and ran to where his father laid, momentarily forgotten. Yellowfang was already crouched there, her face buried in Raggedstar's fur. Flowerdapple was close by, her eyes full with grief. Branchtail shook his head in regret. Ivyshine was going to have to learn later that Raggedstar was dead. Raggedstar should have lived for countless moons more. And yet, here he was, dead by Harley's paw.

"I should have saved him," Branchtail whispered, "I should have."

Branchtail knew, it was his fault. He was going to be haunted by his mistake for the rest of his life. If only he'd been a little quicker...

"It is not your fault!" Yellowfang said fiercely, lifting her face from her dead mate's fur, "You tried saving him! It is no cat's fault but Harley's."

Branchtail crouched beside his mother for a while. The four of them sat in silence. No cat begrudged then this time, not even Tigerclaw.

At least, not at that moment. Branchtail heard some cat clear their throats and he didn't even have to swivel his head to look. Suppressing the urge to tear Tigerclaw to pieces, Branchtail slowly got to his paws and turned.

Tigerclaw was standing at a respectful distance. "Branchtail," he said, "Might I have a word?"

"Do I have a choice?" Branchtail thought in annoyance. Instead, he settled for a curt, "Sure."

"I know that our clans have been enemies," Tigerclaw began, "And now we are both clan leaders. I just wanted to say that I will not be leading Thunderclan in the way that Thistlestar did. I realized how wrong he was. There has, and always should be, four clans in the forest."

Branchtail could see how hard it was for the massive tabby to admit all these things. "And also, I offer your condolences for the death of your father," Tigerclaw added, dipping his head.

"Thank you," Branchtail replied, giving a respectful nod back, "My clan and I will be going now."

"As will mine," Tigerclaw agreed, "I wonder if it's ever happened before, two leaders dead in one day."

"No clue," Branchtail shrugged.

"Who wants to go first? Should you, or shall I?" Tigerclaw asked.

Branchtail knew that he was referring to the nine lives ceremony that both had yet to undergo. "I'm not sure," he admitted, "Shall we both just go?

Tigerclaw stared at him. "Both of us go?" he echoed.

Branchtail shrugged again. "Why not?" he said, "Both of our clans are in dire need of some leadership right now."

Tigerclaw was nodding. "Alright," he said, "Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," Branchtail repeated.

Tigerclaw nodded before going over to where his clanmates stood.

Branchtail stood there for a few moments before going back to where he was. "We're going to go home now," Branchtail said gently to his grieving family.

Yellowfang said nothing, but got to her paws. "Shadowclan!" Branchtail called, "We're leaving!"

His clanmates began coming over to where he stood. With the help of Tangleburr, Deerfoot hauled Raggedstar's body onto the shoulders of Branchtail and Flowerdapple. "We're going to have to tell Ivyshine," Flowerdapple whispered.

Branchtail glanced at her briefly. "Yeah," he murmured.

Tallstar and his deputy Deadfoot met them at the exit to the camp. "Windclan cannot thank you enough," Tallstar said solemnly, "And we mourn with you the loss of such a fine leader."

"Thank you," Branchtail replied with a nod.

Then Shadowclan began the long trek home, walking in respectful silence.


	41. Chapter 41

(A reader dropped me a review reminding me that Lizardstripe is already dead. I guess I did an Erins and put a dead cat in my story! Anyways, thank you to this person and this problems has been addressed. Note: This is an updated version of yesterday's post.)

Chapter 38

The trek to Shadowclan seemed to take forever. Branchtail's shoulders ached from the weight of carrying his father, on top of his bites and scratches. But he ignored the pain. He was going to carry his father home.

A while later, the clan made it back to camp. The cats who had stayed behind came out of their dens to greet the returning warriors, but soon released shocked yowls at the sight of their dead leader and warrior. Gently, they lowered the bodies of Voleclaw and Raggedstar to the ground. Branchtail could see Featherkit bouncing around curiously, too young to understand what was truly happening.

"No!" Ivyshine wailed, "How could this happen?!"

She ran forward and crouched beside Raggedstar. "Harley," Branchtail replied.

Ivyshine looked up, her green eyes as cold as ice. "Tell me that you killed that monster," she growled.

"Yes," Branchtail replied, "I killed him."

"Good," Ivyshine said satisfactory.

While the medicine cats prepared the bodies of Raggedstar and Voleclaw for vigil, Branchtail was conscious of the fact that the sun was going down and that it would be moonrise before long and that he would need to appoint his deputy. Branchtail hoped to Starclan that he would make the right decision.

And Tangleburr reminded him of just that. "Hey," she said gently, coming to his side,"Don't forget that you've got to appoint the deputy soon."

Branchtail felt a brief brush of fur on his other side and saw that Stormpaw, Rosepaw, and Pricklepaw had come to him. Their little faces were full of sadness. "Why did he have to die?" Stormpaw whispered, "He had nine lives; he shouldn't have died."

"Some wounds are just too deep for even Starclan to cure," Branchtail said gently, giving her a tender lick between the ears.

"Then what's the point of Starclan giving leaders nine lives if they can't always save them?!" Rosepaw demanded.

Branchtail glanced at Tangleburr and saw that she too was at a loss at how to address this question. Instead, the family watched as the medicine cats arranged sweet-smelling herbs around the bodies of Voleclaw and Raggedstar to mask the smell of blood and death. Then, they would tend to the wounds of the warriors.

Soon, Raggedstar and Voleclaw were arranged as though they were sleeping, with fragrant herbs woven in their fur. Their clanmates came forward to pay their respects to the fallen warrior and their clan leader.

As soon as each cat stepped back, the three medicine cats began to tend to their wounds. "We'd better go," Branchtail said hollowly.

In silence, Branchtail, Tangleburr, and their kits stepped forward to the bodies. First to Voleclaw. Branchtail gazed upon his young kin. He had been Raggedstar's brother, from another litter with a different father. The young warrior should have served his clan for countless seasons more. "He died defending his clan," Branchtail thought sadly, "There's no death more honorable than that. Starclan will honor him."

Then to Raggedstar. Branchtail felt overwhelmed at the sight of his dead father. How could he go on without his father's guidance. Branchtail knew that eventually his father would have died and Branchtail would take leadership. But he wished that this day hadn't come so soon. "I'm not sure how many lives you had left, but I know that you did not have one left. It's not fair. Why couldn't Starclan have healed you?," Branchtail thought bitterly.

Then Rosepaw's question came to his mind. "And what, then, is the point of giving a leader nine lives?" Branchtail demanded silently.

He stood there in silence, just looking down upon Raggedstar. Then he felt a tail-tip brush his shoulder. "Snowleap says that you should come to treat your wounds now," Tangleburr murmured.

Branchtail reluctantly drew back to where Runningnose stood, ready to treat his wounds. The young gray and white tom began to rub herb paste onto his wounds. Branchtail winced as the herbs stung. "It's not your fault, you know," Runningnose said, glancing up at him, "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"And how do you know I am blaming myself?" Branchtail asked.

"I can see it in your eyes," Runningnose replied earnestly.

"Well it _is_ my fault," Branchtail retorted, "No matter what any cat says."

Runningnose did not reply, but instead continued to place cobwebs on his wounds with a gentle paw.

After a few moments, he said, "There, you're all done, Branchtail."

"Thank you, Runningnose," Branchtail said quietly. Runningnose gave a small nod, before turning to Blackfoot.

Branchtail made his way over to where Yellowfang was sitting beside Raggedstar. When she turned to look at him, Branchtail could see that her eyes were full of pain. Branchtail sat beside her, his dark pelt brushing her thick, gray one. "You're just like him, you know," she whispered, "Not just in your looks."

Branchtail shook his head. "I'll never be half the leader he was," he murmured.

Branchtail felt her tap him with a paw and he turned to see her yellow eyes peering at him. "And why's that?" she asked.

"I'm so afraid!" Branchtail confessed, "How am I supposed to fit Raggedstar's paw prints?!"

"You'll do a fine job," Yellowfang told him briskly, "And I know that you're taking on a big responsibility, but you're not alone. You'll have your deputy, whomever they will be, and you'll have the medicine cats. And you'll have me, your sisters, and Tangleburr."

"Thanks," Branchtail murmured. Talking to his mother had made him slightly feel better.

Yellowfang let out a rumbling purr and began grooming him between the ears. Branchtail leaned into her touch, almost wishing he was a kit in the nursery again, with the only thing worrying him was when he'd be able to go outside and play next.

Soon they were joined by other kin of Raggedstar and Voleclaw who were preparing to sit with them for their final night. Vigils were for reflecting upon the memories one had of the dead cat, but Branchtail knew that he had to think of whom he was going to choose to be his deputy. He thought long and hard, and had his decision by the time the moon began to rise.

Branchtail really did not want to interrupt the vigil, but he knew he had to. Deputies had to be chosen at moonhigh, and the last thing Branchtail wanted to do was to start his reign by making Starclan angry.

Branchtail pulled himself from his mother's warmth and got to his paws. Her eyes were full of understanding. She knew what he was about to do.

For the first time, Branchtail wiggled his hunches and leapt onto the Clanrock. He looked down and around the clearing. "Wow, what a view..." he thought.

His clanmates who were keeping vigil saw him atop the rock and abandoned their vigil, looking at him expectantly. Branchtail took a deep breath. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Clanrock for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

Branchtail's heart was thudding as he watch his clanmates emerge from their dens. From seeing his father call the occasional night meeting, Branchtail knew that his clan ordinarily did not take well to being aroused from their nests at night. But for something as important as the naming of a deputy, they kept their jaws shut. Maybe, Branchtail thought, the other clans may have been onto something when they said Shadowclan cats were bad-tempered.

Branchtail peered into the crowd to make sure the cat that he was going to appoint deputy was present.

He took another deep breath, and his words began tumbling from his mouth. "Cats of Shadowclan!" Branchtail called, "Tonight we come together to appoint Shadowclan's new deputy. I say these words before the spirit of Raggedstar and our ancestors. Mousewing will be the new deputy of Shadowclan."

Mousewing's jaws fell open in shock. Branchtail knew that he hadn't then expecting this. But as Shadowclan's most senior warrior, Branchtail knew he had made the right choice. If only, however, Mousewing would be able to live long enough to be his successor.

The heavy-set black tom made his way to the base of the Clanrock. "Cats of Shadowclan! I never expected such a position! But you have my word that I will do my very best to serve you!" Mousewing yowled.

"Mousewing! Mousewing!" the clan cheered. Besides making the choice that was best for Shadowclan, Branchtail knew that he had made a popular one. Mousewing's wisdom and patience would be perfect for the position of deputy.

Branchtail leapt down from the Clanrock. The Shadowclan cats began to cluster around Mousewing, offering their congratulations.

Branchtail made his way through the crowd and Mousewing's turned to him. "Branchtail," Mousewing said, "Thank you for making me deputy. I will lay down my life in service for this clan."

"Let's hope that it never comes to that," Branchtail replied, "Congratulations. You deserve it."

"Thank you," Mousewing nodded.

"Back to the vigil," Branchtail said quietly.

Branchtail made his way back to Yellowfang and sat down beside her. He was silent for the rest of the night.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 39

Before long, the dark sky was brightening as the sun peeked over the horizon. Dawn was swiftly approaching, and soon it would be time for Raggedstar and Voleclaw to be buried. Branchtail was dreading it immensely.

Branchtail buried his face in his father's scruff, hoping to get one final sniff of Raggedstar's familiar, comforting scent. But all he could smell was herbs and death. He felt very alone.

Branchtail felt Yellowfang brush him with her fluffy tail. "It's almost dawn," she murmured, "You'll have to go soon."

Branchtail could only nod mutely. The elders came soon after to collect Raggedstar and Voleclaw's bodies and take them to be buried. Branchtail himself got the honor of digging the hole where Raggedstar would be laid, despite being exhausted. Mossfur dug Voleclaw's resting place.

Branchtail stood beside Tangleburr and watched as the elders laid the two fallen cats into their graves and began scraping the dirt back in. Branchtail watched as the ground began to cover his father. Soon, he was gone. Branchtail bowed his head. Branchtail felt slightly better when he realized that he would no doubt see his father at the Moonstone. Raggedstar might even give him one of his nine lives.

And speaking of... Snowleap was approaching him. "It's time," she murmured. Branchtail did not have to ask the white she-cat what she meant.

Snowleap led him back into camp and over to where she had laid out a small bundle of traveling herbs. "Eat up," Snowleap ordered, licking up her own herbs.

Branchtail obeyed, licking up the bitter-tasting herbs. He tried not to wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Tasty?" Snowleap asked, her voice warm with amusement.

"You know it," Branchtail replied dryly.

"Come on, then," Snowleap said impatiently, "Let's go."

Branchtail got to his paws, and after saying one last goodbye to Tangleburr, followed Snowleap out of camp.

Snowleap and Branchtail made the trek in silence. "I remember making this trek with your father," Snowleap murmured, with a sigh, "It seems like only yesterday."

Branchtail nodded. It really did. It seemed only a little while ago when he was a kit, boasting to any cat excitedly that his father was now the clan leader.

And now he was the clan's leader. The two cats walked along the Thunderpath, to the Twoleg tunnel that lead under the Thunderpath. Branchtail shuddered as he felt the cold material brush him on both sides. There was a trickle of water under his paw, and Branchtail had to stop himself from shuddering again.

Soon they were back in the daylight. Windclan scents reached his nose. Out of the tall grass appeared a Windclan patrol. "Greetings," Morningflower, the patrol's leader said, "Are you making your nine lives journey?"

"Yes," Snowleap replied with a nod.

"Windclan mourns the loss of Raggedstar," Morningflower said, "Windclan will never forget what he did for our clan."

The patrol moved to the side the allow Branchtail and Snowleap pass.

"May Starclan light your paths!" Morningflower called after them.

Branchtail and Snowleap waved their tails to show that they heard. As they walked, Branchtail was aware of a Thunderclan scent that was gradually getting stronger. He turned to see Tigerclaw, and Thunderclan' medicine cat, Spottedleaf approaching them. Spottedleaf was a pretty tortoiseshell with warm amber eyes.

"Greetings," Tigerclaw rumbled. Spottedleaf called out a greeting as well.

Branchtail and Snowleap called back their greetings. "Did you meet the patrol back there?" Spottedleaf asked as they continued walking.

"Yes, we did," Snowleap replied, "They wished us well."

At sunhigh, the sun shone hot on Branchtail's back as they headed towards Highstones. He wished that there was some form of tree coverage; he did not like how exposed he felt and how hot he was getting from the lack of shade. "Phew! It is hot!" Spottedleaf huffed, voicing his thoughts.

Snowleap blinked at them in confusion. "I've got a thick pelt, and I'm not warm," she pointed out.

"Thick, _white_ pelt," Tigerclaw grumbled.

Snowleap blinked. "Oh," she said, "Duh, I guess."

Tigerclaw just snorted. Branchtail noticed, that despite him having turned from he and Thistlestar's former evil ways, he still didn't have all that great of a temper and Branchtail wasn't surprised. No cat changed their personality over night.

The group continued on until the sun began to sink low before disappearing behind Highstones, turning the sky blood red, orange, and yellow. The moon would soon be rising. Branchtail's stomach grumbled. All he had had to eat today were Snowleap's bitter traveling herbs. "I wish we were able to eat," Branchtail said, voicing his hunger.

"Not if you want to see Starclan," Snowleap chuckled.

"I know, I know," Branchtail grumbled.

They made it to the Thunderpath. Branchtail wished there was a tunnel, just like the one in Shadowclan's territory. But he kept this thought to himself. No cat outside of Shadowclan knew the existence of the tunnel. Branchtail knew that it would be very bad if any of the other clans found out.

Branchtail and his traveling companions hurried themselves across. After resting for a few moments on the other side, they continued on. Soon, they were at the entrance to the tunnel. The sun had long since disappeared, and the shadows made the entrance to the tunnel look slightly sinister. Branchtail gave himself a shake. He was a Shadowclan cat for Starclan's sake! They _lived_ in the shadows!

"We're almost there. From this point on, we must be silent," Spottedleaf ordered.

Then she led the way into the darkness. Tigerclaw followed, then Snowleap, and finally Branchtail took up the rear. Snowleap's fluffy white tail whisked his nose by accident and he had to try very hard not to sneeze.

Branchtail walked ahead, unable to see a thing. Soon, he felt himself no longer brushing rock. The tunnel had widened into the cavern of the Moonstone. Blinking eyes in the dark, he found that he was able to see a bit more.

All of a sudden, moonlight shone in, startling Branchtail. The light struck the Moonstone, causing it to light up and emanate a glow, turning everyone's pelts silver, even the dark pelts of Branchtail and Tigerclaw. It was as beautiful as it had been when Branchtail had made his apprentice journey here and he was just as awestruck then as he was now. The stone seemed to beckon Branchtail.

Spottedleaf and Snowleap flicked their tails and led the way to the stone. Branchtail crouched down, touched his nose to the stone, and closed his eyes. Because of how tired he was from the events of yesterday, the vigil, and the full journey today without food, Branchtail fell asleep almost immediately, ignoring the chill of the cold, stone ground.

When Branchtail opened his eyes, he was alone in a clearing in the middle of a pine forest. The sight of the pines reminded Branchtail of the trees back home in Shadowclan. Branchtail looked up, and to to his surprise, there were nine stars, twinkling brightly high in the sky.

Branchtail squinted. It seemed as though the stars were getting larger, as if they were coming closer. "Is this supposed to happen?" Branchtail thought.

The stars came to the ground and materialized into the forms of cats. Other cats began coming from the trees, but the nine were the most important. They, Branchtail knew, were going to give him his nine lives. Though he could see that the nine were cats, he could not recognize them. Only when he stepped forward could he recognize their faces.

The bearer of his first life, Branchtail recognized, was Voleclaw. Voleclaw had been his father's brother from another litter. He and Branchtail weren't particularly close, but had been friends when he was alive.

Voleclaw's eyes were glittering with energy as he approached. "Branchtail, for your first life, I give you a life for courage. Use it to lead your clan fearlessly, without self-doubt," the young tom said.

Voleclaw touched his nose to Branchtail's. Pain was coursing through him. Branchtail opened his mouth to screech, but he didn't make a sound. And abruptly, the pain stopped. Branchtail was left trembling and feeling weak. How could he do that eight more times?

Another familiar form stepped forward. "Aspenleap!" Branchtail thought.

"But you're Thunderclan," Branchtail murmured softly.

"So?" Aspenleap said, "Doesn't mean I can't give you a life."

"With this life I give you acceptance. Accept all cats for who they are, no matter their background," Aspenleap said solemnly.

Branchtail knew that she was referring to any outsiders that ever wished to join the clans. Too often were they ridiculed. Branchtail winced as her received his next life. He felt the sorrow of rejection and the pain that accompanied it.

Aspenleap turned to head back into the group. At the last moment, she turned back. "Tell Snowleap I love her," Aspenleap whispered, her eyes full of sadness.

A white she-cat with long whiskers stepped forward. Wait, long whiskers... Branchtail remembered Yellowfang mentioning Shadowclan's previous medicine cat as being white, and her most noticeable trait was her long whiskers. Could this be Sagewhisker?

"Yes," the white she-cat murmured, as if reading his thoughts, "I am Sagewhisker, Snowleap's mentor and Shadowclan's previous medicine cat. I see your mother has told you about me."

Branchtail could only manage a respectful nod. "I give you this next life as a life for compassion. Use it to take pity on defeated enemies and never take a life unless it is a last resort," Sagewhisker murmured, her whiskers tickling Branchtail's face.

This life was strange, as if there was a defeated foe before him and Branchtail felt feelings of pity.

Next was a cat Branchtail was surprised to see. Lizardstripe was stepping forward. "Lizardstripe!" Branchtail exclaimed, "But you hated me!"

"Hate is a bit of a strong word. Thought you were annoying, yes. But just as a kit. As you may have figured out, I never wanted to have kits. But now, watching over them from Starclan, I do not regret their birth," Lizardstripe said, "And I wish more than anything I could tell them how much I really love them, in more than just a dream."

Branchtail did not know what to say. "I give you this life for protection. Use it to defend your clan as if they were all those daughters of yours," Lizardstripe said, touching her nose to his.

Branchtail felt rage, as if someone was threatening his kits. It left him breathless. He now felt the ferocity that a mother cat felt when defending her young. Branchtail would never forget it.

"Take care of my daughter," Lizardstripe growled. Branchtail didn't have to look long for the unspoken or else.

Next was Frogtail. The dark gray tom had died moons before in battle. "I give you this life for wisdom," he said, "Use it to make the decisions that will best benefit your clan."

Branchtail braced himself for the pain that was to come. He was beginning to get used to the pain that accompanied each life. For the first time, he wondered how Tigerclaw's ceremony was going.

Branchtail looked forward. He couldn't see any cat coming forward, until there were a couple of squeaks of "Down here!"

Branchtail looked down. At his paws were two tiny kits, a tom and a she-kit. The tom was black and brown with green eyes, and the she-kit was gray with amber eyes. Branchtail knew immediately who these two kits were. They were Featherkit's littermates, Ivyshine and Deerfoot's kits, who died before even opening their eyes. Breezekit gave her brother a nudge forward.

Clearing his throat, Larkkit stepped forward and squeaked, "I give you this life for certainty. Use it to make wise decisions and to always stand behind the choices you make."

Branchtail bowed his head down for the little tom to be able to touch noses with him. Larkkit gave a little hop and touched noses with him.

Breezekit stepped forward next. "I give you a life for love. Use it to love your clan as family, because that is what they are," she squeaked.

Branchtail felt warmth soar through him. This life brought him no pain, but contentment. He couldn't help himself; he let out a purr.

"Bye Branchtail!" Larkkit squeaked.

"We'll be watching over you, always," Breezekit added.

Branchtail found that funny, that two kits, not even a day old, would be watching over him. But it was also nice, in a way.

A black she-cat came forward. This cat was one that Branchtail hadn't seen for moons in his dreams. Ravenfur was padding towards Branchtail. He knew he'd be forever grateful to the black she-cat for helping his parents pull him from the darkness.

"For this life, I give you a life for resisting temptation," Ravenfur said, "Use it to resist darkness that is ever present."

Ravenfur touched her nose to his and he felt a rush of fear and paranoia wash over him to the point where he wanted to wail like a frightened kit. Then she was gone.

Then for Branchtail's final life. Would it be the cat that Branchtail was so hoping desperately to see? Raggedstar stepped from the crowd. Branchtail felt his heart soar as he saw his father. Raggedstar no longer bore the horrific wound that even Starclan couldn't heal. He looked young and happy.

"Raggedstar!" Branchtail called joyously.

"Hello, my son," Raggedstar purred, "It is very unusual for two cats to receive their nine lives at once. Starclan hopes this means a period of peace and friendship between Shadowclan and Thunderclan."

"I have missed you so much and it has only been a day. How will I lead our clan without you?" Branchtail asked.

"You will follow your heart and it will not lead you astray," Raggedstar replied seriously.

"It lead me to the Darkforest," Branchtail snorted, "Not sure how reliable it is."

"And there's your mother's sarcasm," Raggedstar sighed, "Oh Yellowfang, how I miss you.. Branchtail, you were young and naive then. But now you've grown into an experienced young cat that I am very proud of. I know you'll do a great job leading the clan."

"Thanks," Branchtail murmured, his father's praise making him feel slightly better. But the ache he felt over his father's death was ever present.

"Are you ready to receive your final life?" Raggedstar asked gently.

Branchtail nodded. "Now. I give you this life for hope. Cling to it in your darkest hours and it will see you through," Raggedstar murmured, touching Branchtail's nose.

Branchtail barely winced as pain flooded through him.

"Your old life and name is no more and now I hail you as Branchstar, leader of Shadowclan!" Raggedstar announced proudly.

"Branchstar! Branchstar!" the Starclan cats cheered.

Raggedstar touched noses with Branchstar, not to bestow another life upon him, but to say goodbye. Branchstar watched as his father began to fade. "Goodbye," Branchstar whispered.

And he thought that Raggedstar heard him, for he heard a whisper. "I will watch over you, always."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 39

Branchstar jolted awake and sat up quickly. He looked over and saw in the darkness that Snowleap was stirring. Branchstar noticed that Spottedleaf and Tigerclaw, well, Tiger _star_ were gone.

Branchtail heard a small groan. Snowleap was awake and stretching. "Ugh, I never liked sleeping on this cold stone, visions from Starclan or not," Snowleap grumbled.

"Can we hunt before we go back?" Branchstar yawned, stretching.

"Yes, hungry kit," Snowleap purred.

Branchstar drew back in mock hurt. "Is that any way to speak to your clan leader!" he asked.

Snowleap purred and rolled her eyes in amusement. "C'mon," she said, "Let's get something to eat, and then go home."

Branchstar led the way out of the cavern and through the tunnel. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he emerged into the sunlight. Snowleap was close behind.

"Let's spread out a bit, shall we?" Snowleap asked, glancing at him briefly.

Branchstar and Snowleap split up, but they didn't go far. Soon, Branchstar had caught himself a couple of mice, while Snowleap caught herself a plump vole, which they both settled down to eat outside of the tunnel. He devoured his mice in a few swift bites. "Right, let's go home," Branchstar said, getting to his paws.

Snowleap finished the remains of her vole and got to her paws. "Lead on," she said.

Branchstar turned and started towards the long way home.

Later, the camp came into view. Branchstar thought that it had never looked so welcoming. "Home," Branchstar thought happily.

Darkflower was the first one to see him. "Hey everyone! Branchstar's back!" she called.

His clanmates began converging all around him purring and offering their congratulations. Branchstar graciously replied, before making his way over to where Tangleburr and their daughters were. "You're back," Tangleburr purred, touching noses with him, "I missed you."

"And I you," Branchstar purred.

Branchstar noticed that his daughters hadn't said anything, but were looking a bit nervous. "What's wrong?" Branchtail asked gently, "It's still me, you know."

"Everything's different now!" Rosepaw wailed.

"Now that you're leader, you're gonna be doing leader stuff and you won't have time to see us!" Stormpaw added.

"I will _always_ have time for you," Branchstar said seriously, "You do not have to worry about that. In fact, let's go hunting. All of us."

"Really?" Pricklepaw blinked, "Aren't you tired from your journey?"

"Not too tired to hunt with my family," Branchstar replied firmly, "Let's go."

The three apprentices let out mews of excitement and raced from camp. Tangleburr and Branchstar purred with affection at seeing them so excited.

"You know," Tangleburr said, once they got into the forest, "This is the perfect time to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Branchstar asked, glancing at her.

"I'm expecting kits," Tangleburr purred happily, "In about a moon and a half."

"You are!" Branchstar purred happily, giving her a nuzzle, "That's great! Do our daughters know?"

"Not yet," Tangleburr replied, "And I only found out this morning. I've been feeling a bit off lately. So I went to Runningnose and Littlecloud."

"We'd better tell them," Branchstar said, nodding his head towards their kits, who were currently beginning to superset to hunt.

"Yes, we should," Tangleburr agreed, "Kits!"

"Aw, Tangleburr, we aren't kits anymore!" Rosepaw complained.

"You'll always be kits to me," Tangleburr purred, giving her a lick on the head, "Your father and I have some news for you."

The three of them sat down and looked at them expectantly. "You're going to be big sisters!" Tangleburr purred.

"Woah! Really?!" Stormpaw squealed.

"How many are there?!" Rosepaw asked.

"I won't find out until they're born," Tangleburr replied, "Which will be in about a moon and a half from now."

"We'll nearly be warriors by then!" Pricklepaw added.

"What will our warrior names be?" Rosepaw asked, turning to Branchstar with big, pleading eyes, "Could you please tell us? Please?!"

Branchstar chuckled. "I hadn't even started to think about that," he purred, "And even if I had, I wouldn't tell you. I'm not allowed to and it defeats the purpose of surprising you."

"Yeah, I guess so," Rosepaw looked a bit crestfallen.

"Cheer up!" Branchstar said, whisking her tail with his ear, "Let's hunt, shall we? The fresh-kill pile isn't going to fill itself."

Branchstar, Tangleburr, and their kits took off into the trees.

Several sunrises later, it was time for the annual Gathering. Branchstar ordinarily had no problems going to Gatherings. Except for this time he would be going as clan leader and would have to speak in front of a whole crowd of cats from other clans. Branchstar couldn't explain it; there was something different about speaking in front of a crowd at the Gathering then a crowd of Shadowclan cats. It was probably because Branchstar grew up knowing the Shadowclan cats and was more comfortable with them.

Whatever it was, Branchstar reflected, leaping onto the Clanrock, he would just have to get over it. As he yowled the summons, he made sure he remembered all the names of the cats who were going to come to the Gathering.

Soon, there was a crowd of cats beneath him, Branchstar found that he felt no nervousness while addressing them. "It is, as you all know, the night of the Gathering," Branchstar started, "And we mustn't show any weakness now that Raggedstar is gone."

His clanmates were nodding and murmuring among themselves an agreement. "Now," Branchstar said, "The cats that will be going are Blackfoot, Scorchfang, Featherstorm, Amberleaf, Tangleburr, Darkflower, Tallpoppy, Stormpaw, Rosepaw, Pricklepaw, Cinderfur, Mudclaw, and Hollytail.

The chosen cats began to file towards the camp's exit. Branchstar leapt downed from the Clanrock and led the way out of camp.

Soon, Fourtrees came into view. Inhaling, Branchstar could smell that Riverclan and Windclan were already present. Waving his tail as the signal. Shadowclan plunged into the clearing.

Branchstar took a deep breath and made his way to the Great Rock. He wiggled his hunches and leapt on top to where Crookedstar and Tallstar were already waiting. "Branchstar," Tallstar greeted, "I trust you and your clan are well?"

"Yes, thank you," Branchstar replied, "And yours?"

"Yes," Tallstar replied, "We are recovering well."

Even if they weren't, Branchstar thought, Tallstar would have hardly admitted it. "Crookedstar," Branchstar said respectfully, nodding his head.

"Branchstar," Crookedstar replied in the same polite manner.

A yowl sounded from the top of the slop and Tigerstar led the way into the clearing followed by his patrol of Thunderclan cats. "About time," Crookedstar muttered.

The three clan leaders moved aside to make room as Tigerstar leaped up. "Now we can begin," Tallstar said with a nod of greeting.

"Indeed we can," Tigerstar replied, sitting up and wrapping his tail around his paws.

Tallstar let out a yowl. Immediately, all conversations in the clearing below were silenced. "I'll start," he said, "As you all know, the rogues that had been residing in Thunderclan under Thistlestar's leadership had invaded and taken over Windclan, their sheer numbers impossible to overcome. Windclan will be forever grateful to the aid of the other clans," Tallstar said, "We lost Breezefall and Oaksplinter, but they hunt with Starclan."

Branchstar nodded to show that he had heard. He knew that it must have been very difficult for the Windclan leader to admit that he needed help from any cat. There was a moment of silence for the two fallen Windclan warriors. Then Tallstar began speaking again. "My mate, Appledawn, has kitted. She and I are the proud parents to a she-cat and a tom," Tallstar continued proudly.

Congratulatory murmurs came from the clearing. Branchstar remembered Appledawn came through the tunnel with two newborn kits, Finchkit and Streamkit, Branchstar believed their names were.

Tallstar continued, "And Windclan has five new warriors, that receives their names after the battle. Please welcome Meadowclaw, Sandheart, Berryheart, Sagetail, and Lilyfire!

"Meadowclaw! Sandheart! Berryheart! Sagetail! Lilyfire!" the clans cheered.

Tallstar took a step back, showing that he had reported all of Windclan's news.

Crookedstar came forward. "Riverclan is thriving," he reported, "And Brookshine is expecting kits with Reedwhisker."

Branchstar noticed a silver and black she-cat with blue eyes sit up proudly.

"And one last thing," Crookedstar added, "The matter of the tunnels. How far do they go? Do they run through all of our territories? How long have they been in existence?"

Tallstar sighed. It seemed that he had seen this coming. "The tunnels have been around for many, many seasons, since about the dawn of the clans, or so the elders' stories say. Windclan cats have tunneled for generations and generations. But, the death toll began to get higher, so tunneling his since ceased it Windclan. But the tunnels stretch all over, and yes, into other clans."

Yowls of outrage came from the gathered cats.

"All but in Riverclan. We are unable to obviously tunnel through the river. We've already had tunnels flood that had gotten to close to the gorge," Tallstar continued, "All of the tunnels have fallen into disuse with turns, some have no doubt caved in because they have not been properly maintained."

"So maintain them," Branchstar surprised himself by speaking, "They could be a useful asset."

"Or another tool for invasion," Tigerstar growled distrustfully.

"You saw how it could be put to good use," Crookedstar pointed out.

Tigerstar flattened his ears. "This has nothing to do with you!" he hissed.

Crookedstar, in turn, flattened his own. "It affects every clan!" he hissed.

"Remember the truce," Branchstar interjected.

The two made their fur lie flat.

"Now, I propose a plan," Branchstar said, "I propose the Windclan digs out the tunnels, and each clan, if they so choose, will maintain the tunnels that stretch into their territory."

Tallstar looked as though he agreed. Tigerstar, however, looked skeptical. "How do we know that these tunnels won't be used for invasion?" he growled, lashing his tail.

"You don't know," Branchstar replied simply, "As I said, you can allow them to fall into disrepair if you so choose."

"Is it agreed?" Tallstar asked, "I will send patrols of diggers to dig the tunnels out and lead you to where the exits are so you know where they are."

"Very well," Tigerstar replied, dipping his head.

"Now can we continue this meeting?" Crookedstar interjected.

Flashing him a look, Tigerstar came forward. "Cats of all clans. I have taken leadership of Thunderclan and received my nine lives just a few nights ago," he said, "And I have made Whitestorm my deputy."

"Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" the clans cheered politely. Branchstar noticed there was no real enthusiasm.

"I have decided to rule much differently than my predecessor did. I have no intention of recruiting mass amounts of rogue cats, nor will I attempt to drive any clan from their territory," Tigerstar said, "I just want to rebuild my clan."

Branchstar felt kind of skeptical. He saw that Tigerstar indeed changed. But what if he fell back to his old ways and became like Thistlestar?

"Thunderclan has also made new warriors," Tigerstar continued, "Foxpaw and Mistpaw have taken the names Foxclaw and Mistshade."

As the clans politely cheered their names, Tallstar murmured, "Tigerstar, is this wise? Their parents abandoned Thunderclan. Aren't you afraid they will do the same?"

"I understand your concerns," Tigerstar replied, "But these young cats have proved their loyalty to Thunderclan many times over. And I am proud to say they are my clanmates."

Below, Foxclaw and Mistshade looked touched at their leader's words.

"Thunderclan's nursery has been blessed," Tigerstar continued, turning to the crowd, "Robinwing, Brindleface, and Willowpelt are expecting kits."

"Wow," Branchstar thought, "That's gonna be a lot of kits."

"And that is all of Thunderclan's news," Tigerstar finished.

Branchstar took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Cats of all clans, I too, have taken leadership. My father, Raggedstar, died defending his clan and his clan honors him. I also have just received my nine lives and name," he said, "And I have made Mousewing my deputy."

Branchstar paused as the cats cheered for him. "In the battle at Windclan, we lost a warrior, Voleclaw. His clan honors him."

Like there had been for Breezefall and Oaksplinter, there was a moment of silence.

"My sister Ivyshine has recently kitted. She and Deerfoot are proud parents to a she-kit," Branchstar said, continuing his report.

Branchstar left out that two of the kits, Larkkit and Breezekit, had been stillborn. The clans did not need to know that.

"Also, my mate Tangleburr is expecting our second litter of kits," Branchstar continued, lifting his chin proudly.

Down below, Tangleburr purred happily as the cats from other clans offered their congratulations.

"Ashheart's kits are due any day now," Branchstar reported, "And our apprentices are making great progress with their training. That is all."

"This Gathering is over!" Tallstar yowled.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 40

The very next day, Branchstar sent a few of Shadowclan's warriors to where he knew the entrance to the tunnel to be. They were to wait for the Windclan cats to come through and show them how to maintain the tunnels and where other tunnels may happen to be, All they could do now was wait.

While he waited, Branchstar had his morning meal. Sitting beside Tangleburr, he chewed on a thrush. "Hey, Branchstar!" Rosepaw called coming into camp, "Windclan hasn't shone yet!"

Branchstar exchanged a concerned look with Tangleburr and got to his paws, leaving his thrush behind. He glanced up at the sky. It was nearly sunhigh and he had sent his warriors (and apprentice, counting Rosepaw) to wait at the entrance of the tunnel around dawn. Windclan should have shone up there by now. Something wasn't right. Branchstar could feel it.

"I'd better go," Branchstar muttered to Tangleburr.

"What?!" Tangleburr exclaimed indigently, "I'm coming with you!"

"No, you're not," Branchstar said gently, "You're carrying our kits. What if something has happened?"

"I'm pregnant, not crippled," Tangleburr snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Please? For me?" Branchstar pleaded.

Tangleburr gave a huff. "Fine," she grumbled, sitting back down on the ground.

"Thank you," Branchstar said in relief. He didn't really have time for a full-fledged argument.

Branchstar left the camp and made his way to the tunnel's exit. As he neared, he could see Newtspeck and Hollytail standing near it. Both looked very uneasy.

"As I'm sure Rosepaw told you, there's been no sign of Windclan," Newtspeck reported as he neared.

Branchstar nodded. "I am going through the tunnel and I'd like for you both to accompany me. Perhaps something is really wrong," he said.

Hollytail and Newtspeck nodded in agreement. They stepped aside. Branchstar led the way into the darkness. Despite this being Branchstar's second time in the tunnel, he still felt uneasy. He didn't think he'd ever get used to dirt surrounding him and pressing into him from all sides. And not for the first time, Branchstar wondered if he was making the right decision. Did Shadowclan cats, or any cats, really belong in this darkness?

Soon the earth lost its smell of pine and began to smell of sweet heather and Branchstar knew that they had entered Windclan territory and that it wouldn't be long until they reached the camp. Soon, a light shone ahead. The tunnel's exit was close. Branchstar hoped that Windclan was in a welcoming mood. He didn't fancy running all the way back to Shadowclan's territory in darkness being chased by Windclan warriors.

Branchstar took a deep breath and plunged into the blinding sunlight. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he saw that the Windclan cats all had seen them and were on high alert. Branchstar saw Appledawn shepherd her kits into the nursery, a worried expression on her face.

He saw Tallstar emerge from what he assumed was the leader's den, his hackles raised. "So, you think that because Shadowclan has rid Windclan of intruders that you can just traipse on in here whenever you want?" Tallstar asked coldly, approaching him.

"My warriors and I mean no harm," Branchstar replied, "We have merely come to check on you."

"Check on us?" Tallstar scoffed, throwing a scornful look at his deputy, Deadfoot.

"Yes, because no Windclan warriors appeared on our territory as we agreed, we thought something might be wrong and we wanted to make sure you were alright," Branchstar replied patiently.

"Why bring warriors with you then?" Deadfoot pointed out, lashing his tail.

"Now really," Branchstar thought, "How mouse-brained can you actually be?"

"You really think we'd let our clan leader come here alone?" Newtspeck growled, "And besides, we were the Shadowclan warriors that you stood up by not showing up."

Branchstar laid the tip of his tail briefly on her shoulder. "Well? Why haven't you sent any warriors?" Branchstar asked, starting to become a bit impatient.

"Do you really think that I'd allow an enemy clan access to a tunnel that leads to the heart of my clan?" Tallstar demanded.

"Then why agree at all?" Branchstar retaliated.

"I was out-numbered!" Tallstar retorted, "One of Windclan's best kept secrets had been exposed!"

"You never intended for the tunnels to be used," Branchstar realized.

"Of course not!" Tallstar scoffed, "Windclan would be overrun in a matter of sunrises! No, better to keep hidden the ways of taking care of the tunnels and allow them to collapse than to divulge more Windclan secrets."

"You know that you could've just come out and said that, right?" Branchstar's sarcasm surprised even himself, "I'm sure Tigerstar and I would have understood. Crookedstar, too, even though none of the tunnels run into his territory."

Suspicion clouded in Tallstar's amber eyes. "Oh really?" Tallstar said, suspicion in his meow.

"Besides, the tunnels run two ways; you could have easily invaded Shadowclan. And my warriors don't know how to fight underground," Branchstar replied.

"Branchstar, what are you doing? You're revealing too much," Hollytail muttered under her breath to her former apprentice, "Windcla will use this information against us."

Branchstar glanced back at her and looked forward again. He studied Tallstar''s face. "No," he said after a few moments, "No, I don't think he will."

Surprise was visible on Tallstar's face. "I give my word that my warriors will not use the tunnels, if it your wish. You can even collapse them if you'd like." Branchstar continued.

Newtspeck and Hollytail stared at him. Both wore expressions that said, "Are you mouse-brained?!"

Tallstar dipped his head. "That is a generous offer. And one that I will accept," he replied.

Branchstar could see how relieved Tallstar looked. The decision not only benefited Windclan, but Shadowclan as well. Shadowclan was just too inexperienced in fighting in and maintaining the tunnels. And besides, Branchstar was looking for lasting peace. The tunnels were not going to help him achieve that goal. Branchstar figured that giving the tunnels up was a step in the right direction for peace.

"Now you'll just have to convince Tigerstar," Branchstar added, "And something tells me that he may not be agreeable."

"Yes, I agree with that assessment," Tallstar replied.

"Then we shall be going now," Branchstar said, dipping his head, "We'll show ourselves out."

Tallstar dipped his head. Branchstar turned and lead the way into darkness once more. He only hoped that he had made the right decision and that Windclan would collapse the tunnels. He also hoped that Tigerstar would be agreeable and lasting peace would soon come to the four clans.

A moon passed with no signs of trouble. Branchstar had sent a patrol to the tunnel entrance only to have them report back that it had caved in. "Now for Tigerstar.." Branchstar thought as he lay in the sun, Tangleburr and nearby.

Branchstar pulled himself from those thoughts to look at his family. Though he would never say it to her face, Tangleburr was downright _huge_. And she still had half a moon to go. Snowleap had taken a look at her and said that there had to be at least four kits in the litter. Tangleburr laid on her side, a grumpy expression on her face. She was tired of being so huge and her temper resembled that of Yellowfang's at times. Especially when she thought their daughters where being mouse-brained. And having such a short temper these days, that unfortunately tended to happen a lot.

Tangleburr's annoyed growl drew him back from his thoughts. "Just eat your prey, don't play with it!" Tangleburr snapped irritably at Rosepaw, who was seated next to her.

Rosepaw looked up at her with a wounded expression. "I was just separating it into parts!" Rosepaw protested, scooting away away from her mother and taking her sparrow with her. Pricklepaw and Stormpaw also nervously scooted away from Tangleburr. Branchstar couldn't really blame them. Anything to keep their mother's wrath away from them.

"How about you going and rest, dear," Branchstar suggested mildly. Stormpaw, Pricklepaw, and Rosepaw looked relieved. Getting Tangleburr to rest usually helped with her temper.

But not today. "Do I look like I want to re-," Tangleburr broke off abruptly with a gasp.

Then she looked over at him, all traces of former irritation gone. Fear and pain were etched on her face. "Branchstar, I-I think the kits are coming, but it's too soon!" Tangleburr said quickly, taking a deep breath.

Branchstar sprang into action. "You three! Go and get the medicine cats!"

Wide-eyed their daughters did not complain or say a thing. Instead they each gave a quick nod, sprang to their paws and abandoned their meals in search of the medicine cats.

Branchstar helped his mate to her paws and towards the nursery. As they neared, they could see Featherkit and Thornkit, who was born about a moon ago to Ashheart and Cinderfur, playing happily with a ball of moss. They stopped and watched with wide eyes as Branchstar and Tangleburr came by. Their game of moss ball was abandoned.

Inside the nursery, Ivyshine and Ashheart were seated talking among themselves. Dawncloud was no longer there, as Swamp-paw and Blossompaw had been recently made apprentices. They looked up in surprise upon seeing them. Both queens immediately knew what was going on when Tangleburr let out a yowl of pain.

"My goodness!" Ivyshine exclaimed, getting to her paws, "Aren't these little ones not due for another half-moon?"

"Try telling them that," Branchstar replied quickly.

Tangleburr slowly lowered herself into her mossy nest. Moments later, Snowleap entered, followed by Runningnose and Littlecloud. "Right," Snowleap said briskly, "Everyone out. Even the queens. We have plenty of paws on paw as you can see."

Branchstar knew that there was no point in arguing. "I'll be right outside," Branchstar whispered, giving Tangleburr's ear a lick. All she could manage was a terse nod.

Branchstar followed Ashheart and Ivyshine out of the den. "Are the kits coming?!" Featherkit squealed, bouncing over to them.

"Yes," Ivyshine purred, giving he daughter's ear a lick, "They are."

"I can watch the two of them if you'd like," Branchstar said, "I'm sure you're both dying to get out of camp."

"That would be very nice, thank you," Ashheart replied politely.

"If you're sure," Ivyshine added.

"No, it's fine," Branchstar replied, "I need something to keep me busy."

Both queens had looks of understanding on their faces. With some final warnings to their kits that they'd better behave or they'd hear about it, the two queens made their way out of camp.

Branchstar turned back to the kits, trying his very best to block out his mate's shrieks of pain. "You're going to play with us, then?" Thornkit chirped, tilting his head to the side.

"Yup," Branchstar replied, putting some false cheer into his voice.

"Ok!" Thornkit replied cheerfully.

Thornkit was a plump ginger tom with a round face and yellow eyes, very unlike his gray-furrred parents Ashheart and Cinderfur. He was very good-natured and cheerful. Thornkit, thankfully had been an only kit, and had not suffered the loss of littermates like his playmate Featherkit had. Featherkit had grown in the past moons. No longer was she the tiny, frail kit she once was. Her fur had thickened to become like her mother's and she now had the energy and playfulness of a normal kit. Her blue eyes shone with excitement and her gray-and-white fur bristled.

Branchstar scooped up the mossball that the kits had previously been playing with. "Alright!" Branchstar called, "Here it goes!"

He hefted the ball through the air. With a squeal, the two kits chased after it. It was adorable how close the two were. Featherkit was not that much older than Thornkit and the two had developed a close bond in being the only kits left in the nursery.

But not for long. Branchstar prayed to Starclan that his kits and Tangleburr would be alright. That both mother and kits would be healthy and that the kits would soon be racing around the clearing causing trouble like Thornkit and Featherkit. That was all he asked. He didn't care if they if they were toms or she-kits or a mix of both or what they looked like. He just wanted them to be healthy, and most importantly, alive.

Tangleburr let out a loud shriek and Branchstar cringed. It killed him to hear her in such pain and know that he had had a part in causing it.

Branchstar was jolted fromhis dark thoughts by Thornkit proudly marching back, his chin in the air. In his jaws he carried the mossball. Featherkit trailed behind him with a pouty expression on her face.

Branchstar took the mossball from the proud little tom and proceeded to throw the mossball several more times, all the while keeping his ears directed towards the nursery. His daughters came to watch and even threw the mossball to the kits a couple of times. Soon, Tangleburr let out a louder cry and a small squeal pierced the air, followed by a few more. Branchstar wasn't quite sure how many there were.

Branchstar swallowed. "Is that them?" Featherkit squeaked, her blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yup," Branchstar whispered. His daughters exchanged glances. "You can come and see them after me," he added.

They only nodded. Branchstar made his way to the nursery, waiting to be called in. After a few moments, Snowleap popped her head out. "Are they all okay?" Branchstar demanded, not even letting the medicine cat speak.

"Yes," she purred, "They're a bit small, but they're doing fine. Just be very careful with them."

Branchstar could only nod as he cautiously crept into the dim den. Tangleburr was lying on her side, curled around five tiny kits. Branchstar could feel his eyes widening. these had to be the smallest kits he had ever seen. They were very lucky that they, and their mother, were alright.

Tangleburr looked up. "Oh, Branchstar," she murmured, "It's you."

"Yes, it's me," he replied quietly, sitting down beside her.

His nose told him that he was the proud father of three toms and two she-kits. This was rather uncommon, Branchstar reflected, that a litter would have five kits. As he leaned forward, he got his first good look at his kits. The closest to him was a tom with gray fur and a large brown spot on his back. Next to him was a dark gray she-kit that happened to be the largest kit of the litter. Next to her was the smallest kit, a she-kit that looked almost exactly like her mother, only with a few less brown patches. After her was a tom with black patches. Last but not least was a tom with bright ginger fur.

"What do we want to name them?" Tangleburr asked, looking down at the kits while they nursed.

Branchstar thought for a moment. "How about Falconkit for the first tom?" Branchstar asked, gently laying the tip of his tail on his son.

"That's unique," Tangleburr purred, "But I like it. How about Willowkit for the dark gray she-kit?"

"That's a pretty name," Branchstar replied, "And how about Emberkit for her sister, the one that looks like you?"

"How about Hawkkit for the gray and black tom," Tangleburr suggested.

"And how about our last son?" Branchstar asked.

Branchstar cocked his head to the side. "Blazekit," he decided, "His pelt looks like a blazing fire."

"Falconkit, Willowkit, Emberkit, Hawkkit, and Blazekit," Tangleburr sighed, stifling a yawn.

"I'd let you rest but our eldest wanted to come in and meet their new siblings," Branchstar whispered.

"Sure, let them in," Tangleburr replied.

Branchstar stepped out of the nursery where his daughters stood waiting. "So?" Stormpaw questioned, tilting her head.

"You have two sisters and three brothers," Branchstar purred in reply, "Would you like to meet them?"

They silently nodded. Branchstar turned and led the way into the nursery. "Be very quiet," Branchstar cautioned.

Tangleburr let out a purr at the sight of her full family, She shifted to allow a full view of the kits. "Were we ever that small?" Rosepaw asked in surprise, peering at her younger siblings.

"No," Branchstar replied, "You never were."

"Why were they early then?" Pricklepaw asked.

"The medicine cats weren't so sure," Branchstar replied, "But it may have been the size of the litter. But that's not really important. What's important is that they're here and they're healthy."

"Oh," Pricklepaw replied, satisfied with the answer.

"What are their names?" Stormpaw asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Tangleburr purred, "The closest one to me with the brown spot on the center of his back is Falconkit. The largest kit, that gray she-kit next to him is Willowkit. The one that looks like me is Emberkit. The black and gray tom is Hawkkit, and the ginger tom is called Blazekit."

"They're so cute!" Pricklepaw cooed.

Branchstar could see Tangleburr trying, ad failing, to stifle a yawn. "Yes, they're very cute," Branchstar purred, "Now let's let your mother get some rest."

(Hello all! I am SO sorry for the delay in updating. Something was wrong with my computer that wouldn't allow chapters to save properly. Sometimes they wouldn't save at all, or would be full of code. I've fixed this problem and everything should be back to normal. I will not be including allegiances because this story will soon be drawing to a close soon enough so there isn't really a point. Enjoy!)


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 41

As Branchstar spoke with Mousewing, he felt a tug on his tail. He stopped mid-sentence, rolling his eyes happily. Mousewing's eyes were warm with amusement as he gazed past Branchstar.

Flicking his tail, Branchstar sent his little intruder tumbling. "May I help you?" he asked warmly to the little kit that had sank his tiny teeth into his tail.

Falconkit blinked innocently up at him as he picked himself up off the ground. At two moons, he and his siblings had begun starting trouble across the camp. In the beginning their antics were endearing, but could sometimes end up being annoying, and Branchstar thought that the clan hadn't seen everything yet. "Will you play with us? Please?" he pleaded, widening his amber eyes. He and his siblings clustered together, blinking wide, pleading eyes up at him.

Glancing at Mousewing who looked said his greetings and looked warmly at his leader's kits, Branchstar said, "Of course. What do you want to do?"

Falconkit glanced mischievously at Willowkit, the closest sibling to him. She too had an identical expression of mischief in her amber eyes. "Attack!" Falconkit squeaked, launching himself at his father. His sisters and brothers followed in suite.

Within moments, Branchstar had been engulfed in a mass of kitten soft fur. "Oh no!" he moaned dramatically, falling to the ground, "I've been defeated!"

"We got you!" Emberkit squeaked, her green eyes twinkling as she hopped energetically to her paws.

"So you did," Branchstar purred, getting to his paws and sending the remaining kits tumbling off of him. "Have you been behaving today?"

"Yup!" Willowkit replied cheerfully, hopping back to her paws. Her siblings also chimed in, nodding vigorously.

"Yes they have," a familiar voice said affectionately.

Branchstar turned to see Tangleburr approaching, her green eyes warm. "Some greeting you five gave for your father!" she purred.

Branchstar gently touched noses with her. "Our eldest have passed their assessments," he reported.

Tangleburr's eyes gleamed. "That's great!" she purred, "Then their warrior ceremony will be very soon, won't it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Branchstar replied, "It will be at sunhigh today."

Branchstar glanced at the sky. The sun was steadily making its way towards sunhigh. Tangleburr also glanced up. "Oh wow," she murmured, "Just think, our eldest kits will be all grown up."

"Yeah," Branchstar murmured fondly, "And before we know it, it will be the same with these five."

Tangleburr shuddered at the notion. "Don't even mention that," she scolded, "They're only two moons old!"

Branchstar only chuckled, and the two turned to watch their youngest kits tumble in the sunlight.

Before they knew it, it was sunhigh. Branchstar glanced at the sky then back at Tangleburr. They both knew it was time. "I'll see you soon," Branchstar purred. He wiggled his hunches and leapt onto the Clanrock.

Once he called the familiar summons, the clan began making their way over. Branchstar saw Pricklepaw, Rosepaw, and Stormpaw exchanged excited glances. They knew exactly what was coming. He watched as they squirmed in excitement where they sat, trying very hard not to fidget. Branchstar had to suppress a purr of laughter. This had to be the most nervous he had ever seen his daughters. Branchstar sincerely hoped that they liked the warrior names that he had picked out for them. He began to speak once he saw that the entire clan had gathered.

"Today we come together to make new warriors. It is very special to me because this is my first warrior ceremony to conduct, and even more special that it is my own daughters who are becoming warriors. You three, please step forward," Branchstar called.

They stepped forward, their freshly groomed pelts gleaming in the sunlight. "Pricklepaw, Stormpaw, and Rosepaw," Branchstar said solemnly, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend Shadowclan even at the cost of your own lives!"

"I do!" Each of them chorused.

"Then I grant you your warrior names," Branchstar said, "Pricklepaw, you will be known as Pricklefur! Stormpaw, you will be known as Stormstripe! And Rosepaw, you will be known as Rosebriar!"

"Pricklefur! Stormstripe! Rosebriar!" the clan cheered. Branchstar felt himself glowing with pride. He was so proud of his daughters and all that they had accomplished. As he gazed upon his clanmates, he wondered how different things would have turned out if he had fallen to darkness, how he never would have been this happy.

His pride continued into the Gathering, where he announced that his daughters had received their warrior names. Branchstar noticed that Tigerstar and Tallstar were treating each other cooly, not with the friendliness of clans at peace. He hoped that they had settled their dispute over the tunnels. And if Branchstar had to be honest with himself, he hoped that the disagreement had been settled in Tallstar's favor. He wasn't sure what he had been thinking when he suggested that the tunnels be kept in use. They were nothing but trouble, Branchstar realized now.

Branchstar shivered as a cool breeze swept through the clearing, signaling that leaf-bare would soon be upon them. He wouldn't be lying if he said he would rather be back in his mossy nest.

Branchstar was thankful when Tallstar called an end to the Gathering. And before he knew it, he was back in the camp. The night air had grown colder, and Branchstar could see his breath. He was a little surprised, as leaf-bare had hardly begun. What Branchstar did know, however, was that he was slightly unnerved by how cold it had gotten all of a sudden. But he kept his thoughts to himself. No sense in alarming the clan unnecessarily. Perhaps it was just a cold spell. No doubt it would be warmer in the morning.

Branchstar made his way into his nest and fell asleep relatively fast. Branchstar blinked his eyes open and realized that he was no longer in his nest. He was in Starclan. A familiar scent reached his nose, one he thought he'd never smell again. The scent of his father.

Branchstar turned to see Raggedstar gazing fondly upon him. He looked younger than Branchstar had ever seen him. "Raggedstar!" he called happily, reaching his father.

"Branchstar," Raggedstar purred, nuzzling his son, "How I've missed you."

"And I you," Branchstar purred, drawing back, "Do you have a message for me?"

Raggedstar's gaze turned serious. Branchstar had a feeling of foreboding. Whatever his father had come to tell him, he knew that it couldn't be good. All Branchstar wanted was for Shadowclan to live in peace.

"Unfortunately, yes," Raggedstar replied grimly, "And you're not going to like it."

Inwardly, Branchstar braced himself for what was to come. "Shadowclan, and all the clans, are going to know the harshest leaf-bare they've ever known," Raggedstar said.

Branchstar was almost relieved. Raggedstar's words carried know sign of a prophecy or the clans' looming doom. It was just leaf-bare. The clans having endured leaf-bares for countless seasons and would not doubt continue to do so for many more seasons to come.

"This leaf-bare is going to be very harsh," Raggedstar warned, following Branchstar's direction of thought, "Would I have really come to warn you if Starclan did not fear what was to come?"

Branchstar realized that his father had a point. "No," he admitted, "But what should I do?"

Raggedstar shook his head. "I cannot tell you," he replied regretfully, "That is what you must figure out on your own. The fate of the clan depends on your decisions."

"Thanks for that," Branchstar muttered, "Like I didn't already know that."

Raggedstar ignored his son's sarcasm. "Know that I will be with you and our clan through it all," he said solemnly, "I will watch over you, always."

Branchstar watched as his father began fading. Then his vision went black.

Branchstar opened his eyes once more to find himself in the darkness of his den. It was nowhere near being dawn. "Great," Branchstar inwardly groaned.

He knew that he'd never get back to bed that night. Raggedstar's warning would be weighing too heavily on his mind. "Time to start with the basics," Branchstar said out loud, "A harsh leaf-bare would mean a severe shortage of prey. This would cause the clan to become much weaker. And a weaker clan would be less likely to successfully fend off any attacks from desperate clans. And a weaker clan is more susceptible to sickness. I'd better tell the medicine cats to stock up on herbs first thing in the morning. I have a feeling we'll need them. I'll make sure that every cat gets enough to eat so they're able to have enough meat on their bones to weather the leaf-bare ahead."

Satisfied with his plans, Branchstar settled back into the moss. Despite his best efforts, Branchstar could not fall back asleep. So he was alone with his thoughts and watched as the night drew on. A while later, the sun began to rise. Branchstar wasn't sure if any of the medicine cats would even be awake yet, but it was worth a try. He had to warn them to stock up on herbs, as well as tell them of Raggedstar's warning.

After giving his dark tabby pelt a quick grooming, Branchstar stepped out into the clearing. There were little signs of life in the clearing. Just the dawn patrol and an early-rising elder or two. As he made his way over to the medicine cat den, he began to hear squeaks from the nursery and purred fondly.

Branchstar pushed his way into the den. On the other side of the den, Snowleap, Runningnose, and Littlecloud were curled in their nests, fast asleep. Branchstar almost hated to have to wake them. Silently, he padded to Snowleap's nest and gently shook her shoulder with a forepaw.

"Ugh, what?" Snowleap snapped, opening annoyed blue eyes. Then she saw who she was speaking to. "Oh, hi, Branchstar. What can I do for you?" she asked, stepping out of her nest with a stretch.

"I had a dream last night that I think you and the other medicine cats should hear about," Branchstar replied.

Snowleap' eyes widened for a moment, but then she turned to wake her former apprentices.

"Alright, you lot. Up and at 'em," Snowleap said loudly.

The younger toms let out identical moans of dismay. "Hey, what if we had a patient?" Snowleap chided.

"You were the same way a few moments ago," Branchstar muttered in her ear.

"Shut up," Snowleap replied.

Littlecloud and Runningnose hauled themselves to their paws. "So, what can we do for you?" Littlecloud asked through a yawn.

"I had a dream last night," Branchstar replied.

"Lovely," Runningnose muttered.

Snowleap ignored Runningnose. "So," she pressed, "What was it about."

"I saw Raggedstar," Branchstar said, "And he told me that the clans were about to endure the hardest leaf-bare they had ever known."

"That's all, then?" Snowleap prompted, "No prophecy?"

Branchstar shook his head. "None," he reported.

"Then we'll just have to take precautionary measures," Snowleap decided. Then she turned to her former apprentices. "Today, I want you to stock up on all the herbs, even the ones you think we have enough of. But be careful not to take to many, lest we don't have any that grow back next year."

The two toms nodded. "We'll get right on it, Snowleap," Runningnose said.

Snowleap nodded to him to show that he had heard. Then she said to Branchstar, "Are you going to announce this to the clan?"

"Do you think I should?" Branchstar asked.

Snowleap looked troubled. "It would be a good thing for the clan to know what was ahead, but at the same time we do not want to incite panic. That decision is completely up to you, Branchstar. We as your medicine cats can only advise you," she said.

"I think I will tell them," Branchstar said finally, "I think they deserve to know what they're up against.

Snowleap nodded. "Alright," she said.

Branchstar left the den. More of his clanmates were awake now and milling about the clearing. All the kits were out of the nursery and were tumbling and playing in front of the entrance while their mothers watched.

He leapt onto the Clanrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the base of the rock for a clan meeting!"

His clanmates exchanged confused looks as they made their way over. Branchstar could see why they were confused. The Gathering the night before had gone on without a hitch with no signs of threats. "I bet many of you are wondering why I've called you here today and so soon after dawn," Branchstar began.

"Too right he is," Mudclaw muttered discontentedly to Crowtail.

Branchstar ignored him. "Last night, I had a dream that warned me that Shadowclan, and all the clans, would suffer a harsh leaf-bare, the harshest the clans have ever known."

Murmurs came from the crowd. "You really expect us to believe that?" Mudclaw said crankily.

"Hush, Mudclaw!" The elder Brightflower scolded, "A warning from Starclan isn't to be taken lightly!"

Mudclaw just glared at her, but sat back. Branchstar dipped his head to her to acknowledge her support. "Thank you, Brightflower," he said, "And as I was saying, a harsh leaf-bare is coming. We must do everything in our power to prepare for it. I've already told the medicine cats to gather all the herbs that they can. Shadowclan can not be weakened by illness."

Below him, his clanmates were nodding as if they agreed with his ideas and muttered among themselves.

"As for the food situation, when the snows come we will hunt as much food as possible and store it," Branchstar continued.

"Store it?" Nutwhisker called in disbelief, "How are we supposed to do that? The prey will go bad!"

"I recall at a Gathering once that a Thunderclan warrior once told me of a method of storing prey. We will use it," Branchstar continued.

"Yeah, but Branchstar, if you hadn't noticed, we're not Thunderclan cats," Mudclaw called sarcastically.

"It will work just as well here," Branchstar insisted, "It's simple, really. We dig a shallow hole and line it with snow. Then we place the prey inside, cover it with more snow and then a thin layer of dirt."

"Of course," he added, "We would have to remember where we buried the prey."

Mudclaw looked satisfied. "We will prevail," Branchstar called, "We have gone through times of trouble and have weathered many a storm. We will survive this!"

The clan began to cheer at Branchstar's motivational words. Branchstar only hoped that what he was doing would be enough for his clan to survive the harsh leaf-bare to come.

(Sorry for the long time between updates!)


	46. Chapter 46

(2 for one day!)

Chapter 42

Branchstar was curled in his nest when he heard it. It sounded like a howling noise and Branchstar jumped to his paws in alarm.

He went to the entrance of his den to investigate and was immediately shocked when snow blew straight into his face. Branchstar let out a startled hiss and jumped back into the safety of his den. Bracing himself, Branchstar peered out again. The howling he thought he had heard was the howling of the wind of the snow storm that was currently raging outside.

It appeared that the leaf-bare that the clan had been preparing itself for a moon had arrived. And oh, how brutal it looked. Raggedstar's warning had indeed been sound and Branchstar wondered if the other clans had gotten such a warning. Branchstar wasn't even sure if it was the middle of the night or close to being dawn.

Figuring that there was nothing he could really do, Branchstar made his way back to his nest and curled back into it, shivering. It seemed as though there were no bramble walls at all. The cold was penetrating deep into Branchstar's body until it became almost unbearable. He curled himself into a tighter ball, trying to get himself warm. His thoughts turned to his clanmates, and mostly especially his mate and kits. "I must go and check on my clan," he thought.

The rational part of him screamed not to go out into the storm, but the other part of him, the one that loved his clan and his family, told him to go. Branchstar braced himself for the biting cold and stepped out into the storm. Snow was blowing everywhere causing his ears and his eyes to sting. He could barely see a thing and squinted.

Branchstar made his way to the apprentice den. Blossompaw and Swamp-paw were no doubt freezing, as they only had each other for warmth. There were no other apprentices at the moment.

Branchstar's suspicions were confirmed when he peered into the den. His heart was moved with pity when he saw the brother and sister curled together, shivering. Both looked up at him pathetically. H-hi, B-Branchstar," Blossompaw stammered, her teeth chattering.

"Go to your mother," Branchstar ordered.

Their eyes went wide. "Sleep in the warriors' den!" Swamp-paw exclaimed, "Is that allowed?"

"I'm your clan leader and I'm saying you can," Branchstar replied briskly, "Now off you go. Or would you rather stay here and be cold?"

Relief shone in their gazes. Branchstar stepped aside and watched them as they staggered through the storm to the warriors' den. Within a few moments they disappeared inside. Soon they'd be curled next to their mother Dawncloud.

Branchstar squinted and made his way through the snow. He was certain that Tangleburr and the other queens wouldn't mind his coming. The nursery would be much warmer than his den, and even the apprentices' den.

"The elders would be fine," Branchstar decided as he fought his way to the nursery, "Great Starclan it's cold!"

Branchstar went into the nursery. All the queens raised their heads at once. "Oh, Branchstar, it's you," Tangleburr sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

Branchstar gave himself a shake, snow flying off of him. Unfortunately, snow still remained crusted on his fur. It would soon melt, however. "I checked on the apprentices and sent them to sleep in the warriors' den with their mother."

"Oh good," Ivyshine said, curling her tail more securely around a wide awake Featherkit, "I'd hate to think how cold those two were all by themselves!"

"How are you? Are you all warm enough?" Branchstar asked, addressing all the queens.

"We're perfectly warm, thank you," Ashheart replied, "We were woken by the howling wind, not the cold.

"Good," Branchstar said with a dip of his head.

"Do you want to stay here?" Hawkkit asked brightly, perching on the edge of the nest he shared with his littermates and Tangleburr.

"Actually, I was hoping to stay here, if that's alright. My den is rather cold," Branchstar admitted.

"Of course you can stay," Tangleburr said briskly, "Scooch over kits."

Tangleburr and their five kits tried as best as they could to make room for Branchstar but the kits weren't as small as they used to be. "Here," Branchstar said, "I'll use the spare moss to make myself a nest. Anyone that wants to climb in with me can."

Branchstar pawed the moss to make it a comfortable nest. Then he laid in it with a sigh. The wind still howled outside, but the thick nursery walls made the sound somewhat quieter. Immediately, Willowkit, Hawkkit, and Falconkit left their nest piled in with him, snuggling close to his fur with tiny purrs. Branchstar gave each of them a tender lick between the ears as they closed their little eyes.

Tangleburr opened one green eye and let out a snort before closing it. Blazekit and Emberkit had remained with her in her nest, but only because there hadn't been anymore room in Branchstar's nest.

Branchstar closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. It wasn't too difficult even with the sound of the howling wind.

Later on, Branchstar woke. He lifted his head. The air was silent, with the only sounds being light breathing and the occasional snore. Wait, snores?

Branchstar looked around and the events of last night came flooding back. He was in the nursery and had sheltered there during the snow storm.

He glanced down. Willowkit, Falconkit, and Hawkkit were still asleep curled next to him, their little chests rising and falling as they slept.

Carefully, he climbed out of his nest walked towards the exit of the nursery. As he pushed through the brambles, he was surprised to find a wall of snow blocking his way and let out a startled hiss jerking back.

Branchstar craned his neck. It was snow for as far as he could see, and it reached up to his chest. He was a larger cat, so he could only imagine how high the snows would be for one of his smaller clanmates, particularly the apprentices and the kits.

"Branchstar!" A voice called.

Branchstar craned his neck again to see across the clearing to the source of the voice. It was Crowtail. The dark-furred warrior had pushed the snow out of the way of the entrance to the warriors' den.

Branchstar braced himself and climbed into the snow. Shivering, the other warriors made their way out of their dens. He heard a squeal behind him and saw that his kits and the other kits had emerged. Their eyes were full of awe at all the snow. They, of course, had never seen snow. And, being kits, they began to play, lobbing pawfuls of snow at each other. They were barely keeping their heads above the snow. But as they jumped, they compressed the snow down until they weren't basically drowning in it.

"One of them is going to hit an elder or a grumpy warrior and I'm gonna be the first to laugh," Tangleburr said, coming to stand beside him, "As bad as that sounds. But I really hate snow."

"Hm, yeah. It causes nothing but trouble," Branchstar agreed, "Cats go hungry and get sick. Hungry clans make desperate clans. And desperate clans are more prone to attack."

"Well, I'd better go and control our brood. I'll see you later," Tangleburr said.

"See you," Branchstar replied.

Mousewing approached him. "I just sent out a hunting patrol," he reported, "But I am not sure how much they'll find. The prey no doubt got snowed in."

"That or died," Branchstar agreed.

"Hopefully the former," Mousewing replied.

"Definitely," Branchstar agreed.

"They've cleared a path of sorts into the pines," Mousewing continued, "And I've set cats to clear the clearing of snow."

"Thank you, Mousewing," Branchstar replied, "You are a good and loyal deputy."

Mousewing's eyes glowed with pride. "Just doing my job," he replied modestly.

"And you do a fine job of it," Branchstar replied warmly.

"Thank you," Mousewing replied. He dipped his head respectfully and padded away to oversee the cats plowing away the snow.

Branchstar watched him pad away. Soon after, the hunting patrol and the dawn patrol returned. Branchstar beckoned the leaders of he two patrols over to give their reports. Cloudpelt, the leader of the dawn patrol, reported first.

"Every other clan is as snowed in as we are," Cloudpelt reported, "My patrol and I had to break a pathway through the snow. We did, however, see a huge monster plow away all the snow on the Thunderpath. It also dropped these weird rocks that melted the ice on the Thunderpath as well."

"That's good," Branchstar said, "At least no cat will accidentally wander onto the Thunderpath."

"And the snow will keep the Twolegs away," Cloudpelt added.

"Yes, that as well," Branchstar said, "Is that all?"

"Yes," Cloudpelt replied, swishing his tail.

"Then you and your patrol can go and get some rest. You've earned it," Branchstar said.

Cloudpelt dipped his head respectfully and padded to the warriors' den. Branchstar turned to Dawncloud, who had led the hunting patrol.

"Unfortunately, we didn't pick up much prey," Dawncloud said, looking down at her paws, "I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault, Dawncloud," Branchstar replied, "You couldn't just make prey appear where there is none. We'll just have to ration. Kits, queens, and elders eat first."

Dismissing Dawncloud, Branchstar looked to the center of the clearing where the fresh-kill pile usually sat. There were only a few scrawny pieces on the cold, hard ground. Branchstar shook his head. This was not good...


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 43

After looking at the fresh-kill pile. Branchstar padded over to sit beside Tangleburr, who was watching their kits and the other kits play. He watched warmly as they tackled each other into the snow, their happy mews echoing in the pines.

Suddenly, Hawkkit sat up and sneezed, before returning to play-fighting. The gray tom kit's nose, Branchstar noticed, was turning a bit blue, a sure sign it was time to go back into the nursery and get warm. His mate noticed it also. Tangleburr immediately got to her paws. "Alright everyone!" she said cheerfully, "I think that's enough for today!"

A chorus of protests rang from the kits. "B-but Tangleburr!" Hawkkit shivered, "It was just a sneeze!"

"But it could easily turn into something worse, love. And besides, your nose is getting blue," Tangleburr said.

Despite his continued protests and those of his siblings, Tangleburr grabbed Hawkkit by the scruff and, along with the other queens, herded their protesting kits into the nursery. Soon they disappeared inside.

Branchstar decided to pay a visit to the medicine cats. Inside, Runningnose and Littlecloud were sorting herbs into piles that would cure fevers and coughs and in doses. Thankfully, they had heeded Raggedstar's warning and had compiled a stockpile of herbs before the storm. "Anyone ill yet?" Branchstar asked. He sure hoped not. The patrols would be the most vulnerable as they had spent the most time in the snow.

"No, thankfully," Snowleap answered.

"We've gathered enough herbs to last us for a while," Runningnose added, "But we do hope we don't have any reason to use them. A mass sickness is the last thing Shadowclan needs."

Branchstar nodded his head and left the den. His thoughts turned towards the Gathering that was to be that night. It would be important to observe how all the other clans have been doing because of the snows.

Branchstar's stomach rumbled. He glanced back wistfully at the fresh-kill pile where the senior warriors had begun to divide the meager prey into portions. No, Branchstar decided, he was going to have to go without. He, after all, still had nine lives, but his clanmates only have one.

Later on, Branchstar led the chosen clanmates into the night. Behind him, their whispers sounded like the wind, their breath coming in visible puffs. The moonlight cast light on the snow, causing it to glitter in the darkness, almost like the Moonstone. The snows were still high, and as the cat in the led, Branchstar broke a path through the snow, with Mousewing right behind him. There were no apprentices, elders, or queens expecting kits tonight. They were all home in the warmth of the camp. Branchstar tried to ignore his rumbling belly, but between that and his shivering, he'd rather be home in his nest. The Gathering that night was bound to be short. No cat wanted to be out in this and frankly Branchstar didn't blame them.

Soon they were at Fourtrees and the first to arrive. The Shadowclan cats were quick to scrape the snow to the edges of the clearing. After doing so, Branchstar leaped onto the Great Rock to wait. The cold of the stone penetrated deep into his fur and he tried to suppress it. It wouldn't do for the other clans to see him shivering like a kit.

Soon Thunderclan arrived, and they looked grateful to see that the snow had been mostly cleared. "Cold night, eh Branchstar?" Tigerstar said, leaping onto the rock.

"Yes, and Riverclan and Windclan better hurry up so we can get this over with and head home to our nests," Branchstar replied.

Tigerstar tasted the cold air. "They're here," he reported.

The Riverclan and Windclan cats streamed into the clearing, and Tallstar and Crookedstar joined Tigerstar and Branchstar on the Great Rock. Crookedstar started. "Before I start my report, I'd like to thank the Shadowclan cats for graciously clearing the snow out of the clearing," he said, nodding at Branchstar.

Branchstar dipped his head for a moment. "The river has frozen over," Crookedstar reported, "but my warriors have cracked holes in the ice to see if we can catch any of the fish. If not, however, we will make due with land prey."

"Hold on," Tigerstar interrupted, "The land prey belongs to Thunderclan. Riverclan are fishers."

Crookedstar fixed him with a cold look. "If it crosses into our borders it is our prey. Surely you know the ways of the warrior code by now, Tigerstar."

Tigerstar gritted his teeth. "Of course I know the ways of the code," he growled.

"And if my clan can't sustain itself on fish, we will have to find alternative sources," Crookedstar finished.

Branchstar could hear the veiled threat in his voice. Riverclan would attack other clans if necessary. But, he reflected, so would Shadowclan. An idea blossomed in his mind. What if the clan tried the pine forest beyond their territory? Yes, it had been disastrous last time, with the result being the death of a promising apprentice, but this time they would be better prepared. The badgers and foxes, hopefully, would be gone or in hibernation, and no apprentices would be coming along this time. Yes, this possibly would work, Branchstar reflected.

Tallstar just finished his report and now it was Branchstar's turn to report. "We have also cleared the snows from our camp. Our medicine cats, thankfully, had had the foresight to collect plenty of herbs before the storm. No cat has taken ill, thank Starclan. Shadowclan is strong," Branchstar finished. He left out the fact that Raggedstar warned him of the storm. He didn't know if any other the other leaders had been warned by an ancestor, but since they didn't mention any kind of visit, Branchstar kept Raggedstar's visit in his dreams to himself.

Soon the Gathering was over, much to Branchstar's relief. There would be no friendly conversation among the clans tonight. It was just too cold. Now they had to trek home through the snow, a journey Branchstar was not looking forward to.

Soon enough, they were home. Snowleap, who had stayed behind, ran to meet him, looking anxious. "Oh, Branchstar, thank Starclan you're home! Hawkkit has come down with a cough!" she fretted.

Branchstar felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. A seemingly simple cough could easily turn into whitecough or even greencough, which was almost always fatal, most especially to kits. "Take me to him," Branchstar demanded.

Snowleap nodded quickly and turned tail and headed to the medicine cat den. Hawkkit lay in a mossy nest, blinking pathetically up at them, his eyes and his nose streaming. Tangleburr, sat anxiously by the nest, poised to move.

"Hey, Hawkkit," Branchstar said gently, sitting beside Tangleburr, "How are you feeling?"

"Aw-awful," Hawkkit sniffed, "M-my throat hurts, and my nose is dripping!"

"I've give him lavender and honey, but not catmint. That'll be for if he becomes any worse," Snowleap reported.

"I won't, will I?" Hawkkit quivered, looking up at her.

Snowleap glanced at Tangleburr and Branchstar worriedly. "I won't lie to you, little one. I don't know if you'll get worse, but I'll do the very best to take care of you," she replied.

"Okay," Hawkkit blinked.

"Try to get to sleep, love, you'll feel better soon," Tangleburr whispered.

Slowly, but surely, their son's amber eyes blinked shut and he was soon fast asleep, his little chest rising and falling with every breath. The silence was only broken by an occasional sniffle. "The moonhigh patrol should be returning soon. I'd better go and speak with Flowerdapple, the leader," Branchstar whispered, "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Okay," Tangleburr sighed, "I have to go check on the other kits anyway. But I'll be back."

Branchstar nodded and exited the den. Branchstar looked at the stars. "Starclan, please don't take my son!" he silently pleased.

But the stars just twinkled coldly above him.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 44

As promised, Branchstar returned back to the medicine cat den after he had heard Flowerdapple's report and bid goodnight to his other kits, who were clearly worried about their brother. Thankfully, none of them or any of the other kits in the nursery showed any sign of illness and Branchstar only hoped that it remained that way.

The next morning, Runningnose examined Hawkkit to see if his condition had improved. Turning back to Tangleburr and Branchstar, his expression was somber. "I'm going to have to ask you both to leave," he said seriously.

"Why?!" Tangleburr demanded, her green eyes wide.

"He has whitecough," Runningnose replied, his expression serious.

Branchstar was in disbelief and felt his jaw drop as he heard Tangleburr gasp.

"We will _not_ leave him!" Tangleburr argued.

"You must!" Littlecloud insisted, coming to stand beside his fellow medicine cat, "At least for now! We can't have his sickness spreading."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Snowleap said, entering the den. A sick looking Mossfur followed. The young tom was coughing, the cough making a painful sounding rasping noise in his throat. "So it has begun," Branchstar thought.

Mossfur gratefully sank into the mossy nest that was vacant besides Hawkkit.

"Now you really have to leave," Littlecloud said urgently, "You'll be permitted to visit. However, now is not a good time."

Hawkkit sat up and glanced at Mossfur, who blinked back at him. The kit looked afraid, his amber eyes wide with fear. "W-wait, you're leaving me?" he sniffed.

"Only for a little while, we promise," Tangleburr replied, looking at Branchstar with an anguished look that he shared.

Branchstar could see that Tangleburr was torn. She, and he for that matter, wanted to say with their son. But there was the risk of them getting ill and spreading the sickness around the camp, therefore infecting more cats.

"We'll be back, son," Branchstar said reassuringly, "It's like your mother said. We'll only be gone for a little while."

Hawkkit looked at them seriously. Branchstar wasn't sure if their son bought his optimistic act. "Then why," he said carefully, "do you and Mother smell like fear?"

Branchstar nor Tangleburr knew how to answer him. They only looked at each other. "We'll be back soon," Tangleburr whispered.

Branchstar and Tangleburr were silent and stepped out into the clearing. "He asks why we smell like fear? For the love of Starclan!" Tangleburr burst out.

"I know," Branchstar soothed, laying his tail on her shoulders, "He's a kit. They say whatever is one their mind, you know that."

"I know," she murmured, "But it felt like he had pierced my heart with those words."

"There's still a chance that he will get better. All hope is not lost," Branchstar pointed out.

"I know," Tangleburr said, looking at her paws, "But I can't help but feel responsible. I was the one to allow him to play in the snow."

"Look at me," Branchstar said seriously. Tangleburr slowly raised her green eyes to meet his amber ones. "This is _not_ your fault. You had no idea this would happen. And how could you stop the kits from playing in the snow? Their curiosity would have still gotten the better of them."

"I suppose," Tangleburr replied reluctantly.

"And, you took our last set of kits out into the snow and nothing's ever became of it," Branchstar finished.

Tangleburr just sighed. Branchstar heard his name being called and he turned. Fernshade had been the leader of the patrol that he had sent to the pine forest beyond their territory. He hoped that she had come back with good news, and most importantly, prey.

Fernshade had a grimace on her face, as though she had eaten crow food. Branchstar felt his stomach sink. "Any luck?" he asked.

Fernshade shook her head regretfully. "There's about as much prey in there as there is here. We've brought back a couple skinny mice and a chaffinch."

"We'll have to figure out how to divide this prey and the prey that we already have," Branchstar said, "We didn't really have a chance to use the snow stores."

"No, we didn't," Fernshade commented. Then she murmured, "How's Hawkkit?"

"He has whitecough," Branchstar reported.

"What do the medicine cats have to say about it?" Fernshade questioned.

"They haven't really said anything either way, but Tangleburr and I could tell they are worried," Branchstar replied.

"Of course. Hawkkit doesn't have the strength of a full grown cat to fight off the sickness," Fernshade said.

"Thanks for the reminder," Branchstar thought in annoyance. But instead he said, "We can only hope for the best."

Fernshade silently nodded. Dipping her head respectfully, she left him to his thoughts. How would Shadowclan survive if there was so little to eat?

(Hey everyone, I've decided not to update until I finished writing this story, so here are the final chapters.)


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 45

As he and Tangleburr promised, they returned to sit with their son. Branchstar, though being clan leader, rarely left the medicine cat den for days. Not even when more cats began to pour in, and being diagnosed with fevers and coughs.

"This is madness!" Snowleap all but shrieked, "Branchstar you're my leader, but you and Tangleburr need to get out! A cat can barely breathe in here!"

Branchstar looked down at his son, who seemed to be getting weaker. Hawkkit's fur was damp with sweat despite Tangleburr's recent grooming. He trembled with fever and looked up at Branchstar wheezing. "We can't leave him!" Branchstar argued.

"Look at him!" Tangleburr added.

"Again, just leave for a little while!" Littlecloud said in exasperation.

"When was the last time you had a proper meal or rest?" Runningnose added.

Tangleburr and Branchstar exchanged looks. True, Branchstar was hungrier and more tired than he had ever been, but that didn't matter to him, and by the way Tangleburr's jaw was clenched, it didn't matter to her either.

After a few moments, he relented, "Alright fine," Branchstar growled ungraciously, "But only for a little while."

Littlecloud just nodded, before turning back to his patient. Branchstar and Tangleburr exited the den.

Branchstar and Tangleburr sat shivering as they shared a skinny thrush. As they ate, their other kits emerged from the nursery. They clustered together, occasionally glancing over at their parents. The kits looked like they wanted to ask them something, but didn't quite know how to ask it. Branchstar gave Tangleburr a nudge and then nodded at their kits.

Branchstar and Tangleburr continued to pretend they hadn't noticed the glances. After a few moments, the kits made their way over. "You look as though you have something to say," Branchstar observed quietly.

Willowkit, who was at the head of the group and seemed like she had been elected to speak, exchanged a glance with Falconkit. "Well, um, we were wondering if Hawkkit is gonna get better."

"Of course he will," Tangleburr said before Branchstar could reply.

Emberkit blinked up innocently at them. "You promise?" she mewed.

"We can't promise," Branchstar replied, "We can only hope."

"Hope," Falconkit scoffed, scorn in his amber eyes, "What good will hope do?"

Branchstar and Tangleburr glanced at each other. "Hope can be more powerful than you know," Tangleburr replied.

The kits looked confused and Branchstar couldn't really blame them. He knew that Tangleburr would want the kits to go inside soon, but he had to ask them something important.

"Before you go in, I have something very important and serious to discuss with you," Branchstar said.

Tangleburr looked at him, puzzled. The kits' pricked their ears and looked at him intently.

"As you know, your mother and I haven't been able to spend much time with you as of late because we have been with your brother," Branchstar said, "I just want to make sure there's no resentment."

The kits were silent. "Well, we know that you're doing it because you don't want to leave Hawkkit," Willowkit replied.

"And we want you to know that we would do it for any of you, your older sisters included," Tangleburr added.

"We know," Blazekit replied, speaking up for the first time.

"So you aren't angry with us?" Branchstar asked.

"No, but we have just missed you a bit, that's all," Willowkit replied.

"Have you been good for Ivyshine?" Branchstar asked.

"Yes, Branchstar," Falconkit said in exasperation.

"Just had to check," Branchstar purred.

"We're sorry we haven't really been around for a bit. We promise we'll make it up to you," Tangleburr said sincerely.

"Badger ride?" Emberkit asked hopefully.

Branchstar and Tangleburr exchanged glances. "Well! I don't see why that can't happen right now!" Branchstar purred.

"Yay!" Emberkit cheered.

Branchstar crouched in the snow. He felt Emberkit clamber on top of him. He winced as Emberkit sank her tiny, needle-sharp claws into his back.

Branchstar looked over his shoulder to make sure Emberkit was secure. Then he began stomping around the clearing, his breath coming in visible puffs. He added some deep throated growls which made Emberkit squeal in delight.

"Me next! Me next!" his other kits were clamoring for a turn.

"Alright, alright, one at a time," Tangleburr purred.

Branchstar gently lowered Emberkit to the ground, only to have Falconkit take her place immediately after. Branchstar proceeded to go around the clearing again with Falconkit, then with Willowkit and Blazekit.

"Phew!" Branchstar puffed, depositing Blazekit on the ground as gently as he'd done with his siblings.

"Thank you!" their kits chorused.

"N-no problem," Branchstar wheezed. He began to cough. After he finished, he looked up to see Tangleburr and his kits eyeing him with concern.

"Are you alright?" Tangleburr asked, worry etched into her face.

"I'm fine," Branchstar insisted, "Really. I was just out of breath."

Tangleburr did not look convinced. Her attention was shifted elsewhere by Blazekit yawning.

"Alright," Tangleburr said, "I'll take you inside now. How about I tell you a story?"

The kits' eyes lit up. "Yes please!" Willowkit said eagerly.

"I'll meet you in your den soon," Tangleburr threw over her shoulder.

Branchstar watched her disappear inside the nursery. He padded to his den. His warm, mossy nest had never looked so inviting. He was exhausted and the thrush did little to quell his hunger. Branchstar felt his stomach rumble. Trying to ignore it, he curled in his nest. As he was on the brink of falling asleep, he felt Tangleburr join him in his nest. Then he faded off to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 46

Branchstar was helping Tangleburr divide up the meager thrush into bites that their kits (with the exception of Hawkkit who was still ill) to eat when Crowtail came charging into camp.

Branchstar looked up in alarm and he wasn't the only one. Several other heads popped up in alarm. "Branchstar," Crowtail panted, coming to a stop beside him, "Branchstar, it's Windclan. They've crossed the border and the rest of my patrol has engaged them."

"Right, Flowerdapple, Deerfoot, Fernshade, Poolcloud, and Blizzardwing, to me!" Branchstar called, naming off the first cats he saw.

He took off running, his clanmates pounding behind him. The cold air stung his face and snow crunched underneath their paws. After a few moments, Branchstar halted, gasping for breath as his body shook with coughs. "Branchstar, maybe you should go back," Crowtail said worriedly, skidding to a halt.

"No," Branchstar rasped, his voice coming out harsher than he would have liked, "I'm fine!"

Crowtail looked as though she wanted to say more, but she kept her jaws shut. They continued running. "This cough better not hinder me," Branchstar thought.

Yowls sounded ahead of them. Branchstar let out another cough, again earning concerned glances from his clanmates. "You came!" Mousewing's yowled, swiping at Finchwing of Windclan.

Branchstar didn't answer, but hurled himself onto the back of Streamrunner who let out an angry hiss and reached to claw at him. The black and white tom attempted to dislodge him, but Branchstar held fast. He began to feel a cough bubble in his throats and he had to let go to wheeze.

Streamrunner's blue eyes were glittering with triumph. "Is Shadowclan so weak that they have the sick cats fighting?" he taunted.

Branchstar didn't answer, but bowled over the young tom instead, sinking his teeth into his scruff. The Windclan warrior let out a squeal, but continued to batter Branchstar's belly with his hind legs. Branchstar reared, his claws unsheathed and swiped down the young tom's flank, drawing blood.

Branchstar loomed over him threateningly. He was bigger than Tallstar's son and Streamrunner knew it. He turned tail and ran.

Branchstar paused to cough, his chest bubbling with it. Inwardly he cursed. "Not now!" he thought desperately.

As he struggled to breathe, Branchstar saw Tornear lunging towards him, claws out stretched. His lungs screamed for air as the two toms fought. Soon Branchstar found himself be pinned down be Tornear, squirming to get loose.

"Get off of him!" Mousewing's howled. Digging his claws into the Windclan tom, Mousewing hauled Tornear off of his coughing leader.

"Retreat!" came a Windclan yowl.

"We've seen your weakness," Tornear taunted, "We will be back. Windclan needs more prey and we'll do whatever it takes to feed our clan."

"Leave. Now," Mousewing growled in a low, dangerous voice.

Tornear only spat and ran after his clanmates. Mousewing threw his head back in a triumphant yowl of victory.

Branchstar tried to do the same but coughed instead. Mousewing looked at him, his face full of concern. "Perhaps you should see the medicine cats," he said.

Branchstar was too winded from coughing to complain, so he settled for a quick nod. The world was spinning around him. He was pretty sure he now had a fever on top of his cough.

"Great job, every cat," Branchstar wheezed, "But as Tornear said, they'll be back. We should up the number of patrols at this border so they'll get the message."

Branchstar paused to cough.

"But, won't that increase the rush of us getting sick?" Mousewing questioned.

"Do you have any other ideas, then?" Branchstar replied.

"No," Mousewing admitted.

"Then let it be done," Branchstar wheezed.

"Only if you go the medicine cat den," Mousewing replied firmly.

Branchstar looked up to his deputy after coughing incredulously. Was Mousewing really questioning him. Mousewing's amber eyes were deadly serious. Branchstar knew he was only saying it out of concern for his clan leader.

Branchstar headed to the medicine cat den. Inside, Hawkkit, Mossfur, Nettlespot, and Newtspeck were lying ill in their nests. They all have Branchstar a weak greeting that he reciprocated. Snowleap looked up from where she was sorting herbs. Her eyes widened as she took in Branchstar's sickly form. "Oh no, not you too," Snowleap fretted, coming over to him.

"Yes me too," Branchstar gave a wheezy laugh.

"Well, lay down here," Snowleap gestured to the open nest beside Hawkkit.

"Hey Branchstar," Hawkkit whispered weakly. Branchstar was alarmed at how weak his voice sounded, "You're sick too?"

"Yup," Branchstar said, trying to sound upbeat.

"Oh," Hawkkit sighed, laying his head back in his paws.

"Where's your mother?" Branchstar asked.

Hawkkit blinked. "S-she went to go get something to eat," he murmured. Even talking seemed to be a great effort for him. Branchstar felt his worry increase.

"Starclan please help my son fight through this," Branchstar silently prayed.

"Now," Snowleap said, coming over to him, "Cough for me."

Branchstar did as she said. Snowleap sighed. "It's just as I thought. You've caught the white cough."

Snowleap paused to cough. "You don't sound so hot yourself," Branchstar pointed out.

"I'm fine," she rasped, "The clan needs me."

"How long have you been coughing like this?" Branchstar demanded, trying to sound formidable, but only sounding weak.

"All day," Littlecloud replied, coming into the den, "But she hasn't listened to anyone when we've told her to rest."

"We've all told her," Mossfur said faintly. Nettlespot and Newtspeck nodded in agreement.

"Well then," Branchstar said, turning back to face Snowleap, "As your clan leader, I order you to take some herbs and rest."

"It's just a cold!" the white-furred medicine cat protested, lashing her tail.

"Yes, but it could easily turn into something worse," Branchstar replied, "Now that's an order. Sit. Rest. The clan needs you to feel better, not work yourself to death."

"Yeah, Snowleap," Littlecloud chimed in, "Runningnose and I can manage. You trained us well."

Snowleap's blue eyes glowed with warmth. "I did, didn't I?" she murmured, "Well alright, you win."

"But first I'll get you your herbs, Branchstar," Snowleap added.

"Yes, oh stubborn one," Branchstar rolled his eyes.

"Would you look at that? Sick with white cough and still able to be sarcastic," Snowleap shot back.

Branchstar tried to purr with laughter but coughed instead. "Here, eat these," Snowleap instructed, laying herbs in front of him, "And here's some moss soaked with water. I expect you're thirsty from all the coughing."

Branchstar didn't answer, but gulped the herbs down and greedily drank the water. His throat was rather dry.

Snowleap took some herbs as well, and with obvious reluctance, padded to one of the open nests and slumped in it, her eyes glazed with exhaustion. She had clearly been trying to hide how sick she felt so as to keep doing her duties. "Stubborn mouse-brain," Branchstar thought.

A rustle sounded at the entrance of the den and Tangleburr came in. Her green eyes widened at the sight of Branchstar. "Oh, Starclan! Had your cough gotten worse?" she fretted.

"Yup," Branchstar rasped.

Tangleburr approached him and touched her nose to his. "And you have a fever!"

"Don't worry, Snowleap's given me herbs," Branchstar grunted.

"She's ill too though," Littlecloud reported. Snowleap was now curled in the nest, asleep, her chest rising and falling with every breath.

"And how are you, love?" Tangleburr asked gently, referring to Hawkkit.

Branchstar sat up and looked at his son. His breathing was getting raspier and he didn't answer his mother, he only shivered and blinked up at her. Something was very wrong. "Littlecloud!" Tangleburr called frantically.

Branchstar's heart began to pound. This couldn't be happening. "No, Starclan, no!" Branchstar inwardly wailed.

Littlecloud hurried over from where he was checking on Nettlespot, who quickly sat up, her eyes wide. After examining the very sick kit, he took a step back, his face solemn. "There's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to Starclan," he said gently.

"No! No!" Tangleburr wailed, giving Hawkkit a nudge, "Hawkkit, please!"

"There's got to be more you can do!" Branchstar argued.

Littlecloud shook his head. "There's only so much a medicine cat can do," he replied, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing!" Tangleburr repeated desperately.

"No," Littlecloud repeated.

Branchstar turned his attention back to his son. Hawkkit's eyes were fluttering and his breathing was a painful sounding rasp. Tangleburr, not caring that she herself could get sick, curled around her dying son, licking his fluffy gray fur gently. He barely reacted. She looked up at Branchstar who sat beside them and the expression on her face was one that he never hoped to see. She was heart broken and Branchstar was certain she could see the same face on him. Their little son was dying.

Hawkkit's eyes stopped fluttering and the rasp of his breathing stopped moments after. Tangleburr let out a thin wail and buried her face in his kit soft fur.

Branchstar could only stare, his eyes wide with disbelief. The day was like the night. His son was dead. It was a phrase on repeat in his numbed mind.

"How could this happen?" Branchstar silently wailed, "He was just a kit!"

He said nothing, but curled around his mate and dead son. The three just laid there. Hawkkit was dead. What were they going to do now?


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 47

After lying there for a while, Branchstar finally lifted his head and said gently, "We should tell the kits what has happened."

Tangleburr just looked at him, her green eyes glistening with grief. "Y-you don't have to," she sniffed, "You're ill; you should rest."

"I'm _not_ letting you do this alone," Branchstar said firmly, "This is something we need to do together."

Tangleburr looked a bit relieved. "Let's go," Branchstar said gently.

Tangleburr looked down at the limp form of Hawkkit. "I don't want to leave him!" she protested.

"His body will still be here when we return," Branchstar continued gently. "Won't it?"

Littlecloud silently nodded. Tangleburr gave Hawkkit one final lick between the ears and followed Branchstar out, but not before glancing back at their son's limp form.

The sun shone bright and cruel as they stepped out of the medicine den. Strange, Branchstar thought, that Hawkkit was to die on a winter day that could almost be classified as beautiful.

Across the clearing, Willowkit, Falconkit, Blazekit, and Emberkit scuffled in the snow playfully. Hawkkit should be with them, but never again would he play with his littermates. Tangleburr followed his gaze. "I'll go and get them and bring them over here," Tangleburr murmured.

Branchstar scanned the clearing until he found their eldest sitting together shivering in the cold. Silently, he made his way to them. "Your mother and I need to talk to you," Branchstar said quietly.

Pricklefur and Stormstripe exchanged confused glances. Rosebriar, however seemed to understand and her amber eyes went wide.

Branchstar turned then and led the way over to where Tangleburr and the kits were. Pricklefur, Stormstripe, and Rosebriar were siting together in a row. All of them looked solemn as they looked at their parents.

Branchstar took a deep breath and glanced at Tangleburr. "Hawkkit is gone," he said hoarsely.

Stormstripe, Rosebriar, and Pricklefur exchanged dismayed looks. Immediately, the youngest erupted in cries.

"No, no!" Emberkit and Blazekit shrieked.

"Hawkkit!" Willowkit wailed burying her face in her front paws.

"How could he have died?!" Falconkit cried, "H-he promised me! He promised me he'd be ok!"

Falconkit choked on the last words and fell to the ground. Tangleburr came over and swept her tail around all four of their youngest an drew them close, burying her face in their fur.

Their clanmates around them seemed to have guessed what had happened and moved away to give them privacy to grieve. "He was so little, too little to die," Rosebriar whispered, hanging her head.

Branchstar couldn't stand to see all his kits, as well as his mate, so distraught. His eyes burned and he screwed his eyes shut.

Soon, Hawkkit was brought into the clearing. Normally if a kit died, they were simply buried. Branchstar had refused to go through with such a practice, and insisted they sat vigil for him. Now Hawkkit would never get a warrior vigil. He at least deserved a warrior's farewell.

Tangleburr refused to lay her son on the cold ground, so he was laying in the center of the clearing, on a thin layer of moss. The usual fragrant herbs were woven into his fur. Branchstar was struck at how small his son looked. Sickness seemed to take every bit of weight from his body, leaving him with a thin, bony frame.

Branchstar snuggled next to Tangleburr, preparing to sit the entire night. Their youngest kits were inside asleep, but their oldest were outside, sitting together, their fur fluffed up in the cold. Branchstar noticed Whitethroat sitting beside Stormstripe, who leaned into him. He wasn't sure how he felt about his daughter getting a mate. He didn't want to see her growing up too fast.

Scorchfang, who had been Branchstar's father's brother was also present, as well as Dawncloud and Volefoot, who had been Raggedstar's half-siblings. Branchstar's sisters, Ivyshine and Flowerdapple, and mother Yellowfang were emerging from the warriors' den.

It was not just Branchstar's kin who came. Tangleburr's father, Mudclaw, and her brothers Deerfoot and Runningnose were also there.

All of them were prepared to sit through the freezing night. As sad as he was, Branchstar felt a feeling of warmth that so many had come to sit with Hawkkit.

Tangleburr had originally protested Branchstar sitting out in the cold since he was ill. But Branchstar insisted. "What kind of father would I be?" he had argued.

"A reasonable one," Tangleburr had retorted.

Despite how horrible Branchstar really felt, he was determined to stick through it. His head and throat hurt and he shivered. He honestly didn't feel like fighting anymore.

Branchstar laid his head on the cold, hard ground. The cold and the white cough were getting to be too much for him. "Branchstar?" Tangleburr asked worriedly, peering at him, her green eyes wide with anxiety.

Branchstar tried to answer her, but found that he couldn't. He slipped into unconsciousness.

Branchstar opened his eyes and found himself in a starry clearing in a pine forest, not unlike the pines of Shadowclan. He was no longer cold and his head and throat no longer pained him. He also wasn't hungry, which had become the norm for him this leaf-bare. It then hit him that he had lost a life.

Familiar scents washing over him and Branchstar turned. Raggedstar was sitting, watching him and beside him was... Hawkkit!

"Hawkkit! Oh, my son!" Branchstar exclaimed, racing to his son. Branchstar buried his face in his kit-soft fur, putting. He breathed in his son's sweet smell and drew back.

"No hello for your father?" Raggedstar purred.

"Of course, Father," Branchstar purred, nuzzling him.

"You have lost a life. You have seven remaining," Raggedstar said solemnly.

Branchstar kept an eye on Hawkkit. "I am afraid for Shadowclan," Branchstar said, "We have already lost Brightflower and now Hawkkit. And Mossfur, Nettlespot, and Newtspeck are ill."

"Even the hardest leaf-bares come to an end," Raggedstar replied solemnly.

"Does that mean this one will soon?" Branchstar asks hopefully.

Raggedstar shook his head. "That I cannot say. But know this, Shadowclan will suffer more before this leaf-bare ends."

"You can't be serious," Branchstar felt despair wash over him. Could his clan really survive this?

Raggedstar bowed his head. "Unfortunately, I am," he replied.

There was silence for a moment, and then Branchstar turned to his son. "Hawkkit, I'm so sorry we couldn't save you." he murmured.

Starlight twinkled in Hawkkit's eyes. When he spoke, he spoke with a voice that contained wisdom beyond his moons. "I do not resent you," Hawkkit replied solemnly, "It was my destiny for my life to be cut short, as difficult as it may be for you to hear it. None of it was your fault, or Mother's. There's nothing you could have done differently."

"I could have kept you inside, away from the cold," Branchstar replied miserably.

Hawkkit shook his little head. "No you couldn't have," he replied, "Curiosity would have eventually gotten the better of me."

Branchstar felt that his time was soon coming to an end. "I love you, my son," he whispered.

"I love you too," Hawkkit purred, "And tell Tangleburr and my siblings that I love them and miss them."

"Will do," Branchstar whispered. Then his vision went black.

Branchstar felt the cold and hungry again and his eyes shot open to see Tangleburr and Runningnose leaning over him, looking beside themselves with worry. "Thank Starclan!" she cried, "Branchstar, you never should have come to the vigil!"

"Yes I should have," Branchstar grunted, sitting up on the ground, "I'm staying for the rest."

Tangleburr and Runningnose exchanged exasperated glances, but settled themselves back into their vigil positions.

A few sunrises after the death of Hawkkit, Windclan was back at prey stealing again. Branchstar led a patrol consisting of Scorchfang, Blackfoot, Russetfur, and Flowerdapple to the border and they laid in wait, ready to teach the next Windclan patrol to come by that Shadowclan was not to be trifled with. Branchstar could feel the anticipation in his clanmates as they crouched beside him.

Soon, pawsteps crunched in the snow and moments later, the cats making the noise came into view. Tornear was leading Berryheart, Streamrunner, and Hayfur. Hayfur and Streamrunner were both carrying prey, though scrawny. Branchstar glanced beside him and saw Russetfur lick her lips in anticipation. All four were skinny and Branchstar almost felt sorry for them, if they hadn't been stealing prey that Shadowclan needed very badly.

Branchstar made flicked his tail and he and his cats sprang into action. The Windclan cats hadn't even seen the ambush coming, but let out supposed yowls as they were tackled to the ground.

"This is for stealing our prey!" Flowerdapple yowled, swiping Hayfur, who let out a shriek.

Branchstar immediately went for Tornear. "Not so ill now, am I?" Branchstar taunted in his ear as he pushed the tom's face on the ground. Tornear just spat and struggled defiantly.

Branchstar made sure to leave him with some scratches go remember him by and let the tom scramble away. "Retreat!" Tornear howled.

The Windclan cats fled. "And we get their prey!" Russetfur crowed, grabbing the thrush, while Blackfoot grabbed the rabbit.

Branchstar felt triumphant. "Yes, we taught those rabbit-munchers a lesson, but they will be back. I'm sure of it. Starclan knows they've stolen enough prey this moon."

And sure enough, a whole horde of Windclan were streaking through the hills. "Fox-dung," Branchstar cursed, "Russetfur, run. Get reinforcements."

The ginger she-cat streaked away through the trees, the thrush in her jaws. Blackfoot tossed the rabbit under a bush. He would collect it after the battle was over.

Branchstar turned back to face he incoming Windclan cats. "All of this over food," Branchstar thought regretfully.

The Windclan cats skidded to a halt. Branchstar blinked in surprise. Moments later, the Shadowclan cats, led by Mousewing, came to a halt. Murmurs of surprise came from them.

Tallstar came forward. "Branchstar," he said coldly.

"Tallstar," Branchstar replied equally as cold.

"You ambushed my warriors and stole their prey. I want it back," Tallstar growled.

"No can do," Branchstar replied.

Tallstar narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Then be prepared for a fight."

Branchstar lashed his kinked tail. "Bring it on," Branchstar challenged.

"Wait!" Mousewing called, "Must we fight?"

"Yes," Branchstar gave his deputy a hard look.

"Can't we come to some agreement?" Mousewing asked.

"Give us our prey back," Tallstar said.

"No," Branchstar replied simply. If Shadowclan gave up the prey, it would be seen as a weakness. And Shadowclan was _not_ weak.

"Then we fight," Tallstar said, "But, there can be a compromise."

Branchstar twitched his ears, waiting to hear what the Windclan leader had to say.

"You and I fight," Tallstar said, "Winner gets the prey and is seen as the victor in this battle."

"And will you stay out of our territory?" Branchstar challenged.

Tallstar nodded. "I give you my word if you give me yours."

"Tallstar, what are you doing?" Deadfoot murmured.

"Then I give you my word," Branchstar replied, "But no killing blows."

"No killing blows," Tallstar agreed.

There was silence as the two leaders stared at each other. Branchstar felt his muscles tense, his heart pounding. He had to win. For his clan.

Tallstar leaped at him with a yowl, his claws outstretched. Branchstar jumped to the side as the gangly tom leapt past him. Branchstar saw his long tall that had given Tallstar his name whisked past him.

Without thinking, Branchstar opened his mouth an sank his teeth into the Windclan leader's tail. Tallstar howled in agony and and ripped his tail free. He looked at Branchstar with fury and bowled him over. Warriors from both sides were yowling in excitement and shouting words of encouragement and strategy to their respective leader.

Branchstar battered Tallstar's belly with his claws. Though both leaders were undernourished, Branchstar had clearly been eating more than Tallstar. The Windclan leader was gasping in effort as he clung to Branchstar.

With a surge of strength, Branchstar flipped Tallstar into the position that he himself had been in only moments ago.

Branchstar hissed in Tallstar's face and Tallstar kept trying to bite him, though he was pinned down. It was taking all of Branchstar's strength to hold him down. Though he had lost weight due to malnourishment, the Windclan leader was clearly still a formidable foe. But Branchstar's efforts paid off and soon Tallstar stopped squirming and gazed up at Branchstar with undisguised anger and hatred. "Do you surrender?" Branchstar demanded.

After a moments hesitation, Tallstar said reluctantly, "Yes, I do."

Carefully, Branchstar allowed Tallstar to get to his paws and made sure to keep an eye on him as he did. He didn't need the Windclan leader fooling him into believing he was defeated, only to attack him right after.

"You fought well," Tallstar said begrudgingly, with a dip of his head.

"And so did you," Branchstar replied with the same nod of his head.

"You have my word," Tallstar said, "My warriors and I will not hunt here."

Branchstar nodded curtly. With a flick of his tail (that was now dripping blood into the snow) Tallstar turned and led his warriors away from the border. The Shadowclan warriors let out cheers of triumph. Branchstar winced from the wounds that had been inflicted upon him.

With a flick of his own tail, Branchstar led his triumphant warriors home, who were all clamoring to congratulate their victorious leader that Branchstar thanked them graciously for.

He only hoped that Tallstar and his clan kept their word and the two clans could live in peace and harmony. Branchstar felt a mild breeze and looked around in surprise. He wasn't the only one. Perhaps this harsh leaf-bare would finally come to an end soon.


	52. Epilogue

Epilogue

A trickling sound reached Branchstar's ears and he lifted his head and glanced briefly at Tangleburr, who was sleeping beside him as she had since Hawkkit died. As Branchstar thought of his son, he felt the familiar pain that had plagued him for two and a half moons, for that was how long it had been since he had died.

Curiosity got the better of Branchstar. Being careful not to wake his mate, he padded to the entrance of the den where he was assaulted by sunshine. Squinting, he stepped out into the sunlight.

Looking around the clearing. He saw that the dripping sounding was snow melting from the pine trees. The leaf-bare was coming to an end. From the joyous faces of his emerging clanmates, Branchstar tell that they had come to the same conclusion.

Relishing the feeling of warmth from the sun on his pelt, he reminisced all that had happened in the past two and a half moons.

Featherpaw and Thornpaw were made apprentices together because of how close in age they were. Soon after, Branchstar's own kits were made apprentices, taking the names of Falconpaw, Blazepaw, Emberpaw, and Willowpaw. Branchstar was proud of all the progress the young cats had made and knew that they would be fine warriors. He couldn't help be a little sad, whoever. Hawkkit should have been with them.

Stormstripe was due any day now with Whitethroat's kits. The day she had announced to her parents she was expecting, she declared that the first kit she had, whether it be a tom or a she-kit, would be named Hawkkit. Tangleburr nearly sobbed at this.

Tallstar kept his word, and not a single Windclan cat crossed the boarder. Branchstar also kept his own cats on their side of the border and the two clans had been in peace.

But there had been tragedies also. Snowleap and Newtspeck had joined Starclan only a few days apart succumbing to their shared illness. Thankfully, no other cats had gotten sick.

There was a rustle behind him. Branchstar glanced back to see Tangleburr emerging from his den, her eyes lit up with delight. She purred upon seeing him that Branchstar reciprocated.

Branchstar looked back towards the center of the clearing. In the distance a bird sang. Tangleburr stood beside him and Branchstar gazed upon her lovingly. He had led his clan through the first challenge of his reign, and he knew that he would have the strength to endure whatever came at him next.

(Thank you to everyone who stuck with me and this story til the very end. Keep a lookout for my next story, which will be coming soon!)


End file.
